


Люблю готовить мир криминала

by Mitsunari_Ishida



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 106,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsunari_Ishida/pseuds/Mitsunari_Ishida
Summary: Бэкхён любит своего парня, Чанёля, и он отвечает взаимностью. Их отношения разворачиваются на фоне преступлений, перестрелок, разборок. Против них настроена половина Сеула, а вторая половина в страхе ждет, когда они устроят очередное представление. Они – лучшие в своем деле, они – наемные убийцы из клана «Феникс».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Два влиятельнейших клана мафиози никак не могут поделить территорию. Лидер «Дракона», Крис, имеет лучшую команду во всей Азии: идеальная машина для убийства Тао, Лухан – лучший импровизатор, Сюмин и Чен – лучшая пара автоугонщиков, Лэй – гений финансовых махинаций. «Феникс» - молодая амбициозная группировка, зарекомендовавшая себя как сильная и несгибаемая организация. Лидеру Сухо достались шумные, но исполнительные кадры. Чанёль и Бэкхён – лучшая пара устранителей, хотя без фейлов не обходится, но результат-то идеален. «Папочка» Кай и его «мамочка» Дио держат лучший публичный дом Сеула. Сехун – младший братишка Лидера, подающий большие надежды новичок.
> 
>  
> 
> Первоначально на фикбуке работа была выложена по главам, но переносить 40 глав мне как-то не улыбалось.  
> Спасибо бетам за все.

 

========== Пролог. ==========  
  
Когда мафия устраивает разборки, обычным людям следует спрятаться дома.  
  
Когда мафия выбрала жертву, ей остается только посочувствовать.  
  
Господин Ким был обычным банковским служащим. Он работал с финансовыми документами и в какой-то момент соблазнился провести денежную аферу. Ему не стоило труда подменить документы, никто бы никогда не догадался. Если бы не один маленький факт – банк принадлежал «Фениксу». Об этой группировке не слышал только ленивый. Молодые и амбициозные парни с умным и расчетливым лидером появились на криминальной сцене Сеула четыре года назад и успели потеснить старые и уважаемые кланы.  
  
Городские сплетники утверждали, что Лидера Сухо побаивается даже глава старейшего и влиятельнейшего клана Кореи и Китая «Дракон», Крис. А особо впечатлительные утверждают, что Лидера сопровождает ручной феникс, и что за ним всегда идет шлейф из запаха елового костра и терпкого граната. Но это были небылицы из разряда детских пугалок, по настоящему страшные сплетни предпочитали либо не рассказывать вовсе, либо в кругу двух-трех человек, предварительно закрыв все двери и окна.  
  
Ким не принадлежал к тем, кто верил во все эти сказки. Но он не считал их необоснованными, скорее наоборот. По крайней мере, во многих делах, где подозревали именно эту банду, были поджоги и описанный запах. И сейчас он старался не принюхиваться – ему мерещились именно дым и гранат. И было из-за чего – ему прислали метку, всего лишь нацарапанный на машине иероглиф «Феникс». Мужчина успел несколько раз пожалеть о своем опрометчивом поступке. Если бы не банальная жадность, он бы сейчас мог спокойно поехать в отпуск к бабушке в Китай. И вернуть нерастраченные деньги не выход – им важно напомнить всем, что с «Фениксом» играть не стоит.  
  
Ким уже почти заканчивает сборы, как его внимание привлекает шевеление около окна.  
  
— Ой, он нас заметил, — смеется грубый низкий голос.  
  
— Не прошло и года, — язвительно добавляет более высокий баритон.  
  
— Ну и что теперь делать будем?   
  
— Как что? Следовать сценарию, разумеется, – баритон на секунду замолкает, а после обращается к банкиру. — Ай-яй-яй, господин Ким, как нехорошо воровать у своих.  
  
— Действительно, очень невоспитанно, господин Ким, — вторит бас.  
  
Ким неверяще смотрит на медленно появляющиеся тени у окна. И как после такого не верить в мистику?  
  
***  
  
Чанёль просыпается от настойчивых тычков под ребра. И угораздило же его задремать в машине на задании.  
  
— Ёль, а ты часом не охуел? — шипит Бэкхён.  
  
Пак морщится спросонья. Не то чтобы он устал и хотел спать, просто было неимоверно скучно сидеть и ждать, пока жертва начнет метаться.  
  
— Ого, Бэк, у тебя круги от бинокля, — смеется Чан, глядя на напарника.  
  
Бён наводит на себя зеркало заднего вида и еле слышно ругается. Из-за того, что Бэкхён неотрывно пялился на окна вора-дилетанта, охотничий бинокль оставил следы вокруг глаз.   
  
— Цель получила послание, из дома сбежала. Можно начинать, — говорит Бэк причину побудки Пака, поправляя челку.  
  
Чанни и Бэкки, а точнее, Пак Чанёль и Бён Бэкхён, лучшие и пока единственные устранители «Феникса». Нет такого задания, с каким бы они не справились. А все благодаря годам тренировок и лучшим учителям. Главное правило, которому они следуют при выполнении дел, — жесткая структура и свободная импровизация.   
  
Получив задание, они выясняют дислокацию цели и на основе её личных данных выбирают одну из многих схем. Схема состоит из нескольких пунктов:  
  
Пункт первый. Исследование места выполнения задания.  
  
Пункт второй. Подготовка к выполнению задания.  
  
Пункт третий. Выполнение задания – импровизация на основе подготовки.  
  
Пункт четвертый. Завершение задания – уборка улик.  
  
Вся суть схемы заключается в пункте подготовки. Например, в сегодняшнем деле парни будут использовать схему «Запахи теней». Смысл заключался в том, чтобы, используя китайские благовония, вызвать у цели галлюцинации, а после незаметно ее устранить. Но Чанни и Бэкки не были бы собой, если бы следовали классическим алгоритмам. В отличие от других устранителей, работающих четко по одному простому плану «выследил, выждал удобный момент, убил», эта парочка могла выдумать что угодно. Это была одна из многих причин, почему их боялись даже верхушки других семей.  
  
Чанёль и Бэкхён выходят из тонированной белой БМВ 6 и идут к пустой квартире Кима. Они заранее стащили ключ и сделали копию, поэтому они без проблем открывают дверь. Район тихий, спальный, никому и в голову не придет посреди рабочего дня наблюдать за чужими домами.   
  
— Мне эта квартира ещё в первый раз не понравилась. Как в такой халупе можно вообще жить? — ворчит Бэк.  
  
— А ты думаешь зачем он столько бабла свистнул? Хотя бы чтобы улучшить жилищные условия, — отвечает Чан, брезгливо отбрасывая носком кроссовка непонятную тряпочку, валяющуюся посреди узкого коридора.  
  
— Купить новую квартиру можно было и за меньшие деньги, — парирует Бён. — И за меньшую сумму мы бы его не тронули, с кем не бывает.  
  
Чанёль молча уступает, не желая начинать бессмысленный спор. Нет, он любит просто так поцапаться с Бэкки, но не тогда, когда лень даже выдумывать интересный сценарий убийства.   
  
Бэкхён достает палочки с благовониями, что сделал для них Дио, и поджигает. Умный парень, этот Дио. Без него бы и легенда про запах не появилась бы.  
  
Чанни проверяет наличие денег. Все та же сумма одиноко лежит в мусорных пакетах в шкафу. То ещё место для хранения украденного, но, видимо, у мужчины совсем головы на плечах нет.   
  
— Ёль, воткни палочки под косяк и плинтуса на потолке, — командует Бэкхён.  
  
— А сам? — по привычке огрызается Пак. Когда они не договариваются заранее кто что делает, он всегда стремится отдать первенство Бёну. Он ведь всегда лучше знает.  
  
— А сам не достаю, — дуется Бэк.  
  
Чанни только хмыкает на это. Ну да, не достает он. Хоть и мелкий, но может по голой стене взобраться за пару секунд. Ему тоже лень выполнять такое задание.   
  
Сбрызнув ещё в коридоре их личными духами с запахом елового костра и граната, парни переодеваются в черные трико и натягивают на голову шапки-маски. Сумку со своей одеждой они прячут за плотными шторами и остаются ждать Кима.  
  
Мужчина прибегает весь взмыленный только под вечер. Спрятавшиеся Пак и Бён ждут подходящего момента, когда можно будет выйти и приступить к делу. Чанёль расслабленно опирается о стену, поглядывая через щелку на Бэкхёна. Делать-то все равно больше нечего, а парень сам подаст сигнал, когда начинать. Пак дергает носом, ему щекотно от пыли, скопившейся в шторах. Он не выдерживает и чихает, подавляя звук, но не движение головой. Искоса глянув на Бёна, Чанёль понимает, что кому-то сегодня не жить, и не только Киму.   
  
— Ой, он нас заметил,— смеется Чанни, стараясь исправить ситуацию.   
  
— Не прошло и года, — язвительно добавляет Бэкки.   
  
— Ну и что теперь делать будем? — совершает ещё одну ошибку Пак. Бён перерезает большим пальцем горло, показывая, чтобы Чан не фейлил больше.   
  
— Как что? Следовать сценарию, разумеется, — елейно отвечает Бэкки. — Ай-яй-яй, господин Ким, как нехорошо воровать у своих.  
  
— Действительно, очень невоспитанно, господин Ким, — повторяет Чанни.  
  
Ким дрожит от страха, смотря на окно.  
  
Высокая тень отделяется от стены и подходит к мужчине. Как оказалось, это не тень, а вполне реальный человек в черной маске.  
  
— Ну что же вы так, а? – басит устранитель «Феникса».  
  
— Эй, Чанни, да он уже обделался. Ты когда нависаешь и спрашиваешь своим голосом «как дела», окружающим кажется, что ты требуешь их жизнь. Не надо так.  
  
— Ой, да что ты понимаешь в вежливости, Бэкки.  
  
— Я… Я все отдам, — мелко затрясся Ким. – Только отпустите, пожалуйста.  
  
— Э нет, так нельзя. За свои ошибки надо отвечать, — говорит устранитель пониже, а его высокий напарник достает пистолет и стреляет.  
  
Мужчина падает замертво. Под его головой растекается лужица крови.  
  
— Нда, что-то как-то скучно получилось, – говорит высокий.  
  
— Он не заслуживал представления. Ну что, завершающий этап, и домой?  
  
— Ура, домой! – смеется бас и разбрызгивает над трупом их личный парфюм.  
  
***  
  
Парни переодеваются в обычную одежду и выходят, закрывая за собой дверь на замок. Благо работали в перчатках, так что никаких отпечатков.  
  
— Ты, блин, какого хрена чуть все не испортил, — вспоминает промах напарника Бён, когда они садятся в свою машину.  
  
— Пыльно, — бурчит Пак, пряча под сиденье свой пистолет.   
  
— Напомни мне, почему я не люблю «Запахи», — ворчит Бён, поправляя в зеркале заднего вида и без того идеальную бордовую челку.  
  
— Это дико скучно и неинтересно, — отбирает у Бэка зеркало Чанёль и настраивает на исходный ракурс.  
  
— А почему мы уже которое дело подряд работаем с «Запахами»? — вопрошает Бэкки.  
  
— Потому что Сухо-лидер офигел и тренирует молодняк, который, между прочим, учили мы. А они, придурки такие, проваливаются через раз, — в тон парню отвечает Чанни.  
  
— Им бы на таких заданиях тренироваться. Лидер хочет нас на пенсию отправить, задницей чую.  
  
— А что, хорошо. Ты, я, кровать и никаких тебе заданий, беготни, только секс, секс и секс. Жуть. Я люблю секс, но звучит ещё скучнее.  
  
— Мы уедем сегодня отсюда или нет? – нервно спрашивает Бэкки.  
  
Чанёль молча заводит двигатель и выезжает с парковки. Домой они едут в полном молчании. Лишь на подъезде к своему дому Бэкхён кое-что вспоминает.   
  
— Я хочу есть, поехали в ресторан.  
  
— Блин, Бэкки, час ночи, какой ресторан?  
  
— Круглосуточный, который за углом. Между прочим, я о тебе забочусь. Твой живот уже полчаса поет серенады воображаемой еде.  
  
— Ну да, точно, — Пак ерошит свои короткие черные волосы. – Ну, раз я хочу есть, то так и быть, отведу тебя в ту кафешку.  
  
— Какой ты добрый, с ума сойти можно.  
  
Домой они вернулись лишь под утро.  
  
  
========== ТаоЛу VS ЧанБэки и Сехун. Часть 1. ==========  
  
Крис нервно стучит пальцами по дорогому столу в своем офисе в центре Сеула. У него есть задание для Тао и Лухана, но они не спешат предстать перед его очами.   
  
— Лида, ты чего такой суровый, улыбнись. Мы снова отстояли у «Феникса» свою территорию, радоваться надо, — мягко проскальзывает в кабинет Лу.  
  
— Надо не отстаивать, а отвоевывать. Эти наглые новички вконец оборзели, — возразил зашедший следом Тао.  
  
— Сейчас это не важно, — оборвал начинающийся спор Крис. – Для вас двоих есть задание. Этот человек – владелец ай-ти корпорации, Кан, — он кладет фото на стол. – И он отказывается платить в этом месяце откат. Должен заметить, что мужик потерял страх и послал абсолютно всех, и вашего любимого «Феникса» тоже. Его нужно устранить как можно быстрее.  
  
— Обязательно нам вдвоем? — уточняет Тао.  
  
— Обязательно.   
  
Лухан берет фотографию и пристально рассматривает мужчину.  
  
— Что мы должны о нем знать?  
  
— Любит роскошь, сатириазис, предпочитает трансов. В ближайшее время устраивает прием в здании их корпорации по случаю какого-то там юбилея.  
  
— Крис, я знаю, что нам нужно, — задорно улыбается Лу.  
  
Тао закатывает глаза, потому что терпеть не может работать с этим оленем. Любая простая работа превращается в муку, так как, видите ли, Лухан любит составлять планы. К черту план, когда невозможно предусмотреть все. Но нет, Лухан обязательно выберет не просто дурацкий план, а самый дурацкий план с идиотским названием. Более того, этот план на каком-то этапе обязательно будет сорван. Запереть бы его где-нибудь и спокойно выполнить миссию.  
  
***  
  
Чанёль и Бэкхён не спеша подходят к штабу внутреннего круга «Феникса». В отличие от остальных банд, их альма-матер была на двух последних этажах самого высокого жилого здания Сеула. Конспирация была самой тщательной – Сухо никогда не появлялся на личной машине, стоящей в подземном гараже, в тех местах, где его могли узнать, адрес никогда не упоминался, не говоря уже о том, что у владельца было абсолютно другое имя, даже не собственное имя Лидера. Ну и о квартире Сухо знал только внутренний круг. Но на всякий случай на крыше стоял вертолет.  
  
Поздоровавшись с консьержем, парни проходят к лифтам.  
  
— Лидер Сухо был не в духе, когда звонил. Что произошло, как думаешь? – спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
— Он наконец-то решил заказать нам Кая, чтобы тот не спаривался со своим Дио где попало? – шутит Пак.  
  
— Сухо скорее нас выгонит за приколы, чем обидит эту парочку. О! Пак, нас выгоняют! Ты приготовил прощальную речь?  
  
— Нет, но я приготовил прощальный аромат и прощальный пистолет, — ржет Чанёль и заходит в лифт.  
  
— Ну, раз мы в последний раз в этом лифте, может быть, пошалим? – двигает бровями Бён, прижимая Чанёля к зеркальной стене.  
  
Пак ухмыляется и нажимает нужный этаж.  
  
— У тебя две минуты на минет, — шепчет он Бэкхёну, и тот опускается на колени.  
  
Бён расстегивает джинсы Чана. Член Пака ещё не встал, поэтому Бэкхён массирует его через ткань боксеров. Когда плоть начинает возбуждаться, Бэки приспускает белье и обхватывает член своей рукой.  
  
— Малыш сегодня вредничает.  
  
— Он не малыш! – возмущается Чанёль, — Чанни ещё не проснулся, работай давай.  
  
Бэкхён надувает губки, но послушно оттягивает плоть, обнажая головку. Он медленно касается языком щелочки и обхватывает член губами, начиная посасывать и облизывать его. Чанёль рычит от возбуждения, хватает Бёна за бордовые волосы и толкается ему в рот. Бэкки быстро подстраивается к ритму и начинает дрочить себе. Парни кончают одновременно, когда лифт привозит их на нужный этаж.  
  
— Вы опять мне лифт загадили, паразиты, — слышат они недовольный голос Лидера, — И даже не пытайтесь мне объяснить свое поведение.  
  
— Нам просто показалось, что ты хочешь нас уволить, — без всякого стеснения отвечает Чанёль, застегивая джинсы.  
  
— Не для того я вас звал в «Феникс», чтобы выгонять из-за какой-то мелочи. Спасибо, что хоть сегодня не видел вас в позе 69, как в прошлый раз, когда вы придумали, что «Дракон» нас уничтожил, и остался в живых только я в этой квартире.  
  
— Да ладно, не говори, что не понравилось, — смеётся Бэк. – Кто потом просил нас повторить?  
  
— Не было такого! – возмущается Сухо.  
  
— А я ему давно говорю, что у него недотрах. Все предлагаю воспользоваться моими детками, а он утверждает, что они не умеют любить. Вот что они и умеют, так именно любить – полностью отдаются своему делу, душу вкладывают, между прочим. Где ещё вы найдете шлюх, способных не только удовлетворить тело, но и душу? – недовольно раздается с дивана. Точнее, с Дивана – это самый огромный предмет мягкой мебели в мире, по-другому к нему относиться неуважительно. А Кай не преминул возможностью сделать из него личный траходром. Собственно, сейчас он почти этим и занимается, а именно, тискает Дио.  
  
— Пак, Бён, садитесь. Есть задание, — командует Лидер.   
  
— Мы все во внимании, — плюхается в кресло Бэкхён, а Чанёль садится на его подлокотник. Это их место, и больше никто не может его занимать.  
  
— Кан, владелец корпорации «IT Technological», отказался принимать нашу крышу. Члены правления уже получили от нас предупреждение, но этот упертый баран мешает. Если уберем его, корпорация будет под нами. Устраняете с шумом, помпой и вашим любимым цирком, полет вашей фантазии не ограничен. Хотя нет, ограничен. Возьмете с собой Сехуна, ему уже пора пробовать себя в деле. Сейчас приведу его. Кай, рассказывай дальше.  
  
И Сухо скрывается на втором этаже своей квартиры. Туда не допускается даже Кай – старинный приятель Лидера. Сехун же младший брат Сухо. Парень жил с теткой в Пусане, которая считала, что умница Чунмён – финансовый директор какого-то предприятия. Чанёль и Бэкхён были сильно удивлены, когда Сухо вместо очередного дела, как он сказал, познакомил их с макне. Парням было приятно, что им доверили такой большой секрет – семьи лидеров всегда находились в опасности. Но разве их Лидер был таким же, как все?  
  
Чунмён вступил в старый загибающийся клан лишь с одной целью – наказать убийцу своих родителей. Они были журналистами и часто снимали репортажи о нечистых на руку политиках и бизнесменах. Пара погибла в ужасном ДТП, а следствие решило, что они сами были виноваты в произошедшем. Однако даже дураку было ясно, что все было подстроено, а следователи — куплены.   
  
Клан был не особо сильным, было видно, что он доживает свои последние дни. Но именно это и надо было Сухо. Особо не напрягаясь, он захватил власть и провел полную реорганизацию группировки. Как ни странно, в итоге все оказались довольны. Название они сменили на «Феникс» — восставшая из небытия семья обещала стать сильнейшей в Корее. Лидера слушались все, и старики, и необученный молодняк. Вскоре к «Фениксу» присоединился Чонин, приятель Сехуна и Чунмёна, которому тоже требовалось покровительство семьи. Он взял себе псевдоним Кай, чтобы не было никаких связей с прошлой жизнью. За каких-то два месяца они сумели подмять под себя половину Сеула, а когда к ним присоединились Пак и Бён, остальные семьи признали молодой клан и уже не пытались так активно помешать «Фениксу». Но в первую очередь свершилась месть Сухо, он и по сей день считает, что это дело было лучшим по исполнению в карьере Чанёля и Бэкхёна.  
  
Год назад малыш Сехунни взбунтовался и заявил, что сильная братская опека мешает, что он уже самостоятельный парень, и что он хочет вступить в «Феникс». Сухо не был безответственным лидером, поэтому поставил условие – освоить одну из профессий, иначе он не станет позорить свое имя неумелым братом. А так как кроме Бэкки и Чанни никто не мог похвастаться вообще ничем, макне был повешен на них, к тому же, Лидер доверял им после устранения того политика. Сехун был способным малым. Он казался слишком длинным и нескладным при своей худобе, но на самом деле он был очень гибким и пластичным. Бэкхён не упускал случая поставить макне в пример Чанёлю – у последнего были небольшие проблемы с контролем своего тела. Сехун решил не ограничивать себя и научиться как можно большему, чтобы брату не пришлось краснеть за него. Се очень любит своего брата, ведь он заменил маленькому мальчику родителей. И вот наконец Лидер решил, что макне пора начать практиковаться.  
  
— Значит, слушаем сюда, — Кай трясет головой, отгоняя шаловливые ручки Додо от своих косичек, — Жертва – типичный мужик за 40. Жена, взрослая дочь, все дела. При этом любит хорошеньких девочек, особенно трансов. Хранит у себя коллекцию фотографий своих шлюшек. Всегда изменяет жене в своем кабинете – там нет камер, и заодно дополнительный пункт слежения за офисом – есть фальшивая стена с секретной комнатой. Ещё у него маниакальная страсть к золоту. У них скоро состоится фуршет в честь чего-то там, пригласил всех, кроме мафии. О, и ещё. Если вы стащите один документ из его сейфа, я вам сам доплачу. Ну, какие есть идеи?  
  
Пак и Бён расплываются в одинаковых гаденьких улыбочках.  
  
— Как я люблю это ваше выражение лица, — говорит возвратившийся Сухо, сзади него маячит тощий макне, — Не забудьте включить в ваши планы Се.  
  
Улыбочки тут же пропадают.  
  
— Блин, а ведь это было идеальное преступление.  
  
Парни смотрят на Сехуна. Да, они его учили, да он очень неплох, получше основного состава «Феникса», но все равно, он ещё слишком неподготовлен для такого задания.  
  
— А ну не задумываться над приказами Лидера, а то я понижу вас в звании и будете ходить по квартирам и выколачивать деньги.  
  
— Мы считаем, что Сехуну ещё рано участвовать в операциях, — замечает Бён.  
  
— Согласен, — кивает Пак. – Мы его ещё не всему научили.  
  
— В процессе научите. Дай вам волю, вы его всю жизнь будете обучать.  
  
— Но Лидер…  
  
— Так, я сказал, возьмете, значит, возьмете. Нечего выпендриваться, про вышибал я не шутил.  
  
— Ну, какую схему тогда выберем? – поднимает голову на Чанни Бэкхён.  
  
— Может «Бабочку, прыгающую со скалы»?  
  
— Не, если банкет, то… А где он будет?  
  
— В их офисном здании  
  
— А сколько этажей?  
  
— Двадцать восемь, кабинет Кана на девятнадцатом, банкетный зал на десятом.  
  
— Отлично, тогда можно «Шкатулку с секретом».  
  
— Бэк, а не лучше ли «Крыльями по воде»?  
  
— Да где мы там фонтан возьмем? Давай «Кракелюр».  
  
— Слишком просто, а Лидер хочет зрелищ. Как тебе вариант с «Альпинистом»?  
  
— Тогда почему бы тебе сразу не взять «Марионетку», а потом пойти в полицию и во всем сознаться, и то это будет не так палевно.  
  
— Мне кажется, или они над нами каждый раз так издеваются, неся какую-то хуйню, лишь бы выглядеть круто? – оборачивается к Сухо Кай.  
  
— А фиг их знает, — пожимает плечами Сухо, — мне иногда кажется, что они общаются телепатически, но их теперь что, на опыты сдавать что ли?  
  
— Короче, используем «Дюймовочку в норе крота», а «Бабочку, прыгающую со скалы» как запасной.   
  
— Согласен, но ты мне должен ещё один минет.  
  
— А теперь для тех, кто в танке, что у вас за план? — влезает Кай.  
  
— Обойдетесь. Детали будем обсуждать только с Сехуном, а он нас и так понял, правда, Се?  
  
Сехун кивнул, довольный таким мнением старших. На самом деле он понял едва ли половину.  
  
***  
  
День Х был назначен на время проведения банкета в корпорации. К тому времени у парней был готов не только основной и запасной план, а ещё быстрый план и экстренный на случай появления копов.  
  
Чанёль не спеша скользит между гостей с подносом, краем глаза следя за Сехуном. Они устроились официантами, чтобы иметь доступ в подсобные помещения и иметь возможность шляться среди персонала.   
  
Размышляя о том, как макне успел повзрослеть за год общения с ними, Пак замечает одного человека, которого очень не хотел бы видеть сегодня.  
  
— Бэк, здесь Тао, — незаметно говорит Чанёль в микрофон на воротнике форменной рубашки.  
  
— Я уже вижу, — слышит он в наушник.  
  
Бэкхён стоит лицом к банкетному столу и делает вид, что поправляет безупречную челку, смотря в зеркально начищенную ложку. Тао стоит, скрестив руки на груди, опираясь на колонну. «Значит, он выбрал «Шкатулку с сюрпризом», — думает Бэк, — Где-то тут ходит ещё одна переодетая баба».  
  
Сам Бён тоже оделся девушкой. Он в коротком коктейльном платье в золотых пайетках, на плечи падают длинные мягкие волны каштанового парика. И без того сексуальная попа выгодно подчеркивается босоножками на высокой шпильке. Глаза подведены черным и на веки наложены золотые тени. Пак утверждает, что у любого натурала встанет на такую красотку, не только у такого фетишиста, как их цель. В клатче Бэк держит маленький женский пистолет, похожий на зажигалку, и флакон с духами. Больше в эту насмешку на сумку ничего не влезло. Отвлекаясь от созерцания себя любимого, Бэкки наконец-то замечает цель.   
  
— Чанни, перехожу ко второй фазе, — сообщает Паку Бён и сексуально направляется к Кану.  
  
— Господин Кан, добрый день. Я бы хотела устроиться к вам на работу, вы не посмотрите мое резюме? – томно говорит Бэкки, накручивая на палец прядку волос.   
  
— Конечно, конечно, я посмотрю ваше резюме, пройдемте в мой кабинет, — Кан сально осматривает Бёна и подталкивает его к лифту, — Там нам никто не сможет помешать.  
  
Чанёль отмечает, что Бэкки уже завладел вниманием жертвы, и подходит к Сехуну.  
  
— У нас появилась проблема, нужно готовить «Бабочку». Эй, ты чего завис?  
  
Макне молча показывает куда-то в сторону окна. Там стоит милая девушка с длинными пшеничными волосами и ровной прямой челкой. На ней легкое длинное светлое платье и открытые туфли с бантиками. В руках она держит круглую сумочку и что-то в ней ищет.  
  
— Ну так подойди, предложи шампанское, а я уж как-нибудь сам подготовлюсь, – смеется Чанёль.  
  
Но девушка показалась ему очень знакомой.  
  
Тао на взводе – он видел среди официантов Пак Чанёля. Тао ненавидел его настолько, что готов был наброситься не раздумывая. А все потому, что этого дылду и его подстилку считали лучшими исполнителями в Корее. Да, китаец был лучшим наемным убийцей, но у него было несколько существенных недостатков, не дающих ему стать первым. Во-первых, он всегда работал один. Этот факт бесил окружающих, которые стали считать китайца слишком высокомерным и гордым. Во-вторых, он умел только убивать. Своровать, соблазнить, добыть информацию или притвориться волком среди овец он не умел. В-третьих, эти корейцы знали какие-то хитрые схемы, позволяющие им моделировать ситуацию до мельчайших совпадений. Тао же полагался на интуицию. Нельзя сказать, что она его подводила, скорее наоборот, но иногда люди не действовали в соответствии с его ожиданиями.  
  
Тао находит глазами Лухана и скрипит от досады зубами. Вот зачем Крису периодически давать им общие задания. Неужели не ясно, что у них никогда не получится нормально сработаться. Этот олень всегда пытается следовать дурацким схемам, но, так как планирование никогда не было его сильной стороной, им все равно приходилось действовать по ходу развития событий. Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы выполнять свой идиотский план, этот придурок что-то ищет в своей сумке. Да и рацию они забыли, подумали, что дело легкое, и расслабились. А тут этот «Феникс». Тао волнует то, что он никак не может найти Бёна, который просто обязан находиться рядом со своим парнем. Вдруг Тао напрягается. Чертов Чанёль смотрит в сторону Лухана.   
  
Лухан уже несколько минут ругает в мыслях Тао за отсутствие микрофонов. Вторая часть операции грозит с треском провалиться. Ну не планировщик он, а импровизатор. Лу вздыхает, с тоской вспоминая свою бывшую команду. Но, увы, предателям даже смс не черканешь. Лухан никак не может найти дубликат ключей от кабинета жертвы. Без них он не сможет отключить камеры слежения до того, как заманит Кана в ловушку, где его убьет Тао.  
  
— Не хотите выпить? – отвлекает его высокий официант.  
  
Лу рассеянно берет бокал и залпом выпивает. Потом до него доходит, что это никак не вяжется с образом милой девушки.  
  
— Извините, зеркальце потеряла и задумалась, — пищит Хан, невинно хлопая глазками.  
  
Официант кивает, но уходить не собирается. Лу смотрит на странного парня внимательнее. Он определенно в его вкусе: высокий, худой, с выразительными скулами и нежной белой фарфоровой кожей. Жаль, что они оба на работе, а то могло бы что-нибудь получиться.  
  
Тут его внимание привлекает яркое безвкусно блестящее пятно около лифта. Вот это ножки, думает Лухан. Он чуть не истек слюной, глядя на них, параллельно отмечая, что у таких ножек и задница соответствующая. Немного отойдя от этого возбуждающего зрелища, Лу замечает спутника девушки. Это Кан, и, судя по наглой руке на аппетитной заднице, идут они явно не кофе пить. Лухан срывается с места, оставляя официанта думать, что девушка телепортировалась, и как бы случайно спотыкается и падает на Кана.  
  
— Ой, простите, я такая неловкая, — Лу смотрит своими большими глазами на мужчину, ожидая определенной реакции.  
  
— Ты, наверное, тоже резюме собиралась показать.  
  
— Да, вы абсолютно правы, господин Кан.  
  
— Не против, если я посмотрю ваши резюме вместе? – спрашивает мужчина, кивая на вторую девушку.  
  
Лухан энергично кивает и переводит взгляд на красотку. Ему требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не заорать благим матом на весь этаж, потому что только один человек на свете так подводит глаза.   
  
Бён Бэкхён.  
  
  
========== ТаоЛу VS ЧанБэки и Сехун. Часть 2. ==========  
  
Чанёль спешит на кухню. Пускай Се побудет в сторонке, потому что Пак ожидает мочилово. Он прекрасно знает, что Тао скоро его найдет, чтобы помешать выполнить задание, тут никаких сомнений в дальнейших действиях китайца. Чан хватает заранее приготовленный поднос с кружками пива и несется к выходу из кухни.   
  
— Эй, Пак. Куда собрался? – его окликает вредный менеджер, следящий за работой официантов.  
  
— Да вот, охране в наблюдательную хотел отнести, тоже братья по несчастью как-никак, — обезоруживающе улыбается Чанни.  
  
— Ну-ка дай сюда. Рано тебе ещё пиво с охранниками хлестать, я сам отнесу.  
  
Пак на это только хмыкает. Ну, что поделать, смерть – это естественный ход вещей. Пак Чанёль никогда не оставляет свидетелей. Проследив, что менеджер остался с охраной, Чанни запирает дверь их коморки и спокойно возвращается на кухню. В пиве растворена достаточная доза аспирина, чтобы убить человека. Послонявшись для верности ещё минут пятнадцать и ни разу не выходив в зал, чтобы не столкнуться с Тао, Чанёль командует Сехуну незаметно сваливать.   
  
Пак не был параноиком, но, видимо, заразился от Бэкхёна. В служебной раздевалке они не оставляют никаких своих вещей. Они переодеваются в черные костюмы с шапками, в обязательном порядке надевают перчатки и расходятся по своим контрольным точкам. Пак, отправив Сехуна разбираться с сигнализацией, направляется в наблюдательную, чтобы проверить состояние своих жмуриков. Все как по нотам, четыре охранника плюс неудачливый менеджер. Чан, никуда не торопясь, стирает записи с камер наблюдения за всю неделю, что они сюда ходили, и вырубает систему. Пак Чанёль никогда не оставляет улик.   
  
Он спешит к следующей точке, но не успевает. Из-за поворота медленно выходит Тао и встает, преграждая путь.  
  
— Давно не виделись, — улыбается сопернику Чанни.  
  
— Взаимно, — лицо китайца озаряет кривая усмешка.  
  
Чанёлю не нужны разговоры, а тем более приглашения – и так все понятно. Они пришли по душу зажравшегося бизнесменишки, китаец тоже. А защиты ради или такого же устранения – не суть важно. Чан скидывает в сторону сумку с их вещами и поправляет рабочие перчатки.  
  
***  
  
Сехун идет по полупустым коридорам, не переставая удивляться, почему же его никто не хочет остановить и спросить, какого, собственно, хрена он на этом этаже забыл.   
  
За период обучения у Пака и Бёна он узнал не только о множестве рабочих схем и как правильно держать какое-либо оружие, но и освоил множество других полезных вещей, например, как работать со взрывчаткой и как справиться с различными видами сигнализаций.   
  
Поэтому в этом деле ему была дана задача отключить всю сигнализацию высотки. Работа непыльная, но очень ответственная. Сехун серьезно отнесся к заданию, и за ту неделю, что они работали здесь официантами, парень нашел не только панель, с которой можно было все незаметно вырубить, но и заранее получил доступ к системе.  
  
Добравшись до нужной ему двери, Сехун незаметно заходит внутрь. С легкостью обойдя защиту, он набирает правильную последовательность цифр на встроенной клавиатуре и нажимает кнопку подтверждения. Сигнализация отключается с тихим писком, тем самым оповещая Се об успешном выполнении своей задачи.  
  
Также тихо покинув кабинет, Сехун идет к промежуточной точке, где он должен встретиться с Чанёлем и далее разойтись по окончательным позициям.   
  
Но Пака на месте нет. На требования ответить по рации он тоже не отвечает. Встревоженный внезапным поворотом событий, Се решает пойти навстречу Чанёлю. Он вспомнил, что расставшись с ним, Пак направлялся в сторону наблюдательной. Сехун ускоряет шаг и вскоре слышит звуки борьбы. Стараясь не шуметь, выглядывает из-за угла: какой-то растрепанный красноволосый парень в пиджаке без одного рукава перехватывает кулак Пака и точным ударом локтя рассекает ему бровь. И не давая опомниться, со всей дури бьет его об стену.   
  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, макне видит приличных размеров глиняный горшок с неизвестным ему растением. Подхватив его, Се выходит из-за угла. Красноволосый уже явно празднует победу, склонившись над лежащим на полу Чанёлем. Издав боевой вопль, Сехун подлетает к удивленному парню и шарахает его по голове горшком. Не ожидавший такой подставы, красноволосый где стоял, там и лег.  
  
***  
  
С трудом разлепив глаза, Чанёль видит склонившегося над ним Сехуна. Не до конца осознав, что происходит, Пак поднимается и тут же ложится обратно из-за вспышки боли в области грудной клетки и сильного головокружения. Со второй попытки и не без помощи макне ему удается сесть, и он замечает лежащего в метре от себя Тао. Тот в разорванном костюме и весь в земле. Усмехнувшись, Чанёль встает, держась за стену, и велит Сехуну затащить Тао в ближайшую подсобку.  
  
Когда подсобка найдена, а Тао бесцеремонно запихан в дальний угол, Пак велит макне идти на последнюю точку. Стоило Се завернуть за угол, Чанни не удержался и надел на голову Тао железное ведро, навалив на него сверху все швабры, щетки и тряпки, которые нашел тут же. Посетовав, что не может сделать снимок на память, он выходит и запирает дверь.  
  
Запертая дверь для Тао не проблема, но учитывая, как Сехун его приложил, пройдет ещё минут двадцать, прежде чем он очнется и ещё минут десять, прежде чем разберется с дверью.   
  
И тут Чанёль понимает, что где-то потерял наушник. Быть может, он сейчас в той куче земли и черепков, которая осталась на месте их с Тао встречи. Радовало, однако, то, что микрофон не пострадал.  
  
— Бэкки, я встретил Тао. А макне встретил нас. Со мной и Се все хорошо, у нас есть примерно тридцать минут, чтобы закончить. Наушник потерял, иду на точку. Уходим по «Бабочке».  
  
Ему оставалось надеяться, что парни его услышат.  
  
***  
  
Бэкхёну стоит немало усилий, чтобы не психануть, потому что эти оленьи глаза Лухана невозможно не узнать даже в темной комнате со свечкой. Какая ирония, что именно лучший импровизатор «Дракона» составляет сегодня конкуренцию самой стервозной диве «Феникса». Если бы Бэк наблюдал со стороны, он бы, наверное, рыдал в подушку от фокусов старушки судьбы. Но он не был по ту сторону экрана, поэтому пытался не убить Лу на месте. Но Бён профессионал, поэтому он очаровательно улыбается сопернику. Лухан натянуто улыбается в ответ и берет Кана под руку.   
  
Они вместе поднимаются на лифте и заходят в кабинет бизнесмена. «Нужно потянуть время, чтобы Чанни успел отключить систему слежения. А ещё нужно обезвредить Лухана», — думает Бэкки.  
  
— Ну, девочки, присаживайтесь, — валится на огромный диван мужчина. Конечно, до Дивана в квартире Сухо ему далеко.  
  
— Я надеюсь, дорогие мои, что вы таки мальчики, — гаденько хихикает Кан, хлопая по свободным местам с двух сторон от него. – Звать-то вас как?  
  
— Я Ханни, — сладко поет Лу и первым садится справа от мужчины.  
  
— Бэкки, — представляется Бён и плавно усаживается на колени Кана, — и я точно не девушка.  
  
— Хе-хе. Но ты такая цыпочка, что сложно поверить, — и мужчина лезет под юбку Бэка. Тот победно ухмыляется, намекая Лухану, что короткие юбки — это маст хев соблазнителя, про себя блюя от ощущения рук извращенца на своих бедрах.  
  
— А как же я? — обиженно дует губки китаец и хлопает глазками с накладными ресницами, которые делают их еще больше.  
  
— И ты иди сюда, — второй рукой Кан проникает в вырез лухановского платья. – Какой шаловливый мальчик, даже фальшивую грудь не используешь.   
  
Не желая уступать никому свою жертву, а в мыслях убив её уже несколько раз, и Бэкки, и Ханни стараются перетянуть внимание мужчины на себя. Когда дело доходит до минета, Лу не выдерживает первым. Он находит свою сумочку и на ощупь нашаривает пистолет со шприцем, взятый на всякий случай. Пока Кан увлечен Бэконом, Лухан заряжает шприц смертельной дозой героина. Мужчина замечает манипуляции Ханни, но не успевает ничего предпринять, так как Бэкки наваливается на него всем телом и держит, чтобы Лу смог вколоть в вену наркотик.  
  
Когда тело Кана перестает трястись от передоза, парни устало плюхаются на диван рядом с трупом. Все-таки Кан – не мелкий мужчина, пришлось попотеть, чтобы он не сбежал.   
  
— Я испортил тебе «Шкатулку», да? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
— Ага, а я тебе что?  
  
— А у меня все под контролем, — показывает ему язык Бэк.  
  
— Зараза. Что делать теперь будем?  
  
— В смысле, разбираться с трупом или со мной в лучших традициях мести «Дракона»? – уточняет Бён.  
  
— Я не желаю вам с Чанни зла, — поджимает губы Лухан. – То, что было шесть лет назад для меня не пустой звук.  
  
— Но твой лидер считает по-другому. Ладно, пойду разберусь с камерами, а труп, так уж и быть, твой.  
  
— Какой ты щедрый, одуреть можно.  
  
Бэкхён встает и поправляет задранное платье. Он находит рычаг и открывает проход в секретную комнату с мониторами. Камеры уже не работают, спасибо Чанёлю, но здесь остался дубликат записей, которые Бён собирается уничтожить.  
  
Он возвращается в кабинет и видит, что Лухан ещё не двигался с места. Рядом с ним лежала пепельница с несколькими окурками.  
  
— Нравится с мертвецами обниматься, а, Лулу? – язвительно замечает Бён.  
  
— Пф, просто давно не было практики.  
  
— Оно и видно, — хмыкает Бён на кучку окурков. Этот олень наверняка забудет их уничтожить, а на них остались отпечатки губ и слюна. Такой шикарный подарок копам, но кто такой Бэк, чтобы останавливать гения импровизации, никогда не думающего хотя бы на два шага вперед.   
  
Лу тем временем поправил губную помаду и смачно оставил отпечаток губ на щеке Кана.  
  
— Не смотри на меня как на идиота, сорящего уликами. У меня силиконом губы покрыты и на нем другой рисунок. Вот, смотри, — Лулу отдирает прозрачную пленку с нижней губы. – Привет от «Дракона» с любовью.  
  
— Да развлекайтесь вы как угодно, мне какое дело, — ошалело отвечает Бэкхён.  
  
Лу тем временем достает печать с китайской монетой и начинает накаливать её над дорогой зажигалкой фирмы Зиппо с рельефным изображением дракона на боку. Бэкки же ищет сейф. Найдя искомое, он разочаровано цокает языком – обычный стальной ящик с замочной скважиной. Секретные документы лежат явно в другом месте, но, по словам Кая, нужные бумаги не несут никакой ценности. Бён не парится поиском ключа, а просто отпирает замок невидимкой и роется среди документов. Засранец Кай так и не сказал, что нужно стащить, отделавшись фразой «сразу поймете». Но никаких трудностей не возникает, папка с пометкой «Феникс» бросается в глаза сразу. Бэкхён кое-как упихивает её в свою сумку-кошелек и вспоминает про коллекцию фотографий. На его счастье, подборка была в этом же сейфе.  
  
Лу наконец нагревает печать до нужной температуры и оставляет клеймо на груди трупа. Обернувшись, он видит Бэка, щедро поливающего сейф своими духами с костром и гранатом.  
  
— Эй, ты не офигел! Этого хмыря убил «Дракон», а ты тут свою метку разбрызгиваешь.  
  
— Да нужна мне ваша слава, — отмахивается Бэкхён. – Я отпечатки уничтожаю.  
  
И Бэк, не жалея парфюма, проходится по всем поверхностям, которых касался, особенно в тайной комнате. Подумав немного, он закрывает сейф и комнату и снова заливает все духами.  
  
— И как же отпечатки исчезнут?   
  
— Ага, так я тебе и сказал, — огрызается Бэк, рассыпая фотографии около тела и выливая на диван чуть ли не пол флакона.  
  
— Фу, я теперь провонял вашим запахом. Тао меня не узнает и прибьет вместо Чанёля. Гадость, как вы только додумались до такого сочетания.  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— А ты все такой же параноик. Ничуть не изменился. Только стал более собранным, тебе идет. А я-то думал, что вы в «Фениксе» расслабитесь и потеряете хватку.  
  
— Ошибался, значит, — бросает через плечо Бён, снимая босоножки и закидывая их на плечо.  
  
— Эй, а что это за бумажка торчит из твоего клатча? Что тебе нужно было в сейфе? – уже серьезно спрашивает Лухан, потянувшись к документу.  
  
— Не твоего ума дело, — огрызается Бэкхён, убирая сумку подальше от надоедливого оленя.  
  
— Если это нужно «Фениксу», то пригодится и «Дракону», — Лу пытается вырвать её у Бэка, но промахивается.  
  
Бён не раздумывая, наотмашь, бьет китайца босоножками по лицу. На белоснежной коже тут же появляется царапина от каблуков.  
  
— Эта бумага будет моей, — шипит рассерженный Лухан и кидается на Бэкхёна.  
  
Бён уворачивается, но врезается в стол. Злая мегера в лице соперника толкает его к стенке, от чего тот падает и хватается за парик китайца. Лухан воет, потому что волосы посажены на клей, и бьет противника, целясь в пах. Бэк уходит от удара и опрокидывает Лу на пол, а сам прыгает на стол и выбивает вентиляционную решетку подвернувшимся под руку мраморным бюстиком. Он подтягивается к отверстию, как на его ноге виснет не желающий отпускать конкурента Лухан. Кое-как отпинавшись от него, Бэкхён проскальзывает в вентиляционную шахту и ползет к своей следующей точке, где его уже должен ждать Сехун.   
  
Бэк зол, очень зол. Этот ебаный олень все-таки испортил Бёну идеальную партию. Они с Чанёлем никогда раньше не оставляли улик, а теперь у копов будут его босоножки. Да и шороху они с Луханом навели, пока дрались, наверняка где-нибудь волос упал, или кто-то ноготь сломал.   
  
— Бэкки, я встретил Тао. А макне встретил нас. Со мной и Се все хорошо, у нас есть примерно тридцать минут, чтобы закончить. Наушник потерял, иду на точку. Уходим по «Бабочке», — раздается в наушнике.  
  
Бэкхён застонал. Тао означал ещё большие неприятности, чем Лухан. Если они с Паком встречаются, то могут драться до потери сознания. Это как минимум несколько кровавых пятен на полу, а возможно даже несколько крупных клякс на стене. Оставалось надеяться, что это были первые и единственные улики против них.  
  
— Се, как слышишь, прием, — связывается с макне Бён.  
  
— Норм. Маршрут помнишь?  
  
— Ещё бы. Жди. И аккуратнее, драконята где-то неподалеку.  
  
Лухан сначала матерится тихо, а потом в полный голос. То, что украл Бэкхён у Кана, могло реабилитировать Лу в глазах Криса после всех выходок «Феникса».   
  
— Чертов потолочный клоп, — заканчивает он ругань.  
  
Не опасаясь оставить отпечатки, потому что с уликами Бён никогда не шутил, Лу сгребает свои окурки в сумочку. Заметив валяющиеся на полу босоножки, Лухан крепко задумывается. С одной стороны, Бэкон крупно его подставил, разбрызгав свой запах повсюду, с другой, он избавил его от мучительного уничтожения улик. Лу никак не может признаться себе, но в тайне все ещё восхищается Бёном и Паком, их партнерству и способностям. Хоть он и был старше, но порой ему казалось, что это Бэкхён – его хён.  
  
Наплевав на все законы семьи, Лу подхватывает несчастную обувь и выходит из кабинета. Если Тао не встретил Чанёля, то он должен быть в условленном месте. Он должен будет решить, нужно преследовать конкурентов, или оставить все как есть.  
  
Лухан спускается на нужный этаж. В условленном месте Тао не оказывается, и Лу снова начинает нервничать. Он пытается успокоиться, уговаривая себя выпросить у Криса постоянного напарника, чтобы он не был таким импульсивным. Пройдя немного вглубь этажа, Лу видит несколько пятен крови и рассыпанную по полу землю. Затем раздаются глухие удары, и из выломанной двери вываливается искомый китаец.  
  
— Где он! – взревел Тао. На него было страшно взглянуть – губа разбита, костяшки пальцев все сбиты в кровь, куча ссадин, и в довершение картины – земля, испачкавшая костюм без одного рукава и растрепанные красные волосы.  
  
— Если ты о Чанёле, то я его не видел.  
  
— А, это ты, — разочарованно тянет китаец, — Что, тебе Бён тоже всыпал?  
  
— Как видишь.  
  
— Когда Крис узнает, что мы провалились…  
  
— Ну, мы не то чтобы провалились. Я убил Кана и поставил клеймо, но Бэкхён разлил везде свой дурацкий запах.  
  
— Это плохо. Но клеймо – хорошо. Что предлагаешь делать?  
  
— Бэкхён что-то стащил из сейфа, если бы мы смогли их перехватить, то…  
  
— То Лида бы психовал гораздо меньше.  
  
— Да. И на крайний случай у меня есть обувь Бэкки.  
  
— А нафига тебе обувь, ты что, фетишист какой-нибудь? – ржет Тао.  
  
— Не знаю, пригодится, — огрызается Лу. – Короче, Бэкхён ползает где-то в вентиляции, единственный возможный вариант – это крыша.   
  
— Ну, значит пошли на крышу.  
  
— Притормози. Дай переодеться, я уже не могу стоять на этих каблуках. Куда ты дел вещи?  
  
— В машине оставил.  
  
Лу поднимает лицо к потолку в немом крике.  
  
— За что мне попался такой идиот. Снимай рубашку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Снимай, не буду же я совсем голым ходить по зданию, а в платье бегать неудобно.  
  
Спрятав вещи Лухана, парни спешат на крышу.   
  
Там Лу уже ждет очень неожиданный сюрприз.  
  
  
========== ТаоЛу VS ЧанБэки и Сехун. Часть 3. ==========  
  
Сехун волнуется. Его первое дело, начавшееся достаточно хорошо, грозит окончиться как минимум в больнице, если не хуже. Он наслышан от брата о «Драконе», и у него нет никаких сомнений о том, что хотят сделать те двое. Внезапно Се вспоминает милую девушку на банкете и очень жалеет, что у него не хватило духу попросить телефон.  
  
У вентиляционной трубы вылетает решетка, и на крышу выползает помятый Бэкхён. От былой красотки не осталось и следа, только намек на трансвестита после оргии: платье задралось, парик сполз на бок, подводка растеклась.   
  
— Макне, — стонет Бэк, — Штаны мне, живо.   
  
Он переодевается в черные свободные штаны и футболку, надевает перчатки и запихивает свой маскарад к остальным вещам. Сехун вертит в руках его клатч.  
  
— Хён, духи разлились.  
  
— Что? А, черт. Теперь его больше нигде не используешь, — Бён заглядывает внутрь. «Ну зато разлилось вовремя, а то я не успел зачистить следы из-за Лухана. Теперь беспокоиться не о чем, после такого количества вылитого вещества отпечатки просто оставаться не будут ещё долгое время».  
  
Они проверяют наличие своих вещей. На крыше удобнее всего было спрятать альпинистское снаряжение. А вот воспользоваться им можно было только с открытой площадки на двадцать третьем этаже. К тому же на крыше никто никогда не будет искать улики.  
  
Сехун слышит шум и оборачивается ко входу на крышу. Сам он зашел абсолютно спокойно, потому что дверь запиралась на электронный замок, к которому он давно подобрал ключ. Те, кто ломятся сейчас на крышу, явно не парятся о конспирации. Дверь слетает с петель, и наружу выбирается сначала взбешенный Тао, а за ним Лухан, одетый в одну рубашку и не снявший парик.  
  
— Бля, Се, держи, тут важный документ. Прыгаешь сразу за мной, — приказывает Бён, суя макне свой многострадальный клатч, и, перекинув сумку через край крыши, прыгает следом.  
  
Сехун собирается следовать за ним, но зачем-то оборачивается на окрик.  
  
— Стой! — кричит Лухан и бежит к застывшему на парапете парню.  
  
Не добегая буквально пары шагов, ему хочется завыть от досады, ведь он узнает в сексуальном фениксе того странного официанта. Лу еле останавливает Тао, чтобы тот не бросился за Бэкхёном или не убил парнишку.  
  
Сехун в ступоре смотрит на Лухана, узнавая в нем ту девушку у окна, почему-то оказавшуюся не просто парнем, а парнем из «Дракона». Он стоит и тупо пялится на него, с трудом соображая, что держит в руках нужную этим двоим вещь.   
  
— Парень, ты только не прыгай, — тараторит Лухан. Он узнал «Бабочку», но она предполагала наличие дельтапланов, а Бэк спрыгнул без страховки.  
  
— Отдай нам документ, и мы тебя не тронем, — продолжает Лу.  
  
— Сехун! – раздается снизу мощный бас Чанёля.  
  
Парень выходит из оцепенения. Он внимательно смотрит на Лухана, и тот видит презрение и разочарование в глазах Сехуна. Лулу становится до жути обидно, что понравившийся ему человек видит в нем только исполнителя «Дракона». Сехун замечает эмоции Лу, но поддаваться своим чувствам не намерен. Се делает сальто назад и падает на растянутый ниже тент.  
  
Лухан подбегает к краю, чтобы узнать, что же сделали Бэкки и Чанни, и уже в который раз за сегодня готов рвать на себе волосы. Они опять превзошли себя.  
  
Тао собирается прыгать следом, но Лу его останавливает.  
  
— Разобьешься. Смотри – Пак уже снимает тент.  
  
— И ты предлагаешь их отпустить?  
  
— Да, — кивает Лухан и указывает на альпинистские тросы, по которым спускаются парни и прячутся в канализации, — Их уже не догнать.  
  
— Я не знаю, что ты будешь говорить Крису, чтобы он тебя не убил. Надеюсь, твой отчет будет совпадать с моим.  
  
— Не парься, придумаю что-нибудь.  
  
***  
  
Чанёль встречает приземлившегося Бэкхёна долгим поцелуем.  
  
— А где макне? – наконец до Пака доходит, что младшего не хватает.  
  
— Черт, там Лухан и Тао.  
  
— Совсем дебил, ребенка с ними оставлять?  
  
— Он уже не ребенок.  
  
— Да какая разница, Оленю его совратить – раз плюнуть. А если Тао вспомнит, кто его оглушил… Сухо нам головы открутит. Нет, я сам себе голову откручу, если что-нибудь случится, — возмущается Чанни и кричит наверх, — Сехун!  
  
Через пару секунд падает макне и резво сползает на площадку.  
  
— Я спускаюсь, не забывайте про страховочный трос, — заявляет Бэк и, прицепив карабин на пояс, скользит по веревке вместе с вещами.  
  
Чанёль торопливо сворачивает ткань и запихивает её в рюкзак. Се следует за Бэкхёном, оглядываясь наверх на Лухана. Пак спускается последним, морщась от боли в ребрах. У тросов был предохранительный клапан, позволяющий откреплять их стоя на земле. Бэк ловко открывает канализацию и скрывается в недрах подземелья. Чанёль замыкает маленький отряд, поэтому люк закрывает он.  
  
Миссию можно считать выполненной.  
  
***  
  
Тао раздраженно жмет на кнопку лифта, размышляя о том, как бы так соврать Лидеру, чтобы и дураками не выглядеть и дело нормально сделать. По всему выходило, что Крис скорее поверит в их провал, чем в относительную победу.  
  
— Эй, ты хочешь, чтобы нас ещё и схватили в довершение ко всему? Пошли по лестнице, — дергает китайца за целый рукав Лухан.   
  
— Но лифт, — ноет Тао, нехотя следуя за напарником. – Лу, а скажи честно, что ты почувствовал, когда увидел Бёна?  
  
— Мне захотелось найти где-нибудь песочек и закопаться страусом. И я подумал, что Крис меня убьет, — пожимает плечами Лухан. – А разве может быть другая реакция, когда встречаешь лучшего из лучших?  
  
Тао задумчиво кивает. Он видел сегодня Бэкхёна два раза и то мельком. Первый – когда олень повис на Кане, второй – когда парень спрыгнул с крыши. Оба раза заставили Тао подвиснуть. Ну ещё бы, из Бёна получилась настолько шикарная девушка, что даже гей Тао был готов с ней переспать. Китаец снова чувствует ушедшее было раздражение. Не то чтобы ему настолько нравился Бён, чтобы желать видеть его подле себя. Просто бесило их общее счастье с полудурком Паком.   
  
— А ты видел его в платье? – внезапно спрашивает Лухан, — Из него шикарная девушка получилась, правда?  
  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? – хмыкает Тао.  
  
— Э! Хочешь сказать, что из меня девушка получилась не очень? – возмущается Лу. – Да ко мне официант подходил знакомиться.  
  
— Это тот, который из «Феникса»?   
  
— Крису не говори, — обиженно надувается олень.  
  
Тао молча кивает и продолжает спускаться. Топать осталось ещё девятнадцать этажей.  
  
Ему интересно, что творится в голове Лухана. Это он сам часто сталкивался с резвой парочкой, а Лу не видел их около четырех лет, наверняка, ему хотелось это обсудить.  
  
— Слышь, олень…  
  
— Сам ты Панда!  
  
— Да не ори ты. Расскажешь, о чем вы с Бёном разговаривали?  
  
— Обижаешь, конечно. А ты, я так понимаю, с Паком не общался, — улыбается парень. – Диалог не имел никакого смысла, потому что эта стервочка все время огрызалась. Кстати, они разливают на месте преступления запах не просто так, а чтобы уничтожить отпечатки пальцев.  
  
— Бред какой-то.  
  
— Может бред, а может, и нет. Если помнишь, в их делах ни разу не были обнаружены отпечатки, даже когда доказывали, что они не использовали перчатки, — замечает Лу.   
  
— И больше ни о чем не разговаривали?  
  
— Как-то не до того было, – пожимает плечами Лухан.   
  
Тао ловит понимающий взгляд оленя. Да, он хотел услышать, что Бён спрашивал о нем. Но не стоит так явно намекать, что все его мысли на лице написаны. Тао раздражается на то, что он постоянно на что-то раздражается, особенно сегодня. Он вздыхает и начинает составлять список раздражителей, чтобы потом выпустить пар в тренировочном зале. Во-первых, его раздражает Пак с вечной улыбочкой дебила. Во-вторых, его раздражает Бён, надевший сексуальное платье. В-третьих, его раздражает новичок, технично вырубивший его горшком с растением. В-четвертых, его опять раздражает Пак с его идиотскими шуточками. Перед глазами всплывает помятое ведро, оставшееся после буйства Тао. В-пятых, раздражает Лухан, требующий от него какую-то ерунду, как, например, таскать его вещи.   
  
Осталось девять этажей.  
  
— Тао, подожди секундочку, я сам вещи заберу, — просит Лухан и несется вглубь девятого этажа. Вещи они спрятали все в той же подсобке, чтоб не мешались во время поиска конкурентов.  
  
Через неопределенное время он возвращается, держа подмышкой свои вещи. Парик он снял и теперь теребит растрепанные розовые волосы, пытаясь соскрести театральный клей. Выглядит он при этом очень забавно, как трансвестит после травести-шоу, оставшийся ночевать у любовника.  
  
На третьем этаже парни начинают задумываться о том, что подозрительно мало охраны, вернее ее совсем нет. Не могли же Бэкхён и Чанёль устранить всех? Хотя, они не были бы собой, если бы не попробовали сделать так когда-нибудь.  
  
На первом этаже возникает проблема – все входы и выходы все-таки охраняют. Лухан не теряется, а находит зеркальце и поправляет свой внешний вид так, чтобы в нем было видну жертву изнасилования. Что в принципе не сложно сделать, учитывая драную рубашку Тао и непричесанные космы Лу. Размазав для убедительности тушь, он сует напарнику свои вещи, а сам выбегает к охране.  
  
— Помогите, за мной гонится насильник! – кричит Лухан и виснет на ближайшем секьюрити.  
  
Тао выскакивает следом, предпочитая не думать о том, как он смотрится с лухановскими вещами подмышкой. К нему несутся два бугая, но он, не сбавляя скорости, бьет их многострадальными каблуками по лицу и мчится прямо к выходу. Подхватив свободной рукой оленя, Тао бежит к машине, скидывает поклажу на пассажирское сиденье, мгновенно садится за руль и с места разгоняется до сумасшедшей скорости. Охрана даже не успевает понять, что произошло.  
  
Осталось добраться до штаба.  
  
***  
  
Спустя несколько часов, внутренний круг «Феникса» сидит в квартире Сухо. Избитого Чанёля положили на Диван, согнав оттуда Кая с Дио. Бэкхён же развалился в своем кресле, находясь явно где-то в астрале. Малыш Сехунни расположился на простом диване, положив голову на колени к Лидеру, не желая оттуда никуда перемещаться.  
  
— Вы расскажете, как все было, или мы тут от любопытства помрем? – воет Кай, как бы намекая, что молчание затянулось.  
  
— Кан, конечно, мертв, но есть одна загвоздка, — начинает Бён. – Там был «Дракон»: Лухан и Тао.  
  
— Что? – тихо переспрашивает Сухо.  
  
— А вот то самое, — отвечает Чанни, — думаешь, почему я в таком состоянии, с охраной подрался? Охрана явно не знает ушу, чтобы так меня отделать.  
  
— В общем, они тоже пришли устранять Кана. Так получилось, что Лухан увязался со мной. Сухо, ты меня извини, но я позволил ему отметить труп меткой «Дракона». Ты ведь понимаешь меня?  
  
— Понимаю, — кивает Сухо. – Хотя бы Кан убит, уже хорошо. Продолжай.  
  
— Я улики замел, отпечатки стер, за это можно не волноваться. Вот копы-то поломают голову, что за хрень, — хмыкает Бэк. – Но Лухану пришло в голову, что украденный мной из сейфа документ имеет для него ценность, и мы подрались, естественно, оставив новые улики.  
  
— Какой документ? — переспрашивает Лидер.  
  
— Да вот этот, который Каю нужен, — вытаскивает помятую бумажку Бэкхён.  
  
— Дай сюда, — рявкает Кай, пытаясь отобрать документ.  
  
— Э, фиг тебе, я сначала прочитаю, — вскакивает с кресла Бён и без труда уворачивается от прыгающего блохой вокруг него Кая. – О, лидер, тебе лучше взглянуть.  
  
Кай затихает, а Сухо спокойно изучает бумагу. В следующую секунду его лицо багровеет, и он резко поднимается, стряхивая с себя недовольного Сехунни.  
  
— Кай, у тебя есть голова на плечах или нет! Чем ты вообще думал? Как ты вообще догадался своих шлюх ему предлагать? А я-то думал, чего это Кан выкобенивается, а он посчитал, что заплатил тебе и этого достаточно. Вот как, объясни мне, как ты меня мог так подставить? Я думал, ты приобрел хоть каплю ответственности, а ты, оказывается, все такой же озабоченный подросток.  
  
— Хён, пожалуйста… — виновато смотрит Кай, и Бэк вспоминает, что тот немногим старше Сехуна.  
  
— Ты же ещё догадался подписаться настоящим именем.  
  
Бён удивленно поднимает брови. Как зовут Кая они не знали, хотя Чунмён им открылся.  
  
— Дай посмотреть, — тянется к Лидеру Бён, но тот бьет его по рукам, рвет бумагу на части и сжигает над пепельницей.  
  
— Кай, это ради того самого дела? – дарит парню свой тяжелый взгляд Сухо.  
  
— Да, — хмуро кивает Кай и отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Тебе мало денег?  
  
— Это была критическая ситуация, больше такое не повторится.  
  
— Кай, ты мог бы сказать мне. В следующий раз не надо так делать, ты же знаешь, что мне можно доверять.  
  
— Больше ничего не понадобится, хён, — опустил голову парень, скрывая слезу.  
  
Чунмён по-отечески обнимает Кая, гладя его по голове.  
  
К Сехуну подсаживается тихий Дио в попытке узнать, что, собственно, происходит. Се машет головой, давая понять, что сам он ничего не скажет.  
  
Бэкки же мучается от любопытства. Он смотрит на Чанёля, и тот отвечает ему аналогичным шокированным взглядом. Чтобы бессердечный демон Кай – и плакал? Бэкхён садится к своему парню и дергает себя за ухо. Этот жест означает, что им пора заняться собственным расследованием личности Кая.  
  
— Как сложно с вами, — говорит Сухо, возвращаясь к Сехуну. – Вот доведете меня, и всех выгоню к чертовой матери.  
  
Чанни и Бэкки хмыкают – Лидер говорит эту фразу каждый раз, как они заканчивают отчитываться по проделанной работе. И не важно, хорошо или плохо получилось.  
  
— Но теперь мне придется встречаться с Крисом и делить вашего жмурика. Даже не знаю, что и соврать, чтобы он не требовал вендетты.  
  
— Лидер, не волнуйся, выкрутишься. В первый раз что ли? – и Бэкки, и Чанни не раз перебегали дорогу не только «Дракону», но и другим уважаемым людям. Уж что и умеет Сухо лучше всех, так это отмазывать шуструю парочку.  
  
  
========== Кай — бессердечный демон, или... ==========  
  
Саундтрек: Агата Кристи — А мы не ангелы, парень  
  
Кай нервно хлопает дверью своей старенькой Kia Quoris. Дио затравленно смотрит на любовника своими большими глазами, не решаясь поднять всплывшую во время отчета тему. Ему до жути хочется узнать, почему его Кай так позорно расплакался на плече у лидера. Но Дио ясно дали понять, что только Кай сможет ответить на его вопросы, если захочет. А в этом лупоглазик ну никак не уверен.  
  
— Кай, все в порядке? – решается спросить парень, когда они уже проехали половину пути.  
  
— Да, — резко отвечает тот.  
  
— М, ты точно не хочешь поговорить?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тебе нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить, я же вижу, — рискует достучаться до него Дио.  
  
— Предлагаешь высказать все тебе, шлюха? — грубо обрывает его Кай.  
  
Дио закусывает губу, неверяще смотря на своего парня, между прочим, единственного любимого человека. Да, он продал свое тело, но это ещё не значит, что его душа шла в комплекте. Дио всхлипывает, отворачиваясь от Кая, и смотрит на проносящиеся мимо вывески утреннего города. Он не понимает такого отношения и вряд ли когда-нибудь поймет.  
  
Кай резко сворачивает на светофоре, меняя маршрут. Дио беспокоится, потому что ему не знаком новый путь, и он не знает, куда его может завезти парень во взвинченном состоянии.  
  
Кай останавливается около городского кладбища. Он долго сидит, скуривая одну сигарету за другой, и молчит. Дио уже и не знает что думать о таком странном поведении.  
  
— Пошли, — Кай внезапно выходит из машины и вытягивает парня наружу. Побродив немного среди надгробий, они останавливаются около одного. На табличке имя — Ким Инхо.  
  
***  
  
Кая звали Ким Чонин. Он родился в обычной семье. Его мать умерла при родах, отец работал в автомастерской. Он любил подвижные игры, часто задирал соседских девчонок и ходил в гости к соседям – Сехуну и Чунмёну. Когда Чонину было четыре года, из-за ошибки помощника погиб его отец. К нему переехал жить любящий дед и стервозная тетка. Родители Се и Сухо не могли остаться в стороне и, как могли, помогали мальчику, можно сказать, он стал для них третьим сыном. Сехун и Чонин стали неразлучны как братья-близнецы, но счастливое детство долго не продлилось. Сначала случилось ДТП, после которого Се перестал улыбаться, а Чунмён бросил школу, чтобы заработать брату на жизнь. Чонину было двенадцать лет.  
  
Потом заболел его дедушка. Поначалу, он просто сидел, не двигаясь часами. Старый Ким перестал выражать эмоции, он ходил мелкими шажками, иногда тряслись руки и подбородок. Старик не мог разогнуть свои суставы, а кормить его приходилось с ложечки только жидкой пищей. Когда врачи поставили ему диагноз Паркинсона, Чонину ничего не оставалось делать, как пойти искать работу, чтобы покупать дорогостоящие лекарства. Его тетке было наплевать на состояние своего отца, она нигде не работала, вечно где-то гуляла, встречалась с мужчинами, и это в сорок с лишним лет. Она и раньше часто брала скудную пенсию Кима, однако после приговора врачей стала воровать ещё больше, оправдываясь тем, что старик скоро умрет. Чонина это безумно бесило, он постоянно лез драться с ней, но женщина была сильнее. После каждой драки, он шел в соседнюю квартиру и молча садился под бок к Сехуну. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы понять друг друга.  
  
Се и Чонин очень любили танцевать. Их способности признавали многие, советуя обратиться в какое-нибудь агентство по штамповке айдолов. Но им это было не важно. Они просто любили ритмично двигаться под музыку. Чунмён же всегда старался прийти на их тренировки, даже если у него была тяжелая работа, и он валился с ног от усталости.  
  
Когда денег стало совсем не хватать, Ким вышел на улицу. Нет, он не начал воровать или торговать своим телом, кстати, уже в четырнадцать лет бывшим очень сексуальным. Он стал танцевать за деньги. В первый день у него получилось заработать приличную сумму, но потом пришли вышибалы из местной банды и избили парня. Больше он не совался в этот бизнес.  
  
Помощи ждать было неоткуда, поэтому Чонин решился на отчаянный шаг. Он почти перестал общаться с братьями, ушел в подполье и начал воровать. Благодаря своему таланту и натренированному телу, ему не составляло труда чистить карманы ночных прохожих. Он воровал у всех подряд, и в один ужасный момент ему не повезло спереть золотые часы какого-то ротозея-мафиози. Чонин не мог предположить, что высокий крашеный блондин примерно восемнадцатилетнего возраста окажется из «Дракона». Парень был не то чтобы зол, но раздражен и удивлен одновременно. Он как будто бы не понимал, как может такой мелкий воришка как Ким замахиваться на «Дракона».  
  
В ту ночь романтик Чонин потерял девственность и поклялся отомстить. Он запомнил все до мельчайших подробностей. Как грубые руки лапали его, пока шестерки парня охраняли общественный туалет. Как его нагнули раком и трахали без подготовки. Как член блондина врывался в рот Кая. Как его заставили проглотить всю сперму. Он запомнил цвет кафеля, сколько трещинок на плитке, какие пауки спрятались в углу. Он запомнил, как смотрели на него шестерки парня, когда тот выходил из туалета: высокий и бритый с оттопыренными ушами — сочувственно, а низкий и с подведенными газами – молчаливо прося прощения за своего хозяина.  
  
Чонин был всего лишь потерянным подростком. Он был худ, его смуглая кожа отдавала серым оттенком, каштановые волосы чуть-чуть завивались. Он был полон надежд и стремлений. Он верил в добро и в то, что его деда можно вылечить. Одна единственная ошибка, за которую он поплатился своим телом, изменила все его взгляды.  
  
Он больше не хотел верить в справедливость – правильно говорил Чунмён, когда намекал, что будет мстить убийце своих родителей всеми возможными способами. Он больше не хотел улыбаться – Сехунни был прав, когда перестал смеяться над детскими выходками Чонина. Если до изнасилования он был ещё ребенком, не понимающим всей ответственности, то после он понял, что ничерта он не брал на себя эту ответственность, он даже не был в состоянии дать отпор какому-то озабоченному придурку.  
  
Чонин перестал бояться за свою жизнь, когда продолжил воровать на улице. Он стал тщательнее выбирать жертв и вскоре уже имел стабильный доход. С Сехуном и Чунмёном он разорвал все отношения – ему не хотелось, чтобы его друзья видели, каким он стал.  
  
А изменился он сильно. Своим заработком он мог обеспечить не только деда, но и оставалось немножко и для себя. Чонин отъелся на сколько смог, отрастил волосы и заплел афро-косички, начал одеваться в развратную одежду, открывавшую достаточно смуглой шоколадной кожи, чтобы окружающие его люди истекали слюной. Улицы закалили его, сделали сильней. Единственное, что оставалось прежним в его душе, так это любовь к деду.  
  
Чонин выяснил, кто его изнасиловал. Молодой лидер «Дракона» — Крис, бывший в компании устранителей своего клана – Пак Чанёля и Бён Бэкхёна. Чонин знал, что месть бессмысленна, но не мог сдержать своих фантазий о том, как приходит к наглому лидеру и насилует его, а его Пак и Бён смотрят на это и ничего не делают.  
  
Улицы стали для Кая вторым домом. Он часто тусовался с подростками, не принадлежащими ни к одной группировке. Он сменил имя и стал зваться Каем. Он дружил с уличными шлюхами, шпынял малолетних карманников, дрался в боях без правил. В неформальной и анархичной тусовке его знали и боялись. Ему легко сносило крышу, и тогда он мог кого-нибудь убить. Иногда он притворялся шлюхой и на одну ночь отдавался какому-нибудь толстосуму за большие деньги.  
  
Однажды, прогуливаясь по опасному ночному Сеулу, Кай заметил, как из жутко пафосного Infiniti FX Rengade выходит тот самый мафиози-китаец, Крис. Перед парнем стояла стайка девочек, и их намерения были абсолютно прозрачными. План в голове Кая созрел моментально. Неспеша подойдя к шлюхам, он прокашлялся, обращая на себя внимания. Взгляд Криса задержался на нем гораздо дольше, чем на вульгарных девицах. Кай пошло улыбнулся. Он сам был как шлюха — на парне была безрукавка в сетку, длинный жилет с меховой оторочкой и широкие кожаные шорты, открывающие сильные стройные ноги.  
  
В свое время Кай узнал о наглом блондине все, что было необходимо. Позже до него дошли известия о том, что Пак и Бён были подвинуты каким-то молодым сильным китайцем, которого Крис нашел сам. Поэтому поговаривали, что лидер не гнушается обществом парней, а значит, можно было рассчитывать на успех.  
  
Кай обратил внимание на шестерку Криса, тоже китайца, и незаметно усмехнулся. Тот буквально взглядом убивал наглого пацана. А лидер приказал ему сесть за руль, а сам впихнул Кая на заднее сиденье и сразу приступил к изучению своей новой игрушки. Как ни странно, но тому не были противны прикосновения Криса. Он даже расслабился на столько, что закинул свои ноги на китайца и проник руками под рубашку.  
  
Они приехали в какой-то отель, но Кая волновало только горячее тело Криса. Еле дождавшись, когда они зайдут в номер, парень набросился на своего мучителя, стаскивая с него пиджак и рубашку. Кая повалили на кровать и быстро раздели. Крис не стал тратить время на прелюдии – у обоих стояло так, что хоть орехи коли. Он только раскатал презерватив по своему члену и, воспользовавшись смазкой, вошел. Кая унесло куда-то в заоблачные выси. Он и подумать не мог, что вся его ненависть может улетучиться от одного охренительного секса. Крис был лучшим из его немногочисленных клиентов. Он валял парня во всех возможных позах, трахая его раз за разом.  
  
Крис не спрашивал ни о чем, поэтому Кай не мог узнать, вспомнил ли тот мелкого парнишку, умоляющего его не трогать примерно год назад. Но он надеялся, что остался неузнанным, потому что ради такого секса можно было простить не только смертельную обиду, но и смерть любимого родственника. В общем, Кай решил не мстить такому шикарному любовнику, а просто обчистить его бумажник. Довольный парень смылся из номера через балкон, опасаясь, что китаец со страшным взглядом ждет в коридоре.  
  
Жизнь налаживалась, если не считать, что такая жизнь не может считаться нормальной. Но болезнь деда обострилась, и тому срочно потребовалась дорогостоящая операция. У Чонина была накоплена значительная сумма, но в нужный момент её просто не оказалось в тайнике. Как и тетки, сбежавшей с этими деньгами. Кай был в отчаянии. Дедушка – это единственное, что держало его сердце от падения ещё дальше на дно. Он решил рискнуть и вызвал на бой самого неуязвимого члена их клуба боев без правил. Не удивительно, что изящный Чонин проиграл шкафаподобному громиле. Мало того, что он потерял последние деньги, так его ещё и изнасиловал победитель на глазах у всего ринга. Кай еле приполз домой. Ноги его не держали, руки тряслись, кровь была везде, где только возможно, футболка была забыта. Красивое поджарое тело выглядело синюшным из-за обилия травм, смазливые пухлые губы разбиты и стерты от вынужденного минета, глаз заплыл, по лицу стекала кровь из разбитой брови. Кай не смог войти в квартиру и повалился на пороге.  
  
Очнулся он на полу, в полупустой комнате от нежных рук, обрабатывающих его раны. Кое-как сфокусировав взгляд на человеке, нависшем над ним, Кай с трудом узнал Сехуна. Парень вырос, осветлил волосы, но он все так же поджимал губы, как будто бы намекая, что Чонин в очередной раз сотворил глупость. Кай молчал, Се тоже. Они не знали, что сказать друг другу. Кай пытался придумать что-нибудь, чтобы побыстрее свалить и ничего не объяснять. Однако все оказалось сложнее – он не мог встать, чтобы по-тихому смыться. Сехун же выглядел так, как будто ему все равно, что на полу в его гостиной лежит его избитый и изнасилованный друг детства, которого он давно не видел, а ведь он только что лечил его травмы. Несмотря на то, что они были соседями, парню всегда удавалось избегать Се и Чунмёна.  
  
Се спокойно продолжил упаковывать вещи в картонные коробки, коих в комнате было много. Каю оставалось только смотреть за неторопливыми движениями младшего. Через некоторое время, парню стало скучно, но начать разговор он так и не смог. Казалось, что Сехуну и так нормально. Как будто Чонин только вчера заходил и жаловался на сволочную тетку. Кай уж было подумал, что про него забыли, но рядом с ним поставили кружку с водой и пачку каких-то таблеток. Парень с презрением отодвинул от себя лекарство, но воду выпил. Наконец он почувствовал в себе силы и с трудом поднялся. Сехун ушел в другую часть квартиры, поэтому не видел героического подвига Кая. Сидеть было больно, но стоять оказалось ещё больнее, поэтому он потащил свою тушку в ванную. Раньше он чуть ли не ночевал у братьев, так что планировку квартиры он помнил хорошо. Кое-как добравшись до умывальника, Кай с облегчением облокотился на раковину. Осмотрев себя в зеркале, парень пришел к неутешительному выводу – с такой рожей ещё неделю показываться на улице опасно, а значит, деньги взять неоткуда.  
  
— Хён, — тихо раздалось сзади.  
  
Кай обернулся и увидел Сехуна, прислонившегося к дверному косяку и смотрящего на него безразличным взглядом.  
  
— Что, нравится? – оскалился Кай и зашипел от боли. Губа только-только покрылась болезненной корочкой.  
  
Сехун качнул головой, но больше ничего не сказал, продолжая смотреть на друга. Кая это напрягало, потому что он привык ко всему: к похоти, к презрению, ненависти. Но никак не к тому, что его почти братишка будет безразличен.  
  
— Спасибо, что привел в чувство. Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Кай еле оторвался от опоры и уныло поплелся к выходу. Но наткнулся на худые плечи младшего, который неожиданно оказался выше Кая.  
  
— А сможешь?  
  
— Уйди с дороги.  
  
— Чонин, у тебя проблемы?  
  
— Нет, блять, я просто с лестницы навернулся и мордой в кирпичи упал, — проорал в лицо мелкому парень, теряя равновесие.  
  
Сехун его поймал и отволок на кухню, сажая того на единственный стул.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь? – спрашивает Се, наливая парню воды.  
  
Кай опустил голову на скрещенные руки и промолчал. Как ему мог помочь мальчишка, висящий на шее своего брата.  
  
— А где Чунмён?  
  
— На работе, — все так же ровно отвечал Сехун.  
  
— Ну да, где же ещё ему быть. Небось, смог вылезти из вечного амплуа разнорабочего и устроился в приличную компанию?  
  
— Угу. Так нужна или нет?  
  
— А чем мне может помочь парень, который продает квартиру и явно не с целью купить лучше, — хмыкнул Кай и обвел руками голые стены вокруг.  
  
— Я переезжаю к тёте в Пусан, а хён уже купил себе другую.  
  
— Везет же людям. Значит, хён может достать деньги?  
  
Се молча кивнул.  
  
— Даже пятьдесят миллионов вон?  
  
Младший опять кивнул.  
  
Кай прикрыл глаза. Такая возможность казалась настолько нереальной, что хотелось ржать не переставая. Что он с удовольствием и сделал. Он продолжал смеяться, даже когда тело отозвалось болью.  
  
— Если бы у вас были такие деньги, стал бы Чунмён ссылать тебя в Пусан, — сказал, отсмеявшись, Кай.  
  
Сехун молча достал из кармана визитку и помахал ею перед носом парня.  
  
— Этот человек помог нам, сможет помочь и тебе.  
  
Кай потянулся к бумажке, но младший отдернул руку.  
  
— Ты же мне не веришь, — ухмыльнулся Се.  
  
— Отдай! – отчаянно рявкнул Кай, прыгая на мелкого. Несмотря на свои слова, он был готов ухватиться за любую возможность спасти деда. Но парень не рассчитал, что он, мягко говоря, не в форме. Кай сполз на пол от охватившего его спазма прямо под ноги Сехуна. Он не выдержал накопившегося напряжения.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо прошептал парень, глотая слезы. – Пожалуйста, Сехун. Это моя последняя надежда. Прости за резкость, я разучился быть мягким. Дед, он умирает и если ему не помочь, я не знаю, что со мной случится. Он – единственное, что меня держит здесь. Если бы не он, я бы давно сорвался.  
  
— Держи, — протянул Сехун визитку после непродолжительного молчания. – Там адрес, на входе скажешь, что ты к Сухо от макне. Только не вздумай явиться в таком виде – побитый и в соплях. Он будет ждать Кая, а не Чонина.  
  
— Откуда ты… Я же не говорил, как меня сейчас зовут.  
  
— Сеул не такой большой город, как кажется, сосед, — пожал плечами младший, делая акцент на последнем слове. – Какой же ты дурак, Чонин. Мы всегда были рядом, ты мог бы обратиться к нам за помощью. Но ты сам виноват, что потерял себя.  
  
Кай выхватил визитку из рук Сехуна и, кое-как встав, как можно быстрее выскочил из квартиры. Не хватало ещё слушать нравоучения от мелкого. Да что он понимал вообще в этой жизни. Вечно сидел на шее у брата, ковыряясь в стареньком компьютере. И танцевать-то он начал только после того, как Чонин затащил его на свою тренировку. Если бы не он, Се до сих пор бы вечно собирал углы и сталкивался с прохожими.  
  
После этого разговора Кай заперся в своей квартире с больным дедом. Один раз ему пришлось выйти за продуктами. Тогда он снова столкнулся с Сехуном, руководящим своим переездом. Парень на него даже не посмотрел.  
  
Через неделю мучительных размышлений Кай решился пойти к этому Сухо. Как Сехун и Чунмён связаны с этим человеком, парень не спросил, но надеялся, что благоразумие хёна и мелкого не оставило.  
  
Кай пришел к неприметному клубу, находящемуся в подвале. Секьюрити на входе долго не хотели пускать парня – фингал ещё не до конца прошел, и губа была опухшей. Да тело не до конца оправилось – синяки приобрели желтушный оттенок, а раны не желали срастаться. Вызвав менеджера, охранники все же пропустили Кая под гневные выкрики о том, что «Сухо принимает всех, кто от макне, дебилы».  
  
Менеджер провел Кая через танцпол, затем они спустились на уровень ниже и прошли комнаты администрации. Они остановились напротив двойных массивных дверей с изображением раскрывшего крылья феникса. У Кая все внутри похолодело. Он всегда старался избегать мафию, а тут нарвался на агрессивных новичков теневого мира. О «Фениксе» ходило столько слухов и все были настолько противоречивы, что казалось, будто бы и сама банда – миф. Менеджер сказал подождать, пока Лидер Сухо сможет принять парня. Кай занервничал – ничего себе у Чунмёна знакомства. Но отступать было некуда.  
  
Кай не знал, сколько он простоял, присесть было негде. Наплевав на все правила приличия, он устроился на полу, опираясь на стену, где его и застал менеджер. Парня пригласили войти. Кай застыл на пороге, не смея двинуться или отвести взгляд от человека, сидящего за столом. Его рот открылся в немом возгласе. Лидер поднял глаза от лежащих перед ним бумаг, направляя свой взгляд прямо Каю в душу. Парень не мог не узнать эти карие глаза.  
  
— Хён, — тихо вырвалось у Кая.  
  
Его шок был непередаваем. Работяга Чунмён, в целом правильный парень, и Лидер Сухо, сидящий перед ним под гобеленом с изображенным на нем летящим фениксом, были одним и тем же человеком.  
  
Между тем Чунмён отослал менеджера, встал и подошел к Каю, который так и не вышел из ступора.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, Кай, — Лидер встал очень близко к парню.  
  
Кай оказался выше, но это не мешало ему чувствовать себя нашкодившим ребенком. Впрочем, было его обычным чувством при встрече с хёном, просто очень забытое.  
  
— Чу… — начал Кай, но был прерван.  
  
— Сухо. Лидер Сухо, если ты хочешь быть вежливым.  
  
— Сухо, как? Как ты оказался в «Фениксе»?  
  
— Элементарно. Но это не твое дело, — ухмыльнулся незнакомой улыбкой Чунмён.  
  
— Итак, тебе нужны деньги, пятьдесят миллионов вон. Я правильно запомнил?  
  
Кай лишь кивнул.  
  
Сухо развернулся и подошел к книжному шкафу рядом со столом. Ничуть не беспокоясь о стоящем сзади парне, он отодвинул полочку и открыл скрытый за стенкой сейф. Лидер выложил стопку денег и начал её заинтересованно рассматривать.  
  
— Нет, ты не заслужил такую сумму, чтобы я просто так ее отдал, — сказал Сухо и решительно покидал все обратно.  
  
Кай ошалело наблюдал за действиями старшего. Он понимал, что просто так ему никто ничего не даст, но Сухо явно дал понять, что парень не получит ни монетки.  
  
— Хён, я сделаю все, что угодно, только, пожалуйста, мне нужны эти деньги. Дед…  
  
— Я знаю, Кай, я знаю. Я слежу за тобой все то время, что нахожусь в «Фениксе», — улыбнулся Сухо той самой доброй улыбкой, что все привыкли видеть. – Я знаю, как ты живешь. Я часто наблюдал за твоими боями. Скажу честно, я подумал, что ты сошел с ума, раз решился выступить против ДжеИма в последний раз. У тебя не было никаких шансов. Когда позвонил Сехун и сказал, что подобрал тебя на лестничной площадке, я хотел прислать парней, чтобы они отвезли тебя в больницу. Благодари макне, что он уговорил меня этого не делать, иначе вы бы не поговорили. Но денег я тебе все равно не дам.  
  
Парень поежился под взглядом, которым одарил его Лидер. Кай с легкостью понял, почему хён о нем все знает – волновался, поэтому следил. Мамочку Чунмёна даже мафия не исправит. Но парень никак не мог взять в толк, почему Сухо не желал помогать.  
  
— Мне жаль твоего деда, правда, но рано или поздно он все равно умрет.  
  
— Я ещё не готов к этому, — сглотнул Кай. – Хён, спасибо, что принял. Я постараюсь сам найти деньги.  
  
— Интересно, каким способом? – хмыкнул Сухо.  
  
— У меня осталось мое тело. За него обычно дорого дают, — пожал плечами Кай, разворачиваясь, чтобы уходить.  
  
— Значит, к этому ты подготовиться успел, — засмеялся Лидер и, внезапно развернув парня, припал к его губам.  
  
Кай в шоке округлил глаза. Он был в таком ахуе, что крыша решила помахать платочком на прощание и захватить с собой остатки мозга. И этого человека парень привык считать своим старшим братом. Хотя, Кай – это уже не Чонин, и Сухо – не Чунмён.  
  
— Что ж, я бы тебя проверил, — ухмыльнулся Лидер, разрывая поцелуй.  
  
Он потащил охуевшего Кая к абсолютно пустой кирпичной стене. Сухо нажал на какой-то блок и пропихнул парня в открывшийся темный коридор. Бедняжка растерялся и пролетел узкое место, падая уже в освещенной комнате. Обстановка была более чем колоритна. Множество цепей, прикованных к стенам, потолку и полу. Клетка с редкими железными прутьями. Стулья с фалоимитаторами, странные горизонтальные поверхности, явно созданные больной фантазией бдсмщика.  
  
— Нравится? – спросил Сухо, — Это мне в наследство от прошлого Лидера осталось.  
  
Кай нервно помахал головой и поднялся. Такого от хёна он не ожидал.  
  
В комнату вошел менеджер и поставил на стол чемоданчик, отходя к стене.  
  
— Давай, Кай, раздевайся, — скомандовал Сухо.  
  
— А что я с этого буду иметь? – в минуты паники Кай всегда начинал нарываться на неприятности.  
  
— Вот такой наглый Кай мне нравится гораздо больше. Начнем с простого гонорара. Кто знает, может быть, я захочу тебе виллу на море подарить.  
  
Кай плотоядно ухмыльнулся и медленно стянул узкую водолазку. Пофиг на синяки, которые хорошо видно на загорелом теле. Он может взять харизмой и природной пластикой. Парень снял штаны и уже потянулся к боксерам, как Сухо схватил его за руки и потащил к стене. Там он развернул парня к себе лицом и приковал его руки у него над головой. Сухо впился требовательным поцелуем в губы Кая, одновременно сжимая его член. Кай издал обиженный стон, когда поцелуй прервался. Лидер запустил руку в трусы парня, наблюдая, как сменяются эмоции на его лице. Парень завелся неимоверно. На его взгляд, это была самая щекотливая ситуация, даже щекотливее мести Крису. Хён был почти родственником. Хен был человеком, который контролировал самые различные сферы общественной жизни. Хён дрочил ему на глазах у своего менеджера.  
  
— Что, ни разу не пробовал с парнем, что фантазии хватает только член помять? – нагло посмотрел из полузакрытых от возбуждения глаз Кай на Лидера. Нет, ему безумно нравилось, но включился режим сучки, и появилось желание почувствовать член у себя в заднице. Кстати, ещё не зажившей заднице.  
  
— Нарываешься, — ответил Сухо, кусая доступную шею парня и отстраняясь. – Ли, приступай.  
  
Кай разочарованно застонал. То, что хён не захотел его брать, а поручил дело шестерке, немного обидело парня. Совсем чуть-чуть. Процентов так на сто. Сухо спокойно отошел, как будто перед ним не стоял возбужденный несносный мальчишка из его детства. Он сел в глубокое кожаное кресло с прекрасным обзором на профиль Кая.  
  
Менеджер не торопясь достал ножницы из чемоданчика. А Кай со стояком немного офигел от такого поворота. Ли подцепил лезвием ткань и сделал дырки на заднице и в паху. Отбросив ненужные уже ножницы, он опустился на колени перед стоящим членом Кая. Менеджер просто делал парню минет, но это так возбуждало. А все из-за смотрящего на представление хёна.  
  
Кай перестал себя сдерживать и начал толкаться в рот умелого мужчины. За что был наказан введением сразу трех пальцев. Это было больно, но Кай постарался не подать виду. Только Сухо все равно все заметил и приказал не трогать там парня.  
  
Кай уже был готов кончить, как менеджер отстранился и закрепил кольцо на члене парня. Ли освободил его руки, от чего тот упал на холодный каменный пол. Член пульсировал и требовал разрядки. Менеджер подпихнул парня к креслу, разворачивая его задницей к Сухо.  
  
— Маленький мальчик был очень непослушен эти годы. Мальчика надо наказать, — сладко протянул Лидер, и Кай почувствовал обжигающее прикосновение. Хён хлестал его плеткой, будто бы он – отец, наказывающий сына за разбитую мамину вазу. И ещё вспоминал все проступки Кая от их первой встречи, до кутежа на улицах города. Парня это взбесило, но ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Лидер может дать денег. Поэтому он постарался расслабиться и подставить свою задницу в наиболее выгодном ракурсе. Впрочем, проступки Кая скоро закончились, так что он смог выдохнуть спокойно. Пока не почувствовал гель у своего входа. Холодная субстанция успокаивала, и Кай почти не чувствовал боли от введенных пальцев. Парень почувствовал, что пальцы заменяет что-то твердое. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Сухо склонился над ним и медленно вводит узкий вибратор. Лидер тут же дернул его за косички, предупреждая, чтобы не рыпался. А Каю наплевать на предупреждения. Когда, Сухо начал двигать вибратором, то включая, то выключая его, парень стал подмахивать, игнорируя тычки менеджера. Кай похабно стонал, кусал пальцы и просил дать ему разрядку. Когда Сухо снял с него кольцо, парень моментально кончил, валясь на пол.  
  
— Эй, если ты думал, что это все, то ты ошибаешься, — сказал Лидер, вытаскивая вибратор. Менеджер развернул его лицом к креслу и поставил на колени.  
  
— Ха, так и знал, что ты ждешь минет, — лишь облизнулся Кай.  
  
Парень был хорош. Чертовски хорош. Сухо как непрофессионал это понял, а что уж говорить о ценителе мужских членов и заодно бывшем хозяине этой комнаты, Ли. Под мягким язычком Кая Сухо быстро кончил, заставляя парня проглотить сперму.  
  
Дав парню одеться, Сухо сделал ему предложение, от которого было сложно отказаться.  
  
— Кай, я могу поместить твоего деда в нужную клинику, чтобы о нем там позаботились, а взамен ты будешь работать на меня.  
  
— Женщиной босса что ли? – ухмыльнулся парень.  
  
— Ха-ха. Ли, принеси бумаги.  
  
Когда менеджер вышел, Сухо наклонился к Каю и зашептал.  
  
— Чонин, я не могу помочь тебе открыто. Я надеюсь, что в тебе осталось хоть немного того мальчика, которого я знал и которого увидел в тебе Сехун. Тогда ты сможешь меня понять. Извини за секс.  
  
И отстранился. Кай удивленно на него посмотрел и попытался сложить кусочки ускользающей реальности воедино. Сухо его сначала послал, а потом трахнул, после извинился и просил понять. Мозги у парня и так уже улетели в отпуск, а после такого написали заявление об увольнении.  
  
— У меня есть публичный дом. Когда-то он приносил неплохую прибыль, но сейчас он в глубоком минусе. Там не хватает понятливой администрации. Вот такую работу я тебе предлагаю, — сказал Лидер, когда вернулся Ли.  
  
— То есть, я поднимаю на ноги твой бизнес, а ты отдаешь моего деда на лечение, причем, как я понимаю, тебе это не будет стоить ни копейки. Какова моя доля в прибыли от борделя?  
  
— Какой хваткий мальчик, и ведь не скажешь, что всего лишь шестнадцать, — рассмеялся Лидер. – Прочитай бумаги, узнаешь.  
  
Кай с охотой взял документы у Ли, которого Сухо тут же куда-то отправил. У парня глаза на лоб полезли. Пятьдесят процентов от общей выручки. Пятьдесят, не двадцать пять, не тридцать.  
  
— Но это как? Это вообще логике не подчиняется. И ты ещё будешь утверждать, что не можешь помочь открыто. Да тут все более чем прозрачно.  
  
— Не забывай о нашем маленьком представлении. Ли ушел в полной уверенности, что я приобрел новую шлюху в свое личное пользование и, в качестве благодарности за работу, немного повысил. А сколько кому денег идет его не интересует. Поэтому у него клан и загнулся. Ну ладно, ты согласен?  
  
— Спрашиваешь ещё. Да это просто нереальный джекпот.  
  
— Ну, тогда ещё условие. Сумеешь за месяц возродить это царство разврата – сделаю своей правой рукой.  
  
— Готовь мне это место, ведь я – Кай, и я никогда не проигрываю.  
  
— Ой, да что ты говоришь.  
  
Через месяц Кай сделал невозможное – публичный дом впервые получил положительную выручку. Он перевел всех старых шлюх в административный персонал, а несогласных выгнал вон. Он заменил охрану на более терпимых и спокойных парней. Он привел знакомых девочек, которые просто пищали от восторга, когда их скромные мечты о собственной комнате любовных утех осуществились. Он оборудовал тренировочные залы с тренажерами, чтобы девочки держали себя в форме. Он освободил большую гостиную, где раньше проводились оргии под танцкласс, чтобы девочки были пластичны. Хотя чаще всего он зависал там сам. Но ещё эта комната служила местом для кастинга новеньких. Да, он решил проводить кастинг, чтобы уровень всех девочек соответствовал установленным им нормам. А ещё он решил завести и мальчиков. Зеркало в танцклассе было двойным – зеркало со стороны танцующих и стекло в соседней комнате. Там обычно сидел Кай и выбирал претенденток. И благодаря его уличным знакомствам, желающих было много. А однажды он увидел большие испуганные глаза и понял, что они должны находиться рядом с ним всегда.  
  
  
========== Дио — низвергнутый ангел. ==========  
  
Я стою и смотрю, как Кай сидит на коленях перед могилой, опустив голову и шепча что-то. Мой наглый и самоуверенный Кай выглядит таким поникшим, что я начинаю сомневаться в том, что знаю этого человека.  
  
Опускаюсь рядом и обнимаю его за плечи. Не знаю, сколько мы так сидели, но, когда Кай поднимается, я не могу встать, потому что у меня все затекло. Подтянув меня к себе, он крепко меня обнимает, так что кости затрещали.  
  
— Малыш, ты ведь будешь со мной?  
  
Малыш? Я хочу возмутиться, ведь я старше. И к тому же ещё совсем недавно он называл меня шлюхой и не хотел разговаривать. Я обиженно дышу ему в шею, ну не понимаю я этого поведения. Объясните мне, я ведь не прошаренный психолог, в конце-то концов.  
  
— Додо, не молчи.   
  
— Я же шлюха, забыл уже что ли? – бормочу я.   
  
— Извини. Я просто давно не общался с людьми так же, как с тобой. Мне постоянно кажется, что кругом все врут. Тут похоронен мой дед. Я понимаю, ты постоянно видел перед собой Кая, но на самом деле я не такой. Прости, я путано говорю, но у меня мысли не на месте, — он ещё сильнее прижал меня к себе.  
  
— Если хочешь извиниться, скажи, как тебя зовут.  
  
— Но я обещал Сухо, что никогда…  
  
— Тогда можешь считать, что я просто занимаюсь с тобой сексом, — отстраняюсь и бреду к выходу с кладбища.   
  
Я сам хорош, боюсь признаться, что люблю его. Но ведь это нормально для тех, кто не использует свое имя и постоянно врет окружающим. Возможно, я даже понимаю, что хотел сказать мне Кай. Да, я понял, что настоящий он спрятался глубоко под личиной демона.   
  
Я пытаюсь не заплакать, но мой организм всегда идет против меня. Только бы Кай не увидел. Но он увидел. Хватает и снова прижимает к себе.   
  
— Ким Чонин, — слышу тихий шепот. – Прошу, спаси мою душу, Кёнсу.  
  
Уже не сдерживаюсь и рыдаю. Почему я вечно плачу?   
  
***  
  
Когда-то меня знали как До Кёнсу. Я вырос в детском доме в провинции Канвондо. Это были ужаснейшие годы моей жизни. Ели мы через раз, старшие всегда над нами издевались, воспитателям было на все наплевать. У меня не было друзей, потому что мне единственному там нравилось учиться, пока остальные предпочитали гулять по улицам и баловаться наркотой.   
  
Как это часто бывает, когда собирается больше трех детей, в детдоме все ходили по группам. Мне никогда не нравилось быть причастным к их играм, поэтому я старался оставаться один. Но они никогда не желали отстать от меня. Я был любимым мальчиком для битья всех и вся. Я постоянно плакал, прося не трогать меня, но их это только больше забавляло. Я ненавижу свое лицо. Оно всегда провоцировало мое окружение на насилие. Одно хорошо – их всегда что-то останавливало от изнасилования.  
  
Я ушел оттуда сразу, как только получил свои первые документы. Денег у меня не было, но я постоянно работал, чтобы накопить себе на университет. В итоге я перебрался в Сеул и поступил в Сеульский Национальный Университет на факультет химической инженерии.  
  
Обучение было платным, поэтому мне пришлось найти ночную работу, чтобы я мог спокойно учиться днем. Жил я в общаге при универе. С утра я шел на лекции, там спал, после отправлялся в библиотеку, где я мог посидеть и позаниматься, да и бесплатный интернет там был, потом я шел на подработку. Денег никогда не хватало, меня периодически увольняли.   
  
Учился я прилежно, и учителя часто меня хвалили. Это не прибавляло мне популярности, и я был изгоем. Да и откуда ей взяться, если я не проводил время с моими богатенькими однокурсниками. Хотя, по сути, они ничем не отличались от моих детдомовских «друзей».  
  
Был у меня один секрет. Однажды, когда я работал в караоке-кафе, один официант, Ынхён, позвал меня и ещё двух девушек в одну из кабинок расслабиться. Нет, это не то о чем вы подумали, мы просто решили спеть пару песен. Когда я с первого раза набрал сто баллов, мне показалось, что автомат ошибся. Однако, реакция коллег говорила о том, что машина права. Ынхён начал уговаривать меня пройти кастинг в каком-нибудь агентстве, но я отказался. У меня просто не было времени отвлекаться на такую ерунду. Однако, периодически, я прятался от работы в пустующей кабинке и пел. Но меня спалили и уволили.   
  
Я уже не мог жить без пения. Из-за сильного желания петь, я стал напрашиваться с однокурсниками, если те вдруг шли. После нескольких удачных походов, они стали звать меня с собой чаще. Всем хотелось услышать мой голос. Наверное, в такие моменты я был счастлив.  
  
Успешно сдав свою первую сессию без взяток преподавателям, я, преисполненный надеждами на светлое будущее, с нетерпением ждал следующего семестра.   
  
Проблемы начались ещё в августе. Меня выгнали с очередной работы, а новая никак не желала находиться. Кое-как собрав все свои сбережения, я продержался два месяца. Следующую работу я нашел в дневное время, поэтому мне пришлось прогуливать пары. Что естественно сказалось на моей успеваемости. В итоге к началу сессии я был по уши в долгах. Преподаватели понимали мою ситуацию, но помогать не собирались: «Вы знали, что высшее образование – это не игра. Если у вас нет денег, то не стоило и начинать» — так сказал мне один профессор.   
  
Кое-как договорившись с большинством, что досдам в следующем семестре, мне оставалось только упросить двух особо вредных преподавателей. Один – всегда брал взятки. Самому можно было сдать только на «хорошо», «отлично» только в конверте. Да и то, если ходил на все лекции. Прогулы шли по отдельному тарифу, так что у меня вышла просто астрономическая сумма. Второй – принципиальный сноб. Деньги его мало интересовали, просто он ненавидел студентов. И если деньги можно было найти, то убедить его, что я достоин заниматься – просто нереально.   
  
Помощи у однокурсников я не просил, а они не предлагали.   
  
Приближалась зима, я замерзал в своей осенней куртке, в общежитии не топили, а у меня, естественно, не было денег. За зимние каникулы я хотел заработать нужную сумму.   
  
Приближался новый год, а денег у меня как не было так и не стало. В комнате стоял жуткий дубак, а сосед не хотел делиться обогревателем. С очередной работы меня опять выгнали. Я не понимал, почему мне так не везет.   
  
В один из морозных вечеров, я шел по улице, глотая слезы, потому что меня опять не взяли на работу. Никому не нужен был оборванец. Но моей вины в том, что на прошлых работах мне хватало только на поесть, проехаться до универа и отложить на черный день, не было. Я случайно забрел в неблагополучный район. Место как раз для меня. Я огляделся. Неспешно бредя по улицам, я вертел головой и поражался царившей атмосфере разврата, опасности и свободы. Я вырос в такой атмосфере, видимо, мне никогда из неё не выбраться.   
  
Слева сосутся два парня, справа, прямо на морозе, здоровенный мужик ебет хрупкую девицу. Под фонарным столбом валяется то ли труп, то ли просто бомж, пахнут они одинаково. Мне предлагали наркоту, но я отказался. Ко мне тут же пришла в голову идея, что я могу сварить что-нибудь и начать толкать, только меня останавливало законодательство Кореи.  
  
Меня кто-то хлопнул по заднице и пробасил.   
  
— Чего мерзнешь, пацан, пошли, согрею.   
  
Я увидел лысеющего тщедушного мужчину средних лет. Он гаденько ухмылялся, и я мог видеть его кривые зубы. Хоть я достаточно маленький, но он был ниже меня. Он достал бумажник и зашелестел купюрами. Я согласился, потому что уже реально было пофигу, и не важно, что я девственник.  
  
Он, не церемонясь, потащил меня в первый попавшийся проулок. Мужчина не был похож на насильника. Впрочем, я даже не сопротивлялся. Да и зачем, если со мной все понятно: из универа меня выгонят, работы мне не найти, остается только проституция.   
  
Внезапно меня охватила злость. Иногда со мной такое случалось, хотя чаще я просто ревел где-нибудь в уголке. Я оттолкнул мужчину и быстро поправил свою одежду. Он не понял, что я не собираюсь ему подчиняться, и снова полез. Это было последнее, что он успел сделать – я размозжил его голову о стену. Мне стало страшно, и я убежал.   
  
Попав домой, я заперся и спрятался в ванной. Я боялся взглянуть в зеркало, как будто меня там ждал другой человек. Но я должен был знать, как я выгляжу со стороны. Первый раз в жизни я видел у себя такой взгляд. Обычно я смотрю испуганно или расстроено, но эти жуткие глаза, смотрящие на меня из зеркала, заставили меня отшатнуться.   
  
Я залез в горячий душ, пытаясь успокоиться. Мысли не хотели приходить в порядок. Одна билась особенно долго – «Я убил человека». Я сказал себе, что мужчина сам напросился, что нечего было меня трогать. Ага, конечно. Я сам пошел, прекрасно зная, что он меня не чаем поить будет. Но нет, я пошел как последний идиот. Даже как уличная шлюха, вот. Хотя, это вполне себе профессия, даже зарплаты у ночных бабочек есть официальные. Но это только в некоторых борделях и то, которые держит мафия.   
  
Зацепившись за эту мысль, я закончил мыться и оделся. Если так подумать, то ничего страшного, чтобы получать за секс деньги, нет. Тогда мне показалось, что возможно, это выход. Если попытаться устроиться в какой-нибудь публичный дом, то возможно, я бы смог заработать нужную сумму. Но кому я там такой нужен. Я был похож на пленника Освенцима, я же практически не питался. Оставалось надеяться, что найдутся какие-нибудь извращенцы, мечтающие заняться сексом со скелетом.   
  
Я опять отправился в тот район. Я услышал, как несколько парней приглашали юношей и девушек в публичный дом посмотреть на новое представление. Тут мои мысли прекратили носиться по голове и выстроились в логическую цепочку. Тебя приняли за проститутку. С тобой хотели заняться сексом. Ты спокойно хотел принять деньги у незнакомого человека. Ты можешь быть шлюхой. Шлюхи неплохо зарабатывают. Можно заплатить за универ. Но это при условии, что работать не на улице, а в борделе.   
  
Я подошел к парню и попросил проводить меня к менеджеру. Проходя по залу, где было представление, я обратил внимание на сцену. Там танцевали парни и девушки. По сути, девочки исполняли обычный стриптиз. А разве для этого нет специальных баров? Но не важно, потому что двигались они просто бесподобно. Взглянув на парней, я понял, что у меня просто нет шансов, не то что просто заработать в этом деле, а даже попасть сюда на работу. Они все были такие сексуальные, такие горячие. С округлыми задницами и стройными ногами. Я снова понял, что работы мне не дождаться.  
  
Я подождал менеджера и спросил, как к ним устроиться. Он посмотрел на меня недоверчиво и подумал, что я хочу в администрацию. Видели бы вы его лицо, когда я сказал, что хочу устроиться проституткой. Он ещё раз оглядел меня, но сказал прийти на кастинг в пятницу, желательно приведя себя в порядок.  
  
В порядок я приводил себя долго. Подлизывался к девушкам, чтобы те меня кормили. Ну, тут особо стараться не надо было, своим видом я просто олицетворял голод. Узнал, кто у нас в общаге гей, и доставал бедного Дэхана разными вопросами. А ещё выпросил у него косметику, он даже согласился помочь скрыть мой болезненный вид и одолжить что-нибудь из одежды. Наивный парень полагал, что я просто иду на свидание и хочу понравиться.   
  
В пятницу я был в себе уверен как никогда. Мне дали анкету, которую я быстро заполнил. Над псевдонимом пришлось подумать, в итоге я просто написал свою фамилию по-английски и поставил в середине точку. Я был не один такой, желающий стать проституткой. Ещё было пять девушек и три парня. Не знаю, как они будут выбирать, но парням я явно проигрываю. Они стройные, красивые, высокие. А я мелкий и у меня глаза навыкате.  
  
Нас провели в большой танцевальный зал с зеркалом на всю стену и попросили раздеться. Мне было ужасно стыдно, потому что недельное объедание никак не исправило мою фигуру. Разве только лицо стало нормальным. Меня опять накрыла волна дикой зависти, парни ещё и подкачены были. Нас попросили принять самую сексуальную позу, на которую мы только способны. Я замялся, смотря на своих конкурентов. Один сел на пол, раздвинул ноги и прогнулся в спине, другой сделал почти полный шпагат, закинув ногу на брусок у зеркала, третий… Третий явно извращенец, я даже описать не могу, что он сделал. Девушки же тоже застыли в нерешительности, но уже начали выбирать себе позу. Я вспомнил, что Дэхан говорил, будто у меня красивые руки. У меня просто нет выбора, я не могу с такой же легкостью показать всего себя. И как я сюда додумался прийти?  
  
Опершись спиной на брусок и прогнувшись в пояснице, повернул голову в бок как можно сильнее, обнял себя, чтобы руки были хорошо видны, и скрестил ноги. Нас так заставили стоять минут пять, поэтому я в тайне злорадствовал над парнем со шпагатом и парнем-извращенцем.   
  
Уже когда я одевался, проходящий мимо парень из персонала шепнул, чтобы я не спешил и намекнул, что хочет поговорить. Ага, как же. Так я и поверил. Ну, в принципе логично, что в этот бизнес нужно попадать через постель.  
  
Меня привели в комнату для клиентов. Парень сказал снова раздеться, что я покорно и сделал. Он завязал мне глаза, и я полностью потерял возможность видеть. Он посадил меня на кровать и пристегнул мои запястья наручниками к изголовью. Когда парень прошелся влажными поцелуями по моему телу, мне стало дурно. Я попросил его быть поаккуратнее, прямым тестом говоря, что я девственник. Он хмыкнул и ничего не сказал, проникая в меня пальцем. Мне страшно, зачем я вообще это сделал.   
  
Вдруг я услышал глухой удар и недовольный голос парня:  
  
— Эй, за что? Этот парень все равно у нас работать не будет, так почему ты руки распускаешь.  
  
— Не твое дело. Ты слишком похотлив для этой работы. Уволен, – сказал второй человек. Я замер, потому что от его голоса веяло опасностью. Настоящей опасностью.  
  
— Но ведь мы в публичном доме, как же…  
  
— Если менеджеры будут думать членами, а не головой, то так они клиентов к девочкам не пропустят. Вон, я сказал. Или мне позвать охрану, чтобы тебя вышвырнули?  
  
— Уже ухожу, хозяин. — делая акцент на последнем слове, менеджер зло хлопнул дверью.  
  
Я осторожно пошевелил руками. Человек, прогнавший менеджера, все ещё стоял в комнате, я ощущал его изучающий взгляд. Мне стало неуютно, я полностью раздет, руки заведены за голову, что открывает мое тело полностью, а на глазах повязка. Непроизвольно сжал ноги, но это только позабавило парня.  
  
— Хех, что ж девственницей сюда приперся. Странный ты, Дио.  
  
Как он меня назвал? А да, я же написал в никнейме D.O.   
  
— Странный, но милый. Мне нравится.  
  
Я почувствовал горячее дыхание у себя на шее. Я его не видел, и это было очень возбуждающе и страшно одновременно. Одно дело, когда ты знаешь, как выглядит твой партнер, а другое, когда ты знаешь только его голос. А ещё волновал тот факт, что его назвали хозяином. А судя по голосу, он едва ли старше меня.   
  
Меня поцеловали. Это мой первый поцелуй. Мне жутко обидно, что это произошло таким образом. Смешно, что первый секс с незнакомым человеком я воспринимаю нормально.   
  
Парень продолжил меня целовать, исследуя мое тело. Это было странно. Мокро, холодно и возбуждающе. Он прикусил мой набухший сосок и вобрал его в свой рот. Я сдавленно застонал. Я никогда не испытывал таких ощущений, даже когда дрочил иногда себе. И уж тем более, никогда не дотрагивался до груди.   
  
Я утонул в его страстных ласках. Несмотря на то, что в комнате было относительно прохладно, мне было жарко. Его прикосновения обжигали, его мягкие губы, казалось, были везде, а ловкие пальцы находили такие точки на моем теле, от прикосновения к которым хотелось выть в голос. Что я с удовольствием делал, потому что я давно не пел, а это немного напоминало безумные вопли наших айдолов.  
  
Я с удивлением обнаружил, что у меня стояк. И что мне делают минет. Охрененский минет. Я схватился руками за изголовье кровати и выгнулся дугой. Черт побери, да уже почти не жалел, что пришел сюда. Я не хотел, чтобы он останавливался.  
  
Парень отстранился, а я разочарованно выдохнул. Услышал шорох снимаемой одежды и какие-то шелестящие звуки. Я почувствовал прохладные скользкие пальцы около своего ануса. Что-то как-то я уже не уверен в происходящем.  
  
— Тихо, расслабься. Прижми ноги как можно ближе к плечам, так легче будет.  
  
Его голос успокаивал, и я послушался. Постарался выгнуться, как он сказал, без рук было не очень удобно. Получилось только прижать колени к груди, не такой я гибкий. Но задница все равно была сильно приподнята над кроватью.   
  
Он поцеловал мое бедро, оставляя засос, и мягко проник в меня одним пальцем. Было немного неприятно, но не критично. Гораздо хуже стало со вторым пальцем. С третьим пальцем я понял, пора бы уже осмелеть и начать вырываться. Оно того явно не стоило, чтобы продолжать.  
  
Рано я сбегать собрался. Пальцы нашли ту самую точку, о которой мне вещал Дэхан, захлебываясь слюной от восторга. Теперь я понял, почему он так себя вел. Божественные ощущения, которые дарили мне эти пальцы, невозможно описать. Я стонал и извивался, как мог, мне хотелось, чтобы эти ощущения не кончались.  
  
Но он вынул из меня свои пальцы, и я почувствовал, как что-то прижалось к моему анусу. А в следующий миг я понял, что он вошел в меня на всю длину. Это было больно. Я немного поерзал, пытаясь найти более удобный угол, и парень меня понял. Он закинул мои ноги себе на плечи, и мне стало легче.  
  
Парень медленно начал двигаться. Та волшебная точка была задета сразу же. Я стонал, не переставая, не ощущая никакой боли или дискомфорта. Мне освободили руки, и я постарался найти чужие плечи. Я вцепился в них, наверняка потом останутся отметины. Мои руки начали блуждать по спине, я захотел запустить пальцы в его волосы, но наткнулся только на россыпь косичек. Кажется, я видел парня с косичками, во время представления. Он сидел среди гостей, но он как будто не сексуальные танцы смотрел, а какой-то балет.   
  
Меня опять поцеловали. Я почувствовал, как повязка покинула мои глаза. Я как дурак все это время был с закрытыми глазами, зачем, спрашивается.  
  
— Открой глаза, не бойся, — прошептал парень мне на ухо.  
  
Он даже остановился. Я прищурился от яркого света, резавшего мне глаза после продолжительной темноты. Сфокусировав взгляд, я увидел озорную улыбку на пухлых губах. Его карие глаза испытывающее на меня смотрели. Я никогда не видел такой идеальной кожи. Такой ровный шоколадный оттенок, мне даже завидовать не хотелось, настолько он был красив.   
  
— Эй, ну скажи что-нибудь, а то мне уже кажется, что я занимаюсь сексом с рыбой.  
  
— Я такой же холодный и противный?  
  
— Нет, такой же молчаливый и пучеглазый, — засмеялся он, — Я Кай.  
  
— Кёнсу, — ответил я.  
  
— Дио мне нравится больше. А теперь, вернись к амплуа рыбы.  
  
Я заткнулся, а Кай продолжил двигаться. Черт побери, как же мне хорошо. Я дотронулся до своего члена, потому что уже не мог дождаться разрядки. Кай меня понял и начал двигаться быстрее. Я кончил с громким стоном, Кай последовал за мной.  
  
Я с удовольствием развалился на кровати, глядя на своего любовника, устроившегося рядом. Мне не хотелось двигаться и вообще покидать эту комнату. Наверное, мне лучше уйти, потому что, как сказал тот менеджер, меня не возьмут. Ну, хоть отказ не такой ужасный как обычно.  
  
Я кое-как поднялся и нашел свои вещи.  
  
— Ты куда, лупоглазик? – спросил Кай.  
  
— Не знаю. Топиться, наверное, — ответил я.  
  
— Всмысле? Ты что, просто так возьмешь и уйдешь?  
  
Я пожал плечами, продолжая одеваться.  
  
— Э нет, так не пойдет, — парень вскочил, запрыгнул в свои широкие штаны и потащил меня вон из комнаты. А ведь я даже не успел надеть футболку.  
  
Меня провели по коридорам и лестнице куда-то вниз. Вместо ужасающего подвала мы оказались в просторном светлом коридоре.   
  
— Каюшка, приветики, — захихикала стайка девиц в нижнем белье.  
  
Он даже не обратил на них внимания, несясь, словно у нас тут пожар. Спустившись ещё на несколько этажей ниже, Кай пропихнул меня в этакий пентхаус, только в подвале.   
  
— Значит так. Слушай меня внимательно, — он был настроен решительно и не спускал с меня глаз, — Ты никуда отсюда не уйдешь, а останешься со мной.   
  
Я офигел от такого заявления. И вообще не понял, что он имеет в виду.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Ты. Остаешься. Здесь. Со мной. Как. Моя. Личная. Шлюшка, -в конце он не выдержал и хихикнул.  
  
Наверное, мое охуевшее лицо было забавным зрелищем, потому что он заржал как сумасшедший.   
  
— Да не волнуйся, я не в рабство тебя беру. Будешь спокойно ходить по своим делам, только возвращаться будешь всегда ко мне. И естественно, заниматься со мной сексом. Не за бесплатно, конечно.  
  
Я не понимал этого парня. О чем он вообще думал? В его распоряжении целый бордель, а ему потребовался такой задохлик как я. В итоге я так ему и сказал.  
  
— Ну понравился ты мне, а что, нельзя?  
  
— Трахни меня ещё раз, — не ожидал от себя такого.   
  
Кай пошло улыбнулся и притянул меня к себе. Дальнейшее я плохо помню, потому что все слилось в одно большое море возбуждения.   
  
Я пришел в себя на огромной кровати. Рядом сопел в подушку Кай, лежа на животе. Белое одеяло прикрывало его только до середины спины, так что я с удовольствием рассматривал его плечи и руки.   
  
Внезапно, я понял, что хочу жрать. Именно жрать. И чем больше, тем лучше. Я надел свои джинсы и задумался, где бы тут раздобыть еду. Мой живот громко заурчал, намекая мозгу, чтобы тот думал быстрее.  
  
— Кухня этажом выше, направо по коридору, — буркнул в подушку Кай.   
  
А разве в борделях нужна кухня? Ну не важно, раз она тут есть, почему бы не воспользоваться.  
  
Найдя кухню, я просто офигел от гигантских размеров холодильника. И от содержимого тоже. Хотя, логично, что проститутки живут в публичном доме, а значит, им нужно где-то питаться.   
  
Решив подумать над этой серьезной проблемой как-нибудь в другой раз, я достал продукты и начал готовить. Я начал напевать песенку и не заметил, как увлекся. Давно у меня не было такого ненапряжного утра. В общем, когда я закончил, то понял, что, во-первых, приготовил гораздо больше, чем смогу съесть, во-вторых, я пел в голос, в-третьих, на кухне собрались зрители с Каем во главе. За большим столом сидело несколько девочек в прозрачных пеньюарах. Кай же надел только трусы и стоял в дверном проеме, восхищенно любуясь мной.   
  
— Ты прав, он просто душка, — проворковала одна из девиц, обращаясь к Каю. – А это ты и нам приготовил? Как мило, оставайся с нами, а то мы так плохо питаемся.  
  
Я смутился. Мне было очень неловко за то, что я позволил себе расслабиться.   
  
Мы все молча сели за стол и принялись за еду. Как ни странно хватило всем.  
  
Увлекшись своими мыслями, я не заметил, как сзади ко мне подошел Кай и обнял.  
  
— Охуенный завтрак, теперь будешь готовить мне всегда, — сказал он. Наверное, это было «спасибо за еду».  
  
Девочки быстро выпорхнули с кухни, повинуясь неведомым мне то ли правилам, то ли прихотям этого странного парня.  
  
— Кто ты? — спросил я.  
  
— Кай, правая рука лидера «Феникса», хозяин этого места.  
  
Вот это я, блин, попал.   
  
— Ты останешься со мной?  
  
— Ты же «феникс», ты можешь просто мне приказать.  
  
— Я так не хочу. Что мне тебе предложить, чтобы ты остался? Деньги? От хорошей жизни не идут в проститутки.  
  
Я молча кивнул, соглашаясь с ним. За деньгами я сюда и пришел, однако, не может же он мне дать всю сумму сразу.  
  
— Мне нужно заплатить за универ, дать взятку одному профессору и решить проблему с другим. Но, если я останусь здесь, то ты ведь не отпустишь меня учиться?  
  
— А на кого ты учишься?  
  
— Химическая инженерия, специальность фармацевтические препараты.  
  
— Сухо бы одобрил. Ладно, сколько тебе надо?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сумму назови.  
  
Я назвал. У парня полезли глаза на лоб. Он переспросил. Потом поинтересовался, где я учусь.   
  
— Да никаких проблем, я все решу, — сказал он и засмеялся. – А челка у тебя слишком длинная.  
  
Он взъерошил мои волосы и, видимо, остался доволен результатом. А я все ещё не доверял ему.  
  
В итоге мы поспорили, что если в начале следующего семестра моя фамилия не будет висеть в списках на отчисление, то я остаюсь с Каем. Если же нет, то он выплачивает мне нужную сумму и отпускает с миром. А до тех пор я остаюсь с ним.  
  
За время каникул, проведенных в публичном доме, я сильно изменился. Кай заставил меня немножко сменить имидж, надарил кучу дорогих вещей, заставил постричься, следил за моим питанием и занимался со мной танцами. Он танцевал как Бог, а я, по его словам, пел как Сирена. Ему очень нравилось, что мы составляем такой интересный дуэт. Да, я пел практически каждый день с перерывами на сон, еду, танцы и, конечно, секс. Я даже не знаю, чего было больше – секса или пения.  
  
В универ я вернулся другим человеком. Я уже не сомневался, что моего имени в списках не окажется. Да я и сам не желал уходить. Одногруппники меня встретили с недоверием. Тот До Кёнсу, которого они знали, уже давно умер. Теперь я – Дио, мамочка Кая и его девочек. Мне нравилось чувствовать на себе завистливые взгляды, ведь Кай постарался сделать из меня богатенького мальчика.  
  
С удивлением для себя, я обнаружил, что влюбился в своего спасителя. Когда я наблюдал за ним во время его тренировок, мне казалось, что я вижу не Кая, наглого и жесткого повелителя ночных бабочек, а кого-то другого, более мягкого и ранимого. А ещё мне казалось, будто бы он нашел во мне что-то, что он давно забыл, но хотел вспомнить. Я никогда не расспрашивал его о прошлой жизни и за это он был мне благодарен.   
  
Когда он представил меня своему Лидеру, я был безгранично благодарен за оказанное мне доверие.   
  
Не помню, в какой момент, но я оказался во внутреннем круге. Я просто баловался в химической лаборатории, которую мне подарил Кай, и случайно создал вещество, уничтожающее отпечатки. Точнее кожный жир, который остается на поверхности после соприкосновения с кожей. За это изобретение Бэкки и Чанни, новые талантливые ребята «Феникса», обещали своровать мне результаты исследований моего профессора по нанотехнологиям, и ведь достали.   
  
Иногда, я замечал, что Кай пропадал на неделю или на две. Мне всегда хотелось знать, где он, но я боялся спросить. Когда он возвращался, то у нас всегда был секс марафон, начинающийся с неистового грубого секса, а заканчивающийся нежно и мягко. Когда он засыпал, то постоянно бормотал во сне «не оставляй меня», «я не готов», «мое сердце все ещё у тебя».   
  
***  
  
Кай прижимает меня изо всех сил. Он тихо рассказывает свою историю, про деда, про Сухо и Сехуна, про свою жизнь на улицах. Про то, как увидел меня такого тощего и испуганного, что вспомнил себя, когда его насиловал Крис. У моего любимого человека такая тяжелая судьба, а я, скотина этакая, постоянно ною как мне не повезло.  
  
— Твое сердце теперь со мной, — шепчу ему сквозь рыдания, — Я люблю тебя, Чонин.  
  
  
========== Кошмары во сне и наяву. ==========  
  
  
  
Сухо отпустил парней лишь под утро, выпытав мельчайшие подробности, чтобы суметь убедить Криса не начинать межклановую войну.  
  
Добравшись до дома, Бэкхён заново осматривает Чанёля, хотя заботливая мамаша Дио первым делом обработала их раны. Бэкки убеждается, что ничего серьезного нет, просто несколько гематом.   
  
— Бэкхённи, — басит Чанёль, — Ты мне, вообще-то, минет должен.  
  
— Для больного человека ты слишком озабочен, — смеётся Бэк и укладывает парня на диван. – Ты заслужил сегодня не только минет, так что ладно.  
  
Бэкхён садится на бедра Чанни и тянется к нему за поцелуем. Чанёль хватает его за задницу, но Бэк стряхивает с себя руки и заводит их за голову парня. Пак принимает правила игры и цепляется за подлокотник дивана, чтобы не распускать руки.   
  
Бэкки нежно целует его, одновременно расстегивая ширинку чанёлевских брюк. Он, не торопясь, выцеловывает шею парня, гладит его бока под футболкой, обходя больные места. Чанёль поскуливает от удовольствия, ему хочется ощутить волшебный ротик Бэка на своем члене, но коварный искуситель не спешит удовлетворять Пака. Куда торопиться, если новой работы пока не предвидится.   
  
Бён задирает футболку Чанни, чтобы тот её снял, а сам припадает к идеальному животу с кубиками пресса, языком пробуя впадину пупка. Ладонью он гладит выпуклую грудь, задерживаясь на маленьком круглом шраме на правой половине. Чанёль получил этот шрам давно, ещё когда они не встречались. Но именно долгое пребывание Пака в больнице и дало толчок к развитию их отношений. Бэкки спускает штаны и белье Пака вниз по бедрам и дотрагивается до стоящего колом члена. Чанни победно рычит и снова тянет свои руки к Бёну, за что тот шлепает по ним и отстраняется. Чанёль строит обиженную мордочку, но мешать больше не собирается. Он снова заводит руки за голову, давая Бэкхёну простор для действий. Бэка заводит такая покорность Пака, когда у того от возбуждения дрожат ресницы на закрытых глазах, а большие ладони сжимают ни в чем не повинный диван.   
  
Бён устраивается поудобнее, прижимает бедра Чана, чтобы тот не двигался, и облизывает член от основания до головки. Не выпуская из своих рук нетерпеливого Чанёля, Бэкхён начинает посасывать плоть, двигаясь вверх вниз вдоль всего члена, меняя угол и постепенно увеличивая темп. Чанёль выгибается, ещё сильнее цепляясь за мягкую мебель. Ему сложно сдержаться, чтобы не начать подмахивать, но он старается, ради великолепной партии своего парня. Бэкки резко останавливается и нависает над Паком, расстегивая свою ширинку. Он жадно целует брюнета, позволяя тому обнять его за плечи, и обхватывает оба члена рукой, доводя обоих до разрядки.  
  
Бэк валится на Пака, прекрасно замечая, как тот морщится от боли в синяках. Он поправляет бельё у обоих и мягко целует Чанёля.  
  
Чанни садится на диване, размещая Бёна у себя на коленях. Бэкки проводит руками по спине парня, вызывая у него вздох одобрения. У Чанёля на лопатках вытатуирован раскрывший крылья феникс – в честь их группировки, и с тех пор это место стало до невозможности чувствительным. Бэкхёну нравится дразнить партнера, он нарочно медленно обводит каждое перышко птицы.  
  
— Опять играешь, — оскаливается Чанёль. – Предупреждал, же. Ещё раз так сделаешь – буду мучить в ответ.  
  
— Господин Кан, ну что вы, разве я мог, — правила игры просты. Он представлял, что трахает их жертву. Чанёль делал то же самое.  
  
— Господин Кан, у меня есть предложение. Давайте поменяем правила игры, — говорит Пак, целуя пальчики Бэка. – Я уже задолбался спать «не с тобой». А когда мы не работаем, то ты устал. Я так больше не могу. Я хочу любить своего Бэкхёна, а не очередного господина Кана.  
  
— Чанёль, ты что, забыл, почему мы так делаем? – отпрыгивает подальше от парня Бэк. – Забыл ту жуть, которая нам с тобой снилась после каждого дела?!  
  
— Мы тогда были впечатлительными подростками, — взвыл Пак. – Ну, подумаешь, пару раз приснилось, как наши жертвы нас убивают, ну с кем не бывает.  
  
— Не пару раз, а каждый. Причем мы тогда могли и по два заказа в день выполнять. И я не забыл, что творили эти жмурики. Чанёль, ты хочешь когда-нибудь завалить работу? Тогда Сухо нас наконец-то выпрет.  
  
— Ну Бэкхённи, ну давай мыслить рационально – они умерли. Все. До одного. Мы халтуру не делаем. Никто не придет и не отомстит нам. А Сухо никогда нас не выгонит, он тогда без устранителей останется.  
  
— Но это все равно страшно, — шепчет Бён и уходит на кухню. Глупый Чанёль не понимает, что творится на душе у Бэкки.  
  
Бэкхён нервно открывает холодильник в поисках чего-нибудь. Когда ему было плохо, он всегда ел. И когда хорошо тоже. И просто так тоже можно было. Однако не стоит удивляться, что у них в холодильнике завелась дохлая мышь. Они не могли убрать её уже пять дней, потому что вспоминали о трупике только когда хотели жрать. А раз жрать было нечего, то они заказывали еду на дом. Естественно мышь так там и оставалась.   
  
Продолжая искать хоть какую-нибудь завалявшуюся пачку чипсов, Бэкхён непроизвольно начинает вспоминать их с Чанни прошлое.  
  
Чанёль и Бэкхён выросли в «Драконе» вместе с Луханом, Крисом и Тао. Их готовили к заданиям с раннего детства, муштруя детей и вдалбливая в их головы нужные знания. Они были последним поколением, поэтому требования к ним были огромными. Лухана, Бэкхёна и Чанёля тренировали вместе, создав боевую группу. Бён отвечал за планирование, Лу – за импровизацию в сложных ситуациях, а Пак – за выполнение работы.   
  
Свое первое задание они выполняли вместе с Крисом. Им поручили устранить торговца незарегистрированным оружием. Сложное задание для первого раза, но старшие не сомневались в способностях новичков. Чанёль, Бэкхён и Лухан должны были исполнять основной план, а наследник — быть на подхвате. Распределяя обязанности, Бэкки получил снайперскую винтовку.   
  
Товар пришел ночью в порт. Парни подготовились на отлично, установили камеры, заставили ящиками ненужные проходы между складами, убрали охранников. Бэк сидел в кабине одного из подъемных кранов. Пак и Лухан заманили цель в тупик между портовыми складами. Они ждали, пока Бён выстрелит.   
  
Но он не смог. Не хватило духу. Ему было страшно смотреть на этого жуткого мужчину с закрытым повязкой глазом. Их цель уже была готова прикончить незадачливых устранителей, как вмешался Крис, наблюдающий за ними с помощью установленных камер. Его позиция была не самая удобная, но он каким-то чудом забрался на крышу одного из складов и оттуда выстрелил прямо в голову мужчины. Мозги разбросало по всему тупику, попало даже на Чанни с Луханом.  
  
Крис был в бешенстве. Ошибка Бёна могла стоить Лухану и Чанёлю жизни. Наследник ругался на них, никак не желая слушать оправдания. Хотя Бэкхён понимал, что отговорка «он посмотрел своим жутким единственным глазом прямо в мой прицел» выглядит глупо и по-детски.  
  
В ту же ночь ему приснился кошмар. Он стоял один посреди огромного порта, вокруг были склады, но они были далеко. Была ночь, так же, как наяву, светила луна. Но был дождь. Мощный ливень, больно бьющий по хрупким плечам. И все же, Бэк был не один. Напротив него в отдалении стояла их жертва. Голова была опущена, дорогой костюм промок насквозь, белая рубашка вся заляпана кровью, сочащейся из разрывной раны в голове. Когда мужчина поднял голову, Бэкхён увидел задернутый поволокой глаз. Бэк отшатнулся. Несмотря на то, что они стояли далеко друг от друга, контрабандист смотрел прямо на парня.   
  
— Смотри сюда, — сказал кто-то слева.   
  
Бэкхён медленно повернулся, видя Лухана, чья грудь напоминала решето от количества полученных огнестрелов.  
  
— Эй, я тоже тут, — Бён испугался от внезапного голоса над правым ухом и упал на бетонные плиты.   
  
На него смотрел Чанёль все с той же безумной улыбкой, но без половины лица и черепа.   
  
Внезапно Бэк понял, что жертва уже не далеко, а очень даже близко. Мужчина поднял свой пистолет и навел на Бэкки.   
  
— Почему ты нас не спас, — закричали напарники, заглушая взведенный курок.  
  
Бэкхён проснулся в холодном поту.  
  
Он сидел на своей кровати, в комнате, где они спали втроем. Лухан тоже не спал и тяжело дышал. Чанёль притянул к груди колени и смотрел в стенку невидящим взглядом.  
  
Им снились кошмары до следующего задания. А потом все повторилось, только убийц становилось на одного больше. Первым не выдержал Лухан. Он первый попробовал извиниться перед жертвой, и, что самое удивительное, ему в ту ночь ничего не снилось. Парни стали пользоваться этим способом, пока задания не стали сложнее. Дальше в ход пошли ужины — обеды, когда они воображали, что жертва сидит рядом с ними. Лу и Чанни этого хватило, и вскоре кошмары их не посещали. Но только не Бэкхёна. Ему становилось все хуже изо дня в день, тогда как выполнение работы было идеальным. Их признали лучшими. Чанёль, видя страдания друга, предложил ему ещё более безумный вариант избавления от страхов — "секс с жертвой". Бэкхён сначала воспротивился, так как Пак ему уже начал нравиться, но когда он от недосыпа почти провалил дело, решил совместить желанное с необходимым. Как потом выяснилось, Чанни тоже нравился Бэк.   
  
Признание вышло случайным. Чанёль получил ранение в грудь. Ничего серьезного, легкое не было задето, но Бэкки распсиховался и высказал парню все о его безрассудности. Чанни был даже не против нотаций, потому что их завершил нежный и искренний поцелуй.  
  
Бэкхён любил Чанёля. А Чанёль любил его. Но их статус в семье не позволял им встречаться. Они могли только заниматься сексом после заданий, делая вид, что просто избавляются от напряжения.  
  
Когда умер дед Криса, он занял его место Лидера «Дракона». Получив власть творить все, что ему вздумается, он не захотел держать подле себя жополизов и прихлебателей своего предшественника и стал набирать свой внутренний круг. Правой рукой Криса стал Лухан. Они всегда были близки. И, естественно, к тому времени ставший главным любимчиком Криса, Тао получил свое высокое место в иерархии клана. Ушуист стал главным устранителем. После него были приближены парни с улицы – Сюмин и Чен. Они были виртуозными автоугонщиками и стритрейсерами.   
  
Пака и Бёна не пригласили. Из-за Тао им стали давать меньше заданий. И Бэкхён никак не мог решить, что больше обидно – им не дают задания из-за Лухана, которого бережет лидер, или из-за выскочки Тао, потому что тот действительно лучше.  
  
Одно памятное рождество расставило все на свои места. Они вчетвером, Чанёль, Бэкхён, Тао и Лухан, готовили сюрприз для Криса. Они ещё не забыли свой прошлый сюрприз, в результате которого они получили клички, а Чанёль оказался козлом отпущения и был побрит налысо. Но они хотели порадовать своего Лидера, потому что Рождество – семейный праздник, а они ему были как семья. Бён радостно улыбался, предвкушая вечеринку, пока Крис все не разрушил.   
  
Когда они вчетвером стояли у входа в украшенный зал, Лидер пришел в сопровождении Сюмина и Чена. Он пропустил вперед сумасшедшую парочку, а сам остановился перед парнями. Крис сказал, что приглашены Тао и Лухан. Крис сказал, что не желает видеть Бёна и Пака. Крис сказал, что они — ничтожества, не заслуживающие находиться рядом с ним. Бэк отлично помнил, с какой жалостью смотрели на них Тао и Лу. То, что они все вместе считали семьей, даже Тао, несмотря на то, что терпеть не мог Чанёля, Крис разрушил в одночасье. Несмотря на то, что избалованный наследник постоянно издевался над Паком и Бёном, в его придирках чувствовалась братская забота и ответственность, желание воспитать достойных членов клана.   
  
Если бы не Лухан, они бы не выдержали давления, которое оказывали старшие. «Вы должны быть лучшими». «Покажите этому Цзытао». «Позорища, работайте усерднее». Они четыре года корячились на семью, страдая от кошмаров, не получая ничего взамен. Бэкхён опустил руки. Он уже не пытался достучаться до Криса, выпрашивая очередное нелепое задание. Он не доставал Лу, на которого навалились обязанности правой руки. Он почти не виделся с Чанёлем, который страдал так же, и это было самым худшим, хуже его кошмаров. Они могли бы забыться друг в друге, но вечная слежка за личными жизнями шестерок не прекращалась ни на минуту. Бэкки все чаще зависал на своем любимом тренажере – альпинистской стене. А когда он не мог не то что ползать по ней, а просто ходить, его забирал Чанни. Единственным плюсом во всей этой ситуации было то, что кошмары обходили Бэкхёна стороной. Но в то же время это было минусом, потому что он уже давно не занимался сексом с Чанни.  
  
Их последнее дело им приказали провести без Лухана. Крис сказал, что никаких проблем не будет, и поэтому импровизатор им не понадобится. При этом дал только время и место проведения операции, утверждая, что человек там будет один.   
  
Готовясь к операции, парни шли по направлению к назначенному месту. Внезапно откуда-то вылетела черная BMW, чуть не сбив парней и останавливаясь прямо на тротуаре, а сидящие там мужчины схватили Бёна, затолкали его в машину и их след простыл.   
  
Бэкхён был без сознания. Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил, что пристегнут наручниками к креслу. Напротив него стоял парень. Он приложил палец к губам, прося не шуметь. Бэк не собирался выполнять указания, но возмущение само застряло в горле, когда он увидел шприц в руках парня. Бэкхён боялся уколов даже больше, чем кошмаров. Безвольно развалившись в кресле, он позволил парню вколоть ему какое-то вещество и провалился в пустоту. Все, что случилось в его отсутствие в реальном мире, Бён узнал от Пака.   
  
Чанёль в первую секунду даже не понял что произошло. Он хотел побежать за почти скрывшейся из вида машиной, но столкнулся со смуглым парнем с косичками. Пак почувствовал у себя в руках бумагу и поднял к глазам конверт с его именем. Кроме как тому пареньку, передать послание было некому. Чанёль заозирался вокруг, но посланника уже нигде не было.   
  
В конверте была записка с адресом и предупреждением, чтобы он ничего никому не говорил и пришел один. Что он и сделал. Адрес привел его к клубу в подвале. Чанёля провели внутрь без проблем, прекрасно зная, что он явится. На входе отобрали все оружие, даже леску в носках нашли.   
  
Понимание того, что их с Бэком изначально слали на смерть, пришло после того, как Чанёль увидел их цель в кабинете за дверьми с фениксом. Парень поздоровался и представился — Сухо. Пак грубо поинтересовался, где его напарник.  
  
— А напарник ли? — задумчиво сказал Сухо. — Знаешь, Чанёль, последнее время меня поражает, насколько люди слепы. Вот если подумать, вы с Бэкхёном постоянно на виду у своих старших товарищей. И что, хоть кто-то обратил внимание на то, что вы не просто спите друг с другом.   
  
Чанёль непонимающе посмотрел на «феникса», внутренне содрогаясь от мысли о том, что их так легко раскрыл чужак.  
  
— Или вот взять мою правую руку, Кая...  
  
— Эй, мою личную информацию не разглашай.   
  
В кабинете непонятно откуда появился недавний парень с косичками.   
  
— Так где Бён? — начал злиться Чан.   
  
— С ним все хорошо — ответил Сухо, поворачивая экран ноутбука. Через скайп Пак увидел прикованного к стулу Бэкхёна.   
  
— Что ты хочешь, — прямо спросил Чанёль, пытаясь найти объяснение поведению Сухо. Если он знал, что они должны были его устранить, то мог бы просто убрать их сразу.  
  
— Вас. Я хочу видеть вас в «Фениксе».  
  
— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что это невозможно? Мы преданы «Дракону» и лучше умрем, чем перейдем в другой клан.  
  
— Ты так уверен в своих словах? – мягко спросил Сухо. От этой мягкости у Чана аж задергался глаз. – А если я скажу, что Крис отправил вас на смерть?  
  
— Да, уверен! Черт побери, у нас там семья, люди, которые нас любят и ждут!   
  
— Кай, покажи ему.  
  
Парень рассыпал по столу фотографии. Пак подошел поближе, чтобы как следует все рассмотреть. В следующую секунду он схватил фото, стараясь не пропустить ни одной мелочи. На них были изображены Крис и Тао в разных места, но объединяет их одно – это места прошлых заданий Чана и Бэка. А учитывая, что есть фотография с сегодняшнего места, получается, что они всегда исследовали местность до Пака с Бёном.   
  
— Вы хотите мне намекнуть, что Крис постоянно пытался нас подставить? – спросил Чанёль, находя на многих изображениях следы установленных ловушек. Они с Бэкки даже никогда не обращали на них внимания. Пак проверял фотографии на свет, трогал поверхность каждой, всматривался в лица и обстановку – делал все, чтобы найти следы изменения изображения.  
  
— Да нет, прямым текстом говорим, — хмыкнул Кай. – В этот раз погибли бы не только вы, но и мы. Крис решил действовать наверняка.  
  
— Чем же вы ему так не угодили, что он наплевал на честь лидера клана.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о «Туннельных Змеях»? – спросил Сухо.  
  
— Кто же об этих крысах не слышал.  
  
— Они – предшественники «Феникса». Представь, что ты просто жить не можешь – так одержим идей подчинить себе весь Сеул. Ну, или большую его часть. Для этого тебе нужны подземелья, связанные друг с другом сложной системой ходов и туннелей. У тебя нет диггеров, зато в твоем распоряжении лучшие кадры, которые когда-либо видел криминальный Сеул. И тут появляется какой-то левый клан, заявляющий, что подземелья принадлежат ему по праву преемника. Устранение его лидера выглядит очень заманчивым, не находишь?  
  
— Ну так я могу просто убить тебя и принести Крису твою голову.  
  
— Неа, — ухмыльнулся Сухо, стуча указательным пальцем по ноутбуку.  
  
Чанёль молча согласился с этим доводом. Получалось, что «Феникс» каким-то образом следил за «Драконом», раз они знали и о покушении, и о взаимоотношениях Чанни с Бэкки.   
  
— Зачем мы тебе? Ты ведь должен быть в курсе, что мы – самые большие неудачники в своем клане.  
  
— У вас просто сумасшедший потенциал, который вы никак не можете раскрыть, — Сухо встал и принялся мерить свой кабинет шагами.  
  
— Я не мог не заметить, с каким юмором вы устраняли того наркоторговца, я рыдал целый вечер. А это дело в «Красном песке», да это теперь мой любимый ресторан и любимый столик, — Лидер все говорил и говорил, вспоминая дела парней за последние полгода. Их было не слишком много, зато все они были гениальными, по мнению Сухо.  
  
Пак не мог с ним не согласиться, потому что они всегда все продумывали до последних мелочей, чтобы никогда не доставлять неприятностей клану. Они любили выходить на задания, только тогда они чувствовали драйв и адреналин, взывающий к жизни.  
  
— А ещё они любят друг друга, но не могут делать это открыто, — вставил свое слово Кай, усевшийся на стол к боссу.  
  
— Ты это мне намекаешь, что я порю сентиментальную чушь, или нашему гостю, чтобы он не забывал, в какой ситуации находится?  
  
— Ты слишком увлекся, хён. Пак небось уже подумал, что у тебя бзик на психов с черным юмором, — ухмыльнулся демоненок.  
  
— Ах ты несносный ребенок. Ещё слово, и я тебя понижу до женщины вождя.  
  
— А вот не понизишь, — показал язык Кай. – Уже который месяц грозишь, а все никак.   
  
Чанёль опешил от этой сцены. Они никогда не дерзили Крису, даже просто с ним не шутили.   
  
— Эй, не зависай, — рассмеялся Сухо. – Эта мелочь слишком неуправляема, чтобы хоть что-то понимать о субординации, не обращай на неё внимания.  
  
Чанни не выдержал и расхохотался. Вся эта ситуация попахивала абсолютным абсурдом. Ну вот кто, скажите на милость, при переманивании членов одного клана в другой будет ругаться с собственным помощником, грозя сделать из него шлюху. Оставалось только удивляться, как клан с такими нравами занял лидирующие позиции.  
  
Но это ему понравилось ещё больше. Черный юмор парней в «Драконе» не ценили, и всячески мешали им развлекаться. Судя по тому, как Сухо восхищался их мелкими шалостями, от больших он будет приходить в ещё больший восторг. Бэкки бы оценил.   
  
Эта атмосфера вседозволенности подкупала своей легкостью. А ещё Пак почувствовал то ощущение единства и взаимовыручки, которое они никак не могли уловить в «Драконе». Если уж предавать свой клан, то ради чего-то стоящего.   
  
— Если это хоть как-то повлияет на твое решение, то у нас не клеймят. И тату можно не носить. И устранителей годных нет. Да и вообще, люби кого хочешь, еби кого хочешь, — сказал Сухо.  
  
— А в нашем борделе для своих скидки! – добавил Кай.  
  
Они продолжили расписывать, какая шикарная жизнь у них в «Фениксе». Но Чанёлю это было уже не нужно. Что может быть лучше любви, которую не нужно скрывать. Но все равно интересно было послушать, что их ждало на новом месте.  
  
— Да хватит вам уже. Я сдался уже после бесплатной еды от этого вашего Дио, так что просто скажите, что теперь нам нужно сделать?  
  
Лицо Сухо озарила счастливая улыбка человека, чья любимая родственница выиграла джек-пот и обещала поделиться.  
  
— Для начала избавьтесь от прошлой жизни и приходите снова сюда. Обыскивать вас уже не будут. Кай, проводи Чанёля к Бэкхёну.  
  
Пересказывая эти события, Чанёль пытался приукрасить все, чтобы Бэк даже и не думал отказываться. Но ему даже не пришлось показывать фотографии с Крисом и Тао, Бэкки был готов на все, лишь бы больше не видеть упрекающих взглядов босса и сочувствующих — Лухана. Лишь услышав, что на «Дракон» они больше не работают, он бросился к Паку на шею, осыпая его лицо поцелуями. Чанёль смеялся, радуясь, что принял верное решение и так осчастливил своего Бэкки.  
  
Они сожгли свою старую квартиру, забрав только необходимые инструменты и кое-что из вещей. В новой жизни не было места старым воспоминаниям. Но Бэк все же спрятал детскую фотку юных «дракончиков» времен, когда Тао только пришел в семью.   
  
Первое время они жили у Кая в борделе. Ну, раз обещали бесплатную еду, то пускай расплачиваются за неосторожное предложение. Но Дио понравилось кормить Бэкхёна – более благодарного человека он в жизни не видел. Клеймо «Дракона» они свели сразу же, а Чанёль набил себе феникса на месте старой тату. У самого Бэка остался шрам как напоминание о том, кем они были.  
  
Первое дело в «Фениксе» они провели с размахом, отрываясь за все годы вынужденного сдерживания своей фантазии. Так они заявили всем – вот мы, Чанни и Бэкки, и мы вернулись в новом облике, бойтесь нас. Им оставалось только гадать, какое было у Криса лицо, когда его пропажа вдруг обнаружилась.   
  
Восторг Сухо было не передать. К тому чинушке у него были личные счеты, поэтому он, не раздумывая, ввел парней в свой внутренний круг, чем привел их в шоковое состояние. Хотя они были благодарны за оказанное доверие. Вообще им нравилось периодически ловить ступор от действий кого-нибудь из семьи, как и самим доводить окружающих до нервного тика.  
  
Несмотря на головокружительный успех в новой семье, панические атаки Бэкхёна усилились. Теперь после очередного кошмара у него могла отняться рука или нога, он мог задохнуться или просто разодрать себе кожу ногтями. Пак очень за него беспокоился, поэтому никогда не забывал устроить «секс с жертвой», даже когда Бён валился с ног от усталости.  
  
— Бэкхённи, ну не сердись, тебе уже давно ничего не снилось, вот я и подумал… — прерывает мысли Бэка Чанёль.  
  
— А подумал ли? – задумчиво отвечает Бён, изучая содержимое шкафчиков. Еды не было вообще никакой. – Вот зачем нам кухня, если мы все равно едим в ресторане.  
  
— Бэкхённи...  
  
— Ну чего тебе? – разворачивается Бэк. Он уже сам не рад, что разозлился, но психологическая травма есть психологическая травма.  
  
— У меня проблема, — говорит Чанёль и красноречиво смотрит вниз. Ну да, возбудить возбудили, а трахнуть не дали. — Я готов потерпеть вас, Господин Кан, только помогите, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ладно, забудь про Кана. Я попробую обойтись. Но если что, то мы все возобновим.  
  
— Э? – ошарашено мычит Пак, когда Бэкхён набрасывается на его губы и толкает к спальне.  
  
Бён готов попробовать без их игры, когда-то же все равно надо прекращать заниматься этим маразмом. К тому же, если нет еды, он всегда занимается сексом с Чанни.  
  
Бэкки укладывает Чанёля на кровать и стаскивает незастегнутые штаны с парня.   
  
— Лежи, я все сам сделаю, — тихо говорит Бён.  
  
Он раздевается, садится снова на паковские бедра. Бэкхён нежно стягивает трусы с парня, у которого член стоит уже давно. Бэк проводит пальчиком по всей длине и, не задерживаясь, ведет его выше по животу.   
  
— Оближи, — говорит Бэкхён, поднося пальцы ко рту Чана.  
  
Тот послушно облизывает их и ждет дальнейших действий.  
  
Бэкки встает на колени и распрямляется, чуть-чуть откидываясь назад и открывая Чанни обзор на его анус. Бэк вводит себя один пальчик, при этом медленно дроча свой член. Потом добавляет второй и третий, быстро подготавливая себя на глазах у любимого.   
  
Пак нашаривает под подушкой смазку и настойчиво сует её Бёну. Тот не отказывается и обильно смазывает член своего парня. Бэкки медленно насаживается на него. Чанёль старается не двигаться, ведь Бэк ему запретил.   
  
Бён сам выбирает ритм и движется так медленно, как только может. Ему хочется чувствовать всего Чанни долго, очень долго. Член так приятно заполняет Бэка, скользя по простате. Бэкки постанывает от удовольствия, уже не сдерживаясь и ускоряя темп.   
  
— Чанёёёёлиии – хнычет Бэк.  
  
Чанни хватает его за бедра и помогает ускориться ещё больше, доводя обоих до разрядки. С его губ срываются рваные стоны-хрипы, от этих звуков Бэкки не выдерживает и кончает. Пак выдает последний, самый долгий хрип, на секунду замирает и изливается в Бэкхёна. Пару минут они не двигаются, пока Бэку не приходит в голову, что кто-то побит, а он на нем лежит.  
  
— Ёлли, Ёль, ты меня слушаешь? — спрашивает Бэкхён.   
  
Но у Пака была пакостная особенность – после бурного секса сразу отрубаться.  
  
— Ну и хрен с тобой. Не услышишь, как я скажу, что люблю тебя.  
  
Бэк встает и идет в душ, чтобы смыть с себя пот и запах, оставшийся после дела.  
  
Вернувшись, он недовольно пихает Чанёля, успевшего развалиться в позе звезды на всей кровати.   
  
— Люблю тебя, зараза, — вздыхает Бэкки и устраивается у Чанни под боком.  
  
К слову, Бэку больше кошмары не снились.  
  
  
  
  
========== Розовые мечты Лухана — начало. ==========  
  
Крис не был рад вмешательству в его дела «Феникса». Официально труп принадлежал «Дракону», но проклятый запах портил все. Ситуация была очень двусмысленная, общественность могла подумать все, что угодно.   
  
Крис набирает номер Чена:  
  
— Оповестите «Феникс» о встрече. На нашей территории, да, — приказывает Лидер.  
  
Сеул поделен на зоны влияния между группировками. За спиной Криса висит карта города, и синим помечены его владения. Почти такую же по размеру площадь занимает «Феникс». И в скором времени в каком-то пабе «Феникса» появится метка «Дракона».  
  
Давным-давно, был разработан Кодекс, которому должны были следовать все семьи. Согласно этому Кодексу существовала система знаков, меток и кодов, с помощью которых могли общаться лидеры разных кланов, не привлекая внимания полиции. Согласно Протоколу, в котором было прописано поведение лидеров, Встречу могли назначить в трех разных местах: на нейтральной территории, чтобы обсудить общие дела или мелкие разногласия, на территории третьего клана, чтобы тот стал своеобразным барьером в их переговорах, на территории вызывающей семьи, чтобы обозначить, какая сторона обижена и на территории оппонента — для принесения извинений. В данной ситуации Крис считал себя оскорбленным и униженным, поэтому даже не стал размышлять по поводу места встречи. Она будет назначена через три дня в казино «Дракона».  
  
Немного успокоившись, Крис вызывает Лухана, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Они с Тао уже успели отчитаться ему о проделанной работе, но услышанное ни капельки не удовлетворило босса.  
  
Лухан заходит уверенно, будто и не было вчера бурных объяснений. Мило улыбнувшись, Лу садится в кресло, даже не спросив разрешения. Крис и не думает верить его улыбке, которую он часто видел, когда Лухан хладнокровно убивал своих жертв.  
  
— Лу, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — мягко начинает Лидер.  
  
Парень удивленно приподнимает бровь, как бы намекая, что не понимает, чего от него хотят.  
  
— Я о Бэкхёне и Чанёле.  
  
— А что я могу о них сказать?  
  
— Ну, например, почему позволил Бёну оставить метку.  
  
— Все просто – он уничтожал отпечатки, – пожимает плечами парень.  
  
— Хватит! – ударяет ладонью по столу Крис. – Я наслушался этого бреда ещё вчера. Признайся, что ты пришел позже них и решил всех запутать, чтобы я тебя не наказал.   
  
— Крис, ну ты же знаешь, какой параноик Бэкхён, эта выходка вполне в его стиле и не содержит никаких задних мыслей.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что таким, как он, нужно как можно меньше доверять.  
  
— Но это правда! – уже серьезно обижается Лухан. – Крис, мне-то зачем тебе врать.  
  
— А затем, что где одна ложь, там и вторая. Вот скажи мне, каким образом Пак отделал Цзытао? Раньше не мог, а сейчас вдруг открыл в себе суперспособности.  
  
Лу хмурится и надувает губки в немой обиде. Тао умолял его не вспоминать о третьем парне. Лухан и сам был согласен это сделать, но в ответ выпросил не упоминать про обувь Бёна.  
  
— Понятия не имею, спроси у него сам, — наконец отвечает он.  
  
— Я-то спрошу. Только вряд ли он станет покрывать тебя, если ты вдруг что-то утаил. Лучше покайся сейчас, целее будешь.  
  
Лухан вздыхает. Криса сложно обмануть.  
  
— Давай я расскажу, как выглядит эта ситуация с моей стороны, — босс встает из-за стола и начинает ходить по кабинету.  
  
— Вы с Тао пришли на банкет и, допустим, Пак и Бён действительно там присутствуют. Но они исчезают из вашего поля зрения, — Крис наклоняется к Лу и смотрит в его глаза тяжелым взглядом. – Ты проник в кабинет, в надежде, что окажешься первым, но увидел, что опоздал, поставил нашу метку и быстро смылся. Тао же встретил Пака и Бёна. Только вдвоем они могли его покалечить. Далее, ты нашел его где-нибудь в подсобке без сознания. И пока «фениксы» без проблем смываются через свои крысиные лазы, вас засекает охрана, и вы засвечиваете машину Тао. Замечательная картина, правда?  
  
Лухан ежится, потому что с такой стороны они действительно выглядят неудачниками.  
  
— Они оставили за собой улики. На счет Пака не знаю, но Бён точно. Мы с ним подрались, и он забыл свою обувь, — тихо говорит Лу, касаясь еле заметной царапины.  
  
— Так почему же, дурья твоя башка, вы мне не сказали об этом сразу, — взрывается Лидер.  
  
— Сюрприз хотели сделать. Тевон бы принес тебе отчеты по этому делу, а ты бы порадовался.  
  
Крис запускает пальцы в свои крашеные волосы, не зная, что и ответить. Идиотизм был очевиден, но он решает сделать вид, что поверил словам хитрожопого оленя.  
  
— А Тао стыдно, что его уложил какой-то новичок, — сдает напарника Лухан.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ну, был третий парень. Тао дрался с Чанёлем, а этот третий выскочил из-за угла и приложил нашего мастера ушу горшком с цветком.  
  
Лидер хохочет, потому что эта версия была не менее бредовая, чем первая.  
  
— И почему я в это все равно не верю? – спрашивает у потолка Крис.  
  
— Сочувствую, — говорит Лухан и встает. – Можешь прямо сейчас расспросить Тао – увидишь, что он расскажет то же самое.  
  
***  
  
Лухан натягивает капюшон своего худи поглубже. Он идет по Сеулу, обиженный на весь мир, слушая любимую музыку. Играющая композиция, ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D — Complication, как нельзя лучше подходит под настроение парня.   
  
Ни от кого нельзя добиться понимания. В последнее время Крис бесил неимоверно. Эти вечные подозрения, взгляды исподтишка. Лидер не доверял вообще никому. Бедный Крис, после предательства Бэкхёна и Чанёля он постоянно на взводе.  
  
Но Лухану нет дела до заскоков босса. Периодически ему хочется все бросить и уйти из семьи. Он завидует Паку и Бёну, так легко сбежавшим от гнева «Дракона». Конечно, к ним присылали убийц, но эти парни показали невероятно высокий уровень подготовки, какой не показывали даже во время своих лучших дел вместе с Лу.   
  
К сожалению, Лухан обладает очень низкими навыками выживания в чужой среде и ему просто жизненно необходим думающий напарник. Что не мешает ему в стрессовой ситуации исполнять абсолютно гениальные идеи. Но шесть лет назад он крупно влип – его фоторобот висел почти в каждом полицейском участке. Лухан до сих пор не верит, что Крис тогда приказал не высовываться и больше ничего для спасения оленьей задницы не сделал. А Чанни и Бэкки, несмотря на все запреты, проникли в главное управление, удалили все файлы, связанные с ним, и пустили по сети вирус, а потом за одну ночь прошлись по всем участкам, уничтожая изображения. Как же они потом ржали, даря Лу оставшуюся фотку на память.  
  
Сказать по правде, Лухан жутко завидует парням. Они любят друг друга и счастливы вместе. Лу тоже так хочет, особенно когда желание уйти из клана накатывает с новой силой. Вот прямо как сейчас. И Лу не может ни с кем поговорить и открыться. Как и решиться на подобный отчаянный шаг.  
  
Лухан подходит к телефонной будке, бросает монетку и набирает номер, который ему давно следовало забыть. «Абонент больше не обслуживается», — слышит он в трубке и набирает второй. Результат тот же. Как, впрочем, и месяц назад, и год, и четыре года. Бэкхён и Чанёль были бы последними идиотами, если бы не сменили номер.  
  
Обычно Лухану хватало услышать эту фразу, чтобы успокоиться и представить, что по его номеру также будет отвечать вежливый женский голос, информируя звонивших, что «абонент не обслуживается». Но сегодня что-то было не так. Желание не только не пропало, а ещё больше усилилось.   
  
Лу садится в первый попавшийся автобус, в надежде, что поездка приведет его мысли в порядок.   
  
Очнувшись от самокопания на конечной остановке, Лухан обнаруживает, что заехал в незнакомый район. Бродя по округе в поисках знакомых ориентиров, он натыкается на небольшой скверик. Он устало валится на скамейку и выключает музыку. Крис говорил с ним в двенадцатом часу, сейчас около шести, уже можно возвращаться. Лу уже понял, почему он никак не может успокоиться. Из головы никак не идет образ паренька, прыгающего с крыши.  
  
Лухан устало кладет голову на колени. Он не понимает, как мог влюбиться в парня всего за пару минут. Тем более в «феникса». Но молочно-белая кожа так и стояла перед глазами. Лухану очень хотелось поговорить с Бэкхёном и Чанёлем, но, увы, это было невозможно.   
  
Откинувшись на скамейку, он безразлично оглядывается вокруг. Парню кажется, что он чувствует запах «Феникса», но он убеждает себя, что его волосы ещё не до конца отмылись после дела. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы абстрагироваться от запаха, но он никак не желает исчезать. Лу открывает глаза и тут же зажмуривается обратно. Он пытается убедить себя, что у него всего лишь начались галлюцинации. Но Лу видит то, что видит.  
  
По аллее идут Бён и Пак, о чём-то переговариваются и тащат пакеты, заполненные доверху продуктами. Лухан улыбается. Пусть они не остановятся и даже не заметят его, но видеть их такими счастливыми и домашними было как бальзам на сердце.  
  
Но его замечают. Сначала смотрят непонимающе, а потом Бэк тащит Чана на лавочку к Лу.  
  
— Ну, и где мы прокололись в своей конспирации? Пудинг будешь? – предлагает лакомство Бэкхён, усевшийся слева.  
  
— Я случайно тут оказался. Есть у меня такая привычка кататься по Сеулу, — принимает он стаканчик с пластиковой ложкой.  
  
— Странно, не замечал за тобой раньше, — говорит справа Чанёль.  
  
— А ещё бы вы что-либо заметили, если вы трахались как кролики после каждого дела.  
  
— А я-то думал, что тебя кошмары совсем оставили, а ты, оказывается, нашел вменяемый способ с ними справляться – всего лишь шляешься невесть где, — протягивает завистливо Бэк.  
  
— Ну да. Только кошмары уже в прошлом, сейчас я так от грустных мыслей избавляюсь. А у вас с этим как?  
  
— Экспериментируем, — отмахивается Бён и они замолкают.  
  
Каждый утыкается в свой стаканчик с десертом, думая о чем-то своем. Бэкхён думает, насколько можно доверять Лухану, и что делать, если он начнет расспрашивать их о жизни в «Фениксе». Особенно, если он включит режим олененка Бэмби. Лухан же думает о том, что ему хорошо с этими двумя даже после четырех лет разлуки. А Чанёль думает, что жрал последний раз двенадцать часов назад у Сухо и что пудинг – это несущественно, и что Лухану идут розовые волосы.  
  
— Парни, а вам действительно лучше в «Фениксе»? – нарушает приятную тишину Лу.  
  
Бён и Пак нервно переглядываются.  
  
— Если честно, то наш ответ тебя расстроит.  
  
— Вы нашли свой дом, я прав?  
  
— Да, абсолютно прав, — кивает Чанёль.  
  
— Я не обижаюсь. Раньше я никогда не видел вас такими расслабленными. Даже сейчас вы спокойнее, чем лет семь назад. Немного грустно, что я уже не являюсь частью вашей жизни, но, видимо, так надо. Спасибо, мне все эти годы хотелось услышать, что вы наконец-то счастливы, — Лухан поднимается со скамейки. – Я пойду, уже поздно.  
  
— Эй, Лулу, выпить не хочешь? – окликает его Пак.  
  
— Чанни, какой выпить? Мы ничего не покупали, — недоуменно толкает парня Бэк.  
  
— Дома есть.  
  
— Дома? – растерянно перепрашивает Бён.  
  
Лухан тоже не понимает, куда клонит Пак.  
  
— Ну да, пойдем к нам домой, выпьем и поболтаем ещё.  
  
— Но ведь… — Бэкхён оглядывается на Лухана. Им обоим понятно, что они боятся довериться друг другу, хотя каждый из них готов открыть душу другому.  
  
— Бэкки, у нас мороженка тает. Что тебе дороже, мороженка или твоя паранойя?  
  
Бэкхён зависает, а Лу смотрит на Пака, не веря своему счастью – его на полном серьезе приглашают бухнуть в компании старых друзей. Он не дурак и понимает, что на большинство тем им не поговорить, но то чувство успокоения, приобретенное в компании этих двух ему ну никак не хочется терять.   
  
— Черт с вами, я мороженку выбираю. Пошли, Лу.  
  
Мороженое парни успешно спасли. Лухан решает не удивляться поведению парней, ведь он был наслышан об их бесшабашности. И как они только умудрялись скрывать это раньше.   
  
Двухкомнатная квартира на втором этаже обычного многоквартирного дома очень располагала к отдыху. Пока парни раскладывают продукты по пустой кухне, Лухан рассматривает все вокруг себя. Вполне ожидаемо, что он видит на стене фотографию Бэка и Чана с тем самым парнем, что так запал ему в душу. Лу решает повременить с расспросами о нем.  
  
— Эй, не тормози, у нас все готово, — зовет Бэкхён.  
  
Лухан садится за стол, уже заставленный всякими чипсами и бутылками пива.   
  
— А где здоровая еда? — спрашивает китаец.  
  
— Никакой здоровой еды, только фаст фуд, — смеется Пак. — Не, закусывать салатом и занюхивать брокколи я не намерен.  
  
Парни смеются и открывают бутылки. После минутной неловкости Чанёль начинает разговор.  
  
— Как тебя угораздило составить компанию Тао? В смысле, разве он не одиночка?  
  
— Спасибо Крису, из-за него я с Пандой третий раз уже работал. Жуткие воспоминания, на самом деле.   
  
— Его взгляд все так же пугает, — замечает Бэк.   
  
— Ну, это же Тао, — пожимает плечами Лу.  
  
— Кстати, замечательный образ у тебя получился, — хвалит его Бэкхён.  
  
— О, а я не видел, — жалуется Чанёль.  
  
— Так, описываю специально для слепых. Длинные светлые волосы, длинное платье, круглая сумочка... Эй, чего ты ржешь?  
  
Пак заливается громким ржачем, бья по столу широкой ладонью. Лухан вопросительно смотрит на Бёна, который тоже в шоке от реакции своего парня.  
  
— Извини, Лулу, это личное, — хрипит успокоившийся Чанни, набирая смс Сехуну с текстом «не знал, что тебе нравятся парни, малышка Лулу просто огонь!» На что получил гневный ответ: «Откуда узнал? Скажешь кому — убью».  
  
Чанёль посмеивается над раскрытым макне и вслушивается в щебетание закадычных подружек. Они обсуждают какую-то ерунду типа косметики, и Чан снова уходит в себя. Задумавшись, он случайно задевает свою бутылку, и пиво проливается на худи Лухана.   
  
Лу отправляют в ванную застирывать пятно, одалживая одну из футболок ушастого несчастья.   
  
Лухан был бы не Луханом, если бы не стал подслушивать.   
  
— И что это за дикая истерика только что? — слышит он любопытный голос Бэка.   
  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что Сехуну понравилась девчонка на банкете?  
  
— Только не говори мне, что это Лухан, — стонет Бэкки.   
  
— Именно он и есть, — довольно басит Чанни.  
  
Лу победно ухмыляется. Можно не страдать, думая, как к нему отнесется парень, а приступать к действиям. Только Бэкки с Чанни ничего говорить не стоит, а то еще помешают.   
  
Лухан выходит из ванной и садится обратно. Про Сехуна парни уже не говорили.   
  
Они вспоминали свое общее прошлое, смеялись над воспоминаниями, но ни разу не затрагивали нынешнюю жизнь. Лишь один раз Лулу спросил, как они себя чувствовали, когда ушли. Ответ его поразил: они грустили. Да, они получили новую свободную жизнь, но они оставили своих друзей. Да, потом они влились в новую компанию, и это ни с чем несравнимое чувство принадлежности одной семье стоило того, чтобы бросить все. Парни даже похвастались, что Сухо им безмерно доверяет. Удивительно, но Лухан их понял. Он сам чувствовал то же по отношению к Крису и остальным.   
  
Внезапно у Бэкхёна звонит телефон. Лухан слышит лишь обрывки фраз: «случилось кое-что», «на пару дней», «Сехуну удобнее».  
  
— Так, Лу, ты засиделся. И не смотри на меня своими оленьими глазами, уже поздно. Все равно спать тут не оставлю.   
  
— Ладно. И действительно поздно. Как бы меня Крис искать не начал. Рад был поболтать. Как насчет повторить?   
  
— На мой номер, звони прежде чем завалиться в слезах, жалуясь на Тао или босса.   
  
— О, обязательно так сделаю — в смысле, зайду без спроса.  
  
Лу выходит из подъезда и прячется за ближайшим углом. Интуиция подсказывает, что остаться стоит.   
  
Вскоре к дому подъезжает белая Mazda, и с задних сидений выползает сонный парень со светлыми розовыми волосами. Зевая, он поправляет на плече увесистую сумку и заходит в подъезд. У Лухана не возникает никаких сомнений, что за пацан будет ночевать пару дней у Чанни с Бэкки.   
  
  
  
  
========== Розовые мечты Лухана — беспрецендентное знакомство. ==========  
  
На следующий день Лу останавливает свой любимый синий байк Yamaha FZ1-S около дома парочки и терпеливо ждет. Он сидит в шлеме, не опасаясь быть узнанным – фениксам про свое увлечение он не рассказывал. Вскоре появляется Сехун, мчась на автобусную остановку с бутербродом в зубах и накидывая на себя клетчатую рубашку поверх футболки. Лу выжидает, пока автобус парня отъедет на приличное расстояние – паранойю Бэка еще никто не отменял – и поехал следом.  
  
Парень сидел на последнем сиденье и слушал музыку, не замечая никого вокруг. Лухан порадовался, что вездесущий Бэкхён не сопровождал Сехуна на машине.  
  
Чуть не пропустив, когда парень сошел с автобуса, Лу остановился. Сехун резво чесал по направлению к Сеульскому Национальному университету. Лухан аж присвистнул – «Дракон» никогда не заботился о высшем образовании своих членов, умеют читать и писать – уже хорошо. А потом Лу вспомнил, что раньше многие университеты крышевали «Туннельные змеи», а значит, это теперь территория «Феникса».  
  
Лухан прошел в фойе и увидел в расписании, что до пар есть ещё полчаса. Спрашивается, зачем нестись сломя голову в такую рань, если даже позавтракать не успел нормально. Вокруг практически никого нет, только несколько студентов, ожидающих более медленных товарищей.   
  
Лу ловит на себе восхищенные взгляды. Пускай пялятся на его задницу, подчеркнутую облегающими джинсами, он не против. Лухан расстегивает мотоциклетную куртку, открывая взглядам глубокий вырез футболки, в котором хорошо видно соблазнительные ключицы, и подходит к стайке хихикающих девчонок. У них он выясняет, что Сехун учится на факультете промышленности по специальности Информационная безопасность. Не без труда найдя в сетке расписания нужную аудиторию, Лухан спешит к своему розовому счастью.  
  
Нужный кабинет нашелся не сразу, коридоры оказались ещё более запутанны, чем в старом загородном поместье «Дракона». Лухан находит Сехуна в большой римской аудитории. Парень сидит на последнем ряду, уткнувшись в телефон и слушая музыку. В кабинете сидят ещё парочка ботанов, занятых своими делами. Се настолько глубоко завис в телефоне, что замечает усевшегося к нему на парту Лухана только тогда, когда тот вытаскивает у него из ушей наушники.  
  
Сехун удивленно смотрит на наглого парня, сидящего прямо на его конспектах, а потом узнает в нем ту милую девушку, в итоге оказавшуюся исполнителем «Дракона».  
  
— Привет, Сехун, — улыбается Лухан. – Помнишь меня?  
  
Сехун молчит, лихорадочно думая, что он должен сделать в этой ситуации. А Лу без всякого стеснения пожирает парня глазами. Ему так хочется прикоснуться к этой гладкой фарфоровой коже. Что он с удовольствием и делает. Сехун на ощупь оказался очень горячим. Но больше Лу ничего не понял, потому что парень отшатнулся от него.  
  
— Что тебе здесь нужно, — спрашивает Сехун, подозрительно глядя из-под розовой челки.  
  
— Познакомиться, — легко говорит Лухан, откидываясь назад и опираясь руками о парту.  
  
Сехун удивляется, с каким спокойствием заявляет это парень. У него такой тон, как будто ему приходится объяснять самые очевидные вещи.  
  
— Ладно, но я надеюсь, ты помнишь, что здесь – нейтральная территория.  
  
— Ага, нейтральная. С личным пролазом в подвалах универа, — смеется Лу.  
  
Сехун делает вид, что не слышит подкол Лухана.  
  
Аудитория постепенно заполняется народом. К Сехуну никто не спешит подсаживаться.  
  
— Ну в самом деле, мы же цивилизованные люди. Неужели ты думал, что при любой встрече члены разных кланов будут бить друг другу морды?   
  
— Чанёлю и вашему китайцу это не мешает, — возражает Се.  
  
— А они не цивилизованные, — опять смеётся Лу.  
  
Парни продолжают друг друга рассматривать, не спеша возобновлять разговор.  
  
— Давай притворимся, что здесь ты – обычный парень Сехун, а я – обычный бездельник Лухан.  
  
— Для обычного бездельника ты слишком шикарно одет, — хмыкает Се.  
  
— Для обычного студента у тебя слишком дорогой телефон и часы, — тыкает Лу в сехуновские синие g-shock из последней коллекции.  
  
— Один-один, — улыбается парень.  
  
Внезапно разговоры затихают и все спешат занять свои места – входит преподаватель.  
  
— Черт. Лезь под парту, — суетится Сехун.  
  
— Э? – восклицает Лухан, когда его грубо пытаются спихнуть с удобного места.  
  
— Лезь, живо. Препод меня выставит, если увидит постороннего, сидящего рядом со мной. Тем более на парте. И тем более с таким цветом волос.  
  
— Можно подумать, у тебя лучше, — обиженно ворчит Лу, пока мускулистые руки Се заталкивают его под парту.  
  
Лухану неудобно – он сидит, скрючившись на грязном полу между ног одной заразы, которая не желает конструктивно общаться. Лу вытягивает ноги под стулом, благо позади Се только стенка. Ему пришла в голову шальная мысль, которую он тут же принялся исполнять.  
  
Сехун записывает лекцию, думая при этом не о сегодняшней теме, а о парне, сидящем у него под партой. Ну а как тут о чем-то другом думать, когда этот парень – член «Дракона», о котором столько рассказывал брат и остальные. Плюс ко всему этот Лухан, если Сехун правильно запомнил, чертовски красивый парень. Се никогда не причислял себя к геям, но глядя на Лухана, готов был попробовать. Просто у него были такие нежные губы, что невольно хотелось проверить, а есть ли у него член.  
  
Сехун замирает, не дописав слово. Кое-кто медленно расстегивает ему ширинку, касаясь прохладными пальцами живота под футболкой. Лицо Се пылает, когда он понимает, что хочет сделать этот невозможный парень. Он пытается отпихнуть Лухана, но не может привлекать к себе внимания, иначе их просто выгонят с пары, застав в интересном положении. Единственное, что Се может сделать, это придерживать розовую голову Лу, чтобы тот не вылезал из-под парты.  
  
— Хун, с тобой все в порядке? – спрашивает его приятель Темин, сидящий впереди и услышавший какое-то шебуршение сзади.  
  
— Угу, — отвечает абсолютно малиновый Сехун.  
  
Лухан внизу устраивается поудобнее, усаживаясь на коленки. Он стаскивает Се за бедра, чтобы тот развалился на жестком кресле. Лу приспускает его джинсы и забирается под трусы. Сехун напряжен, поэтому Лухан нежно гладит его бедро левой рукой. Се усаживается так, что попа свисает с сиденья, потому что Лу так удобнее.   
  
Лухан вытаскивает полувозбужденный член парня, внутренне усмехаясь, как быстро тот завелся. Он обхватывает ствол всей ладонью и касается кончиком языка головки.   
  
Се еле успевает подавить свой стон, как к нему обращается преподаватель.  
  
— О, с вами все в порядке?   
  
— Все хорошо, — сдавленно отвечает Сехун, пытаясь помешать Лухану двигаться.  
  
Лицо парня успевает несколько раз поменять окраску — от ярко-розового до синюшного, когда он задерживает дыхание чтобы не застонать в голос. Чертов китаец умеет доставлять удовольствие.  
  
Язычок Лу извивается змеей, облизывая член Се везде и одновременно. Лухан продолжает поглаживать ноги парня, в то время другой рукой играя с мошонкой. Когда же Лу берет в рот, Сехун пищит зажимая себе рот рукой. На всю длину взять не получается — Се все еще держит его голову, поэтому о смене угла не может быть и речи. Пространства мало, поэтому Лу движется быстро и рвано. Но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Сехун в конце концов кончил, зажевывая рукав своей рубашки, чтобы не завопить, и падая лицом в свои записи.   
  
Лухан глотает всю сперму, чтобы не осталось никаких следов. Он нежно поправляет белье парня и застегивает ему ширинку. Лу опирается о стенку парты и выпрямляет ноги. Это был его самый долгий минет в жизни, и он надеялся, что парень оценил его усилия. А ещё было интересно посмотреть выражение его лица, потому что во время их диалога он был не особо эмоционален.  
  
Сехун улыбается самой дурацкой улыбкой, на которую он только способен. И безумно рад, что Лухан его сейчас не видит. При воспоминании о том, какие губки только что делали ему минет, у него готов снова встать. Но это не отменяет того, что этот китаец его чуть не подставил.   
  
— Эй, Тэ, дашь лекции после пары?  
  
— Зачем? Ты же тоже писал.  
  
— Отрубился на середине. Только не забудь.  
  
Пара заканчивается нормально. Сехун тормозит как можно дольше, чтобы выпустить Лухана из-под парты без свидетелей. Когда никого в аудитории не остается, он вылетает в коридор, только бы не встречаться взглядом с розоволосым китайцем. Он не знает, как реагировать на случившееся и как дальше с ним разговаривать. Или это хитрый план по переманиванию Сехуна на сторону «Дракона»? Хотя Се не против как-нибудь повторить. Но уже без парты и лишних свидетелей, а у себя в комнате с видом на ночной Сеул.   
  
— Сехун. Эй! Сехун! – слышит он крики китайца. – Да подожди ты!  
  
— Что? – Се резко разворачивается, сталкиваясь с мчащимся за ним Лу. Он и не заметил, как успел выбежать из универа.  
  
— Тебе не понравилось? – невинно спрашивает Лухан, хлопая своими милыми ресницами.  
  
Сехун тупо смотрит в эти глаза, не зная, что и ответить. Ему понравилось, но признаваться он не собирается.  
  
-Да ладно тебе, — смеется Лу, хлопая его по плечу. – Ну хочешь, я угощу тебя чем-нибудь, чтобы ты не обижался?  
  
Сехун кивает.   
  
— Через двадцать минут у меня другая пара, так что быстрее.  
  
Лухан тащит парня за территорию универа. Он знает неподалеку одно местечко, которое точно должно понравиться студенту.  
  
— Вот, выбирай, — широким жестом машет Лу на палатку с бабл ти.  
  
— Что это? – спрашивает Сехун.  
  
— Никогда не пробовал? Ну, ты много потерял. Значит, я заказываю нам обоим, — коварно потирает руки Лухан и поворачивается к продавцу. – Намешайте ему чего-нибудь розовенького, а мне…  
  
— А ему тоже розового и кислого заодно, — вмешивается Се.  
  
— Два-два, — возобновляет подсчет Лухан.   
  
Парни получают одинаковые стаканы с клубничным чаем и возвращаются в кампус. Они садятся на ступеньках перед главным входом. Девочки вокруг постоянно оглядываются на них и томно перешептываются. Сехуну не нравится такое обилие внимания. Он постоянно злобно зыркает в сторону девчонок, но они и не думают прекращать на них пялиться. А все Лухан виноват, зачем он только снял куртку.   
  
Но бабл ти Сехуну нравится. Особенно, когда он разжевывает шарики наполнителя.   
  
— Ну как тебе? — наконец спрашивает Лу.  
  
— Угумф, — Се занят, Се высасывает шарики из почти кончившегося чая.   
  
— Ты поаккуратнее, так можно и подавиться.   
  
Что Сехун, собственно, и делает. Лу заботливо хлопает парня по спине, хотя это абсолютно лишнее — от бабл ти ещё никто никогда не умирал.   
  
— Слушай, тебя ведь Лухан зовут? — спрашивает Сехун, пытаясь добыть последние кусочки желе, прилипшего ко дну.   
  
— Нормально, я тебе минет сделал и угостил самой милейшей вещью в мире, а ты только сейчас решил уточнить мое имя? Я обиделся, — притворно надулся Лу и отвернулся.   
  
Единственное, что мог сделать Сехун — это предложить в следующий раз угостить его бабл ти.   
  
— Ха, три два в мою пользу.   
  
Се вдруг вспоминает, что пары пока никто не отменял и вскакивает с лестницы. Но на самом-то деле он нервничает из-за того, что повелся на это коварное милое личико.  
  
Лу пытается проникнуть в кабинет за Сехуном, но ему молча указывают на лавочку около двери. Лухан строит жалобную мордашку, но его игнорируют. Обидевшись на вредного парня, Лу садится и пытается занять себя телефоном. Но мысли постоянно возвращаются к Се.   
  
Он бессмысленно пялится в экран, а перед глазами у него красивые длинные ноги в узких джинсах. Лу представляет, как будет закидывать эти ноги себе на плечи, или как будет раздвигать эти колени, раскрывая себе доступ к девственному входу. Почему-то Лухан надеется, что до него к парню никто не дотрагивался, хотя с Чанёля или Бэкхёна станется в шутку научить парня плохому.   
  
От таких грязных мыслей у Лу банально встал. Ему ничего не остается, кроме как помчаться в ближайший туалет. Он запирается в кабинке и садится на закрытую крышку унитаза. С облегчением освободив свой член из плена тесных джинс, Лухан снова вызывает в памяти прекрасные ноги Сехуна. Он медленно водит по стволу рукой, наслаждаясь острыми ощущениями — объект его фапа находится в соседней аудитории, и кто знает, не приспичит ли ему в туалет. Лу представляет, как дверь кабинки внезапно открывает Сехун и видит его, такого развратного, раскинувшего свои сильные ноги, развалившегося на неудобном сидении. Лухан хочет видеть смущение на лице своего мальчика, когда тот будет брать его член в рот. Хочет видеть, как будут трепетать его ресницы, когда он возьмет его полностью и начнет двигаться. Лу кончает с громким стоном, пачкая светлую футболку.  
  
Когда Сехун выходит, Лу уже привел себя в порядок.  
  
Они возвращаются к бабл ти, и Лухан наотрез отказывается выбирать состав. Приходится Се наугад тыкать в названия. В итоге Лу получает какую-то ядерную зеленую смесь с черными шариками, а самому Сехуну достается непрозрачный молочно-карамельный чай.  
  
Лухан выпрашивает еще и обед в университетской столовой. Уже четыре-два.   
  
Взяв стандартный ланч, несмотря на все милые рожицы китайца (четыре-три), они подсаживаются к приятелям Сехуна. Те заинтересованно смотрят на китайца, которого видели в начале первой пары, но никаких объяснений от Сехуна они не дожидаются. Лухан улыбается и представляется, начиная обедать.   
  
Парни стараются не обращать внимания на нового знакомого их друга, хотя не смотреть на красивого парня невозможно. Он кажется их ровесником, но есть в его взгляде что-то, заставляющее думать, что он старше, чем выглядит. И дорогую одежду не каждый студент может себе позволить. Вялые попытки разговорить Лухана ни к чему не приводят – он отделывается общими фразами, не вдаваясь в подробности. Парни и не настаивали – они привыкли к молчаливому Сехуну и успели подавить свое любопытство по отношению к нему и его жизни в целом.  
  
Лухану нравится эта ситуация. Он чувствует как напряжен Се, поэтому легко отвечает на вопросы его друзей, при этом, мастерски не давая им никакой существенной информации – сказываются годы практики на светских раутах. Но ему хочется хоть как-то похулиганить, соседство с этим малоэмоциональным человеком провоцирует на шалости.  
  
— Я дрочил на тебя в туалете во время последней пары, — шепчет на ухо Сехуну Лу, ожидая увидеть смущенный румянец у парня на щеках.  
  
Его встречает непоколебимый покерфейс.  
  
— Четыре-четыре? — спрашивает с ехидной улыбкой Сехун.  
  
Лухану ничего не остается кроме как согласиться.  
  
Третья пара снова лекция, на этот раз – психология личности. Лу разрешают сидеть рядом с Се, потому что на паре соберется весь поток. Опять римская аудитория и опять последний ряд, который занимают только они двое.  
  
Прошлую лекцию Лухан почти не слышал, поэтому сейчас ему интересно послушать, чему же учат в вузах. На самом деле интересно. И он ну ни капельки не смотрит на Сехуна. Правда, правда. Но это не мешает ему замечать какие взгляды бросает на него напряженный и чем-то обиженный Се.   
  
— И ты даже не попытаешься ко мне пристать? – слышит Лу тихий шепот.  
  
— Пять-четыре, и я снова веду, — улыбается он.  
  
Сехун обиженно надувается и утыкается в свои конспекты. Но зато расслабляется, потому что ему кажется, что Лухан действительно увлечен лекцией. Но это только хорошо построенная видимость.  
  
Лу тихонько тянет руку к бедру Се. Он нежно касается парня, оставляя руку покоиться на горячей ноге. Сехун удивленно переводит на него взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Решив, что это такое молчаливое согласие, Лухан начинает нежно гладить внутреннюю сторону бедра. Постепенно он забирается выше, под футболку, касаясь живота и подлезая под ремень джинс. И при этом ни разу не смотрит на закусывающего губу Сехуна. Психология дедушки Фрейда располагает к интиму, да.  
  
Сехун не понимает, что с ним происходит. В первую секунду, когда он только увидел этого невозможного парня у себя в универе, ему захотелось достать спрятанное в рюкзаке вооружение и слинять поскорее, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Но парень повел себя странно, даже для немногих рассказов Чана и Бэка. И вот снова лезет с вполне определенными намерениями. И, что самое удивительное, Се позволяет ему творить все, что вздумается. Сехун старается не думать о таком поведении, и это у него достаточно хорошо получается, особенно когда возбуждающе холодная рука гладит его член сквозь ткань трусов. Лухан расстегивает ширинку Се и начинает активнее дрочить парню. Что удивительно, Сехун умудряется нормально записать лекцию, только в момент оргазма хангыль прыгает как сумасшедший по строчкам тетради, но это уже мелочи.  
  
После пар парней окружают девчонки с потока и начинают щебетать, постоянно трогая Лухана, который даже не думает хоть как-то оградить себя от их приставаний. Даже куртку не застегнул, что позволило этим девицам касаться сексуальной шеи парня. Сехун минут пять залипает на выделяющиеся ключицы, пока наконец не отгоняет девчонок подальше с гневным шипением: «Он со мной». Лу удивляется, но не меньше него удивляется Се, который сам от себя такого не ожидал. Он немного смущается, что позволяет Лухану спокойно дотащить его до своей Ямахи.  
  
— Ну так ты садишься? – выводит Сехуна из задумчивости голос парня. Тот уже успел надеть шлем и теперь протягивает второй.  
  
— А что ты предлагал?  
  
— Погулять немного. Ты чем вообще слушал?  
  
— Типа свидание?  
  
— Ну если хочешь, будет свидание.  
  
— Хочу, — нагло заявляет Сехун, принимая шлем. В конце концов, Бэкхён с Чанёлем, Кай с Дио, а он что, не может тоже парня себе завести? И пусть этот парень вообще ему не подходит, но просто так отказаться от лакомого кусочка Се не может.  
  
***  
  
Бэкхён нервничает. Ему кажется, что все вокруг против него. И оленя они вчера встретили, и макне на них повесили, и машина с утра не завелась, пришлось пешком до универа Се добираться. А все Сухо с его «Присмотрите за парнем, мне надо готовиться к встрече с Крисом». И Чанёль ещё не хочет ему помогать. Нет, Бэкхён тоже расстроен, что у них секса не было, но это не повод распускать руки когда ни попадя.  
  
Они с Чанёлем захотели сделать сюрприз Се и пройтись с ним после пар по магазинам. В конце концов, он провел свое первое дело без помарок (косяки Чанни и Бэкки не в счет), поэтому заслужил какой-никакой, а подарок. А ещё забрать у макне бекхёновский рюкзак, который тот случайно схватил из-за прикалывающегося над ним Чанёля.  
  
Они немного опаздывали, потому что кто-то, не будем тыкать в его ушастую морду пальцем, страдает от топографического кретинизма. Да и вообще от кретинизма. Когда они подходят к воротам универа, то видят очень неожиданную картину – Сехун садится к незнакомому парню на байк и они уезжают в сторону реки.  
  
— Ты видел то же, что и я? – шокировано спрашивает Чанёль.  
  
— Если ты видел, что макне укатил с каким-то парнем в закат, то да, я именно это и видел.  
  
— Нет, это же Ямаха, ты понимаешь? Ямаха! Черт, хочу себе такую же.  
  
— Бля, Чанёль, ты о чем вообще думаешь? У нас макне из-под носа увели, а ты все о технике, гонщик проклятый.  
  
— А, ну да, макне увели. Слушай, а ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – двигает бровями Чанни.  
  
— Нет, я не думаю о сексе, — обламывает его Бэк.  
  
— Да кто сказал, что про секс. Нет, я про «Игру в молчанку».   
  
— А, какая прелесть. Пошли домой, нам надо подготовиться.  
  
Они гаденько хихикают и разворачиваются обратно. Бён при этом думает, что неплохо было бы ещё раз заблудиться где-нибудь в темном переулке и найти горизонтальную поверхность для горячего секса со своим напарником.  
  
***  
  
Лухан отвез Сехуна в парк Нанчжи Ханган. Конечно, в этом не было ничего оригинального, но первое свидание все-таки.  
  
— Итак, что творится в твоей розовой голове, что ты захотел пойти со мной на свидание? – мило спрашивает Лу.  
  
Се дергает плечами. Они не спеша идут по тропинке, людей вокруг почти нет – рабочий день как-никак. Ему не хочется раскрывать свои мысли, он ведь не знает, о чем думает Лу.  
  
— Ну не хочешь отвечать, как хочешь, — не настаивает парень. – А мы так и будем играть в молчанку, или же я должен научиться читать твои мысли?  
  
— Это полезный навык при общении со мной. Можешь начать тренироваться прямо сейчас.  
  
— Что, все-все тебя без слов понимают? – офигевает Лухан.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Се.  
  
— И даже Чанёль с Бэком?  
  
— Да они в умении читать мысли любому фору дадут. Ты бы знал, как они дела обсуждают… Ой.  
  
— Не страшно. Я немного с ними знаком. Кстати, а какие у вас отношения? Ну не смотри ты на меня так злобно, я просто так спрашиваю.  
  
— Давай обговорим рамки, чтобы не попадать в неловкие ситуации. Первое – не спрашивать друг друга, как там дела в семье, — начинает перечислять Сехун.  
  
— Свои отношения с другими известными членами семьи, — сразу же предлагает Лухан. Он не знает, что о нем рассказывала та парочка, но надеется, что не слишком много, и его высокое положение в клане парню не известно.  
  
— Тогда давай ещё на профессиональные темы не будем.  
  
— Идет, но, может, про Бэка с Чанни ответишь? Мне просто любопытно и я не собираюсь использовать эту информацию. Честно, — просит Лу, включая режим Бэмби.  
  
— Э, ну они как бы мои учителя. Черт, не смотри на меня так. Все, больше ничего не скажу, — закрывает глаза рукой Сехун, лишь бы не видеть этого взгляда.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Какая у тебя семья? Ну, в смысле, у меня отец есть. На пенсии уже, но бодрый ещё старик.  
  
— Тетя в Пусане и старший брат.   
  
— А…  
  
— Он тоже в «Фениксе».   
  
— Понятно.  
  
Разговор ненадолго стихает, но потом уже Сехун начинает расспрашивать Лу с новой силой. Лухан рассказывает, что ему двадцать четыре, что у него нет никакого образования, кроме внутрикланового. Что он боится высоты, и безумные прыжки Бэка и Сехуна с крыши чуть не заставили его откинуть копыта прямо там, на крыше. Ему не нравится, когда его называют милой барышней, но при этом он не стесняется пользоваться косметикой. Он никогда не ел суши, потому что у него аллергия на морепродукты, а ещё он часто простужается. Он без ума от мотоциклов и скорости, у него три байка и все любимые.  
  
Сехун рассказывает о себе, что он любит танцевать, что у него есть коллекция разных шапок и бейсболок. Что у него есть права, но брат не разрешает ему купить машину. У него никогда не было девушки или парня, потому что он ещё слишком молод для отношений. Ему интересны компьютеры – это и его специальность, и хобби.  
  
Они долго бродят по парку, болтая о разной ерунде. С каждой минутой Лухану хочется быть с этим парнем все больше и больше. Они уже давно идут за руку, и это чувство умиротворения напоминает Лу отношения Бэкки и Чанни. Ему даже приходит в голову бросить все и припасть к ногам Сехуна, моля его о месте в «Фениксе», рядом с ним. Но он понимает, что это глупо, кто такой Сехун в клане и кто такой Лухан. Уж вернее мелкого переманить в свою семью, чем наоборот. Но, зная, что приобрели Бён и Пак на новом месте, Лу не желает лишать того же этого красивого мальчишку.   
  
— Се, ты бы хотел быть со мной? – задает свой последний вопрос Лухан. – Мы всего лишь день знакомы, но я не хочу тебя отпускать. Да, мы как Ромео и Джульетта, но им ведь ничто не помешало любить друг друга.  
  
— Только давай без отравлений, хорошо? – улыбается Сехун и целует парня. Он уже давно ждет подходящего момента, чтобы впиться в эти губы. Они сводят его с ума с тех самых пор, как он предложил очаровательной блондинке бокал шампанского.   
  
Лухан жарко отвечает парню и припечатывает его к стволу ближайшего дерева.   
  
Для Сехуна это первый поцелуй. Ему всегда казалось, что от этого невозможно возбудиться. Но внезапно ставшие горячими руки Лу, блуждающие под сехуновской футболкой, как нельзя лучше опровергают все стереотипы Се. Он сам стремится добраться до желанного тела, но мешает куртка. Лухан отстраняется, сбрасывает её на землю и отправляет туда же футболку. Раздетый по пояс, с клеймом на правом боку на границе ребер, с идеальным накачанным телом, такой горячий Лу выглядит так естественно, как будто они всегда вместе приходят в парк, чтобы раздеться. Се стаскивает свою рубашку и футболку, прекрасно понимая, что дальше последует. Первый поцелуй и первый минет уже были, так почему бы не быть первому сексу.   
  
Парни набрасываются друг на друга с новой силой. Их руки гладят тела, возбужденные члены трутся через ткань. Они целуют друг друга до беспамятства, как будто больше этого никогда в их жизни не будет, но Лу находит в себе силы оторваться.   
  
— Пути назад уже нет, но ты точно уверен? — спрашивает китаец.   
  
— Заткнись и не тормози, — рвется продолжить Сехун, но ему не дают.   
  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты снизу?   
  
Лухана награждают свирепым взглядом обиженного носорога.   
  
— Ну сам подумай — я опытнее и смогу доставить удовольствие нам обоим.   
  
После непродолжительных уговоров, Се все же соглашается. Да и попробовал бы он не согласиться — члены ноют у обоих, тут уже не подумаешь как следует головой.   
  
Избавившись от оставшийся одежды, Лу укладывает Сехуна на подстеленную куртку. Они снова нетерпеливо целуют друг друга,только на этот раз контакт разгоряченной кожи гораздо сильнее. Лухан, радуется, что они забрели в такую глушь, заниматься сексом при свидетелях даже для него слишком.   
  
Сехун перестает думать после того, как нежные губы начинают терзать сосок парня. Он цепляется за волосы Лу, когда тот, закинув стройные ноги себе на плечи, проникает языком сквозь тугое колечко мышц. Се тонет в ощущении безграничного наслаждения, когда к языку прибавляются пальцы.   
  
— По-хорошему, я должен поставить тебя раком, чтобы ничего не повредить в первый раз. Но я хочу увидеть все твои эмоции, так что продолжим так, — гладит бедро парня Лу, продолжая его растягивать.  
  
Сехун на это пошло ухмыляется. Кай всегда говорил, что нужно уметь быть сверху, даже если ты снизу. Поэтому Лухан даже не успевает понять, как они переворачиваются, и теперь Лу лежит на земле, а Се нависает над его животом. Лухан в шоке, но от этого парень нравится ему еще больше.   
  
— Черт, Се, стой. У меня ни смазки, ни презервативов, я не хочу тебя калечить.  
  
Сехун молча тянется к своему рюкзаку и достает оттуда крем для рук. На немой вопрос Лу он поясняет:  
  
— Чанёль задолбал с утра пораньше троллить, что ты мне на банкете понравился, поэтому я схватил первый попавшийся рюкзак и сбежал. А он оказался Бэкхёна.  
  
Сехун выдавливает себе на пальцы крем, смущенно смазывает себя там, и чуть-чуть проникает в себя пальцами. Лухан помогает ему, приставляя свой член к его входу. Се медленно садится на него. Он ощущает некий дискомфорт, но не более. Лу нежно поглаживает его по бокам и бедрам. Когда Се начинает двигаться, он понимает, что для первого раза он как-то переборщил, поэтому они опять меняются местами.   
  
Лухан разводит ноги Сехуна, поддерживая их под коленями. Он не торопясь входит в парня, наблюдая малейшие изменения в его мимике. Се прикусывает губы, чтобы не закричать, потому что Лу задевает простату. Старший медленно движется, постепенно увеличивая темп и неотрывно смотря на лицо уже своего парня. Се не очень хорошо понимает, что вообще он должен делать, но, чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, он дрочит свой член. Лухан вбивается ещё яростнее в открытое тело, желая услышать крики своего партнера, но добивается только того, что стонет сам. Сехун не кричит. Он в прострации. Совершая последние движения, Лу припадает к губам любовника, и оргазм накрывает их одновременно.   
  
Они лежат на разбросанной по земле одежде и не могут отдышаться.  
  
— Мой, — заявляет Лухан, прикусывая белую кожу на шее Сехуна.  
  
Тот молча соглашается.  
  
~  
  
А: Вот мы и вернулись! Вам как, понравилось?  
  
СоА: А пока я не увижу отзывов в качестве подарка на мой замечательный День Рождения, я не отдам А готовую главу ^___^  
  
А: Видите с кем я работаю ТТ Напишите отзыв, мне тоже интересно почитать главу полностью, а не кусками...   
  
  
========== Розовые мечты Лухана — разоблачение. ==========  
  
Сехун вернулся домой под вечер. Они с Лу ещё долго лежали на земле, пока не замерзли. Лухан сразу же начал чихать, и Се пришлось в спешке тащить его в ближайшее кафе и отпаивать горячим ароматным индийским чаем. Лу был благополучно спасен, после он отвез Сехуна домой.   
  
Ничего не подозревающий Се спокойно снимает обувь, пока над ним не нависает хитрая парочка.   
  
— А кто этот парень на Ямахе? – внезапно спрашивает Чанёль.  
  
— А вам-то какое дело? – удивленно отвечает макне.  
  
— Я его Ямаху хочу. Ай, не пихайся, злобный Бэкон. Короче, мы за тебя отвечаем, поэтому говори – кто он.  
  
— Мне не десять лет, чтобы за мной ходили и указывали с кем можно дружить, а с кем нет, — Сехун просачивается сквозь парней на кухню в поисках еды.  
  
— А, ну ладно, — легко соглашается Чанни, отталкивая макне от холодильника и доставая оттуда тарелку с бутербродами, оставшимися после завтрака.   
  
— И все? А где же ваши вечные подколки, странные лица и прочее? – удивляется Се.  
  
— Ну ты ведь взрослый, — пожимает плечами Бэк, пытаясь отогнать Чана от холодильника. – Ёль, уйди, дай нормальный ужин приготовлю.  
  
Сехуну ничего не остается, кроме как жевать холодные бутерброды в ожидании горячей еды.  
  
— Кстати, а сегодня будет какое-нибудь обучение? – спрашивает он.  
  
— О да, — ржет Пак. – Мы будем учиться выпытывать важную информацию.  
  
— Так и знал, что вы так просто от меня не отстанете. Ну, и какие есть способы?.. Эй, вы куда меня тащите?  
  
Пак и Бён запихивают парня в темную ванную. Абсолютная темнота, ничего не видно.   
  
— Ктооооо тот пааааааарень на мотоциииииклееееее? — завывает замогильным голосом Чанёль, подсвечивая свое лицо фонариком как в американских комедийных ужастиках.   
  
— Не смешно. И даже не страшно, — отвечает Се.   
  
— Да лаааадноооо? — подключается с другой стороны Бэкхён.   
  
Сехун еле подавляет смешок, поэтому ему приходиться согласиться.   
  
— АУууууууу, — воет Пак.   
  
— А это сейчас зачем было, — спрашивает Бэк, светя своим фонариком в парня.   
  
— Соответствует идиотизму ситуации.   
  
Сехун расслабляется — пытать его явно не собираются. Но тут он глубоко заблуждается.  
  
— Говори имя парня! — резко разворачиваются на него парни, светя ему в лицо фонариками.   
  
  
  
От неожиданности Се падает с ванной, на бортик которой только что присел. Ему на голову льют воду и вытаскивают в коридор. Притащив парня в гостиную, его сажают на стул и кое-как привязывают, потому что Се вырывается как может.   
  
— О, Бэк, смотри — у него даже засос имеется, — радостно кричит Чанни, тыкая в сливовую отметину на белой шее.   
  
— Ай-ай, что же мы твоему брату скажем, мы ведь даже имени его не знаем. Ну, пожалеешь нас?   
  
Сехун отрицательно машет головой.  
  
— Как знаешь, — улыбается Бэкки и открывает какую-то коробку.   
  
В ней Сехун видит цветные мелки.   
  
— Это для волос, поясняет Бэк.   
  
— Что? Нет, прекратите! Не трогайте мои волосы! Бэкхён! — пытается вырваться Се, но его держит Чанёль.   
  
Когда парня отпускают, он сразу же бежит к зеркалу.  
  
— Блять, а вы не охуели? — тыкает в свою новую прическу парень. — Что это за нахуй?   
  
— Гейский флаг, — ржет парочка, щелкая его на свои телефоны.   
  
— Молитесь, чтобы это отмылось, иначе я вас обоих убью.  
  
— Как быстро дети растут. Ещё год назад он краснел при слове член, а теперь у него засос уже имеется, — пустил фальшивую слезу Ёль.  
  
— Да ну вас нафиг, — огрызается двадцатилетний ребенок и отправляется смывать с головы радугу.   
  
***  
  
Краска смываться не желала. А пара зловредных придурков не желала помогать.   
  
— Извини, Се, мы попросили Дио сделать закрепитель, так что мы сами не знаем, когда оно отмоется, — сказал тогда Бэкхён.   
  
— Нам вообще оно для другого надо было, так что считай, что помог нам в одном деле. Кстати, Сухо подкинул нам работенку, так что завтра нас не будет. Но ты в квартиру никого не води, особенно на потрахаться.   
  
***  
  
В универ Сехун специально опаздывает. Успешно скрываясь от однокурсников во время перерывов, он исполняет задумку, которую начал ещё ночью.  
  
После пар он встречает Лухана, снова приехавшего на байке. Се не ожидает его увидеть — они после вчерашнего даже не созванивались. В любом случае он не смог бы с ним поговорить — вездесущие Чанни с Бэкки непременно бы подслушали. Да и маленькая шалость Сехуна никак не предполагает наличия Лу рядом.   
  
— Я уже хотел обидеться, что ты мне не звонишь, но, бля, я теперь понимаю причину твоего молчания, — заливается громким смехом Лухан, ероша цветные волосы парня. — Бэкхёновская работа?  
  
— Ну а чья же ещё, — дергается от прикосновения Сехун.   
  
— Ну иди ко мне, пожалею, — притягивает к себе парня Лу и нежно целует. Причем на глазах у толпы студентов, закончивших на сегодня с учебой.   
  
— Мы с тобой совсем не думаем о конспирации, — говорит Се, отстраняясь.   
  
— А зачем она нам? Пускай завидуют.   
  
— Семьи, — щелкает по носу своего парня Сехун.   
  
Лухан ежится, понимая, какую ошибку он сейчас допустил. Они с Се слишком приметные, и не заснять как "два педика сосутся" для озабоченных студентов невозможно. А дальше все может просочиться в интернет. Ну почему он никогда не думает о последствиях?   
  
— Поехали.   
  
— А? Куда? — выходит из задумчивости Лу, оборачиваясь к усевшемуся на байке парню.  
  
— Ко мне. Те придурки на задании, квартира в нашем распоряжении.   
  
— Неужели я попаду в квартиру к фениксам? — притворно удивляется Лухан, ведь он уже там был.   
  
— Мы можем воспользоваться интернет кафе, если боишься страшного логова самых непредсказуемых убийц во всем Сеуле, — замогильным голосом заканчивает Се фразу.   
  
— А зачем нам интернет?  
  
— Будем предотвращать катастрофу из фоток.  
  
***  
  
Сехун удобно устраивается за своим ноутбуком на диване в гостиной, пока Лухан пытается себя чем-нибудь занять. Он не понимает бормотания Се о каких-то скриптах, серверах и кодах. Пока парень полностью увлечен диверсией в сети, Лу бродит по комнате, рассматривая все вокруг. В прошлый раз он ограничился кухней и ванной, теперь настала очередь других комнат.  
  
Вот плазма на низком столике. Вот под столиком стопка порнушки, явно паковской. Вот мягкий ковер перед диваном. А вот в углу нормальный стационарный компьютер, и охота же Сехуну скрючиваться на диване. А вот рюкзак Се. Не вчерашний, а немного другой, но тоже черный и с ортопедической спинкой. Покосившись на парня, Лу усаживается на ковер перед диваном и без всяких угрызений совести заглядывает внутрь. Ну мало ли, вот у Бэкхёна был крем для рук, может быть у Сехуна тоже есть что-нибудь интересное.  
  
Лухан в шоке смотрит на Се, потом обратно в рюкзак. Опять на Се и в рюкзак.  
  
— Давно хотел такой вирус запустить, да повода не было… Лу, ты что?.. – обращает внимание на него Сехун.  
  
А Лухан тем временем достает из недр рюкзака пачку презервативов и анальный стимулятор с ребристой поверхностью, образованной рядами шариков разного диаметра. Он медленно поднимает взгляд на малинового от стыда Се и спрашивает:  
  
— Это что ещё такое?  
  
— Э, я не знал когда мы в следующий раз встретимся…  
  
— И? – нетерпеливо подгоняет Лу.  
  
— И решил, что нужно хоть как-то себя растягивать, чтобы потом нам не уделять этому внимание, — тихо продолжает Се, отводя глаза и прикусывая высунутый язычок.  
  
— У тебя сейчас такая умилительная рожа, что я просто не могу на тебя сердиться за такую глупость, — смеется Лухан.  
  
Сехун поджимает губы и отворачивается. Лу забирается к нему на диван и проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке.  
  
— У меня есть такая охренительная идея. Как думаешь, Чанёль с Бэкхёном нас сразу убьют, если мы воспользуемся их кроватью, или мы успеем спрятаться?  
  
Кровать парней Лухану определенно нравится. На ней может прыгать табун слонов, и она не сломается.   
  
Лу обнимает Сехуна со спины, забираясь рукой под его футболку и теребя его соски.   
  
— У тебя такая нежная кожа, что кажется, будто этот засос я поставил только что, — говорит Лу и прикусывает темную отметину.   
  
— Из-за тебя мне придется пережить несколько минут унижения, чтобы выпросить тональник у Бэкхёна, перед тем как показываться на глаза брату, — с придыханием отвечает Се.   
  
— Можешь взять мой.   
  
Лу толкает парня на кровать, тот падает на живот. Се оборачивается, наблюдая как Лухан раздевается до нижнего белья. Сехун стягивает с себя футболку, а от джинс с бельем его освобождает Лу. Он наклоняется для поцелуя, но утыкается в скулу парня — Се развернулся, чтобы найти что-то в тумбочке.   
  
— Нормальная смазка, — поясняет он, вытаскивая искомый тюбик.  
  
Лухан не успевает удивиться, откуда Сехун так хорошо знает спальню Бэка и Чана, как его притягивают в требовательном поцелуе. Се буквально насилует рот парня, забираясь ему в трусы. Он гладит его член, массирует мошонку, от чего Лу возбуждается.   
  
Они прерывают свой долгий поцелуй, чтобы Лухан смог заняться Се.   
  
— Хён, а можно я сегодня сверху?   
  
— Нет, — твердо отвечает Лу, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и облизывая головку, — И не называй меня хёном.  
  
Лухан полностью берет в рот мягкую плоть. Он обводит языком все венки, расслабляет рот и заглатывает член полностью, захватывая мошонку. Лу чувствует, как он твердеет и увеличивается. Лухан отрывается и слизывает капельки предэакулята.   
  
Сехун мечется по кровати, закусывая ладонь, чтобы не закричать. Ему хочется попросить прекратить и никогда этого больше не делать, но ротик Лухана так нежен, что отказаться от него практически невозможно.   
  
— Кажется, я нашел твою самую сильную эрогенную зону, — прерывает сладкую пытку Лу.   
  
Он переворачивает парня на коленки.  
  
— Пора опробовать твою игрушку, как ты на это смотришь?  
  
Сехун никак на это не смотрит, его ощущения все ещё сосредоточены на кончике члена, где только что были губы Лу.  
  
Он приходит в себя, когда в него проникают сразу два пальца. Лухан осторожно растягивает тугое колечко мышц, поглаживая бедра парня. Се заметно напрягается, когда прибавляется третий палец, но Лу подливает ещё больше смазки — она оказалась с расслабляющим эффектом. Когда Сехун начинает сам насаживаться на пальцы, коварный Лухан заменяет их на стимулятор. Он медленно вводит его в растянутый вход парня. Ему хочется кончить только от одного вида Сехуна, отклячевшего попу навстречу рукам Лу и дрочившего свой член. Лухан трахает парня игрушкой, забывая о собственном возбуждении. Сехун сдавленно стонет и кончает на простынь. Лухан вытаскивает игрушку и пристраивается к заднице Се, чтобы самому войти.   
  
— Эй, я против этой позы, — протестует Сехун, но его желания прямо сейчас никого не интересуют.  
  
Лу резко входит в парня, дотрагиваясь до его опавшего члена. Се сдавленно охает и утыкается в подушку — Лу просто изводит его своими прикосновениями.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал, — опаляет своим дыханием нежные ушки Лухан.   
  
И Сехун кричит. Кричит от горячей ладони на члене, кричит от члена, движущегося внутри него, кричит от губ, терзающих его плечи. Он готов кончить, но Лухан выходит из него и переворачивает на спину.   
  
— У меня может развиться фетиш на твои ноги, — стонет Лу, закидывая их себе на талию.   
  
Он снова входит, смотря на растрепанную радугу на белой подушке.  
  
— И я даже благодарен Бэку за твою прическу, она такому тебе очень идет.   
  
Лу чувствует, как сильные ноги прижимают его ближе к горячему телу. Лухан практически ложится на парня и целует его. Внезапно он ощущает чужие влажные пальцы у своего ануса.   
  
— Ты тоже должен попробовать, — шепчет Сехун. Он легко проникает в него и растягивает далеко не девственную дырочку Лу. Старший даже останавливается, с интересом ожидая, что же предпримет Се.   
  
Лухан пытается не заржать, потому что парень пытается впихнуть в него свою игрушку. Поза не самая удачная, поэтому Лу помогает ему с этим каверзным делом.   
  
— Самому не дают, так хоть что-нибудь постороннее вставлю, да, Се? — смеется Лухан, устраивая руку парня, чтобы тому было удобно двигать стимулятор.  
  
Он возобновляет движение и поражается, как он раньше не додумался до такого способа заниматься сексом. По правде сказать, Лу любит анальный секс, просто он хочет показать кто в их паре главный.   
  
Лухан плавится от двойных ощущений. Они с Сехуном движутся в унисон, стимулятор каждый раз задевает простату, а Се сжимает стенки, не желая выпускать из себя член ни на минуту.   
  
Где-то на заднем фоне Лу слышит крики Сехуна и свои стоны. Се кончает, и он рефлекторно вытаскивает игрушку из Лу, что доводит того до оргазма.   
  
Парни тяжело дышат, сил для того чтобы двигаться нет.  
  
— А мы презервативы забыли, — внезапно ржет Лухан.   
  
— По-моему, для нас это норма заниматься сексом в неположенных местах и нетрадиционным способом, — замечает Сехун.   
  
— Тогда я голосую за эксперименты, потому что это было шикарно.  
  
— Давай в следующий раз ты снизу?  
  
— Нет.  
  
***  
  
Бэкхён и Чанёль возвращались с задания. Хотя это было никакое не задание – они ходили Сехуну за подарком. Заодно взяли его любимых суши в огромном количестве. А ещё они задержались в торговом центре, потому что Бэкхёну вдруг срочно потребовалась новая подводка. В итоге он скупил непомерное количество ненужной ему косметики, просто потому что «ты ничего не понимаешь, это же Диор». А Чанёлю как-то все равно, Диор это, Шанель или любимый Гуччи Тао. Ну и заодно пытались узнать про Кая. Пока безрезультатно.   
  
В общем, к дому они подходят довольно поздно. Чанёль первым видит знакомый мотоцикл и указывает на него Бэку. Парни гаденько улыбаются и спокойно поднимаются к себе. Их дверь оснащена специальным механизмом, чтобы в экстренных ситуациях открывать её без ключа. Ну там, выбегать срочно надо, или они уже начали трахаться на лестничной клетке. Они бесшумно открывают дверь и тихонько складывают сумки в коридоре. На вешалке висит незнакомая куртка, подтверждая догадки парней.  
  
Бэкки прикладывает палец к губам, намекая, что ржать не надо. Они заглядывают в гостиную и никого не видят. Зато на диване многозначительно валяется упаковка презервативов. Бэк начинает потихоньку звереть, а Чанни еле сдерживает смех – ну не на кухне же быть непослушным любовникам.  
  
Бэкхён орет на всю квартиру.  
  
— Сехун, засранец, я же предупреждал!... Мать вашу! – врывается он в спальню и застывает посреди комнаты, открывая рот как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
  
Сехун и Лухан до этого момента мирно лежали в объятьях друг друга. Как только до них дошел громкий вопль Бэка, ещё не появившегося толком в спальне, Се вскочил и завернулся в простыню. Лухан схватил первое, что попалось под руку, чтобы прикрыться, а именно, коробку из-под анальной игрушки. Времени, чтобы найти что-нибудь более приличное, у него уже не оставалось.  
  
Чанёль забегает вслед за своим парнем, чтобы предотвратить массовые убийства, да так и съезжает на пол от неконтролируемого приступа смеха. Ошарашенный Бэкки, «застигнутая врасплох любовница» Сехунита и олень, прикрывающийся прозрачной коробкой из секс-шопа, никак не способствуют налаживанию здравого смысла в этой квартире. Чанни не знает, что более дико – макне, играющий с анальным стимулятором (а Пак почему-то был уверен, что игрушка принадлежит именно Се), или голый Лухан у них в квартире.  
  
Первым приходит в себя Сехун, и он вытаскивает Лу в коридор, подальше от столбнячного Бэкхёна. Тот очухивается и загоняет любовничков в гостиную, матерясь при этом не хуже девочек Кая. Чанёль доползает на четвереньках до воюющих парней, ибо встать у него просто нет сил. По комнате кружат голые Хун и Хан, убегая и уворачиваясь от Хёна, кидающего в них все подряд: пульт, вазу, копилку. В центре этого безобразия на ковре лежит Чанёль, ржет и стучит ладонью по полу.  
  
Наконец в чью-то светлую, а может быть даже радужную, голову пришла мысль, что так больше продолжаться не может. Се и Лу баррикадируются в ванной, пока Бэкхён стучит в дверь и сыплет проклятиями.  
  
— Суки, откройте! Нет, вы посмотрите, что вы с этим припадочным сделали, он же мне весь ковер слюнями залил. Я его только из химчистки принес. Гады! — орет Бэкхён и стучит ногою в дверь.  
  
А в ответ ему тишина.  
  
— Чанёль, скотина, куда пополз. А ну вернись! Кто теперь ковер чистить будет? А ну стоять, кому говорю, червь переросток, хоть вертикальное положение прими! – слышат парни удаляющегося Бэка.  
  
Се и Лу облегченно садятся на бортик ванной.  
  
— Напомни мне, что если мы захотим заняться сексом на кровати, то поедем ко мне, — устало выдыхает Лухан.  
  
— Сволочи, вы сколько вообще смазки использовали, а? Почему тюбик почти пустой?! – припечатывает дверь ногой Бэкхён, намекая, что он о них помнит.  
  
Парни ещё какое-то время сидят в молчании, а потом ржут как идиоты. Лу задумчиво вертит в руках коробку и отправляет её в мусорную корзину.   
  
В дверь примирительно стучат.  
  
— Я готов к конструктивному разговору. Под дверью ваши вещи, — сообщает им Бэк.  
  
Сехун шустро хватает их одежду и снова закрывает дверь – мало ли что злобный Бэкон удумал.  
  
Парни с опаской выходят из ванной. Их встречает обиженный на весь мир Бэкхён.  
  
— Се, выковыривай Пака из кладовки, он там не хило замуровался. А ты, — тыкает в грудь Лу, — идешь со мной.  
  
Лухан обреченно следует на кухню. У него нет никаких идей, что от него хочет Бэкки.  
  
Ему заваривают чай и без предупреждения дают пощечину.  
  
— Ты чем вообще думаешь, олень озабоченный? – рассерженно шипит Бён.  
  
— Ты чего, — злится Лу.   
  
— А того. Я даже не могу выразить, что я думаю по этому поводу. За исключением того, что я просто в бешенстве, потому что вы трахались на нашей кровати, да ещё и с анальным стимулятором.  
  
— Бэк, я люблю его, — прерывает начавшийся поток обвинений Лухан.  
  
Бэкхён плюхается на стул, второй раз за сегодня изображая рыбу.  
  
— Ты же Се только три дня назад увидел, — наконец оживает он.  
  
— Даже больше скажу — мы только вчера познакомились. И я сразу понял, что без этого парня мне не жить. Я разве должен объяснять, как это бывает.   
  
— У нас с Ёлем любовь не с первого взгляда, ты же знаешь. Черт, ты не мог в кого-нибудь другого влюбиться? И это риторический вопрос, дурень.  
  
Бэк устало трет шею, думая как донести до оленя, насколько крупно они с Сехуном влипли. Ладно они с Чанёлем узнали — они люди прогрессивные, все понимают. А Лухана знают как облупленного, подстраховать могут. Но остальные... Реакцию Сухо в данной ситуации просчитать сложно — уж больно неоднозначно он относится к брату. Может как поощрить, так и сослать макне обратно в Пусан, а Лухана заказать. А вот что предпримет Крис кристально ясно — обоим любовникам не жить.  
  
Бэкхён поднимает глаза на Лу и видит за ним, в глубине коридора, подслушивающих Чанёля и Сехуна. Они сигналят ему, чтобы продолжал провоцировать Лухана. Бэкки видит в этом шанс раскрыть истинную сущность милашки оленя перед Се.   
  
— А ты не боишься, что, например, Крис может узнать?  
  
— Боюсь, конечно. Но если это случится, я готов взять всю ответственность на себя, — спокойно говорит Лу.   
  
— Феникс не станет тебя прикрывать в случае чего, — немного напряженно замечает Бэк. Он не думал, что Лухан так серьезно отнесется к проблеме, обычно он был более легкомысленен.  
  
— Как будто я принял бы эту помощь, — огрызается он. — Бэкхён, я прекрасно понимаю, что я — правая рука босса и не имею права на личные прихоти. Но меня все достало, понимаешь. Черт, Бэк, ты не знаешь, как я вам двоим завидую. Вы свободны настолько, насколько я скован этими условностями. А я тоже хочу счастья. Да я вчера был готов предать Криса! Но я знаю гораздо больше чем вы, поэтому меня бы ждала какая-нибудь канава. И знал бы ты, чего мне стоило не переманивать Сехуна к себе. Не смотри на меня так, будто бы тебе ясны мои мотивы. Да нифига! Сехун бы у нас не прижился, вот и все мотивы.   
  
Лу хватает руку Бэкхёна. В этом жесте столько интимности, что Бэк побаивается, как бы их неправильно не поняли.   
  
— Бэкки, ближе тебя у меня никогда никого не было. Если для тебя наше прошлое не пустой звук, прошу, помоги нам. Я правда готов на все, чтобы развить наши отношения с Се.  
  
— Звучит так, будто мы были любовниками, а теперь тебе требуется мое благословение чтобы трахать моего же сына, — хихикает Бён.   
  
— Ну, секс на троих у нас ведь был.   
  
Бэкхён бросает быстрый взгляд на Сехуна, рвущегося узнать всю правду с неизменным покерфейсом на лице.   
  
— Лу, я очень волнуюсь за Сехуна, — Бэк наконец вырывает свою руку из цепкого захвата этого парнокопытного. — Ты из любой ситуации выкрутишься. Поэтому я прошу, не надо продолжать. Тебе же будет лучше.   
  
— Не решай за нас, — врывается Сехун. — И я правильно понял, что ваш третий — это Лухан?  
  
Се встает за парнем и обнимает его за плечи как любимую игрушку.  
  
— Ага, именно он, — входит Чанёль.  
  
— Тогда я вообще не понимаю, почему ты против. Судя по вашим рассказам, Лу — охрененный парень.  
  
— Полную версию нашей жизни не пропустила цензура, — ворчит Бэк.  
  
— Бэкки, что ты так бесишься? Если во всем виноваты простыни, то это проблема пяти минут и пары ложек стирального порошка, — пытается пошутить Чанни.  
  
— Тридцати минут, тупица. Нахуй мне сдались эти простыни. Ты хоть понимаешь, что эти два придурка в опасности? А я должен вбивать в их пустые розовые головы здравый смысл! Ладно Лухан, он никогда особо не думал, но Сехун же не дурак, а почему-то сейчас тоже думать не хочет. И не надо мне тут говорить ни про какую любовь. Спермотоксикоз, вот что это, — кричит на своего парня Бэкхён.  
  
Он выбегает в коридор, хватает забытые всеми пакеты, возвращается и бросает их на стол.  
  
— Держи свой подарок за успешное дело, — кидает он коробку макне и вылетает из кухни.  
  
— Бэкки! – кричит Чанёль.  
  
Он догоняет красного от злости Бэкхёна и прижимает его к себе спиной.  
  
— Ничего плохого пока не случилось, а ты уже паникуешь. Ребята просто влюбились. Пускай они сами разбираются, не маленькие уже, — тихо шепчет на ушко Чан.  
  
— Я боюсь. Я боюсь за них обоих. Ведь если Сухо будет не в настроении, то, возможно, нам придется убить Лу, — так же тихо отвечает Бэк.   
  
— Я знаю, и мы что-нибудь придумаем, обязательно.  
  
Сехун и Лухан сидят пристыженно, думая об одном и том же — Бэкхён прав во всем.   
  
— Сехун, если ты...  
  
— Я не передумал, — перебивает он и начинает открывать подарок. — Но теперь мы сначала будем думать, прежде чем что-то сделать.   
  
В коробке лежит бейсболка от Армани.  
  
— Пойду извинюсь, — бурчит он и выходит из кухни. Лу скачет за ним, потому что виноватым считает только себя одного.   
  
Бэкхён что-то ворчит себе под нос, пока его обнимает Чанёль. Разобрать слова трудно, но смысл ясен — сто тридцать три причины, почему Се и Лу не могут быть вместе и ещё штук пятьдесят сверху.   
  
— Хён, прости. Мы на самом деле не подумали. Но если тебя это успокоит, то мы друг о друге ничего не знаем.  
  
— Ну бля, ты точно думал, прежде чем сказать? — стонет Пак, ожидая новую волну бешенства у Бёна.   
  
— В том смысле, что не знаем о своих ролях в семье, — тут же исправился Се.  
  
— Поправочка — ты обо мне после вашего абсолютно беспалевного подслушивания знаешь гораздо больше, чем я о тебе, — встревает Лу.   
  
Бэкхён смотрит на них как на двух приматов, нацепивших очки для умного вида.   
  
— Два сапога пара, никогда не думают, прежде чем сказать. Хуй с вами. Делайте что хотите, но не бегите потом к доброму Бэкхёну — я вас первый убью.  
  
Бэкки возвращается на кухню и разбирает еду. Лухан морщится — он не ест суши.   
  
— Ёль, разогрей оленю курицу, — командует Бэк.  
  
— Она же моя на завтра — возмущается он.  
  
— Ты наказан.   
  
— Да за что?  
  
— За ковер! В отличие от простыней, его фиг отстираешь.  
  
Так, беззлобно переругиваясь, парни проводят вечер. Лухана оставляют ночевать, так как он выпил, и его за руль сажать нельзя. Бэкхён ловит его после душа и серьезно предупреждает, чтобы не вредил Сехуну. Злой беконовский взгляд не располагает к спорам, у Лу просто нет выбора, кроме как пообещать быть паинькой.   
  
Уже глубоко ночью, когда Лу и Се лежат в обнимку на узком диване, Сехун спрашивает:   
  
— А почему они называют тебя оленем?   
  
— Второй пункт наших условий, — отмахивается Лухан, дабы не распространяться о своем позоре.   
  
— А можно я буду называть тебя Бэмби?   
  
— Нет.   
  
— А Рудольф?   
  
— Ни за что! Спи давай!   
  
— Да! Чанёль, глубже! — слышат они за стенкой  
  
  
  
========== Встреча лидеров — скрытые факты. ==========  
  
Лухан просыпается от того, что кто-то очень настойчиво тыкает в его плечо. А открывать глаза так не хочется – ему тепло, он обнимает что-то теплое, а одеяло такое мягкое и тоже теплое.   
  
— Олень, шухер, Крис на обходе, — шипят на него.  
  
Лу тут же поднимает голову и разлепляет ясные очи, видя Бэкхёна с перекошенной рожей.  
  
— Вот нифига ты не меняешься. Вставай, или ты забыл, что сегодня встреча? – зло шепчет Бэк.  
  
— Ну не в такую же рань, — стонет Лу, видя на часах четыре утра.  
  
— Это чтобы Сухо тебя не запалил. Все, поднимайся. Ты же ещё целый час будешь в душе плескаться, знаю я тебя.  
  
Лухан с неохотой выползает из-под одеяла, стараясь не разбудить Сехуна. В душе он проводит всего лишь полчаса, но к тому времени Бэкхён успевает приготовить завтрак.  
  
— Я не люблю кленовый сироп, ты же знаешь, — ворчит Лухан, садясь за стол. На завтрак стопка горячих блинчиков и кофе.  
  
— А я люблю. И все равно ничего другого в этом доме нет, — отвечает Бэк.  
  
Лухан вздыхает и берет себе два блинчика. Без сиропа.  
  
— А молоко в кофе в этом доме не наливают? – обреченно спрашивает Лу. Бэкхён терпеть не может молоко в кофе.  
  
— Наливают, но оно закончилось только что.  
  
— Ты меня не любишь, — корчит обиженную мордочку Лу.  
  
— Конечно не люблю. У тебя для этого Сехун есть, — отвечает вредная Говядина.  
  
— Три-ноль, — подсчитывает Лухан.  
  
— И ты этой фигней у Се заразился? Мы с Ёлем считаем кто кому сколько раз минет сделал, а ты? – смеется Бэкки.  
  
— Извращенцы. Обломы и подколы мы считаем, — притворно ужасается Лу, закрывая лицо рукой.  
  
Когда Бэкхён съедает больше половины стопки, на кухню выползает голый Чанёль. Абсолютно голый. Да, да, и без трусов тоже. Лухан таращит глаза на сонного парня, чешущего стриженую макушку и зависающего перед холодильником в поисках еды. А Бэк сидит и спокойно поедает блинчики, будто его голый парень, сверкающий своей задницей перед другим парнем – нормальное явление.  
  
— Не обращай на него внимания, у него сейчас фаза поверхностного сна, — отвечает Бэкхён на немое восклицание, увиденное в глазах Лулу.  
  
А как не обращать внимания, если практически перед носом мелькает спина с охрененным фениксом в виде тату. Охрененная спина с охрененной тату. Лухану кажется, что уговорить Сехуна на какую-нибудь маленькую татуировочку где-нибудь на внутренней стороне бедра будет неплохой идеей.  
  
Чанёль поворачивается и смачно зевает.   
  
— Ой, Лулу, — смотрит он на оленя. – Ой, а я кажется голый. Ой, Бэк, ты опять весь завтрак сожрал.  
  
— Иди досыпать, тебе же не надо сегодня работать, — пинает его в сторону спальни Бён.  
  
— А ты мне блинчиков потом приготовишь?  
  
— Да иди уже.  
  
Бэкхён доедает блинчики и отправляет грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину.  
  
Лухан сидит и не знает, что ему делать. Вроде больше не прогоняют, но и не разговаривают.  
  
— Что застыл? Вали давай, — вырывает его из раздумий Бэк.  
  
— Одну секундочку и пойду. Сехуну передашь, что ты меня насильно выпихнул?  
  
Но его на самом деле выпихивают. Пока Лу завязывает шнурки, его клятвенно заверяют, что не будут порочить его и так не совсем честное имя.  
  
— Кстати, я тогда прикарманил твои босоножки, так что их не должно быть в отчетах копов.  
  
— Так вот в чем дело, а я-то думал, что там извращенец завелся, который стырил себе улику с места преступления.  
  
На том и разошлись.  
  
***  
  
Настроение Криса зависит от получаемой информации. «Фениксы» приняли приглашение? Хорошее. Куда-то делся Лухан? Плохое. В полицейском заключении вину приписывают «Дракону»? Хорошее. Лухана нет третий день, и он не отвечает на звонки? Отвратительное.  
  
Раннее утро. Настроение Криса колеблется у отметки «нейтральное». Он рассеяно водит рукой по лежащему рядом телу, обнимая второй другое тело. Его мальчики прекрасно умеют успокаивать своего босса.  
  
Несколько дней назад в поместье «Дракона»  
  
Я без стука зашел в комнату Тао. Он ждал меня — иначе дверь была бы закрыта. Парень оторвался от полировки любимой короткой катаны и посмотрел на меня своим фирменным убийственным взглядом. На меня эти штучки не действуют, Лухан подтвердит в случае чего.   
  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — начал я разговор с той же фразы, что и с Луханом.   
  
Тао нахмурил брови, ожидая пояснений.  
  
— Наш олень тебя сдал.   
  
— Этот парень внезапно выскочил! Я не ожидал! — начал оправдываться Тао. — А про обувь Бёна он сказать не забыл?   
  
— Не беспокойся за него, все он рассказал. А вот тебе бы стоило поволноваться.   
  
Пандочка смотрит на меня как кот, которого поманили рыбкой, а потом её спрятали в холодильник. Давай, думай, красавица, что я собираюсь с тобой делать.  
  
Тао облизнул свои губы и спросил:   
  
— Вы хотите наказать меня, хозяин?   
  
Умная Панда.  
  
Я опустился на пол и похлопал рядом с собой. Тао медленно подполз ко мне, виляя бедрами. Он остановился и провел язычком по соблазнительным губкам.  
  
— Как вы хотите, хозяин?  
  
Люблю, когда он такой спокойный. Но бешеная похоть в его глазах мне нравится в разы сильнее. К сожалению, сегодня не тот день, чтобы мы набрасывались друг на друга как школьники после часа разлуки.  
  
— Раздевайся, — безразлично приказал я. Нечего ему думать, что я заинтересован в сексе с ним. Причем постоянно. Поэтому я и веду себя как сволочь, хотя мне иногда бывает тошно от этого притворства. "Дракон" не терпит сантиментов, а тем более в сексе. Секс без любви — сколько угодно. Любовь без секса — определенно неприемлема.  
  
Тао знает, как меня обрадовать. Одежда исчезает с его тела так же быстро как Лухан, услышавший, что где-то в городе скидки на Луи Виттон. Притянул к себе крепкое тело и начал осыпать его болезненными укусами. Никакой нежности, по-другому нельзя. Это не столько секс, сколько наказание.   
  
Он не сопротивлялся, а только ещё больше подавался мне навстречу. Правильно, у нас не то, что извращений давно не было, а простой секс стал редкостью, тут любое прикосновение сойдет. Но так иногда хочется просто взять и зайти к моей Пандочке, улечься рядом и медленно довести его до оргазма. Но нельзя. Никому нельзя знать, что я чувствую к Панде, даже моему мальчику. Поэтому я буду продолжать беситься от его инфантильных поступков, наказывать за проступки и игнорировать в обычной жизни. Так безопасней, когда он даже не догадывается ни о чем. В такие моменты я ненавижу наше происхождение.  
  
Ненавижу. Я хочу любить его открыто, а не прячась от него же самого. К сожалению, я слишком хорошо помню, как дед обошелся с любовницей отца, которую он посмел назвать своей любимой.   
  
Я грубо проник в его анус тремя пальцами. Развратная Панда уже успела смазать себя перед моим приходом. Ну что ж, лишняя смазка никогда не помешает. Я достал из кармана предусмотрительно захваченную тубу с лубрикантом. Пододвинул поближе катану и выдавил смазку на рукоятку. Но перед тем как вставить Тао жесткую деревяшку, я проник в него ещё четвертым, а потом и пятым пальцем.  
  
— Умница, растягивал себя на досуге, пока мы не развлекались. Значит, это легко войдет в тебя, — похлопал я по рукоятке.   
  
Я развернул Тао задницей к себе и распределил смазку до самой гарды. Он прогнулся в спине и лег грудью на пол.   
  
Я медленно ввел рукоятку до самого основания. Ножны слишком гладкие, неудобно за них держаться. Отбросил их и замотал клинок футболкой Тао. Новую потом купит, не обломится.  
  
Панда смотрелся очень смешно с торчащей из выпяченной жопы катаной. Я не сдержался и заржал.   
  
— Хозяин, может быть, вы продолжите? — недовольно промычал парень.  
  
Хлопнул его по бедрам, чтобы расставил ноги шире. Аккуратно взялся за тряпку на лезвии и начал двигать катану вперед-назад.  
  
Тао пошло стонал. Этой развратной Панде явно мало только рукоятки. Это из-за меня он стал таким извращенцем, получающим удовольствие от боли. А мне хочется самого обычного секса. Но я не могу себе позволить такие слабости. Только не тогда, когда моя репутация жесткого лидера висит на волоске.  
  
Хуан обхватил свой член, начиная дрочить. Я ускорил темп, и, кажется, футболка на клинке истерлась. Пока я окончательно не порезался, быстро вытащил катану. Тао обиженно застонал, но я напомнил себе, что его мнение не должно меня волновать. И все-таки я поранился.  
  
Панда что-то пропищал и кончил себе в руку. Он так и остался в этой позе, послушно ожидая указаний.  
  
— Хозяин, пожалуйста. Я хочу вас, — еле слышно прохныкал парень. Как же хорошо, что он никогда до конца не вживался в роль раба. А я никогда полностью не становился доминантом.  
  
Я расстегнул ширинку и провел пару раз по своему члену. Меня не возбуждают эти извращения, Тао не знает об этом. Быстро довел себя до стояка и пристроился к растраханной дырке. Не люблю без смазки входить, но из-за этого имиджа приходится делать все по-другому.  
  
Я размеренно вбивался в раскрытое тело, дроча налитый кровью член Тао, пытаясь не думать о том, сколько снотворного я приму в этот вечер, чтобы не думать о содеянном. После таких наказаний меня просто выворачивает.  
  
Укусил его за плечо, чтобы сдержать свой стон. Стон сожаления, а не удовольствия.   
  
Моя Панда, любимая Панда. Что же я с тобой делаю.  
  
Кончил нескоро. Тао ещё пару дней не сможет нормально сидеть.   
  
Я лег на пол, чтобы немного отдышаться. Парень подполз ко мне, ложась рядом.   
  
— Крис, ты поранился, я сейчас бинты принесу, — взметнулся было Тао, но тут же повалился обратно.  
  
— Забей, — потрепал его по красной макушке и вышел.   
  
***  
  
— Босс, ещё рано, почему вы не спите? — спрашивает Тао, лежащий справа от Криса.   
  
— Мог ли Лухан нас предать? — отвечает он, не задумываясь над тем, кому это говорит.   
  
— Гэгэ никогда бы так не поступил, — возмущается панда.   
  
— И все равно, проследи за ним, — приказывает Крис.   
  
С левого бока начинает шевелиться второй парень.   
  
— Крис, почему мы стали чаще трахаться втроем? Это неправильно, — бурчит Тао.   
  
— Потому что я так хочу. С добрым утром, Единорожек.   
  
На Криса поднимает затуманенный взгляд Лэй. Парень пытается вспомнить где он находится, но ему не дают властные руки, притянувшие его в поцелуе.   
  
Лэй, он же Чжан Исин, уникальный человек. Он не состоит в Драконе, то есть, не клеймен, но при этом управляет прибыльным казино Криса. Он — наследник огромного состояния, но живет за счет процентов с казино. Нехилых таких процентов. Он — финансовый гений, но постоянно пребывает в каком-то ему одному понятном мире. И да, его трахают Крис и Тао.  
  
— Сегодня в казино будет встреча, ты не забыл? – спрашивает, отрываясь от податливых губ Лидер.  
  
— Сегодня в шесть, я помню, — отвечает парень, ловко выбираясь из крепких объятий Криса.  
  
Тао довольно щурится, видя, как собирается парень. Крис до двенадцати не встанет с постели, и у них будет шанс побыть наедине.  
  
Когда Лэй уходит, Тао тянется к боссу, но тот спихивает парня с кровати.  
  
— Крис! – возмущается он.  
  
— Цзытао, не сегодня, — отрезает босс и укрывается одеялом с головой.  
  
Парень тупо смотрит на кровать, не зная, что делать. Были бы они в родном поместье, он бы спокойно ушел в свою комнату. Обиделся бы и ушел. А сейчас они находятся в одной из квартир Криса, которые он использовал только для таких вот встреч – секс и ничего кроме.   
  
— Крис, и что мне теперь делать?   
  
Лидер недовольно высовывает голову из-под одеяла. Иногда Цзытао сильно бесил его. Как будто парень из хитрого волка превращался в невинную овечку. Причем очень инфантильную овечку. По мнению Криса, все было и так ясно – Тао просто должен был свалить из квартиры и оставить Ифаня одного.  
  
Крис со стоном спрятался обратно и отвернулся от растерянной панды.  
  
В течение следующих пяти минут Тао дырявил взглядом огромный белый кокон.   
  
— Да что тебе в конце концов? Взял и ушел, чего тут непонятного? – в конце концов взрывается Крис. Прямой взгляд этого ребенка он может выдержать, но когда на тебя неотрывно пялятся как кобра на добычу становится не до шуток.  
  
— Я без машины, а мы на другом конце Сеула. Я не успею вовремя добраться до дома, у меня даже денег с собой нет, — отвечает Тао с интонациями обиженной девушки, когда её парень не понимает её с полуслова.  
  
— Зачем тебе домой? – недоуменно спрашивает Крис. Душ есть, еда есть, что ещё надо?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел на встречу в этом? — парень хватает с пола дырявые джинсы и майку-алкоголичку и трясет их перед носом Ифаня.  
  
— Возьми мои вещи, если тебе так важно хорошо выглядеть, — не видит глубину всей трагедии босс.  
  
— Но это же не Гуччи!  
  
И в самый разгар бессмысленного спора врывается… кто? Правильно, Лухан.  
  
— Да вашу мать! Какого хрена второй голый мужик за это утро! – стонет парень, закрывая лицо рукой.  
  
Он на ощупь двигается к шкафу и исчезает в его недрах.  
  
Тао и Крис застывают в шоке. Один от того, что этот олень нагло явился к нему после игнора, второй от того, что Лу пришел к Крису и роется у него в шкафу.  
  
— Лухан, что происходит? – наконец спрашивает Крис.  
  
— Этот адрес был ближе всего, а у меня байк заглох, — доносится из шкафа. – Блин, Крис, куда я положил запасную одежду, не знаешь?  
  
— Гэгэ, а почему твои вещи могут лежать у него? – ещё больше офигевает Тао.  
  
Лу высовывает из-за дверцы.  
  
— Ты бы прикрылся что ли. А лежат они здесь, потому что босс разрешил на всякий экстренный случай. А ты что, не делаешь так же?   
  
— Вот кстати да, почему мои шкафы не забиты твоим Гуччи, а мне приходится каждое утро отвозить тебя переодеваться? – спрашивает Крис.  
  
Тао ничего не отвечает, потому что ему кажется глупым держать свои вещи в чужих квартирах. Вот если бы они официально были парой…  
  
— Лухан, почему ты не отвечал на звонки? – продолжает допрос Крис.  
  
— А вот почему, — Лу скидывает с себя футболку, показывая на расцарапанную спину, — В запое я был, ясно. Бэкхён со своими соплями вспомнился, пришлось лечиться жарким сексом с двумя блондиночками.  
  
Лухан выуживает из недр портала в Нарнию черный костюм с розовой рубашкой.  
  
— Аллилуйя, он тут. Радуйся, тебе теперь не придется подвозить меня, чтобы я переоделся во что-нибудь приличное.  
  
— Мог бы предупредить, что исчезнешь, — сурово говорит Крис.  
  
— Ладно, в следующий раз так и сделаю, — обещает олень и скачет на кухню, напевая веселую песенку.  
  
— Но ты все же проследи за ним, — приказывает Ифань Тао. – Мало ли с какими блондинками он развлекался.  
  
***  
  
Около двенадцати часов небо потемнело, намекая, что сейчас пойдет дождик. Как только прогремел первый гром, в дверь квартиры Бэкхёна и Чанёля позвонили.  
  
— Ну и погодка, хорошо, что мы успели до дождя, — заходит Сухо и Кай.   
  
Младший тащит в руках чехлы с костюмами.   
  
— У нас что, настолько официальная встреча, что нужно быть при полном параде? – морщится Бэк, который терпеть не может строгие костюмы.  
  
— Нет, но я не хочу выглядеть как случайный человек, — отвечает Сухо.  
  
В прошлую свою встречу с Крисом, он не стал одеваться в дорогие вещи, посчитав, что несколько встреч до этого дают им право общаться неформально. Но в итоге он чувствовал себя очень неуютно, сидя напротив Лидера «Дракона», одетый в молодежную одежду, тогда как на Крисе был белый костюм от Givenchy. Разозленный Сухо на все последующие встречи с другими лидерами одевался более чем помпезно, даже заставил Кая сменить его пошлые майки на не менее пошлые рубашки. Но прозвище уже распространилось – «подросток». Хотя он и так был самым молодым лидером в Корее.  
  
— Бэкхён, ты опять будешь сопротивляться? – спрашивает Лидер.  
  
— Да, буду. Если тебе нужна встреча в костюмах – бери Пака, ему они идут.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Как-нибудь обойдусь.  
  
По негласному правилу, Чанёля на встречи с «Драконом» не брали. В самый первый раз при знакомстве двух лидеров, Пак и Цзытао почти сорвали мероприятие. А все потому, что не смогли контролировать себя и набросились друг на друга.   
  
Парни проходят в гостиную, чтобы отдохнуть перед важным делом. Бэкхён приносит чай и сладости, пока Чанёль зависает в своем компьютере и даже не думает здороваться с Лидером. Бэк заглядывает через плечо парня и видит на мониторе милую фотку целующихся Сехуна и Лухана.  
  
— Ёль, что это? – шипит Бён, радуясь, что Сухо и Каю с их мест не видно, что на экране.  
  
— Сам в шоке, — так же тихо отвечает Чанни, — Я вот пару минут назад это увидел, теперь стираю улики.  
  
— Что-то как-то медленно стираешь. Побыстрее нельзя, вдруг Кай в телефон полезет? Ты же знаешь, что он зависает в социальных сетях.  
  
— Я тебе не хакер, я просто разбираюсь в технике. Ну не могу я быстрее, уже и так больше тысячи файлов удалил. Ты, главное, Сухо ко мне не пускай, — злится Пак. Глупые Хун и Хан, они явно вчера мало получили от Бэка.  
  
Все обошлось. Кай ноет, что он хочет спать, Сухо в сотый раз просматривает полицейские отчеты. Позже он заставляет всех подробно их изучить. По Кодексу истина – это то, что признала общественность. В данном случае – полиция. Поэтому версия клана не должна слишком сильно отличаться от официальной.  
  
Ближе к трем часам возвращается злой и мокрый Сехун. Мокрый, потому что был без зонта, злой, потому что никто не встретил. И с Луханом нормально не попрощался. Ему не дают опомниться, как Сухо принимает все профилактические меры против простуды. Вот такая она, братская любовь, — и в горячий душ запихнет, и в чай перец насыплет. А заодно постучит по дурным головам Чанни с Бэкки, чтобы больше над макне не издевались. Чунмёну очень жалко волосы Сехуна. Настолько, что он снова упрашивает его перекраситься в натуральный цвет.  
  
Они спокойно сидят милой и доброй компанией, пока Кай не замечает засос на шее Сехуна, тщательно скрываемый воротом теплой домашней водолазки.  
  
— Эй, Сухо, ты только глянь – макне вырос! – бесцеремонно оттягивает он воротник.  
  
— Сехун, кто она? Расскажешь? – мягко спрашивает Лидер.  
  
Се отрицательно машет головой и утыкается в свою кружку.  
  
— Так это ещё и двухдневный засос, — как знаток определяет Кай.  
  
— Бэкки, Чанни, вы что-нибудь знаете? Как раз когда он к вам попал, — спрашивает Сухо.  
  
— Нет, — синхронно отвечают они. Чанёль все ещё борется с интернетом, а Бэкхён успевает исчезнуть на кухне. Заняты они, не до разборок старшего брата с младшим.  
  
Помучив макне ещё немного, они от него отстали. Единственное, что они от него добились, так это описания девушки – высокая, стройная, с длинными светлыми волосами. На что Чанёль подозрительно хрюкнул. За час до назначенного времени Бэкхён выпихнул Сухо и Кая переодеваться.   
  
— Сехунита, радужная ты моя. Вы какого хера на глазах у общественности целуетесь, а? Почему Чанёль должен за вами все подчищать?  
  
Се удивленно таращится в монитор с доказательствами. Он отталкивает Чанёля в сторону, а сам набирает какие-то коды в браузере.   
  
— Ну, будем считать, что ты понял и осознал, — говорит Пак, следя за действиями макне.  
  
— Они когда-нибудь доиграются, и я не стану их прикрывать. Вот честное слово, — устало обещает Бён.  
  
— Бэкки, пошли, уже пора. А что это они там делают, — спрашивает зашедший в гостиную Кай.  
  
— Да вот, опять игру какую-то нашли, — отмахивается Бэкхён, выталкивая парня в коридор.  
  
Любовь любовью, а работа по расписанию.  
  
  
========== Встреча лидеров — 3/4 ==========  
  
Проливной дождь барабанит в стекла черной Audi A8. Сухо расслаблен, хотя ему предстоит одна из самых тяжелых встреч в его карьере. Хотя ни одни переговоры с Крисом не проходили легко.  
  
Сухо всегда считал детей богатых родителей зажравшимися ублюдками, а Крис идеально подходил под это описание. А ведь именно из-за таких как он «Туннельные змеи» пришли в упадок. Обленившиеся от хорошей жизни, детки лидера не захотели связывать свои высококоррумпированные задницы с этим неблагодарным делом, поэтому вместо наследника боссом стал Ли. В принципе, он был неплохим лидером, но апатия старших членов клана и неуправляемость молодняка отбили всю охоту. Поэтому и появилась тайная комната. Не удивительно, что придя к власти, Сухо обнаружил полупустые банковские ячейки клана — Ли вообще забил на управление и предавался лишь утехам. Сухо никому не говорил, но Кай своим появлением их просто спас. Вся прибыль, получаемая от крышуемых, уходила на оплату задолженностей Змеев. А те пачки денег, что он показывал Чонину, были фальшивыми. И до сих пор наибольшую прибыль приносит бордель Кая. Они даже думают расширяться, уже и помещение подходящее нашли.   
  
Наконец подъезжает Дракон. Сухо скрипит зубами от зависти. Его Ауди не идет ни в какое сравнение с Кадиллаком Криса. Дракону открывает дверь водитель, держа зонтик. Первым выпрыгивает Цзытао, хватает ещё два, предложенные водителем, и раскрывает один из них. За ним степенно выходит Крис, подавая руку Лухану, которого уже закрывает зонтом Тао. Как будто это не Ифань здесь босс.   
  
Сухо командует своему водителю открыть дверь. В отличие от «Дракона», у его подчиненного есть зонт.   
  
Фениксы приехали на разных машинах. Бэкхён проклинает идиотскую погоду, потому что не хочет появляться на встрече мокрым. Как же везет Лу и Тао, им зонтики подержали. Перескакивая через лужи, он еле доходит до Лидера.   
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, их проводят в комнату, чтобы подготовиться. Сухо приятно удивлен — возможно, Крис уже остыл и претензии будут не такими сильными. Пока он шел по коридорам казино, все время раздумывал, а не податься ли им в этот бизнес? От ежесекундного подглядывания в открытые двери его отвлек один занимательный парень, разговаривающий в коридоре с крупье. Высокий короткостриженный блондин, с ямочкой на одной щеке от солнечной улыбки, выглядел чужеродно в этом мрачном месте. Сухо еще подумал, чего это крупье отчитывается перед ним, как услышал обрывок фразы, сказанной блондином: "...расскажу все, как ты лишаешь нас прибыли..." "Значит, ещё один дракон", — подумал феникс. Он незаметно ткнул Бэка, указывая на парня. Бён его понял и принял к сведению, что Лидер хочет информации о нем.  
  
Крис не спешит начинать переговоры. Бэкхён успевает десять раз посмотреться в зеркало, чтобы проверить подводку или поправить челку, но за ними никто не идет.  
  
— Лидер, а нафига тебе этот непонятный парень сдался? – решает прервать затянувшееся молчание Бэк.  
  
Сухо раздраженно оторвался от папки с материалами дела. Из-за задержки он начал сильно нервничать, поэтому уже по несколько раз все просмотрел от и до.   
  
— Молодой, странный, отчитывал крупье. Интересно, какое положение он занимает в Драконе и можно ли его переманить, — отвечает Лидер.  
  
— Ну, в любом случае, я его в первый раз вижу, он не из наших, — задумывается Бён. – Если только Крис опять не подобрал кого-то с улицы.  
  
— Бэкхён, не отвлекайся от дела, потом над заданием подумаешь.  
  
Еле дождавшись, когда их пригласят на переговоры, парни проходят в специально оборудованную залу. Там их уже ждет «Дракон».  
  
Криса бесит вся эта ситуация — он должен разбираться с «Фениксом», хотя этих выскочек просто не должно было быть. Один взрыв, и они лишились бы своего Лидера. Благо, он был единственным достаточно харизматичным и волевым человеком в своем клане, чтобы суметь возглавить погибающую семью. Но нет, Паку и Бёну потребовалось сменить сторону именно в тот решающий момент, и теперь у Криса нет ни подземных ходов, ни пары хороших устранителей. Оставалось только предполагать, чем же Сухо их заманил.  
  
Но не только ситуация была раздражающей.   
  
Крис жаждет свернуть Каю шею. Этот развязный мальчишка имел наглость кинуть самого Лидера «Дракона». Крис превосходно помнил секс с парнем. Но кто знал, что такая хорошая шлюшка окажется не просто вором, а членом «Феникса». Отсутствие метки было очень продуманным ходом, позволяющим внедрять своих людей во все сферы общественной жизни. Но Крис был рад, что не успел предложить мальчишке место в «Драконе» подле себя, иначе все могло бы кончиться очень плачевно. Для Кая, разумеется. Хотя кто знает, когда он присоединился к Сухо.  
  
Крис мечтает отомстить Бэкхёну. Бён посмел бросить своего босса, такие вещи не прощают. К тому же они унизили «Дракона», перейдя в другую семью. Если бы они с Паком просто сбежали, Крис бы понял и не стал бы ничего делать. Но теперь уже ничего не исправишь, их даже устранить без шума не получится.  
  
Криса раздражает Ли, который стоит безмолвной тенью за спиной Сухо. Бесхребетный, безвольный и безответственный, бывший лидер Змеев выглядит жалко, особенно из-за того, что вынужден работать на мальчишку.  
  
Крис ненавидит Сухо. Безродный выскочка, сумевший забраться на самую вершину криминальной пирамиды, очень не вовремя перешел ему дорогу. «Подросток» с кучей амбиций и с отсутствием понятия о подпольном этикете. Сухо заставляет задуматься, а как вообще он смог завоевать авторитет в девятнадцать лет, не будучи обученным наследником. Своим существованием он подставляет под удар всех глав семей — Сухо буквально олицетворяет новое время, свободное от традиций и догм, установленных Кодексом. Что самое удивительное, он умудрился вписаться в эту сложную систему с легкостью. Крису ничего не известно о прошлом парня. Совсем. Как будто он появился в Сеуле сразу с этим именем. Из-за этого Ифаню сложно разобраться с его мотивами — действия парня просчитать невероятно трудно.  
  
Он приглашает фениксов к столу и устраивается в личном мягком кресле сам.  
  
Бэкхён садится справа от Кая, оказываясь напротив Лухана. Бэку заранее скучно, но что поделать, сам виноват. Можно было не дать оленю присвоить труп Дракону и не париться. Только Лу жалко.  
  
— Ваши люди влезли в дела Дракона, – первая протокольная претензия от Криса.  
  
Бэкхён чувствует, как что–то ударило его по ноге. Не долго думав, он под столом тычет Кая в бок. Тот чуть–чуть извивается, но ничего сделать не может – ебаные переговоры. Выждав, пока Бён прекратит, Кай со всей дури зарядил ногой в его сторону. Однако Бэк остался невозмутим, хотя парень чувствовал, что куда–то попал. Переведя взгляд в кресло напротив он видит адскую рожу Тао, шевелящего губами в убийственных матах. Рядом сидит Лухан с невинным лицом чертенка и смотрит в потолок, сложив руки на столе. Им бы четверым всем встать и помахать кулаками, но ебаные переговоры. Лидеры прекрасно понимают, что происходит на придурошной стороне стола, но поделать ничего не могут – ебаный протокол. В общем, парни прослушали большую часть разговора лидеров, пока играли в войнушку под столом.   
  
— Хорошо, я сниму свои претензии с Бёна и Пака, если вы мне отдадите подземелья.  
  
— Это слишком жирная плата за всего лишь двоих устранителей, сколь бы хорошими они ни были.  
  
Лу пнул Бэка под столом, как бы спрашивая, нормально ли такое отношение к ним Сухо. Бён часто–часто моргает – это означает «да» на их системе знаков.   
  
— Тогда как насчет пари? Скажем, три задания, кто справится лучше, того и подземелья, – предлагает Крис с хитрой улыбкой.   
  
— Я согласен сыграть на свою собственность, но что поставит Дракон? – немного погодя отвечает Феникс.   
  
— Ваши пожелания, – спрашивает Ву, откидываясь на спинку кресла.   
  
— Ну, скажем, салоны «Госпожи Ян».  
  
— Что? – теряет лицо Крис. Это был один из самых прибыльных его бизнесов – хост–клубы. – А не слишком ли этого будет?  
  
— Подземелья, дающие огромную власть над городом против каких–то там денег – все равно неравнозначная ставка, – холодно отвечает Сухо. – Мы можем опять вернуться, с чего начали обсуждение, но либо салоны, либо придумывай альтернативу.  
  
— Хорошо, я согласен, — что угодно, но только не заново. Крис согласен отдать даже родное поместье, лишь бы не приходилось повторять протокольные фразы. Да и Лидер «Феникса» не такой простой оппонент, чтобы можно было просто так бросаться с ним в словесную перепалку. К огромному сожалению Ифаня, ему практически никогда не удается просчитать следующий ход Сухо. Ему бы Лэя сейчас на переговоры, но свободолюбивый парень не захотел влезать в чужие разборки.  
  
— Три-четыре, — тихо шепчет Лухан. На него никто не обращает внимания, кроме Бэкхёна. Который, конечно же, после встречи определенно полезет к несносному оленю.  
  
Договорившись об условиях пари, лидеры пожимают друг другу руки и поспешно расходятся.   
  
Бэк улучшает момент и затягивает Лу за длинную портьеру в коридоре.  
  
— Что за три-четыре? – спрашивает шепотом Бён.  
  
— Во-первых, привет, — отвечает Лухан. Он не ожидал подвоха.  
  
— Ага, так давно не виделись – хмыкает Бэкки.  
  
— Во-вторых, ты вообще слушал, о чем они разговаривали?  
  
— Конечно нет, я был занят тем, что прицельно кидал в тебя своим ботинком, которым потом в меня попадал Тао, целящийся в Кая. Так о чем базарили?  
  
— Балда, — хлопает Бёна по бордовой голове розоволосый. – У нас три «победы» против ваших четырех. Смотри, Крис предъявил вам обвинение, это раз, он отстоял труп Кана, это два, и три – вынудил Сухо ввязаться в спор. У вас же: Сухо успешно вас отмазал, отстоял право крышевать фирму этого жмурика, замял участие Сехуна, поставил ваши подземелья против наших хост-клубов. Ровно четыре, — перечисляет китаец.  
  
— Мне сейчас хочется познакомить свою руку с лицом. Желательно твоим. Все же за уши притянуто, Лу, — вздыхает Бэк.  
  
— Ну как хочешь. А теперь отпусти меня, пока Крис нас не застукал. Как из этой ситуации мы тогда будем выпутываться, я не знаю. Даже моих способностей и возможностей тогда не хватит, — выбирается из цепкой хватки Бёна Лухан и утекает в коридор.  
  
Бэкхён осторожно выскальзывает из-за тяжелой ткани и скользит по паркету в сторону ушедших Сухо, Кая и Ли.   
  
На выходе он их все-таки нагоняет.  
  
— Вы отправляйтесь в штаб, а я потом к вам присоединюсь, — приказывает Сухо, задерживаясь в дверях.  
  
— А ты куда?  
  
— Не все вам одним шпионить, — мягко улыбается Лидер и скрывается в глубине казино.  
  
Бёна передергивает – с такой улыбочкой Сухо обычно наказывал провинившихся членов. И все бы ничего, только обычно после таких наказаний человека можно было даже не госпитализировать, а сразу закапывать. Бэк искренне радовался, что они с Чанёлем ещё не прокалывались настолько, чтобы вызвать у Лидера такую реакцию. Главное, это не было похоже на вспышки агрессии, как у Криса. Он просто наказывал. Без эмоций, но с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Сухо возвращается к залу, около которого видел странного парня. Он все равно хотел попробовать сыграть, так зачем откладывать.  
  
Сухо покупает в кассе фишки и садится за рулетку. В комнате мало людей, четверо за столом для покера, пять за блек-джеком, ещё двое за костями. В рулетку играют помимо него ещё старый дедок и молодой парнишка, на вид не старше Сехуна. Сначала он ставит по чуть-чуть, пробуя игру на вкус. Ему не составляет труда заметить топорные манипуляции крупье с рулеткой. Окончательно разгадав тактику неумелого сотрудника, Сухо без труда срывает банк.   
  
Он решает, что ему хватит играть и приносит в кассу свой выигрыш.   
  
— Вам так повезло, а вы уже уходите? –раздается у него над ухом мягкий голос, —   
  
Сухо поворачивается и видит того самого блондина.  
  
— Наверное, вы правы, — обезоруживающе улыбается он, — только мне кажется, что вон тот молодой человек жульничает, поэтому решил прекратить.  
  
— Не стоит судить о всем казино по одной игре. Приглашаю вас ко мне в зал, там работают только профессионалы, — приглашает его парень.  
  
«Ага, профессионалы, — хмыкает про себя Сухо, — Такие профессионалы, что даже не заметишь, как без денег окажешься».  
  
Он позволяет себя утащить в полутемное помещение. За зеленым покерным столом сидят три человека.  
  
Первый игрок – мужчина, примерно за тридцать, весь в татуировках, даже на лысой голове. Он о чем-то эмоционально разговаривает по телефону, вертя в руках спичку. Сухо кажется, что разговор идет на японском.  
  
Справа от него сидит женщина неопределенного возраста. Взгляд постоянно цепляется за яркую красную помаду на губах. Она прикуривает через мундштук тонкую сигарету, и на нем остается красный след.  
  
Чуть подальше от них сидит пожилой мужчина в дорогом костюме. Он единственный приветствует администратора. Кажется, будто они встречаются не первый раз.  
  
Сухо предлагают сесть рядом с женщиной. Ему в принципе все равно.  
  
— Добрый день, спасибо, что согласились составить мне компанию. Меня зовут Лэй, запомните мое имя, оно вам может ещё пригодиться, — представляется парень, — Рад видеть вас в моем личном зале.   
  
Лэй дает знак крупье начать игру. Парень устанавливает минимальную ставку и выкладывает карточный ряд.  
  
— Прошу вас, — кладет он фишку дилера перед Лэем.  
  
Сухо сидит слева от него через пожилого мужчину, поэтому вторую слепую ставку делает именно он.   
  
Сухо внимательно разглядывает окружающих, стараясь подмечать малейшие детали в их поведении. Нет, он не стремился выиграть, но почему бы не попрактиковаться в чтении людей ещё раз. Когда-то это умение помогло ему перетянуть на свою сторону Чанёля и Бэкхёна, чему он был очень рад.   
  
Крупье, кстати, довольно молодой парень, но выглядит достаточно уверенно на своем месте. Видимо не раз уже приходилось сдавать карты для своего администратора.  
  
— Господин Дон, как вам новый крупье? Вы ведь, кажется, в прошлый раз были недовольны? – спрашивает Лэй своего соседа.  
  
— Пока неплохо, но я ещё не видел свои карты.  
  
Парень с невозмутимым видом сдает всем по паре карт, а Сухо мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник. Ну разве можно понять что-то по лицам работников казино, которые специально учатся держать свои эмоции под контролем. Это не разбирать мнимый покерфейс младшего брата на составляющие. Кстати о младшем брате, у Сухо были серьезные подозрения, что мальчишка встречался совсем не с длинноволосой блондинкой.  
  
Мужчина, названный в мыслях Сухо бизнесменом, смотрит свои карты и с безразличным лицом прикуривает сигарету. Через пару секунд он подтверждает ставку, давая ход Сухо.  
  
Он осторожно смотрит свою раздачу. Валет и Туз пик. Возможных комбинаций много, но у него уже есть старшая карта. «Посмотрим», — думает парень и подтверждает вслед за бизнесменом.  
  
Женщина пасует с кислой миной на лице. Лэй успокаивающе ей улыбается.  
  
— Поднимаю ставку, — уверенно заявляет якудза, чему-то ухмыляясь. Администратор долго буравит его взглядом, пока наконец не соглашается со ставкой. Кажется, он даже не посмотрел свою комбинацию. Бизнесмен и Сухо подтверждают вслед за Лэем.  
  
Крупье открывает первые три карты из пяти. Момент истины.  
  
Десятка пик, Валет червей и десятка треф.  
  
Сухо спокоен, хотя две пары – очень хорошая комбинация в самом начале игры. Бизнесмен поднимает ставку. Сухо бросает взгляд на Лэя. Парень гипнотизирует закрытые карты на столе и не обращает ни на кого внимания.   
  
— Подтверждаю ставку, — говорит Сухо, все ещё смотря на администратора.  
  
Японец с шумом выдыхает воздух и пасует. Его раздражение видно невооруженным взглядом. Спрашивается, чего ради было мутить воду с повышением?  
  
Настает очередь Лэя делать ставки. Он долго молчит, Сухо даже видит, как крутятся абстрактные винтики в его голове. Выражение лица парня абсолютно нечитаемое. Если бизнесмена можно условно считать уверенным, то Лэй был… Спокойно-умиротворенным?  
  
Парень отрывает взгляд от стола и смотрит прямо на Сухо. Не совсем в глаза, скорее сквозь парня, но чувство при этом не менее жуткое. На лице Лэя расцветает отстраненная улыбка, и Сухо опять видит очаровательную ассиметричную ямочку.  
  
— Принимаю, — говорит парень, не сводя взгляда с нервничающего все больше феникса.  
  
Крупье открывает следующую карту. Король пик.  
  
Сухо безразличен уже не так сильно, как ему хотелось бы.  
  
— Ставлю банк, — внезапно говорит его сосед.  
  
Сухо не сдерживается и нервно смотрит на мужчину. «Что же у него за карты, раз он так уверен? Он не мог сделать на этой карте ни флеш, ни каре, а тем более стрит-флеш и флеш-рояль. Для стрит-флеша открыто только две пики. А валет и туз для флеш-рояля у меня. Так, Чунмён, остынь. Ты здесь не для того, чтобы выиграть. Просто остановись и прими ставку, тебе незачем выделяться».  
  
Абсолютно внезапно для всех Лэй ставку не только принял, но и поднял в два раза. Все с той же завораживающей улыбкой и отсутствующим взглядом. Женщина молча похлопала, непонятно чему. Бизнесмен ощутимо напрягся, но ставку принял.  
  
«У меня уже есть две пары. Это не хорошо и не плохо. Но, у меня есть возможность собрать стрит-флеш, если последняя карта не подведет. Но этот Лэй так уверенно увеличил банк. Что же у него за карты? Флеш рояль ну никак не может быть. Стрит-флеш? Он надеется выбить последней картой стрит-флеш? Он настолько уверен? Или это что-то другое? Каре? Решил сейчас проверить наши нервы? Или это блеф?»  
  
— Пас, — в конце концов говорит Сухо. Ставки разгорячили кровь, мешая мыслить рационально. К тому же просто невозможно о чем-то думать, когда на тебя смотрят такие красивые глаза.  
  
Наконец последняя карта открыта.  
  
Сухо тянется рукой к лицу, но он останавливает её и сжимает в кулак на уровне рта.  
  
«Сука», — только и может подумать парень.  
  
Дама пик.  
  
Ебаная дама пик.  
  
Слитый в трубу флеш-рояль.  
  
Сухо поздравляет себя с успешно проебаной победой. Он уже не держит лицо — нет никакого смысла. А между тем Лэй и бизнесмен успели увеличить банк в четыре раза.  
  
— Вскрывайтесь, — говорит крупье.  
  
«Ебать нахуй», — чуть ли не кричит феникс. У Лэя флеш против двух пар бизнесмена. Но без последней дамы у парня не было бы вообще никакой комбинации. Пиковые девятка и семерка с самого начала и до последнего не давали Лэю вообще никакого преимущества. И это Сухо с хорошей картой слился из-за наглого блефа держателя казино. Да тут явно все было подстроено, не иначе.  
  
— Парень, как ты так можешь, — отчаянно заламывает руки проигравший мужчина. – Я и крупье менял, и в другое место тебя приглашал, даже сам карты сдавал, а ты из абсолютно проигрышных ситуаций умудряешься сделать победу. Это какая-то магия?  
  
— Нет, это просто теория вероятностей, — смеется Лэй.  
  
Он встает под аплодисменты все той же дамы и ругань японца. Лэй подходит к Сухо и кладет ему руку на плечо.  
  
— Я буду ждать вас снова, может быть, в следующий раз вам повезет, — мягко улыбается он. Сухо хочет стереть эту ямочку с его щеки, чтобы она больше не смела путать чужие мысли. Но вместо этого он кидает на стол свои открытые карты.  
  
— Оу, — растерянно говорит Лэй. – Я не просчитал такой исход.   
  
Сухо еле сдерживается, но потом все равно победно усмехается – не ждали, да.  
  
— Мне бы хотелось встретиться с вами и сыграть один на один. Вы не так просты, как кажетесь, — и опять он улыбается.  
  
— Тогда я обязательно сюда приду когда-нибудь, — улыбается в ответ Сухо. «Ещё бы, я вовсе не так прост, как ты можешь видеть. Зря я что ли мучился под надзором Ли, что могу обмануть даже знающих меня людей?»  
  
— Как вас зовут? Хотя бы ник, чтобы смог внести вас в списки моего личного клуба.  
  
— Ким, можно просто Ким.  
  
— Хорошо, господин Ким, буду ждать.  
  
Выходя на улицу и осторожно направляясь к метро, так как машину он отпустил, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, Сухо с холодной головой вспоминает все детали игры. В следующий раз он определенно будет подготовлен.  
  
  
  
========== Быть «Драконом» — великая честь. Молодой господин. ==========  
  
После переговоров Лухан отправился в поместье «Дракона» на метро. В поместье велел ехать Крис, а на метро – потому что Лу не хотелось переживать очередной допрос на тему «где ты шлялся, скотина парнокопытная».  
  
Вот так, в дорогом костюме от Луи Виттона, он и болтался в вечерней давке в душном поезде. Выбравшись, наконец, на поверхность, Лу с радостью понесся к уличной еде – последний раз он ел у Бэка, пару бутербродов с Крисом и Тао обедом было назвать трудно. Набрав себе всего побольше, чтобы дома тоже было что поесть, парень покупает себе баббл ти и идет к электричкам – ему ещё добираться за город.   
  
Дома за последние пару месяцев ничего не изменилось. Все так же старик Ким подметает двор, утки все так же плавают в пруду по часовой стрелке, а кошка на крыше спит, свернувшись клубком. Лухан вздыхает и идет в свои комнаты – Крис с Тао все ещё не приехали. Мораль: вечером выбирайте общественный транспорт, чтобы не попадать в пробку.   
  
Лу кидает пакеты с едой на низкий столик и стягивает с себя тяжелый пиджак. Он открывает один из контейнеров, но начать есть ему мешает пришедшая смс.  
  
«Я уж было испугался, что лидеры так ничего и не поделили. Ты нормально?» — пишет Сехун.  
  
Лухан отпивает баббл ти и печатает ответ.  
  
«Лучше не бывает. Злой, усталый, голодный, а всякая мелочь меня отвлекает. Позже перезвоню, поговорим о твоем поведении».  
  
Парень откидывает телефон в сторону и сметает первую порцию подчистую. Немного поковырявшись во второй, он решает прерваться на душ. Он уже давно не катался в метро, и оно оставило после себя гадостный осадок.  
  
Мокрый, но довольный, Лухан заворачивается в домашний длинный халат. Он просто обожает ходить по поместью босиком, благо пол всегда подогревается. Лу возвращается к своей еде и кусает начатую баоцзы.   
  
Остро. Слишком остро.  
  
Он мычит, выплевывает кусок и заливает обожженное перцем горло своим чаем. Но вместо ожидаемого успокоения, огонь разгорается с новой силой, заставляя Лу броситься в ванную. Он полощет горло холодной водой, смывая жгучий перец, и костерит одну сволочь, которая явно побывала у него в комнате. И как же он не заметил, что половины еды не хватает.  
  
Лу восстановил способность внятно двигать ртом и понесся искать вышеназванную сволочь. Поместье большое, но не зря же он провел в нем большую часть своей жизни. Тут от него так просто не спрятаться. Да и не будет шутник этого делать.  
  
Лухан врывается в большую гостиную, где обязательно кто-нибудь сидит. Чутье его не обманывает, и он находит свою жертву, спокойно попивающую чай в компании Чена.  
  
— Сюмин! Мерзавец! Я тебя убью, ты почему не предупредил, что сегодня вернешься! — кричит он и прыгает на ржущего русоволосого парня.  
  
Старшенький только смеется, несмотря на то, что Лухан трясет его за горло.  
  
— Лулу, милый, ну как я мог позволить себе оставить тебя без моего особого внимания. Ты же должен понимать, что иначе мы бы сейчас так не ржали, — быстро щебечет Сю, отводя руки Лу от себя.  
  
— Да ну тебя, — уже сама жертва неуемной фантазии этой личинки тролля улыбается. – Как в Ульсан съездил? Что с новой партией?  
  
— Во, — показывает большой палец Сюмин. – Я тебе новенькую Сузуки привез, только с конвейера. Осталось заводские номера перебить, и можешь забирать.  
  
— Сюминище, любимое, как я тебя обожаю, — бросился к нему в объятия Лухан.   
  
Чен хлюпает чаем, обращая на себя внимание.  
  
— Нафига нас Крис созвал? – спрашивает он.  
  
— У нас намечается противостояние с «Фениксом», которое наконец может разрешить все наши терки с ними, — отвечает Лу, все ещё тиская Сю за щечки. Чен недовольно смотрит на это дело, но продолжает молчать.  
  
Уж на что Лухан и считал себя гуру человеческих отношений, а понять эту парочку он никак не мог. Либо они были друзьями без каких либо границ, либо были супружеской парой пятидесятого левела. Учитывая, что знакомы они друг с другом от силы пять лет, пятидесятый левел уже не получается. Они жили одним большим неделимым организмом. Даже тогда, когда Сю отправлялся за очередной партией ворованной техники, а Чен сопровождал Криса в Китае. Лу бы понял, если бы парни выросли вместе, но они сами рассказывали, как познакомились на стоянке, когда решили украсть одну и ту же машину.   
  
В комнату входит злой Крис, и за ним понуро плетется Тао. Пробки кого хочешь доведут до бешенства. Лидер падает на мягкие подушки на полу, расстегивает пуговицы пиджака и стаскивает галстук.  
  
— Хочу вертолет, — стонет Ифань. Перед своим внутренним кругом можно и чуть-чуть расслабиться, они и без всяких напоминаний знают его тяжелый характер.  
  
— Господин Ву, партия прибыла, размещать так же, как и в прошлый раз? – отчитывается Сюмин.  
  
— Нет, раздели на две части. Одну оставь в салоне, вторую нужно перегнать на север, для отправки в Китай, — приказывает Крис. – Тао, не стой у двери, садись. Сейчас будем думать о нашем пари с «Фениксом».  
  
***  
  
Ифань был долгожданным ребенком. С самого раннего детства мальчика постоянно баловали, дарили ему внимание и уважение. Это было естественно, что характер молодого наследника становился все ужаснее с каждым годом.   
  
Его первым другом стал Лухан, который был старше на несколько месяцев. В детстве это играет колоссальную роль, но мальчишкам удалось это преодолеть. Точнее малыш Лу научился терпеть капризные выходки наследника.  
  
Когда Ифаню исполнилось пять лет, ему перестали потакать, и началось жесткое обучение. Его первым учителем стал один вредный старикашка, который никогда не баловал наследника. Ифань быстро довел его до инфаркта. Ничего особенного, обычные детские «не хочу, не буду» с соплями, слезами и истериками. Неудивительно, что у древнего старичка сдало сердце.  
  
А потом начался ад.  
  
Вторым, и последним наставником Криса стал отец Бэкхёна. Старший Бён не отличался особым терпением, вернее абсолютно не терпел детского поведения. Крису пришлось быстрее взрослеть, чтобы давать хоть какой-то отпор.   
  
Мужчина сразу отвез мальчика в Китай для более углубленной подготовки. В Пекине они прожили только два года – Ифань смог перебороть характер наставника. Нельзя сказать, что победа далась мальчику с легкостью. Каждый день он терпел унижения и издевательства от Бёна, юного наследника не оставляли в покое ни на минуту, постоянно третируя, читая нотации и заставляя делать те вещи, которые Крис не любил больше всего. На страдания маленького мальчика никто не обращал никакого внимания – такое обращение с наследником было в пределах нормы.   
  
Во взрослом возрасте Крис постарался как можно быстрее забыть Пекинское поместье, в котором произошло слишком много неприятных событий. Одно все же врезалось в память и не желало забываться. Со времени приезда в Китай прошла мучительная неделя адских для избалованного мальчика пыток. Был морозный, солнечный день, и наставник куда-то ушел с самого утра. Ифань наслаждался первым спокойным днем, сидя на покатой крыше и наблюдая за тем, как кипит работа во дворе. Он впервые в жизни хотел просто посидеть и ничего не делать, не быть молодым господином. Его идиллию все же разрушили. Слуги буквально приволокли мальчика в дальнюю часть сада, где обычно тренировались китайские бойцы клана. Там его ждал Бён. Рядом с ним на поводке сидел маленький пушистый щенок, похожий на плюшевого медвежонка. Пятилетний мальчик не хотел понимать, зачем на полигон привели этого малютку, хотя он догадался даже до оглашения его сегодняшнего задания.  
  
«Убьешь шпица в течение дня, завтра можешь быть свободен», — так поставил задачу Бён.  
  
И оставил Ифаня один на один со щенком, положив на землю пистолет. Мальчик просидел до вечера рядом с привязанной собакой. Он прекрасно понимал, что только усложняет себе задачу, играя с малышом, но это было выше его сил. Ифань не был жестоким ребенком. Каким угодно, но только не жестоким. Щенка он не убил, но за это его приковали столбу во дворе и у него на глазах застрелили пса. Труп оставили перед мальчиком. Мороз и первый снег довели его до воспаления легких. Он месяц лежал в своей комнате, за ним ухаживали безмолвные служанки, а наставник так и не зашел.   
  
Невозможность нормально пошевелиться, голод, жажда, слезы, жалость к самому себе заставили Ифаня забыть о тех днях, когда он свободно носился по саду в Сеуле, дергал Лу и шутил над взрослыми. Все дни, проведенные в постели, он видел перед собой раздробленный череп собаки. Холодная погода не дала телу разложиться быстро, ему повезло, что он был лишен всех прелестей нахождения рядом с трупом. Когда Ифань выздоровел, его снова отвели на полигон. На этот раз перед мальчиком был крупный черный скалящийся щенок. Бён так же оставил его на целый день с пистолетом и собакой. Крису потребовалось полдня, чтобы преодолеть себя. Он умел учиться на своих ошибках.  
  
Молодой господин делал успехи. Все замечали, что исчезла его инфантильность, перестали случаться истерики, появилась холодная отстраненность. Но Бёну этого было недостаточно. Как будто бы он задался целью сделать из мальчика не просто жестокого и бессердечного лидера, а ещё и первоклассного убийцу. Не удивительно, что мужчина всячески третировал ученика, раз он бросил в Сеуле маленького Бэкхёна на попечение старшего поколения, ибо его матери-проститутке было абсолютно наплевать на наличие у неё сына.   
  
Но несмотря ни на что, Крис отчаянно сопротивлялся телесным и моральным наказаниям за провинности, коих находилось великое множество из-за предвзятости учителя и его бесконечных придирок. Их противостояние друг другу можно было назвать маленькой войной в пределах одной усадьбы. Ифань на каждое задание находил отговорку, чтобы не делать, а Бён всеми методами пытался заставить мальчика. Чаще всего срабатывало физическое насилие, хотя Ифань постепенно учился терпеть боль. И все-таки Бён не выдержал и вернулся с наследником в Корею, чтобы быть поближе к его деду и отцу. Он надеялся, что хоть эти люди смогут найти управу на вздорного мальчишку.  
  
Крису было семь, когда они вернулись. Он переступил порог родного поместья как раз в канун Рождества и, пока учитель не видел, побежал искать Лухана, по которому скучал. Каково же было его разочарование, когда он нашел своего единственного, как он считал, друга сидящего в обнимку с какой-то мелюзгой. Детская ревность имеет страшную силу, особенно, если ты – наследник, и тебя воспитывают в лучших традициях китайских императоров. С тех пор Крис ненавидел Рождество.  
  
В общем, все продолжалось своим чередом – старший Бён мучил Ифаня, а молодой господин отрывался на малявке Бэкки. Когда же наставник застукал своего ученика за издевательствами над своим же сыном, то он впервые похвалил Криса. После этого Ифань месяц не притрагивался к Бэкхёну, боясь, что своими действиями он оправдывает ожидания учителя.  
  
Лухан часто проводил время с Ифанем, даже не подозревая о том, что тот ревнует его к Бэку. Была бы воля Криса, так Лу ходил бы к нему привязанный и не общался бы с мелким вообще никогда.   
  
Но в личные тренировки наследника остальных детей не посвящали. Ифань вообще очень много времени проводил со старшими. К большому удивлению всех, а особенно старшего Бёна, наследник смог завоевать уважение у своенравных подростков, даже несмотря на свой ужасный характер.   
  
В отличие от остальных детей, Ифаня практически никуда не возили, ничего не показывали. Только обучение, ничего лишнего. То, что он к десяти годам прошел программу половины средней школы, не добавляло ему особой радости. Все равно он практически ничего из материала не понимал в силу возраста. А вот Лухана и Бэкхёна регулярно вывозили в Сеул. И вот в один летний день с ними вернулся какой-то грязный, пухлый мальчишка, полезший знакомиться с широкой улыбкой. Этот мальчишка, Пак Чанёль, сразу же попал в компанию младшего Бёна, то есть в личные мальчики для издевательств. Уж больно раздражала эта улыбка, постоянное восхищение, неуклюжесть и невинный взгляд. Но в клане умели ломать людей.  
  
Примерно в одно время с появлением Пака в семье, молодого наследника начали возить в одну из школ ушу, находящуюся у Дракона под крышей.   
  
Ифань учился у основателя Сеульской школы, мастера Хуана. Старик, несмотря на возраст, был резв и бодр и без труда справлялся со своим учеником. Да и мальчику понравился мастер. Наверное, это был единственный взрослый, которого он без проблем слушался. Крису часто приходилось оставаться со стариком на несколько дней. Тогда они позволяли себе расслабиться, и Хуан давал мальчику возможность почувствовать себя ребенком. Он рассказывал Ифаню старинные легенды и предания, истории из своей жизни, о своем внуке, Цзытао. С маленьким талантливым ушуистом Крис был незнаком, но часто видел издалека, как мальчик занимается. Увиденное всегда его восторгало, и он бежал к мастеру просить поскорее его научить всему. На что старик всегда смеялся и обещал познакомить мальчишек, чтобы сам Тао показал Ифаню все тонкости искусства. Крис был не против поучиться у малявки. Первый раз в жизни он уважал такого же ребенка, как и он.  
  
Счастливое время, когда Ифань целые дни проводил в тренировочном зале и на придирки Бёна почти не обращал внимания, закончилось быстро. Молодому господину было десять, когда конкурирующая школа боевых искусств наняла уличную банду, чтобы запугать старика. В итоге Хуан скончался в реанимации, а школу сожгли. Как позже узнал Ифань, Цзытао отправили в детский дом, потому что родители у него были в Китае, а документы сгорели. Крис первый раз в жизни просил старших, чтобы они взяли мальчика в клан. Сначала он просил отца поговорить с дедом, но тот от сына только отмахнулся. Тогда Ифань на коленях умолял господина Ву принять талантливого Хуана. Лидер выполнил просьбу внука, он умел смотреть в будущее и сразу понял, что из ребенка в будущем выйдет хороший напарник для Ифаня.  
  
Озлобленный, оставшийся один, семилетка не стремился к общению со своим спасителем. Вместо этого он буквально прилип к Бэкхёну, следуя за ним хвостиком. Где был Бён, там можно было найти и Тао. Бэкхёну стало доставаться в два раза больше, чем раньше. Из-за этого появилась ещё одна цепочка издевательств: Цзытао бил приставучего Чанёля, Бэкки заботился о глупом Чанни, они оба были счастливы. И вот этого Крис никак не мог понять – чего ради Бёну радоваться, что два его друга подрались? Но этот мальчишка слишком раздражал наследника, чтобы тот думал над странным поведением младшего.   
  
До пятнадцати лет Крис продолжил заниматься ушу под присмотром выжившего младшего мастера из школы Хуана. Тао же всегда незримой тенью занимался сам, в своем уголке. После своего пятнадцатого дня рождения, Ифань вместе с Луханом начали проходить специальную подготовку для элитных бойцов. Дни наследника были загружены под завязку, ему даже не хватало времени на сон. Занятия с Бёном, тренировки с Лу, уроки ушу, дополнительные занятия по общеобразовательным предметам, чтобы иметь представление о мире. Лухан, в принципе, получал похожую нагрузку, с той лишь разницей, что Ифань уже привык к такому. На своих общих занятиях они могли хоть немного расслабиться – Лу часто спасал невовремя заснувшего Криса, а Ифань подсказывал рассеянному парню.  
  
Молодой господин мог бы сказать, что доволен своей жизнью, если бы не одно большое но – его учитель Бён. Мужчина контролировал буквально каждый шаг парня, будь то поход в туалет или простой чих. Бён своим сыном не интересовался так, как наследником. Для парня уже стало естественно, что свои желания он сначала подтверждал у учителя. Вот, например, купить современный мобильный телефон ему разрешили, хотя семья особо не жаловала технические новинки, а вот завести бойцовую собаку – нет. Логика была непонятна Крису, поэтому он всячески изводил наставника абсурдными желаниями. Ифань так и не понял схему принятия решений его учителем, но он никак не ожидал, что сказанное в шутку желание о сексе с какой-нибудь девчонкой обернется для него настоящим половым актом.  
  
Все происходило под строгим контролем Бёна. Девушку он притащил с улицы, заранее раздел и связал. Ифань был удивлен, даже ошарашен таким поворотом, потому что, как говорится, ничего не предвещало. Девушка была едва ли старше Криса, ей было безумно страшно, глаза покраснели от слез, а кляп был весь мокрым от слюны. От такого зрелища у Ифаня не встало, пришлось Бёну в наглую надрачивать парню. Тут уже было не понять, кому больше удовольствия перепало.   
  
Наставник раскатал презерватив по члену Криса и подтолкнул ученика к жертве. Парню было страшно от того, что он собирался сделать. А не сделать — значило потерять лицо и заиметь кличку "трус". Бён с силой раздвинул бедра девочки, с легкостью справляясь с её жалкими попытками вырваться. Ифань тупо пялился на щель влагалища, пока не услышал окрик учителя. Вставить у него получилось только с третей попытки. Он ведь даже не разделся, просто приспустил домашние штаны. И ведь надо было заглянуть в глаза девушки во время акта. Крис бы понял, если бы увидел ненависть или страх, но её взгляд не выражал ничего. Просто пустой взгляд, как у того шпица, закопанного под старой яблоней в Китае. После Ифань ничего не помнил из того вечера.  
  
Очнулся он уже в своей комнате. В стороне лежал Лухан и мирно посапывал. Он потом объяснил, что столкнулся с невменяемым парнем в коридоре и отвел того в комнату, чтобы ненароком не убился. Лу притворился, что ничего не видел и не слышал, а молодому господину наврал, что подумал, будто бы тот перезанимался с Бёном. Ифань ничего не заметил.  
  
Но больше он не шутил в разговорах с наставником.  
  
После этого случая Крис стал замечать неладное. Конфискованная когда-то давно у Пака порнушка не интересовала совершенно. Ради научного эксперимента, Ифань послал Лухана за чем-нибудь свеженьким. Ночью они вместе заперлись в комнате Лу, Бэкхёна и Чанёля, предварительно выгнав младших. Результаты эксперимента Крису не понравились – ни один из журналов его не возбудил. В отличие от Лухана, под конец уже изнывающего от желания забраться под одеяло и подрочить. Но не при наследнике же это делать.   
  
Ифань все же решил удостовериться полностью в своем отвращении к женщинам. Он задумал попробовать повторить свой опыт с женщиной, но уже в других условиях. Парню невероятным образом удалось убедить Бёна отвезти их с Лу в ночной клуб. То, что они были несовершеннолетними, никакой роли не играло – Крис уже тогда был выше среднестатистического корейца, да и Лухан в росте пока что не отставал, так что проблем с проникновением в стены свободы и похоти не возникло. Бён почти сразу покинул ребят, предупредив, чтобы позвонили, когда захотят уйти, а сам отправился искать себе развлечение на ночь.   
  
Сильные басы били по ушам, заставляя парней морщиться с непривычки. Лу хотел было зависнуть в баре – с алкоголем он был ещё не знаком, в отличие от Ифаня. Тот уже успел насладиться всеми прелестями жизни в отредактированном Бёном виде. Однако неопытного Лу тут же увела какая-то девица. Ифань осторожно проследил за ними и убедился, что с парнем все хорошо, даже очень. По крайней мере он свой первый раз точно запомнит.   
  
Ифань вернулся к барной стойке и обвел глазами танцпол. Людей было много, даже очень, но все они дергались словно припадочные, что очень не нравилось парню. Так он и сидел с презрительной миной, пока к нему не подсела миловидная девушка. Ифаню она понравилась. Они мило поговорили, почувствовали симпатию друг к другу. Называть свое имя парень отказался, на что она сказала:  
  
— Тогда будешь Крисом. Ты очень похож на иностранца.  
  
Парень был не против. Позже он занялся с ней сексом в подворотне у входа для персонала.   
  
Крис был доволен проведенным экспериментом. Рот девушки на его члене не вызвал у него неприязни, а гладко выбритая промежность никак не ассоциировалась с прошлым опытом. Девочка вся текла, и Крис легко в неё вошел. Да и презерватив в этот раз был по размеру. Девушка была не против повторить, только Ифаню это было не нужно. Он дал ей денег на такси и отправился вылавливать одуревшего от счастья Лухана. Лу определенно понравилась своя первая партнерша и даже не один раз.  
  
Периодически Бён возил их по клубам. Крис тогда наплел что-то про то, каким полезным был урок от наставника и прочее в том же духе. Мужчина и сам любил гульнуть, поэтому всячески потакал такому времяпрепровождению.   
  
Крис не помнил, когда в первый раз посмотрел на танцующих в клубе мальчиков как на объект похоти, но зато прекрасно помнил, как один раз застукал Лухана, делающего минет какому-то типу в мужском туалете клуба. Как потом объяснил олень, он тренировал недавно выученную технику соблазнения. Это было как раз в то время, как Чанёля, Бэкхёна и Лухана объединили в одну боевую единицу. К слову сказать, Ифаню это очень не нравилось – они почти перестали общаться с Лу, лишь изредка выбираясь вместе ночью.   
  
Не то, чтобы увиденное глубоко шокировало Криса. В конце концов это было вполне в духе Лухана – а что будет, если… Однако это заставило его самого задуматься, а хотел бы он переспать с парнем? Во время очередных таких раздумий, ему на глаза попался возмужавший Цзытао. Он разминался в обтягивающей майке и шортах во внутреннем дворе. С утра был туман, и трава ещё не высохла. Тао неловко поставил ногу и уже практически упал, как его подхватил Ифань. Отчитав Хуана за неосторожность, Крис поспешил скрыться, ибо мысли у него было совсем не порядочные. А что вы прикажете думать, когда рельефные мышцы практически не скрыты, да и стройные ноги почти ничем не прикрыты. Поэтому до следующей поездки в клуб, Ифань рассуждал, хочет ли он только Тао, или он просто кого-нибудь хочет.  
  
В клубе ему не составляет труда найти готового на все парня. Ему помогал Лухан. Пока развратный олень растягивал жертву, безымянный парень усиленно отсасывал Крису. Ифань как-то даже не почувствовал разницы, что девушки, что этот парень – зубы у всех были одинаковые, внезапно появляющиеся, особенно перед оргазмом. Сам процесс практически тоже ничем не отличался, за исключением того, что было гораздо уже, чем с девушками. На это замечание Лу ответил, что анальным сексом можно и с бабами заниматься, просто у Криса фантазия ограничена. Дерзкий олень чуть не поплатился за неосторожное высказывание, но его спас случайно наткнувшийся на них Бён. На развлечения своего ученика он ничего не сказал, и Крис было решил, что тот одобряет его «двойную игру».   
  
Не так все было просто.  
  
Бён любил не только гулять по бабам и делать им детей, благо только одна дура решила не делать аборт. Ему ещё очень нравились смазливые подростки, в особенности мальчики. И он уже очень давно смотрел на Ифаня, чье лицо даже не портило выражение вселенского презрения. Поэтому его просто взбесило, что парень с баб перешел на мужиков. Что ему мешало обратиться к его неповторимому наставнику?  
  
Учитель Ифаня долго выверял свои действия, прежде чем нанести по наследнику сокрушительный удар. Ему пришлось усыпить и связать парня, иначе его план бы не удался.   
  
Когда Крис очнулся голый, связанный и с разведенными ногами, он даже и не понял, что происходит. Бён заранее заткнул ему рот кляпом, чтобы не кричал. Он объяснил парню, почему тот находится в таком положении, что за этим последует, и почему ему следует молчать. За Ифанем накопилось слишком много проступков, которые могли сильно ему навредить, так что парню пришлось смириться с новым видом издевательств. Теперь он ложился под мужчину по первому его требованию, постоянно носил анальные пробки или включенные вибраторы. В остальном, ему разрешалось делать все то же самое – даже ходить в клуб. Хотя к последнему его просто принуждали – Бён вставлял ему какой-нибудь особый вибратор и смотрел из-за угла, как парень трахал кого-нибудь и не мог кончить из-за постоянно возникающего возбуждения.   
  
Ифань стойко переносил мучения. Его отец был гомофобом, и если на общую ситуацию в клане ему было плевать, то на сына определенно нет. Крис сумел несколько раз нарушить Кодекс Дракона и даже один раз Кодекс группировок, за такое его могли и убить.  
  
На одну из тренировок по борьбе Ифаню пришлось вставить вибратор, включающийся по таймеру. Заниматься с вставшим членом было весьма проблематично, спасало то, что штаны были достаточно широкими. Обливаясь холодным потом после тренировки, он еле дополз до своей комнаты и уже хотел избавить себя от проблемы, как на его пути вырос внезапный Лухан.  
  
Он все знал. Примерно с того момента, когда Крис изнасиловал девушку. И он предложил помощь.  
  
Крису не повезло оказаться в учениках у Бёна. Этот мужчина всегда добивался того, чего хотел, а особенно — кого хотел. Когда стоял выбор, кому же учить капризного наследника, господин Ву предложил именно его кандидатуру. Лидер не нашел, что возразить, поэтому с легкой руки отца Ифаня власть над мальчиком получил этот не самый приятный человек. А всему виной подковерные интриги в борьбе за власть. Старший Ву хотел видеть своим наследником именно внука, а не своего сына. А обделенный сын не захотел с этим мириться и решил поломать характер мальчика, чтобы из него ничего не вышло. То, что он просчитался, Ву понял не сразу, а только после странной смерти Бёна.  
  
Когда в его квартире нашли изуродованный труп, то решили, что мужчина просто вляпался в неприятности и сбежал, бросив клан и сына. Но сверка личности по отпечаткам зубов показала обратное – труп принадлежал самому Бёну. Никто не видел, чтобы кто-то к нему приходил, да и вообще подозрительных личностей не наблюдалось. Причина смерти тоже была непонятна – судмедэксперты обнаружили только кровоизлияние в мозг, никаких препаратов не было использовано. Вопросов было множество, но дело закрыли за неимением достаточного количества улик.  
  
К Крису больше не приставляли наставников. Парень перекрасился в блондина, купил собственную квартиру, затусил на целую неделю в клубах, потратил весь неприкосновенный запас, хранившийся на его кредитке с самого рождения, в общем, довел стариков из Дракона до нервного тика. На его выходки Лидер только хмыкнул и разрешил делать то, что вздумается. Крису вздумалось вернуться в поместье и продолжить свои занятия, к которым прибавились ежедневные беседы с дедом. Никто не знал, о чем они говорили, но постепенно Ифань стал одним из самых значимых людей Дракона.   
  
Крис получил свободу, но не знал, на что её потратить. Растрачивание денег ему не понравилось, секс в больших количествах пресытился. Отношения он не хотел заводить по той простой причине, что их потребовалось бы скрывать, а это был лишний геморрой. Поэтому он остался в поместье и стал наблюдать. Раньше он как-то не уделял этому особого внимания, а пообщавшись с Лидером, он понял, что многое упустил. Дед учил его читать людские сердца как открытую книгу. Пока что получалось плохо, но некоторые открытия заставили его пересмотреть многие взгляды.   
  
Казавшиеся раньше непонятными, отношения Бэкхёна и Чанёля оказались обычной влюбленностью. Только неясно, знали ли они о взаимности или нет. Лухана Ифань всегда считал ангелом во плоти, попавшем не в то место, а на деле получилось, что этот чертенок давал фору даже своим учителям. А темная лошадка Цзытао просто безумно стеснялся окружающих его людей.   
  
Решив не портить себе психику дальнейшими открытиями, Крис решил сосредоточиться только на Тао. Он все чаще и чаще старался разговаривать с парнем, показывать свое расположение и ухаживать как старший брат за младшим. Реакция всегда была одна и та же – Тао зажимался, отводил взгляд и кривил губы, даже когда за мгновение до действий Криса, он весело ржал над очередной шуткой Бэкхёна. Пока Ифань возился с мелким, он упустил тот момент, когда Бэк и Чан стали трахаться вместе, а Лу превратился в первоклассную блядь. Хотя олень предпочитал термин «куртизанка», его это забавляло. А сам Крис даже не успел заметить, когда Тао перестал интересовать его только в сексуальном плане.  
  
  
========== Без лидерских замашек. Царство Змей ==========  
  
Приготовьтесь морально, глава длинная. Приготовились? Точно? Ну ладно, читайте.   
  
Метро было филиалом ада на Земле, по мнению Сухо. Толпы людей снующие под землей, теснота и духота. Подземный мир был гораздо красивее без них. В общем, Лидер не завидовал тем, кто испытывал все прелести общественного транспорта каждый день.   
  
До своей квартиры он добирается изрядно нервированный. Сухо устало трет переносицу, оперевшись на стенку лифта. Но когда двери открылись на нужном этаже он уже собран и излучает уверенность, которой на самом деле нет. Никогда не было на самом-то деле. Он каждый раз волновался, когда отправлял парней на задания или когда приходилось общаться с другими лидерами. Но Сухо всегда играл свою роль на отлично и никто не догадывался, чего это ему стоит.   
  
В штабе уже творился бедлам: Кай возлежал на Диване, Бэкки с Чанни перекидывались едой с Сехуном, а Дио ковырялся в планшете.  
  
— Пока не уберетесь в квартире, ничего рассказывать не буду, – заявляет Сухо на обращенные к нему любопытные глаза.   
  
Парни тут же начинают бегать и суетиться в поисках веников, совков и тряпок. Даже лентяй Кай. Сухо полулежит в своем кресле, глядя, как быстро хаос превращается в некое подобие порядка.  
  
Через утомительные полчаса, гостиная уже не напоминала комнату студентов общежития, а кухня блестела так как никогда в жизни.  
  
— Вам не рассказали как прошла встреча? – спрашивает Сухо и получает отрицательные кивки. — Ну лично я чуть не умер от стыда, когда эти два идиота затеяли какую-то возню с Луханом и Тао. Что вы там делали, а?  
  
— Отвоевывали место под столом, – отвечает Бэк. – Не ну а что? Они первые начали, ноги свои распустили на нашу половину, мы должны были терпеть?  
  
— Именно. Потренируйтесь на досуге игнорировать мелкие раздражители.  
  
Бён обиженно дует губки и откидывается на спинку кресла. Дио же со своей ответственной натурой принялся тыкать Кая в щеку. Кто как не близкие люди должны создавать такие раздражители.  
  
— Значит так. Не то чтобы мы крупно влипли, но ситуация не из приятных. Стенография встречи уже наверняка дошла до глубокоуважаемых старейшин, с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Мы с Крисом заключили пари, и мне пришлось поставить на кон наши Подземелья.  
  
— Да ну нах. Лидер, ну вот зачем, а? Ты гарантированно выиграешь, хочешь сказать? – возмущается Пак. Ему больше всех из присутствующих нравилось ползать по туннелям, находить старые лазы, не отмеченные на картах, и тому подобное.  
  
— Зато это может отбить на какое-то время желание Криса их захватить. Уже достали его попытки куда-либо проникнуть, – отрезает Сухо.   
  
— А что он поставил? – спрашивает Дио.  
  
Лидер кивает правильному вопросу:  
  
— Салоны Ян.  
  
Чанёль присвистнул. Он пару раз туда наведывался, ещё в бытность свою в Драконе. Шикарный сервис, услуги на любой вкус. И за элитными хост-клубами скрывался бордель для избранных. Каевская обитель разврата, конечно, не уступала в качестве, но Салоны были очень авторитетным заведением.  
  
— Это получается, мне уже можно думать над новым бизнес-планом, – спрашивает Кай.  
  
— Да подожди ты, Лидер ещё про условия не рассказал, – больно тыкает парня Дио.  
  
— Кёнсуя, прекрати. Раздражает, – отмахивается Кай и получает укоризненный взгляд.  
  
— Будет три задания на воровство. Первое — украсть автомобиль. Скоро будет проводиться автосалон раритетных машин. Ваша цель — Dodge Charger 1969 года, объявляет Лидер.  
  
Чанёль издает нечленораздельный звук.  
  
— Я! Я пойду! — размахивает своими конечностями парень, — Моя прелесть, я угоню!  
  
— Я с ним не пойду! — вопит Бэкхён, отскакивая от бешеного Пака подальше. — Лидер, ему же крышу снесло только от одного названия. Этот скоростной наркоман там все провалит.  
  
Чан недоуменно смотрит на Бэка.  
  
— Кай, ты со мной? — спрашивает Чанни.  
  
— Ещё бы. Эти "девочки" ничего не понимают в настоящих вещах, — отвечает парень.  
  
— Ну вот и замечательно. Бён, никаких возражений. А вы двое, только попробуйте меня подвести.  
  
— Ну они же продуют Сюмину и Чену, — ноет Бэкки, хотя его уже никто не слушает.  
  
***  
  
Чунмён сидел на лавочке, положив голову на колени. Руки безвольно болтались над землей, рядом валялся рюкзак. Его в очередной раз уволили с работы. Он был, в принципе, хорошим сотрудником, но в условиях постоянного экономического кризиса такие усердные, но желающие повышения, как он, никому не были нужны. Вот поэтому он постоянно кочевал с работы на работу, пытаясь хоть где-то найти стабильную зарплату. Парень уже успел побывать и официантом, и воспитателем в детском саду, и ночным сторожем на стройке... В общем, везде, где принимали подростка с неоконченным средним образованием, он поработал.  
  
Чунмён не хотел возвращаться домой и видеть, как Сехун опять чинит чью-то электротехнику в ущерб учебе. Хоть это и приносило немалый доход их маленькой семье, но очень задевало самолюбие парня. Он же должен заботиться о младшем. Одна радость – Чонин куда–то пропал и не приходил их объедать.   
  
У Чунмёна больше не было идей, куда пойти работать. Была правда мысль устроиться в хост-клуб, благо симпатичное лицо и добрая улыбка позволяли это сделать. Да и занятие выглядело не таким уж сложным – улыбайся клиентам, слушай их и будет тебе счастье. Даже по поводу возраста можно было не париться – нелегальный ночной бизнес не смотрел на такие вещи. Но что–то заставляло Чунмёна опасаться такой работы.  
  
Парень наконец разогнулся и потянулся. В последний раз он работал курьером на средних посылках – спина нещадно ныла и гудели ноги. Рабочий скутер заглох парой дней ранее по причине отсутствия бензина и денег на него, поэтому приходилось таскать все плакаты, пакеты и другие нестандартных размеров вещи на себе.  
  
Телефон завибрировал, и Чунмён прочитал смс от Сехуна.  
  
"У нас есть 200 долларов. Я приготовил ужин".  
  
Парню хочется разбить телефон об асфальт. Мелкий братишка опять заработал на ремонте. Был бы Чунмён таким же умным, он бы не сидел сейчас на лавочке и не пытался найти выход. Его безумно уязвляло, что малолетка может заработать больше него. Он хён и это его обязанность.  
  
Чунмён спас телефон от смерти и написал в ответ, что ему нужно задержаться на работе. Постоянные неудачи доконали его, он уже не мог притворяться перед Се, что все у них хорошо. Но разве младший брат в чем-либо виноват? Нет, конечно. Это проблемы только Чунмёна и никого больше.  
  
Парень пересчитал в кошельке деньги – все ещё не так плохо, как могло быть. У них есть небольшой запас дома, плюс должны были заплатить увольнительные. Чунмён решил пройтись по городу и немного развеяться, чтобы придя домой не пугать брата кислой рожей.  
  
***  
  
Чунмён проснулся с тяжелой головой. И явно не в своей постели. Вчерашняя вечеринка не желала вспоминаться. А то, что была вечеринка, он просто уверен. Иначе как объяснить похмелье?   
  
Парень шевельнул рукой и наткнулся на чей-то мобильный, который оказался его собственным. Чунмён проверил телефон и обнаружил шестнадцать пропущенных от Сехуна и ещё больше смс с взволнованным содержанием. Он быстро отписался, что жив, и попытался встать. Ноги болели адско. Свалившись с кровати, парень все-таки встал, опираясь на тумбочку. На второй половине матраса посапывало какое-то существо неопределенного пола. Половина головы была ядерно-розовая с несколькими голубыми косичками, вторая же сбрита наголо. Нечто лежало на животе и не давало проверить себя на наличие вторичных половых признаков. Из-под одеяла немного виднелась татуировка на всю спину.   
  
Чунмён судорожно оглядел себя на предмет одежды. Джинсы были на нем, что неимоверно радовало. Но чуть повыше бедренной косточки была прилеплена на пластыри повязка. Парень осторожно под неё заглянул и шлепнулся обратно на кровать от неожиданности – самая настоящая татуировка в виде извивающейся змейки. Чунмён запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь вспомнить подробности прошлого вечера. Внезапно для себя он обнаружил вместо привычной длинной челки короткий ёжик. Парень опять подскочил и заметался по комнате в поисках зеркала. Оно нашлось за дверью в ванную. Вместо черной челки на пол-лица Чунмён увидел русые волосы торчком. И налицо, то есть на тело, были следы бурной ночи: синяки, царапины и прочая прелесть. Но ведь джинсы на месте.  
  
— О, уже проснулся, – в ванной показался юноша, выше Чунмёна, но намного его уже. Копна растрепанных волос была кислотно-зеленого цвета, а на голом торсе виднелись такие же веселые украшения. На левом предплечье была вытатуирована серебристая змея в зеленом пламени.  
  
— А... А где я? – спросил Чунмён первый пришедший на ум вопрос.  
  
— У нас дома. Похмелье мучает, да? Пошли, я сам только что вылечился.  
  
Парень не представился, а Чунмён постеснялся спросить. Его провели на кухню и заварили крепкого травяного чая. После волшебного питья его голова прояснилась и он начал понемногу вспоминать события после увольнения.  
  
***  
  
После очередной смски от Сехуна, что тот ждет любимого хёна домой, Чунмён сорвался и свернул в первую попавшуюся подворотню.Собственное бессилие тяготило парня, заставляя его ревновать брата к успешному делу. Чунмён понимал, что это неправильно – завидовать младшему, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Вот так он и мучился с подростковыми эмоциями и взрослой головой.  
  
Между грязными высотками толпилась яркая пестрая толпа из юношей и девушек разных возрастов и внешнего вида. Чунмён спросил, чего они ждут и узнал, что открытия нового клуба. Недолго думая, он решил присоединиться, ибо к Сехуну возвращаться все ещё не хотелось.  
  
Несмотря на то, что клуб был в подвале, в нем было на удивление комфортно и свежо. Парень засел у барной стойки, наблюдая за танцующими людьми. Его это успокаивало. Он медленно потягивал виски с колой, чтобы растянуть удовольствие и больше не тратиться на алкоголь, как заметил особенно яркую девушку, выделяющуюся даже в этой разномастной толпе. Взгляд застывал на её голой спине, украшенной огромной тату-картиной. На Чунмёна смотрел красным глазом металлический Уроборос, свернувшийся в знак бесконечности на фоне зарастающего джунглями полуразрушенного мегаполиса. Он так залип на тату, что пропустил момент, когда девушка повернулась лицом. Хотя само лицо он тоже не рассмотрел, потому что взгляд с "живого" глаза плавно перетек на красивую грудь. Девушка была почти раздета, тряпочка в мелкую сетку и черный лиф с прозрачными бретелями и застежкой мало походили на нормальную одежду. Чунмён был все же приличным мальчиком, поэтому заставил поднять глаза. Типичное корейское лицо выделялось за счет выбритой половины волос, тогда как другая была розово-голубая.  
  
— Нравится? – раздалось слева от парня.  
  
Чунмён обернулся и увидел ярко-красные пухлые губы, принадлежащие парню с вырвиглазными зелеными волосами. Макияж на его лице придавал пошлый вид, а обтягивающая безрукавка с горлом не оставляла простора для фантазии.  
  
— Ещё бы ему не нравилось, — подошла к ним девушка, — Я чуть не скончалась от его взгляда. Холли.  
  
Чунмён растеряно уставился на протянутую ему руку, но все же пожал её.  
  
— А я Энди, её брат, — перехватил ладонь парня тот.  
  
— Но вы же вроде корейцы? – растерянно спросил Чунмён.   
  
— Здесь никто свои настоящие имена не называет, — пояснил Энди. – А ты как представишься?  
  
— Эм… Сухо.   
  
***  
  
— Я кажется что-то вспоминаю. Напомни, как вас зовут? – спросил Чунмён после энного глотка чая.  
  
— Он Энди, а я – Холли, — вошла на кухню, зевая и потягиваясь, практически голая девушка. Просто в одних трусиках зашла, ничуть не стесняясь парней.  
  
Чунмён чуть не подавился чаем, обрызгав при этом сидящего напротив Энди.  
  
— Нуна, ты шокировала Сухо. Как ты так можешь? – укоризненно сказал парень, тыкая девушку в задницу.  
  
— Как ты меня назвал? – переспросил Ким.  
  
— Сухо. Ты и этого не помнишь?   
  
— У, чувак, да тут запущенный случай, — протянула Холли, надевая на себя белый фартук. Пока Чунмён приходил в себя, он успел заметить пирсинг в пупке, колечко в соске и тату на левой груди. Опять змея.  
  
— Если дадите ещё чаю, то может ещё вспомню.  
  
Энди хмыкнул и подлил ещё жидкости.  
  
***  
  
Чунмён, теперь уже Сухо, отрывался на танцполе. Холли не скупилась на выпивку, одаривая парня новыми порциями виски. Они втроем зажигали так, что вокруг них освободилось место. Сухо не зря ходил наблюдать за тренировками брата и Чонина, запомнившиеся движения пригодились. Или это виноват алкоголь? Хорошо, что бармену было плевать на возраст клиентов.  
  
Затуманенным мозгом Чунмён обрабатывал поступающую информацию гораздо медленнее, но все же обрабатывал. Ему показалось странным, что у многих людей есть тату со змеями. У Холли на спине, у Энди на руке. Во время одного из передыхов у бара Сухо спросил об этом.  
  
— Мы из Туннельных Змей, не слышал о таких? – ответил Энди.  
  
Чунмён отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
— Как все запущенно, – взлохматила ему волосы Холли, – Мафиозный клан это, а клуб – их собственность. Мы потому и подошли к тебе, что ты явно не из наших. Ты чей кстати будешь?  
  
Сухо медленно переваривал полученную информацию. В алкогольной дымке тот факт, что он находится в логове какой-то группировке его нисколько не беспокоил.  
  
— Ничей, наверное. Свой собственный?  
  
— Просто с улицы? Не в группировке? Класс. Хочешь к нам вступить? – обрадовался Энди. Ему похоже понравился парень, потому что будь он членом какой-нибудь семьи, брату с сестрой пришлось бы принять меры.  
  
— А что вы делаете? Деньги за это давать будут? – спросил Сухо, отпивая из очередного стакана.  
  
— Тебе работа что ли нужна? О, это мы запросто. Пошли, с боссом познакомим, – Энди потащил Чунмёна вглубь клуба.  
  
***  
  
— Ну, как память? – спросила Холли, когда Сухо выпил уже пятую по счету кружку чая.  
  
— Сейчас, – ответил парень, выходя отлить. Ну пять кружек чая же.  
  
После он ещё раз внимательно осмотрел себя. Память услужливо подкинула картинки того, как его пьяного стригли в каком-то подвале, там же набивали тату и прокалывали уши. Сухо высунул язык, чтобы проверить смутные подозрения. Хрень, мешавшаяся во рту все это время, оказалась шариком пирсинга.  
  
На кухне сидела одна Холли, но уже в широкой толстовке.  
  
— Энди за пивом пошел. Память?  
  
— У нас был секс? – спросил Сухо. Не самый первый в списке вопросов, но достаточно волнующий.  
  
— Расслабься, ни у кого его не было. Хотя мы почти дошли до групповушки, вы с Энди даже успели насосаться вдоволь, во какие разукрашенные, и в какой-то момент отрубились, оставив меня голую и неудовлетворенную.  
  
Чунмён передернулся. Его как-то не обрадовало, что он было готов заняться сексом с парнем. У него с девушкой-то один раз всего было, да и то не очень удачно.  
  
Сухо сел на стул и запустил пальцы в волосы.   
  
— На что я хоть подписался? Я почти не помню, что ваш лидер говорил. Там про какую-то канализацию было?  
  
— Мы с братом – диггеры. Исследуем подземный Сеул, всякие лазы, заброшенные станции подземки. И ты теперь вместе с нами будешь ползать по туннелям, выполняя работу, которую получим. Наш босс очень ревностно относится к многовековому наследию предыдущих лидеров, почти все остальные структуры клана загнулись, а мы процветаем.  
  
Пока Холли рассказывала про Змей, как устроена семья, что говорил Лидер и чем непосредственно они занимаются, вернулся Энди.  
  
— О, жратва. Ты все откупные за Сухо потратил? – начала раскладывать продукты в холодильнике девушка.   
  
— В смысле откупные за меня? – не понял парень.  
  
— У нас там типа акция: приведи нового члена банды, получи премию. А за каждого нового диггера так вообще повышают. Слышь, Холли, мы теперь втроем в третьем разряде, у нас гонорары за задания повысятся.  
  
— Класс, – одобрила девушка. – Вот завтра и начнем. Сухо, вопросы ещё есть?  
  
— Да вроде нет.  
  
— Отлично. Ну, за удачу? — Холли поставила перед всеми банки с пивом и упаковки с магазинными салатами.  
  
Завтракать овощным салатом с майонезом было непривычно. Чунмён задумчиво ковырялся пластиковой вилкой в еде, пытаясь вспомнить свои логические рассуждения в бухом состоянии. Работа где-то под землей его не вдохновляла. Он не был особенно вынослив, если говорить о физическом труде, которого намечалось много. Работа была опасная, и не факт, что её хорошо оплачивали. Случись что, и о Сехуне некому будет заботиться.  
  
— Вы не помните, я сразу согласился? Почему-то я совсем не могу вспомнить, о чем говорил Лидер Ли.  
  
— Ну, вроде бы нет… — неуверенно протянула Холли. – А, точно! Когда босс рассказывал про туннели, ты прямо весь засветился, когда он сказал, что в любое здание имеет подвал, а значит, туда можно войти через него.  
  
В глазах Сухо загорелся возбужденный огонек. Он вспомнил. То, что он откладывал все эти годы, месть мерзкому Чхве. Идея состояла в том, чтобы пробраться через подземелья к нему в офис или домой и там убить. Но это нужно было довести до ума. И для начала освоиться в туннелях.  
  
Парень мило улыбнулся, впервые за все утро, чем привел ребят в шоковое состояние.  
  
— Пожалуйста, научите меня всему, — сказал Чунмён, склоняясь в официальном поклоне.   
  
— Жесть. У тебя в голове что-то интересное творится, я хочу узнать, что там, — засмеялся Энди, хлопая Сухо по голому плечу.   
  
Тот неловко отшатнулся, врезаясь спиной в рабочую столешницу. Холли заржала, пытаясь пояснить такую реакцию. Ей не составило труда догадаться, что Сухо был в ужасе от их вчерашнего поведения. Энди только пожал плечами. Но он постарался заверить Чунмёна, что все пьяные выходки контролирует скрытое подсознание, а значит, его подсознание не против переспать с парнем. На что Сухо ответил, что у него банальный недотрах, когда сойдет любое живое тело.   
  
Они ещё немного посидели и пообщались. Чунмёну было стыдно возвращаться к Сехуну в таком виде, но его телефон уже разрывался от звонков. Парень решил остаться на обед, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок. Он даже помог Холли с готовкой.  
  
Ребята рассказали, что выросли на Чжеджу, в Сеул сбежали от скуки, а диггерами стали, потому что в детстве не боялись исследовать пещеры вулкана. Точнее сначала они случайно попали к Змеям, а там уже они решили лазать по подземельям. Они даже показали свои первые татуировки – У Энди за ухом, у Холли на груди. А ещё парень подразнил Сухо раздвоенным языком.  
  
После обеда Чунмён все же засобирался домой.   
  
— Это, ты короче извини, но футболку я тебе порвала, — сказала Холли, показывая непонятную тряпочку, по её словам бывшую когда-то футболкой парня, — И рубашку я твою не могу найти, но по-моему мы её где-то потеряли.  
  
Сухо захотел побиться головой о стену.   
  
— На мои вещи, — протянул Энди белую майку-алкоголичку и кожаную косуху. – Можешь не возвращать, это подарок на успешное начало сотрудничества.  
  
Чунмён в этой одежде почувствовал себя взрослее лет на пять. В коридоре он недоуменно остановился, не находя свои кроссовки.  
  
— Мы же их выкинули, потому что ты себе берцы купил. Кстати, это наша рабочая обувь, мы её всегда носим.  
  
Сухо быстро залез в рюкзак в поисках кошелька. Его опасения подтвердились – осталось всего несколько вон и в этом наверняка были виноваты новые ботинки. Рассудив, что в новую жизнь можно зайти и без денег, парень со спокойной душой покинул новых друзей. Как дойти до метро они ему рассказали, и парень с интересом шел к подземке. Столько легенд и историй о Сеульском метро, сколько рассказали ему ребята, он никогда не слышал.  
  
Чунмён постоянно ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды девушек, и ему было безумно неловко. Пошевелил языком, которым старался особо не двигать из-за необычных ощущений от штанги. Металлический шарик задел зубы, издавая интересный звук. Сухо поводил пирсингом по зубам и улыбнулся – новая игрушка начала ему нравиться.  
  
***  
  
Дома Чунмёна ждал злой, заплаканный и нервный Сехун. Увидев новый внешний вид брата, мальчишка убежал в комнату, с шумом захлопнув дверь. Сухо горько вздохнул и пошел в душ ухаживать за татушкой. Ребята обещали, что через пару дней все заживет.  
  
Парень цокнул штангой по зубам, смотря на свою домашнюю одежду. Почему-то надевать её не хотелось. Сухо все-таки выполз на кухню в старой водолазке, попутно захватывая пакетик с волшебным чаем от ребят. На запах из комнаты вышел Сехун и встал напротив брата, сложив руки на груди. Чунмён налил ему тоже чаю и молча предложил сесть и прояснить ситуацию.  
  
— Я нашел другую работу. Смена имиджа из-за неё.  
  
— Ты в хосты пошел? – спросил Се, отпивая большой глоток из чашки.  
  
— Что? Нет, с чего ты взял? Просто челка будет мешать, вот меня и уговорили, — нервно засмеялся парень, ведь такая мысль и ему приходила в голову.  
  
— Хён, ты крутой, — заявил Сехун.  
  
Чунмён подавил смешок в своей кружке. Он постарался улыбаться как можно более непринужденно, чтобы мальчик не стал расспрашивать о подробностях, которые Сухо либо не знал, либо не смог бы сказать.  
  
— Ну да, есть немного, — показал язык Чунмён, проводя шариком по внешней стороне зубов.  
  
— Ваааа, я тоже такой хочу.  
  
— Вот подрастешь – делай что хочешь, — засмеялся Сухо. Как же легко отвлечь брата от опасной темы.  
  
— Хён, ты только, пожалуйста, предупреждай, когда к девушке своей пойдешь, я очень сильно волновался, — вдруг стал серьезным Сехун.  
  
Чунмён удивленно уставился на брата. А потом до него дошло, что мальчик увидел засос на шее и все понял.  
  
— Не переживай, в следующий раз обязательно предупрежу.   
  
***  
  
Чунмён ворвался к Сехуну в комнату, отвлекая его от починки очередного айфона.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, что я на свою первую зарплату купил, — завопил парень, ставя на пол тяжелую коробку с новым ноутбуком. – Все как ты хотел, я с бумажкой ходил.   
  
Младший мгновенно распаковал технику и подключил к сети. Поковырявшись немного, он бросился к брату на шею.  
  
— Хён, ты самый-самый лучший! – закричал мальчик. – А нам точно денег хватит?  
  
— Хватит, можешь не сомневаться, — закружил Се по комнате Сухо.  
  
Парень был поражен, когда увидел пачку денег за свое первое задание. Он столько получал только официантом, да и то за месяц работы. Холли и Энди сказали, что гонорары дают за выполненное задание, брать их можно хоть каждый день. Брат с сестрой не любили долго сидеть без дела, поэтому работали почти каждый день, сами решая, когда у них будет выходной. Сухо это устраивало полностью. К тому же ему понравилось под землей, хотя первое задание было не самым легким – маскировка залаза, чтобы тот выглядел непроходимым для неопытных людей.   
  
— Хён, а можно я волосы покрашу?  
  
— Можно, теперь все можно.  
  
***  
  
Холли ловким пинком разбудила Сухо, скинув его с кровати.  
  
— Я, конечно, все понимаю, но ты задолбал спать у нас бухой.   
  
— У меня вообще-то брат есть, ой, — схватился за больную голову парень.  
  
С Холли и Энди было весело. Задания они выбирали всегда интересные и не такие простые. Часто они отмечали успешное окончание работы, и Сухо оставался отсыпаться у них. Перед Сехуном как-то не тянуло появляться в вусмерть пьяным и болтливым. По крайней мере, он успел выболтать ребятам кучу своих тайн. Даже про свою ненависть к чиновнику из Национального собрания, Чхве.   
  
— Холли, а завари чайку, а? – простонал Сухо, проползая мимо девушки в сторону ванной.   
  
Добравшись до кухни, парень нашел на столе сразу три кружки чая. Две он прикончил сразу, а третью оставил на потом. Холли как обычно в одних трусах готовила завтрак. Сухо уже привык, что девушка по квартире рассекает без маек, футболок и прочей одежды. Он подкрался сзади и схватил её за грудь.  
  
— А, дурак, холодно! – взвизгнула девушка, влепляя парню деревянной лопаткой по голове.  
  
Сухо засмеялся, он не в первый раз так делал. Парень притянул Холли в объятия и поцеловал. С той первой бешеной попойки прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем ребята совратили Чунмёна. Ну а теперь пожинали плоды его полового воспитания. Хотя никто против не был.  
  
— М, ты штангу снял что ли? – спросила Холли, отрываясь от языка Сухо.  
  
— Неа, — ответил парень и открыл рот.  
  
Вместо привычного пирсинга в язык был продет небольшой туннель.  
  
— Какая прелесть, это ведь можно прям сразу другие украшения вставлять, — взвизгнула снова девушка, повисая на Сухо. – По какому поводу обновка?  
  
— У Се родительское собрание. Хочу произвести впечатление ответственного старшего брата.  
  
— Ты и так ответственный, — ответила Холли и потянулась за дополнительным поцелуем.  
  
— Вы не могли бы в другом месте сосаться, — хмуро сказал Энди и утянул оставшуюся кружку чая, — У меня опять задница из-за Сухо болит.  
  
— Ну а кто в этом виноват? – возмутился Чунмён. – Это я что ли торопился, насаживаясь на чужой член, и даже забил на хоть какую-то подготовку? Ты вообще на мне попрыгал, кончил и завалился спать. Мы потом с Холли сами заканчивали.   
  
— Да. Что за наглость. Какая же это групповушка, если третий участник спит? Больше мы тебя звать не будем, — показала язык брату девушка.  
  
— Эй, Сухо вообще-то мой парень, — надулся Энди, выхватывая Чунмёна из объятий Холли.  
  
— Вообще-то ваш общий. Не ругайтесь, — засмеялся Сухо.  
  
Когда они наконец-то позавтракали, Энди вспомнил о причине пьяной вечеринки. Точнее о её явном отсутствии. На претензию ответил Сухо.  
  
— Я, кажется, нахамил Лидеру и ввязался во что-то опасное, — сказал парень, почесывая грудь, саднящую от царапин.  
  
— И ты так спокойно от этом говоришь? – воскликнула Холли, домывавшая посуду.  
  
Чунмён отхлебнул чая и промолчал. Он прекрасно помнил, что натворил вчера, но в этот раз он просто не мог поделиться с ребятами.  
  
***  
  
Сухо ворвался в кабинет Ли, игнорируя окрики злобного секретаря.  
  
— Я хочу участвовать! – с порога кричит парень, широким шагом направляясь к столу босса.  
  
Ли спокойно отложил бумаги в сторону. Впервые на памяти Сухо он занимался делами, а не какой-нибудь ерундой.  
  
— В чем конкретно? У нас много мероприятий намечается, — спросил Лидер после того, как просмотрел все документы, заставляя парня нервничать.  
  
— Выборы нового лидера. Вернее соревнования. Я хочу, — твердо сказал Сухо.  
  
— Позволь спросить, как ты себе это представляешь? Ты и лидерство понятия несовместимые.  
  
Чунмён насупился, не зная, что ответить. Его как-то не волновали такие мелочи, он просто увидел шикарный шанс отомстить Чхве и обо всем забыл.   
  
— Ты – всего лишь мальчишка, неспособный разумно мыслить. Ты просто не потянешь такую ответственность.  
  
Чунмён мог бы поспорить, ответственности у него много, хватало ещё и брату отсыпать и Холли с Энди одолжить, на коих иногда накатывала безграничная лень, способная оставить их холодильник вообще без запасов. То есть, они просто не выходили на работу, поэтому их пинал Сухо.  
  
— В конце концов, ты – самый обычный начинающий диггер, где тебе знать, что такое управление стадом придурков, не желающих поднимать свои ленивые задницы с теплых мест?! – Ли поднялся из-за стола и навис над парнем.  
  
Тут Чунмён бы не смог ничего возразить, потому что руководителем он никогда не был. Зато он наконец смог вставить слово.  
  
— То, что вас не слушают остальные, не значит, что они не будут слушать кого-нибудь другого? Может быть, им нужен шок, чтобы начать действовать? – срывающимся от злости голосом ответил Сухо.  
  
— И ты им этот шок обеспечишь? Не смеши меня, где тебе понять, что нужно этим людям, — отстранился Ли, желая вернуться к своим делам.  
  
Чунмён глубоко вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь. Опыт общения со строптивыми начальниками у него был немалый.   
  
— Им нужна встряска. А мне нужно орудие для моего дела. Энди или Холли должны были вам донести, — сказал Сухо.  
  
Ли недоверчиво взглянул на него. Парень уже успокоился и не выглядел таким взбудораженным, как минуту назад. Эта маленькая змейка никогда не интересовала Ли, даже когда ему нашептали, что Сухо хочет убить члена Национального собрания. Лидер поощрял доносы, они здорово помогали контролировать шаткое положение клана. Поэтому все новички подвергались таким проверкам. Сухо же проверили быстро – спасибо алкоголю и великолепной памяти Холли. К чести мальчика, несмотря на свой болтливый язык, настоящее имя он так и не сказал.  
  
— Они пожалели бедного сироту и покаялись в своих грехах? – насмешливо спросил Лидер.  
  
— Я сам догадался, — ухмыльнулся Сухо.   
  
— Ну-ну, и как же? Подслушал пару фраз, сказанных, когда они тебя не видели или что?  
  
— Все более чем очевидно. Даже самая загибающаяся мафия не может позволить себе бездумно вербовать новых членов. Вам требовались новые люди, иначе, зачем нужно было устраивать флешмоб «набей змею другу, получи поощрение».   
  
На взгляд Ли это было совсем неочевидно. Молодых людей привлекала беззаботность и свобода, он постарался сделать так, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло, что его проверяют. Хотя Сухо изначально преследовал какую-то свою собственную идею, не очень понятную Лидеру.   
  
— Вас же тяготит обязанность следить за кланом. Так почему бы не сбросить её на того, кто действительно хочет выполнять вашу работу? – спросил Сухо.  
  
— Все хотят, да только кишка у них тонка. И у тебя, кстати, тоже, — сказал Ли. Ему не хотелось слышать замечания от мальчишки.  
  
— Не узнаешь, если не попробуешь, — пожал плечами парень. – Вы же устали. Зачем вам лишний гемор.  
  
— Сухо, мальчик, ты не знаешь, что это такое. Тут надо учиться годами, иной раз и наследники не справляются. А ты хочешь взять и начать двигать эту неповоротливую махину как тебе захочется, — потер переносицу Лидер.  
  
— Так научите меня, — с горящими глазами попросил Сухо. – До соревнования за ваше место ещё есть время. Поверьте, я справлюсь.  
  
Ли внимательно посмотрел на парня. Молод, горяч, но с головой на плечах. Лидерских качеств ноль, но это поправимо. Предпочитает думать, а потом действовать. Из донесений его напарников можно сделать вывод, что умеет находить к людям подход. Холли и Энди всегда приводили новичков, но никто никогда не становился их третьим. Опять-таки из их докладов, не боится запачкать руки. Однажды случайно попавшийся на их пути член «Дракона» был убит именно Сухо. Ли раньше не обращал на парня внимание, были гораздо более интересные личности. Но теперь он жалел, что отбросил его кандидатуру. Месть – это блюдо, которое подается холодным. Чем холоднее будет Сухо, тем сильнее из него получится Лидер.   
  
— Я попробую тебя натаскать, но за результат ты отвечаешь сам. И лучше молчи об этом, — сказал Ли, пристально смотря в глаза парня.  
  
— Я смогу возродить Змей в новом, сильном обличии, не беспокойтесь. А если вы думали, что меня интересует только Чхве, то извините, я, кажется, немножко вас обманул,— улыбнулся своей улыбкой Сухо и выбежал из кабинета.  
  
Чунмён набрал номер Энди.  
  
— Как насчет продолжить в другом месте? Нет, в кровать рано, я про тот бар, в котором мы зависли в последний раз. Ага, хватай сестру и бегом туда, я сейчас подойду.  
  
  
  
  
========== Американская мечта. ==========  
  
Экспоцентр находится за городом, он оборудован по последнему слову, но вот подъезд к нему подкачал. Всего две дороги для гостей и одна для персонала. До ближайшей железнодорожной станции минут пятнадцать быстрой ходьбы.  
  
Кай влетает в помещение для персонала и в спешке переодевается – он проспал.  
  
— Твою мать, лучше бы я слушал нытье Бэка, – шипят парню на ухо. Чанёль сердится, потому что ещё чуть–чуть, и операция была бы завалена.  
  
— Спокуха, мы все выполним безупречно, – заверяет его Кай, повязывая на голову бандану, чтобы косички не мешались.  
  
— Ловлю на слове. Микрофон проверь, а я пошел на первую точку, – выходит из раздевалки Пак и хлопает дверью.  
  
Кай только обреченно вздыхает. Соглашаясь стать на время напарником Чанёля, он и не думал, что будет так нудно и неинтересно. Их доклады всегда были настолько очешуенными, что ему всегда хотелось побыть на их месте. А в итоге оказалось, что подготовка занимает уйму времени и отбивает все желание. Кай еле выдержал обсуждение плана с Чанни и Бэкки. А ещё он ни слова не понимал из того, что они говорили. Какие-то странные названия, непонятные слова и прочее. Нет, для него проще воровать без плана.  
  
  
  
В итоге они с Паком нанялись официантами. Кай подозревал, что у Чанёля просто нездоровая любовь к кухням, ибо когда они пару раз проходили инструктаж с менеджером, парень все время крутился у плиты и что-то жевал. Хотя в этот раз жевать было практически нечего – канапе, суши и прочая ересь, не способная утолить голод. Ну и море бухла, разумеется.  
  
Это была не просто выставка раритетных машин. Были представлены инновационные модели на основе классических автомобилей. А гвоздем программы был выезд двух Dodge Charger, 1969 и 2012 годов, с их последующей гонкой. И именно старушку парням надо было угнать.  
  
Кай получает свой поднос с тарталетками и выходит к гостям. Людей пока мало, оно и понятно – только начало, а самое интересное ближе к обеду. Парень выхватывает глазами черноволосую макушку Пака и после постоянно на него оглядывается. Кай не перестает удивляться, как же они с Бэкки умудряются работать, это же неимоверно сложно следить за всем подряд и успевать что-то ещё делать.  
  
Чанёль скрывается в помещении для персонала, давая сигнал к началу второго этапа. Первый-то Кай бессовестно проспал.  
  
Пак на самом деле жалеет, что взял Кая. С ним скучно. Ни тебе переглядок, ни разговора из незаметных жестов, ни даже банальной нудежки в наушник «как плохо выглядят окружающие, один я замечательный». Бэк бы оценил местный контингент.   
  
Чанёль делает вид, что пришел обновить поднос, а сам прислушивается к окружающим разговорам. Взволнованный голос директора невозможно перепутать ни с чьим другим. Парень подходит к мужчине, причитающем о несправедливости жизни.  
  
— Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Пак, хотя он прекрасно знает причину волнения директора.  
  
— Катастрофа! Просто катастрофа! Пилот Чарджера 1969 года мучается с диареей, а запасной не явился и не отвечает на звонки. Заказчик меня убьет, если не будет показательной гонки, — сокрушается мужчина.  
  
Чанёль незаметно ухмыляется. Пока Кай спал, он успел запереть второго пилота в его же собственной квартире, отобрав возможные средства связи, а первому в воду подсыпал ударную дозу слабительного. Чанни только и оставалось, что оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время.  
  
— Шеф, надо что-то делать, не будем же мы ждать, пока Ким очухается, — говорит пилот машины 2012 года.  
  
— Давай ты на старый Чарджер, а на новый мы кого-нибудь найдем, а? – предлагает директор.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я такую ответственность на себя брать не хочу, все-таки раритетная вещь, — открещивается водитель.  
  
— Я могу, — громко говорит Чанёль, солнечно улыбаясь. Эта улыбка всегда благотворно действует на окружающих.  
  
Директор тут же начинает суетиться вокруг парня, то благодаря его, то читая инструкции по технике безопасности. Пак ещё с утра поставил заглушку на сотовую связь, так что у мужчины просто не было возможности вызвать какого-нибудь профессионала.  
  
Чанёлю дают кожаную куртку, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить его новую должность, ибо найти форму уже нет времени – он должен успеть обкатать машину. Парень любовно гладит руль автомобиля, как будто это задница Бэкхёна. Чанни реально готов кончить только от одной мысли, что он сидит в салоне оригинального Чарджера 1969 года, специально тюнингованного для стрит-рейсерских гонок.  
  
Ёль выезжает из ангара на трек. Он разгоняется сразу, ему очень хочется проверить возможности этой малышки.   
  
Благодаря подогнанному аэродинамическому кузову, мастерски отрегулированному мощному движку и небольшому спойлеру на крышке багажника, 470-сильная старушка ничуть не уступала, наоборот, даже превышала показатели базовой комплектации нового Charger SRT8.  
  
Чанёль ощущает полное единение с машиной. Как будто есть только салон Чарджера и больше ничего. Скорость приличная, в ушах звенит. Адреналин начинает распалять эмоции. Ёль раскрывает рот в безумной улыбке – это как покрывать тело Бэкки поцелуями во время прелюдии. Кровь бурлит, вокруг парня лишь одна страсть. Любопытство – а можно ли быстрее. Страх – не разбить бы красотку. Желание – ещё больше. Это первый секс. Первый секс с Бэкки.   
  
Чанёль переключает коробку передач. Первая скорость. Газ в пол. Ощущение первого проникновения в Бэкки. Больно и сладко одновременно. Драйв подступает к горлу. Ёль вопит от нахлынувшего экстаза. К черту все! Есть только он и машина. Ничего кроме.  
  
Пока Чанёль развлекается в свое удовольствие, Кай занимается делом. Он расставляет бокалы для «водопада» из шампанского. Парень будет разливать его, когда машины финишируют. Он косит глаза в сторону, пытаясь сообразить, а что ему говорили делать на тот случай, если появятся конкуренты. Чен и Сюмин пришли в качестве гостей и сейчас прохаживались между подиумов, останавливаясь чуть ли ни у каждой машины. Судя по их лицам, они вот-вот получат оргазм.  
  
— Это охуенно, – внезапно пищит своим басом в наушнике Чанёль, – Когда мы закончим, я дам тебе прокатиться.  
  
— Эй, это будет собственность Феникса, ты просто не можешь забрать её себе, – возмущается Кай. Он тоже хотел наложить руки на красотку.  
  
— Обломись, я уже выпросил у Сухо в качестве гонорара, – в голосе парня столько радости, что Каю хочется взять казенную бутылку с шампанским и вдарить по черноволосой голове.  
  
— Чанни, гад, я из-за тебя упустил момент, когда Чен остался один.  
  
— Они уже здесь? Черт. Я надеялся с ними вообще не пересечься, но, видимо, не судьба. Продолжай готовиться и ничего не предпринимай. Отбой.  
  
Чанёль проводит рукой по красному капоту, прежде чем выйти из гаража. В коридоре он сталкивается с Сюмином.  
  
— Бля, – растерянно произносит Пак.  
  
Конкурент смотрит так же неуверенно.  
  
— Ты не помнишь, что там говорилось в условиях о взаимной не помощи? – спрашивает Сюмин.  
  
— Ни слова не было про это.  
  
— Сделаем вид, что мы друг друга не видели? – мило улыбается старший.  
  
— Я-то тут на правах персонала, – хмыкает Чанёль, – А вот гостям здесь не место.   
  
Он хватает Сюмина под локоть и выводит в зал.  
  
— Ну а теперь я отойду туда, – показывает Пак на Шевроле Импала 1964 года, – и сделаю вид, что предупреждения с тебя достаточно.   
  
Сюмин понятливо улыбается и ждет, когда парень отойдет, прежде чем снова нырнуть в коридор.  
  
Чан остается мучиться с дилеммой – бездействие может считаться как помощь или нет? В принципе, никаких отрицательных чувств к Чену и Сюмину он не чувствует. Эти двое даже немного прикольные. И Чанёлю интересно, что же они задумали. Хотя в своем плане он уверен, осечек быть не должно.  
  
— Как благородно с твоей стороны позволить Мину сделать свою работу, – подходит к Паку Чен.  
  
Чанёль пожимает плечами, отворачиваясь, показывая, что не настроен на разговор.  
  
— Ей, Ёлли, ну обрати на меня внимание, – подлизывается улыбающийся гадкой улыбкой "Дракон".  
  
— Вы ошиблись, меня зовут Ёда, – отвечает Чан, показывая бейджик.   
  
— Ха, зачетное имечко, – смеется Чен. – Ты уже видел малышку, да?  
  
— Видел, она охуенна. Жаль, вы на ней не прокатитесь, – лыбится Пак.  
  
— Посмотрим, посмотрим, она будет нашей, – обещает парень и наконец-таки отходит.  
  
Чанёль облегченно вздыхает и ловит хмурый взгляд Кая.  
  
— Что это было? – спрашивает он.  
  
— Обмен любезностями. Так, ничего особенного. Не отвлекайся, – командует Чан.  
  
Кай обижается и недовольно сопит, поправляя в сотый раз шаткую конструкцию из стекла. Не понимает он таких отношений. Если конкуренты, то никаких разговоров по душам, если враги номер один, то вредить, вредить и ещё раз вредить.  
  
Хотя где ему понять Пака, познакомившегося с Сю и Ченом на стрит-рейсерских гонках, где они обошли его, до этого момента ни разу не проигравшего. Ему бы возненавидеть их, а в нем проснулось не убиваемое ничем любопытство. Так что до их вхождения в "Дракон", они успели неплохо пообщаться и стать приятелями. Но вот Крис встал между ними совсем неожиданно, Чанёль не предполагал такой подставы. В итоге Чену и Сюмину больше понравилось проводить время с Лидером, да и должность обязывала, а вот про лопоухого донсена парни с успехом забыли. Пак в принципе все понимал, но все равно немного обижался.  
  
Чанёль не знает куда себя деть. Вроде бы у них дело и все такое, но время идет так неспешно, ничего критического, кроме конкурентов, не случилось. Скучно. Кая не подостаешь, он и так какой-то дерганый. Чена и Сюмина дразнить себе дороже. Даже плохих предчувствий нет. Все идет по плану.  
  
Парень слоняется по выставке, смотря на экспонаты уже без всякого восторга – приелось зрелище. Боковым зрением отмечает, что вернулся Сюмин, и они с напарником теперь вдвоем пускают слюни на каждую представленную здесь машину.  
  
— Ёда, пошли, наш выход, – наконец Пака зовут для гонки.  
  
Они вывозят машины на старт и ждут, пока ведущие объявят начало.  
  
Чанёль оборачивается на противника. Пусть это всего лишь дружеская гонка, но Паку не хочется проигрывать.  
  
Парень переводит взгляд на трек.  
  
— Я «Феникс».  
  
Пошел отсчет. Они заводят моторы.  
  
— Я – скорость.  
  
Чанёль вцепляется в руль.  
  
— Я – победитель.  
  
Пак вдаряет по газу, сразу срываясь с места.  
  
Наблюдавший по экрану за стартом Кай офигевает от количества дыма, возникшего от трения колес с асфальтом. С камеры на старте ничего из-за этого не видно.  
  
Заезд всего в два круга. Чарджер СРТ8 сразу вырывается вперед и не дает Чанёлю и шанса перестроиться. Первый круг он только преследует соперника.  
  
На втором круге водитель новенького Чарджера не вписывается в поворот. Его слегка выносит за трек, чем и пользуется Пак. Он вырывается вперед, но противник не отстает. Остаются считанные метры, второй Чарджер нагоняет. Они уже практически трутся капотом друг об друга.  
  
Чанни финиширует первым, с преимуществом в четверть кузова.  
  
Счастливый Чанёль выходит из машины под бурные овации.  
  
— Всем шампанского! – объявляют ведущие, и официанты открывают бутылки.  
  
Кай с непоколебимым покерфейсом встряхивает свою бутылку и пробка летит куда-то в толпу. Судя по звонкому дзыньку, попал он в «фонтан» напротив. Какой-то нервный парнишка из официантов тоже перестарался, и его пробка улетела под потолок, разбивая диодную лампу. Пена шампанского капает на поднос с бокалами, образуя химическую реакцию с нанесенным ранее на металл веществом, которое синтезировал Дио. Кай в подробности не вдавался, а зря. Он перестает заливать опасную вещь алкоголем, но уже поздно – валит густой белый дым, и срабатывает пожарная сигнализация. С визгами люди начали метаться по помещению, пытаясь найти выход или просто укрыться от полившейся сверху воды.  
  
Чанёль ухмыляется и оборачивается к машине. Только он собрался открыть дверь, как автомобиль резко газанул и унесся в закат. А за ним и Чарджер СРТ8. И оба без водителя. Пак с охуевшим выражением лица толкает второго водителя, дрожащей рукой указывая на пустое место.   
  
Сотрудники центра останавливают сигнализацию и тоже замечают отсутствие двух самых дорогих машин на площадке. Пока оба водителя находятся в шоке, прибегает директор и начинает орать на всех подряд. Вызывают копов и просят всех остаться для дачи показаний.   
  
Лицо Пака перекошено в кошмарной гримасе. Он недооценил соперников. Полиция ничем помочь не сможет, программа очистки записей с камер видеонаблюдения уже должна была запуститься, как раз время подошло. Парень оглядывается, видит такого же охуевшего Кая и довольных Сюмина и Чена. Они никуда не спешат и продолжают изображать растерянных посетителей. Пак ловит взгляд Чена и украдкой показывает средний палец. «Феникс» проиграл, это придется признать. Но кто сказал, что проигрывать надо молча? Можно ещё поскандалить напоследок.   
  
Приехавшие в скором времени полицейские охуевают не меньше организаторов. Чанёль становится главным свидетелем, и он с удовольствием сдает «странного господина в коричневой кожаной куртке, который крутился около служебной двери, ведущей к ангарам с машинами», то есть Сюмина. Как потом оказалось, те двое успели технично слинять. Пройдя необходимые процедуры, персонал отпускают закрывать выставку.   
  
— Что за нахуй? – спрашивает Кай, подходя к Чану в раздевалке.  
  
— А я откуда знаю. Для меня самого этот пиздец стал полной неожиданностью.  
  
— Я за ними неотрывно следил, — говорит парень. – Чен уткнулся в смартфон, а Сюмин наблюдал за тобой. Как они в таком случае угнали две машины?  
  
— Спроси что полегче, — отмахивается раздосадованный Пак.   
  
Что тяготит парня больше, проигрыш или потеря такой классной тачки? Скорее первое, нежели второе. Чарджер – это просто мечта, а особенно мечта такого идиота как Чанёль. Но можно и потерпеть. Ну куда он на ней будет ездить, в соседний круглосуточный за раменом? Как Бэкки после такого провала в глаза смотреть? И ведь второе дело подряд насмарку. Чанни вздыхает, предчувствуя бурю в лице Сухо. Больше лажать им нельзя, иначе они лишатся своего главного преимущества – подземки.   
  
— Знаешь, я просто не представляю, что Лидер с нами сделает, — задумчиво говорит Кай. – Боюсь, нам придется познать всю силу его гнева.   
  
— Не говори мне об этом. Самому тошно. А ты когда-нибудь уже попадался ему под горячую руку? – спрашивает Пак.  
  
— Только со стороны наблюдал, — отрицательно машет головой парень, раскидывая косички по плечам. – А у Криса страшно было в случае неудач?  
  
— Ну, я не замечал, чтобы Ву применял те же методы. Да, он бешеный, местами даже слишком. Но он не заходит за грань, которую себе обозначил. Сухо позволяет себе гораздо больше.  
  
Парни замолкают, параллельно думая о том, почему же в целом такой добрый человек как Чунмён может устраивать тотальный пиздец всем и каждому, тогда как угрожающий и опасный Крис не творит Вальпургиевы Ночи над своими подчиненными.   
  
До города они добираются на электричке, а перед штабом замирают, готовясь к худшему.  
  
  
========== Радость победы, горечь поражения. ==========  
  
Крис, Лухан и Тао ждут Сюмина и Чена на условленном месте и медленно, но верно, прощаются со своими расшатанными и без того нервами. Посреди пустого поля стоят два Додж Чарджера, один — ретро автомобиль, другой — новая модель, а двух угонщиков нигде не видно. Сю и Чен подъезжают позже, но не на своем пафосном авто, а на стареньком Хёндае.   
  
— А это вообще как? – тыкает Тао то в угнанные Чарджеры, то в парней, выходящих из машины.  
  
— Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, — улыбается Чен, — Ну, как вам наши малышки Кимми, м?  
  
— Малышки Кимми? Я не въехал, — переспрашивает Лухан, корча кривую рожу.  
  
Сю с Ченом улыбаются, но ничего не отвечают.   
  
Крис отмирает и обходит машины вокруг, осматривая все как можно более тщательно.   
  
— Поделитесь, как вам это удалось? И почему в двойном размере? – спрашивает Ву, проводя рукой по красному капоту. Железяке явно везет на ласки.  
  
— Мы на днях, ну как на днях, месяца два уж точно, собрали модульный переходник для дистанционного управления, — Сюмин переглядывается с напарником, как бы уточняя, что говорить, потому что вряд ли окружающие поймут технические термины. – Подключается к рулю, управляется через 3G сеть. Мы Лэя попросили прогу написать, он, оказывается, не только в финансах шарит. Через смартфон легко управлять, как будто в гонки играешь. Правда мы сегодня запустили пробную версию автопилота, и она не подкачала!  
  
Все восхищенно покивали головой. Автоматическое управление через телефон – это такая фантастика, что верится с трудом.   
  
Сюмин продолжил рассказывать. Описал, как наткнулся на Пака и тот его отпустил, как нервничал, когда монтировал модуль на обе машины, какой охрененной была гонка ретро-автомобиля и машины нового поколения. Он даже потрудился изобразить лицо Чанёля, когда тот понял, что Чарджер свистнули прямо у него из-под носа, причем таким оригинальным способом.   
  
Крис доволен. Новый Чарджер он оставил за Сюмином и Ченом, а ретро приказывает отвезти к нему в гараж. Любит он пафосные тачки, ничего с собой поделать не может. И ради такого случая он может трахнуться с Пандой по-нормальному, а не как обычно.   
  
***  
  
Кай с нервной дрожью в коленках стучит в двери с изображением Феникса. Признаваться Сухо в полном провале ой как не хочется. В принципе, это его первый фейл, не считая договора с Каном, но тогда это были его личные проблемы. А в личные проблемы Лидер предпочитал не лезть и лишь издалека давать кучу советов, иногда выполняя разумные просьбы.   
  
Для Чанёля это был третий провал. Но если первый они с Бэкки пережили достаточно легко, второй не считался из-за особых обстоятельств с «Драконом», то на этот раз все было иначе. За подземельями в клане всегда следили с особой тщательностью, никогда не скупясь на их обслуживание. Поэтому штат диггеров всегда пополнялся. Очень много было усовершенствований при последнем лидере Змей, а Сухо продолжил его программу. Он и сам начинал с диггера, для него подземелья тоже многое значили. Они просто не могли отдать их кому-то ещё, как можно отдать любимую вещь в руку какого-то непонятного типа? Все в семье имели особую привязанность к туннелям, подземным бункерам, шахтам метро. И Чанёлю самому было тошно от понимания того, что они впервые оказались на грани. Ему нельзя больше лажать, если он хочет сохранить в целости свою семью, настоящую семью, а не просто клан.  
  
В кабинете Сухо не обнаруживается, и парни садятся ждать на диван. Они молчат и даже не смотрят друг на друга. Забегает Ли и приносит чай, неодобрительно цокая языком – по их лицам легко понять, что ничего не получилось. Чай остается нетронутым.  
  
Наконец в кабинет вваливается Сухо. Что он делал до появления в своем кабинете – непонятно. Ибо Сухо вместо классических брюк и какой-нибудь рубашки одет в джинсы с яркой футболкой. А пристрастия к своему клубу он не питал. Как впрочем к клубам вообще, а особенно к алкоголю.   
  
— Так, — произносит Сухо, видя виноватые лица парней.   
  
В наступившей тишине эхом отдавались шаги от берцев парня. Он садится в свое кресло и ждет, когда же они начнут отчет.   
  
А Кай и Чанёль смиренно ожидают допроса. Сухо уже почуял неладное, взгляд приобрел стальной отблеск, всегда появляющийся перед очередным разбором полетов.   
  
— Я надеялся услышать «машина у нас» и спокойно отправиться в подземелья, однако вы точно хотите сказать что-то другое. Я жду, — холодно произносит Сухо.  
  
— Мы проиграли, — говорит Чанёль. Он смотрит в глаза Лидеру, надеясь, что основной удар придется по нему. Парень всегда старается защитить своих напарников, хотят они того или нет.  
  
— Причины?   
  
— Мы… Мы… — запинается Пак. Что ответить Сухо, чтобы тот принял аргумент как достаточно весомый. Например, появление Лухана в деле Кана оказалось весомым аргументом. Но про оленя они всегда много вспоминали, неудивительно, что Лидер посчитал встречу старых друзей тем неучтенным фактором, который надолго выбивает из колеи. А вот сейчас никакого оправдания не было. Просто Чанёль потерял голову из-за машины. Просто Сюмин и Чен оказались хитрее. Просто они плохо составили план.  
  
— Не мямлить, — приказывает Лидер.  
  
— У нас нет причин, — отвечает Пак. И их действительно нет, потому что Сюмин и Чен действительно лучшие угонщики.  
  
— Подойдите ко мне, — подзывает парней Лидер. Когда они останавливаются перед столом, Сухо встает, кладя руки по бокам закрытого ноутбука, а парням приходиться наклониться к нему.  
  
— То есть, вы прямым текстом говорите мне, что драконовы отродья были лучше вас? – вкрадчиво произносит парень, мягко улыбаясь, что никак не соответствует тону его голоса.  
  
Парни съеживаются. Маленький Лидер излучает столько недовольства, что на ещё десяток таких Каев и Чанёлей хватит. Кай пытается что-нибудь придумать в оправдание, но ничего лучшего банального "прости, мы слажали", ничего не приходит в голову.  
  
— Лидер, у нас ещё два дела осталось, мы больше не подведем, клянусь, – торопливо оправдывается Пак.  
  
Сухо, не прекращая улыбаться, потянулся к старенькому Вальтеру, всегда лежавшему на столе для запугивания. Но мало кто знал, что он был не заряжен. Кай, например, знал.  
  
Лидер вытаскивает магазин и достает из ящика патроны.  
  
— Хотите, чтобы я его зарядил? – улыбается Сухо.   
  
Парни отрицательно машут головой.  
  
— На первый раз не буду. Но в следующий раз он будет лежать заряженным, чтобы не тратить время в случае вашей неудачи.  
  
Парни судорожно кивают, надеясь, что уже все, и Лидеру будет достаточно предупреждения.  
  
— Наклонитесь, — приказывает Сухо.   
  
По обе стороны от него опускаются макушки. Он шепчет провинившимся парням:  
  
— Молитесь, чтобы это был ваш последний провал. Пак, я предупреждал уже, это твоя третья неудача. Больше поблажек не будет. Кай, я теперь могу спокойно пересмотреть наш договор. Тебе незачем иметь такой большой процент с прибыли. И никаких салонов в случае выигрыша ты не получишь.  
  
Сухо отстраняется и садится в кресло.  
  
— Проваливайте, – отмахивается он от парней.  
  
А те и рады свалить. Им кажется, что они ещё легко отделались.   
  
Оставшись один, Сухо закрывает лицо ладонями. Он надеялся, что близкие люди никогда не почувствуют на себе его гнев.  
  
Когда Сухо обучался у Ли, ни он сам, ни лидер Змей не могли даже предположить, что злость парня будет проявляться так – милая улыбочка, как танец кобры, гипнотизирующий свою жертву перед обедом, холодный тон голоса, от которого мурашки по коже, и равнодушие к мучениям. Истинный Змей, он нашел свой дом. Они оба были в восторге от мозговыносящего поведения Сухо, да кто же знал, что не будет это работать как обычная диктатура в других кланах. Очень многие забывали, чего стоит злить Лидера, если не получали своего наказания, а только наблюдали со стороны. Новички вообще считали его добрым и пушистым. Те, кто мог пережить лидерское недовольство, уже никогда не расстраивали его.   
  
Сухо открывает ноутбук, у них назначен разговор с Крисом. И неважно, что он одет неподобающе, что он ещё не пришел в себя и от него разит недовольством. Договориться бы поскорее о новом задании и пойти спокойно пострелять по летучим мышам, коих достаточно много в подземельях.  
  
— Приветствую лузеров, – радостно поздоровался Крис, ответив на звонок скайпа. Интернет встречи не подвергались регламенту, и он мог позлорадствовать в свое удовольствие.  
  
— И ведь не поспоришь, – бормочет Сухо, пытаясь вернуть на место свое обычное добродушное выражение лица. – Сначала покажи машину.  
  
— Без проблем, – соглашается Крис и переносит ноутбук на другое место. – Вторую крошку, увы, не могу показать, но одной тебе будет достаточно.  
  
— Вторую?  
  
— Ага, два Чарджера, второй из новинок.   
  
Сухо хрустит пальцами от досады. Масштаб провала Чанёля и Кай увеличивается уж больно стремительно. Так и не возвратив лицо добряка, парень опять улыбается. Появившийся на экране Ву не замечает состояние конкурента и начинает нахваливать своих людей.  
  
— Ну, я понял. Что со следующим заданием? – прерывает треп Криса Сухо.  
  
– Предлагаю соревнование по воровству. Две группы в одно и то же время проникают в какое-нибудь место и воруют, что понравится. Ну и что подороже, разумеется. Эксперты оценивают стоимость, выигрывает тот, кто украл более дорогую вещь. Проигравший возвращает все на место.   
  
— Интересно, – складывает руки домиком Сухо. – Национальный Корейский музей подойдет?  
  
— Вполне. Только недельку подождем. На временной выставке будет много моих экспонатов, не хотелось бы подвергать их опасности, мало ли, – отвечает Крис.   
  
— Идет. Созвонимся через неделю, – прощается Сухо и отключается.  
  
Посидев секунды две с закрытыми глазами, парень резко сметает все со своего стола и вцепляется руками в волосы, облокотившись на столешницу. Что ему делать с Паком? Ладно Ким, он ещё мальчишка, он шел как приложение, чтобы исполнять несложную работу. Но Чанёль, опытный парень, как он мог не предположить такую ситуацию? Видимо, иногда методика Бэкхёна дает сбои.  
  
Хотя, он сам ошибся. Не стоило привязываться к чужим людям. Один раз он уже обжегся, но тогда он нашел в себе силы самолично устранить заразу. Но сейчас ему необходимо было остыть. Ясно же, что парни не виноваты. Не хочется признавать, но угонщики у «Дракона» отменные. Кто-то увеличивает штат диггеров, а кто-то тратит силы на стрит-рейсерские гонки и так далее, чем ещё известен «Дракон». По сути, главной гордостью Феникса были подземелья и Чанни с Бэкки, как ни странно. «Дракон» же славился хост-клубами, казино и автобизнесом. Сухо только и оставалось надеяться на следующий раунд.  
  
Сухо впервые за долгое время выходит в клуб, чтобы выпить. Подростковые попойки канули в Лету вместе с бывшими напарниками. Парень заказывает двойной виски.  
  
— Уже года три вас не видно было. Или четыре? – говорит бармен.  
  
— О, а разве я не уволил весь старый персонал? – удивляется Сухо. Он узнает молодого мужчину за стойкой – не в первый раз он подает ему стакан.  
  
— Ну так я же бармен, — улыбается он.  
  
Лидер хмыкает, делая глоток. Бармены опасные люди, они часто знают гораздо больше, чем нужно. А иногда и то, чего вообще знать не могут.  
  
— Есть кто-нибудь достойный внимания? Нам бы диггеров ещё набрать, — спрашивает у бармена Сухо.  
  
— Вон та девчушка, — указывает мужчина. – Вот почти полностью как ты в свой первый раз.  
  
Сухо кивает и плавно подходит к растерянной девушке, двигаясь в такт с музыкой.  
  
— Они не кусаются.  
  
— Кто? – удивляется внезапному собеседнику она.  
  
— Змеи у того парня на спине, — указывает Лидер на знакомого ему диггера, чью спину гипнотизировала девушка.  
  
— Я знаю, это тату, — робко улыбается она. – Как-то странно вы начали флиртовать.  
  
— А я и не флиртовал. Я Сухо, – представляется парень. – Есть проблемы?  
  
— Это так заметно? – пугается девушка.  
  
— Не будь такой напряженной, я могу тебе помочь.  
  
Позже, сидя на заднем сиденье своей Ауди, Сухо рассуждает, а правильно ли он поступил, заманив наивную девушку в такой гадюшник. Название-то они поменяли, да только суть не изменилась. Но он надеется, что тот диггер с тату, к слову один из самых преданных клану, поможет наивной Сонхва разобраться. Но её история и вправду мало отличалось от истории Чунмёна. С одной лишь разницей, что она хотела отомстить собственному отцу, желающему выгодно выдать девушку замуж ради своего бизнеса. Сухо же решил воспользоваться ситуацией и просто забрать эти химические заводы, а девушке дать мнимую свободу. Все таки игры в доброго волшебника, когда его выгода превосходит затраченные усилия, успокаивают Лидера.  
  
Дома его встречает тихий Сехун.   
  
— Ты ведь ничего не сделаешь Чанёлю и Чонину? – осторожно спрашивает парень.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, – Сухо не может отказать брату, и если вдруг Се попросит сделать что-то идущее вразрез с мнением, целями и желаниями Лидера, он выполнит это.   
  
***  
  
Бэкки с удовольствием пилит Чанни, ведь он предупреждал, и в итоге получилось так, как он и предсказывал. Ну почти.  
  
— Тебе вообще не стоило браться за это задание. Пускай кто-нибудь из основного состава взялся, а мы бы были не при чем. Но нет, теперь мы то ли висим на волоске и скоро реально пойдем собирать дань с подкрышных, то ли Сухо к нам лоялен. Но я бы на второе не рассчитывал. Ёль, ну вот зачем тебя туда понесло.   
  
— Бэкки, это же Чарджер. Причем 69 года. Я на нем ехал, как будто сексом с тобой занимался. Это как если ты весь день будешь ползать в вентиляции. Бэкки, ради этого стоило пойти, поверь, – вдохновенно перечисляет Чанёль.   
  
— Я сейчас не понял, ты оскорбил мои навыки в постели, или это такой извращенный комплимент, – хмыкает Бэк.   
  
Мобильник Бёна противненько запищал голосом Теён из новых рингтонов.  
  
— Это олень, – смотрит на экран Бэкхён. – Злорадствовать, наверное, будет. Чего надо? – поднимает трубку парень.  
  
— Один-ноль, и мы ведем, – беззлобно начинает Лухан. – Но я зачем звоню, как вам идея двойного свидания? За городом. Вы с Чанни, я и Се, м? У нас неделя перерыва будет, можно и отдохнуть.  
  
— Я бы тебя послал, честно. Вот зачем ты в Сехуна влюбился, а? – устало говорит Бён. Ему так охота ходить на свидания, прямо из штанов выпрыгивает, чтобы не отвлекаться на романтическую ерунду и сразу переходить к делу.  
  
— Бэкки, не вредничай. Я понимаю, ты подавлен тем, что мы выиграли. И заметь, все было честно. Но помнишь, мы всегда после дел расслаблялись. Так что ноги в руки готовьтесь к свиданию, – ласково уговаривает Лу.  
  
— Признайся, ты хочешь взять Сехуна погулять, но не знаешь, как беспалевно его вытащить, – догадывается Бэк.  
  
— Угадал, – пришлось сознаваться Лухану. – Ну Бэк, ну помоги, – ноет Лулу как маленький ребенок.  
  
— Черт с тобой, отвоюем мы для тебя Сехуна, можешь не сомневаться.  
  
— Да! Тогда завтра вечером у вашего дома, это на пару дней поездка, возьмите вещи, – и отключился. Вполне в его духе спонтанно что-то придумать, а на детали забить.  
  
Бэк отвешивает профилактический подзатыльник Ёлю и отправляет того спать на диван. Не заслужил он сегодня не только секс, но и место на мягкой кровати.

 

 

========== Загородная поездка: свидание на четверых ==========  
  
Саундтреки:  
  
Чанбеки — Lm.c — Punky Heart  
  
Ханхуны — Lm.c — Ghost Heart  
  
Общая — Lm.c — Oh, my Juliet  
  
Лухан подъехал за час до назначенного времени. Небывалое для оленя событие.  
  
Сехун встречает своего парня на пороге и тут же целует. После того злополучного дня, когда их застукали Чан и Бэк, они только переписывались.  
  
— Ну, моя развратная Белоснежка, скучал? – спрашивает Лу.  
  
— Ага. Эй, а с чего я Белоснежка? – возмущается Се.  
  
— То есть эпитет "развратная" тебя не смущает? – смеётся Лухан, трепя разноцветные волосы парня. Радуга до сих пор не отмылась.  
  
Сехун хмурится и отходит вглубь квартиры. На его месте тут же оказывается Чанёль, ждавший, когда голубки друг от друга отлипнут.  
  
— Куда Ямаху дел и откуда этот прелестный Сузуки? — набрасывается он на оленя, сметая его легкую тушку к стенке.  
  
— Се, спаси! – верещит Лу, не ожидавший обжиманий со стороны Пака.  
  
Сехун мотает головой, злорадно улыбаясь. Должен же он отмстить за Белоснежку, а тем более развратную. Так что два-один, но в пользу пока что оленя.   
  
— Бэк, убери от меня свое чудовище, ничего ему не скажу! – вопит Лухан, не нашедший поддержки у своего парня.  
  
— Ёль, фу, место. Не трогай всякую гадость, – кричит с кухни Бэкхён.  
  
— Это я-то гадость?! – горит праведным гневом Лухан.  
  
— Ёль, вольно!  
  
— Понял, понял! Я – гадость. Только не щекочи меня! – верещит Лу, ибо Чанёль добрался до святого – чувствительных подмышек.  
  
Сехун ржет с этой интермедии. Ну подумаешь, его парня лапает кто-то другой. Макне ему верит. Раз сказал, любит, значит, любит, а секс вообще должен быть просто приложением. Хотя на самом деле задница отчаянно желала чего-то боле существенного, чем вибратор. К тому же, у Чанёля просто не может быть никаких намерений по отношению к филе Лу. Чанни уже давно и полностью застрял в Бэкхёне и выходить оттуда явно не собирается.   
  
Выбравшись из больших лапищ Пака, Лу бросается в объятия Се, ища у него поддержку и спасение. Но спасение появляется в лице Бэка, пославшего Чана собирать дальше сумки.  
  
— Если бы я тебя не знал, я бы подумал, что ты пытаешь соблазнить Ёля. Хотя нет, подождите, это как раз в твоем духе, – хитро улыбается Бэкхён, украдкой поглядывая на Сехуна.  
  
— Пф, больно надо. Он вообще не в моем вкусе. Это только тебе мог понравиться толстяк с тягой к каким-то крысам, – фыркает Лухан, притягивая Се для очередного поцелуя.  
  
— Это был детский жирок! – орет из комнаты Пак. – И хорьки!  
  
Бэкки закатывает глаза и выгоняет Сехуна помогать Паку, а Лухана утягивает собирать пожрать в дорогу. Коварный олень обнимает Бэка сзади и прижимается к его щеке.  
  
— Мелкий, как же я соскучился, — мурлыкает Лу, щекотя носом шею Бэкки.  
  
— Сейчас сюда придет Се и наподдаст тебе по щам, — слабенько вырывается парень, даже не стараясь разорвать объятия.   
  
— Вредина, — бурчит Лухан и утаскивает из-под ножа кусок колбасы.  
  
Бэкхён командует собрать в пластиковые контейнеры заготовленные ланчи. Даже для Лухана была приготовлена коробочка с подписью «Олень».  
  
— Лулу, ты больше так внезапно не лезь обниматься, — осторожно просит Бэк. – Я, конечно, всё понимаю, я твой названный младший брат со всеми вытекающими последствиями, но у нас в наличие больно нервный из-за отсутствия регулярного секса Чанёль и не шибко взрослый Сехун. Ты можешь их обоих ввести в заблуждение.  
  
— Не напоминай, сам знаю, — кивает Лухан. – Но чуть-чуть же можно, пока никто не видит?  
  
— Когда реально никто не сможет увидеть, тогда можно, — отвечает Бён, запихивая в свою коробочку тройную порцию. Поесть он был готов в любое время, поэтому запас был необходим.  
  
Так сложилось, что Лухан изначально стал единственным хёном Бэкхёна, а сам Бэк – единственным донсеном Лу. Ифань не считался по той простой причине, что наследника постоянно тренировали – ему было не до детских игр. Поэтому Лухан разрешал звать себя хёном только Бэку. Для всех остальных только по имени, в крайнем случае гэгэ. Детские привязанности, они самые сильные.  
  
— Мы все собрали! – врывается на кухню Чанёль. – Я машину завел, вещи покидал, Сехуна к заднему сидению привязал, поехали!  
  
— Стоять, — командует Бэкхён. – Смазка? Презервативы? Гель для душа? Моя косметичка? Сменные трусы?  
  
— Да взял, взял!  
  
— Еду закинь и можно ехать, — разрешает Бэк.  
  
Пак уносится с коробками под мышкой, чуть ли не срывая входную дверь с петель.  
  
На немой вопрос Лу Бён поясняет:  
  
— Свалить подальше от Сухо, чтобы иметь фору в случае чего. Уж больно сильно он разозлил Лидера.   
  
— Печалька, — оценивает всю ситуацию в целом Лухан.   
  
***  
  
На заднем сидении белой BMW 6 сидит Сехун и смотрит в окно. Впритык к машине едет Лу на своем Сузуки Хаябуса, только руку протянуть и можно дотронуться до шлема. Они уже давно едут по загородному шоссе и никак не доберутся до места.  
  
Лухан мигает и перестраивается на поворот. BMW следует за ним, вскоре они проезжают насквозь милый маленький городок, останавливаясь в частном секторе.  
  
— Ну нифига себе, – присвистывает Бэк, рассматривая высокие заборы.  
  
Сехун тоже удивляется, он не знал, что Лухану по средствам иметь домик в престижной зоне отдыха.  
  
Се еле сидит от нетерпения, пока они въезжают в ворота, которые открыл Лу.  
  
— Ну нихуя себе, – снова выдает Бэкхён, разглядывая домик.  
  
Этот "шедевр" современной архитектуры напоминает сваленные друг на друга коричневые коробки. Хотя Сехуну в принципе нравится. Дом — двухэтажный, первый этаж сжимается под массивным и более широким вторым. Во всю ширину дома ступенчатый подиум, заканчивающийся открытой верандой.  
  
Чанёль выруливает к площадке рядом с домом под большим козырьком. Там уже остановился Лухан, ожидая гостей.   
  
— Ну, добро пожаловать и все такое, пойдем, покажу дислокацию, – командует Лухан и тащит Сехуна за руку внутрь.   
  
Они так быстро пролетают первые помещения, что Се даже не успевает ничего рассмотреть. А Лу мчится к холодильнику. В отличие от остальных, он перекусывал только один раз и ему было мало. Сехун получает свободу и тут же начинает осматриваться. Он ведь к парню своему приехал, ну. Кухня, и она же столовая, очень светлая благодаря полностью стеклянной стене, выходящей на веранду.  
  
— Еда, – вопит Бэк, залетая вслед за парнями, – Кстати, а почему у тебя полный холодильник еды. Или ты все-таки не в Сеуле живешь?  
  
— Бомрафотница, – чавкает Лухан, налегая на колбасу.  
  
Из холодильника торчат две аппетитные попы, и Се не знает, чья ему нравится больше. Не в обиду Лу, но бекхёновская выигрывает.  
  
— Охуеть! – слышится возглас Чана.  
  
— Он плазму нашел, – поясняет Лухан, вытаскивая Бэка из холодильника. – Будем считать, что с кухней вы познакомились.   
  
Охуевшего Пака они застают в гостиной перед огромной плазмой на всю стену.   
  
— Охуеть! – повторяет за парнем Бэкки, вставая рядом с таким же безграничным благоговением.  
  
— Тут приставка ещё есть, – добивает парней Лу.  
  
Чан и Бэк синхронно выдают восторженный писк и падают на колени перед экраном.  
  
— Я отсюда не уеду, – Пак ползет обниматься с приставкой.  
  
— Мы остаемся жить здесь, – обнимает Чанёля Бэкхён.  
  
Сехун в восторге от дома. Даже квартира брата проигрывала в показушничестве. Но этот дом — такое милое показушничество большого ребенка с понятием о том, как должен жить взрослый. У Сухо этой живости не наблюдалось.  
  
— Это весь первый этаж? – спрашивает Се.  
  
— Ага, – улыбается Лухан. – Пошли наверх.  
  
Прямо из гостиной идет наверх лестница из досок, торчащих из стены.  
  
Второй этаж был заметно больше первого. Широкий коридор между комнатами с рассыпанными по нему подушками заканчивался ещё одной гостиной с небольшим искусственным камином и стеклянным выходом на балкон.  
  
— Мы будем спать здесь, – стучит по одной из дверей Лу. – Но я вел тебя на крышу.  
  
Он тащит Сехуна дальше, мимо бара, к балкону. Оттуда вела лестница наверх.  
  
А на крыше стояли шезлонги и пара столиков.   
  
Сехун шумно выдыхает и бежит к краю любоваться видом. Хоть и второй этаж, а все же высокий. За домом обнаруживается бассейн и баскетбольная площадка на два кольца. Чуть в стороне стоит большой стол для посиделок на свежем воздухе и печка барбекю.  
  
— Неплохо живешь, — говорит Се.  
  
— Да, не жалуюсь, — кивает Лухан.  
  
Сехун ухмыляется и поворачивается к Лу, так и оставшемуся стоять посередине крыши.   
  
— Тут же невысоко. Ты все равно боишься? – спрашивает младший, всматриваясь в лицо парня.  
  
— Не то чтобы боюсь, просто неприятно, — передергивает плечами Лухан, — С определенной дозой алкоголя, я здесь могу даже около бортика постоять.  
  
Сехун подходит к Лу и берет его за руки.  
  
— Обязательно алкоголь? – уточняет парень и приподнимает Лухана за талию. В силу роста и внезапности ему удается легко перетащить Лу к краю.  
  
Се сажает скованного оленя на бортик и обнимает его. Не дав парню возмутиться, Сехун прижимается к его губам своими. Лу не шевелится, выражая своей каменностью безграничное недовольство. Се закрывает глаза, потому что отвлекает, когда смотрят испуганным и злобным взглядом. Он разжимает напряженные губы Лу и прикусывает нижнюю. Лухан обнимает Сехуна за шею и спихивает их обоих с края.  
  
— Только алкоголь. Я не настолько теряю голову от обычных поцелуев. Может, минетик? – ухмыляется Лу.  
  
Се машет головой – внизу парни, и он не готов устраивать показательную порнушку.  
  
— Дом посмотрели, можно и пожрать, – объявляет Лухан резко меняя свое настроение.  
  
Они спускаются, проходя мимо залипших на игре Бэкки и Чанни, и застывают у холодильника.  
  
— Ты готовить умеешь? – спрашивает Лу.  
  
Сехун пожимает плечами. В целом голодное детство научило его из непонятных продуктов готовить нормальную еду, но это явно не то, что требуется сейчас.  
  
— Значит бутерброды, – объявляет парень, выгребая из холодильника все, до чего руки дотянулись.   
  
Криво нарезанная колбаса, целые листы салата, соусы, вываливающиеся из-под тостов, толстые куски огурцов, текущие помидоры и сыр были запихнуты в микроволновку. Решив не обделять геймеров, парни выносят тарелку со съедобными башнями в гостиную.  
  
Парни уже оценили удобство беспроводных джойстиков новой 4 плейстейшн и прыгали по комнате, размахивая руками для удобства процесса.  
  
— Жрать! – вопит Бэк, цапая бутерброд не отрываясь от игры.  
  
Лу и Се присаживаются на диван и смотрят.  
  
— А разве 4 уже вышла? И игры? – спрашивает Сехун   
  
— У меня много хороших знакомых, – ухмыляется Лухан.  
  
Бэкхёну надоедает первому. Чанёль бы вообще не отходил от приставки, но у него очень убедительный парень. Результат кухонных страданий Хана и Хуна сметается мгновенно. Сехун предлагает сыграть в баскетбол на улице. Паку было лень, но не послушаться Бэка было сложно.  
  
Его все же удалось отвлечь от приставки и они вдоволь набегались по площадке, кидая друг другу мяч. Бэк, конечно, больше мешался, чем помогал Чану, с коим был в команде, но его это особо не волновало. Особенно, когда он забрасывал мяч, а очко уходило Хуну и Хану. За что после был скинут в бассейн. Хоть осень и была теплая, но в стылой воде было неприятно, а уж в одежде тем более. Так что парням ещё пришлось удирать от разъяренного Бэкхёна, желающего разорвать их на куски. В итоге он поймал Лу и ограничился ледяными обнимашками.   
  
Пока Бён отмокал в горячем душе, парни опять сделали себе бутерброды. Пак, как часто остающийся без готового обеда, отказался от сухомятки и пожарил найденную лапшу с овощами и креветками. Пришедший Бэк похвалил и быстро намешал соус. Лухан чуть ли не на коленях ползал за Бэкхёном и умолял его переехать к нему, чтобы глупый олень не умер от гастрита. Завязалась несерьезная потасовка, в ходе которой все поделились по своим парам.   
  
Сехун, решивший, что он просто ну непременно обязан опробовать новую приставку, пытается первым захватить джойстик. Все было бы просто, если бы не Чанёль, чьи ноги длиннее, а габариты позволяют сбивать тоненьких сехунов без ущерба для себя. Оставшийся мыть посуду Лухан не видел как двое взрослых парней дрались подушками, пока Бэкхён экспроприировал второй джойстик. Зато Лу принес чипсы и кормил Се с рук, чтобы тот не расстраивался. Они вдвоем долго наблюдали, как Пак и Бён соревнуются в разных играх, пока младший снова не попытался перехватить консоль.  
  
— Ну достали, блин. Вы тут не одни между прочим, — злится Сехун, чем изрядно веселит парней.  
  
— Дайте ребенку поиграть, — улыбается из-за плеча Се Лухан. Когда Лу так улыбается, отказать ему невозможно. Жизнь как-то дороже.  
  
— Окей, — кивает Пак и вытаскивает из кучи игр коробку с Outlast. – Мультиплеера тут нет, так что играй в свое удовольствие.  
  
Зловещее приветствие заставляет Бэка вжаться в Чана, а Лу крепче обнять Сехуна. Звуковая система на высшем уровне, полный эффект присутствия. И плюс огромный экран добавляет реалистичности. Лухан непрерывно тянет в рот чипсы, полулежа на Се, пока тот быстро пробегает во дворе лечебницы. Лу с Бэком синхронно визжат, когда в комнате внезапно отключается свет, чем вызывают улыбки у своих парней. Сехун включает ночное видение на камере, а парни повизгивают от мнимого страха.  
  
— Се, ты только в комнаты не заглядывай, ладно, — просит олень.  
  
— Нам надо, — дергает плечом Сехун, сбрасывая подбородок парня.   
  
Внезапно в игре захлопываются двери, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Бэк вздрагивает и бурчит что-то по поводу долбанутости Пака, выбирающего такие игры. В единственной комнате они к всеобщей радости находят батарейки, а то ночное видение на камере скоро прикажет долго жить. Се находит вентиляцию и ползет по ней к единственному выходу.  
  
— Твою мать! Там кто-то был! – вопит Бэкхён, тыкая в экран. Пока они ползли, кто-то прошелся в коридоре.  
  
Вывалившись из вентиляции, Се бросается к первой открытой двери.  
  
Синхронный вопль Лухана, Бэкхёна и Чанёля, наверняка был слышен даже в Сеуле. Сехун же просто не успел среагировать, его лицо просто перекосило, он так и не издал каких-либо звуков. Но он случайно нажал что-то на джойстике, и теперь в углу экрана горела красная точка. Хотя никто не обратил на это внимание.  
  
В комнате висел безголовый труп. Казалось бы, за свою карьеру троица устранителей должна быть устойчива к таким видам игр.   
  
— Ебать эту вашу неожиданность, — озвучивает общую мысль Ёль. – Помедленнее, Се, я чуть инфаркт не схватил.  
  
Сехун кивает и светит на труп, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Получив инструкции от подыхающего чувака, они движутся дальше.   
  
— Что блять? – синхронно спрашивают все четверо, когда персонажа выкидывает в окно какая-то хрень.   
  
Медленно исследуя комнаты после падения, они натыкаются на темный зал. Се светит фонариком.  
  
— Ебать! – на разные голоса кричат Лу с Бэком, теребя своих парней до болезненных синяков. Чанёль аж подавился пивом.   
  
— Это, блять, всего лишь растение. Ебаное растение в горшке, непонятно зачем стоящее на проходе! Хватит пиво хлестать, придурки! – орет Пак, отбирая у парней бутылки.  
  
— Я вспомнил, как Тао ругался на Сехуна, приложившего его горшком, — нервно смеется Лу, когда они продолжили.  
  
Парни немного приходят в себя и начинают подсказывать. В итоге все сводится к «ищи батарейки». Проходя мимо мутирующего пациента в кресле-каталке, Бэк готовится снова заорать. Орать не приходится даже когда они прыгают перед носом двоих непонятных амбалов, увлеченных просмотром заляпанного кровью телевизора. Они находят пропуск охранника и возвращаются обратно. Неожиданность настигла неожиданно. Мужик из кресла-каталки резко набросился на персонажа и начал его душить. У парней от неожиданности не хватило даже времени как следует поорать — хуйню удалось быстро отбить.  
  
— Драпаем быстрее, — командует Бён, и Се жмет на кнопки ещё активнее.   
  
Зайдя в нужную дверь, свет резко отключается и они слышат ещё одного приближающегося монстра.  
  
— Бежим!  
  
— Нет, закрой дверь!  
  
— Так куда блять?   
  
— Двери!  
  
— Батарейки!  
  
— Нет, только не выключай камеру!  
  
— Сука!  
  
— Прячься!  
  
— Беги оттуда!  
  
— Сиди на месте!  
  
— Сука!..  
  
— Все, с меня хватит, — встает Лухан, когда их наконец поймали и убили.   
  
Сехун послушно идет за Луханом на крышу. Хозяин дома щелкает выключателем, и площадка озаряется светом от уличных ламп. Лу падает на ближайший шезлонг и опрокидывает на себя Се.  
  
— И зачем я скупил все игры для четверки, – спрашивает парень у неба, вытряхивая из коробки сигарету.   
  
Сехун ждет, пока Лу закурит и выпрашивает себе тоже. Он первый раз курит, но ему нравится, вопреки рассказам брата о первой сигарете. Горький и теплый дым согревает, на улице не лето, чтобы просто так лежать на холодной пластмассе.   
  
Пока Сехун думает о вечном, отвлекаясь от игры, хитрый олень переворачивается и подминает парня под себя, заодно опуская спинку шезлонга в горизонтальное положение.  
  
— Слишком холодно, чтобы просто лежать, – озвучивает мысль Лу.   
  
Он припадает к губам Се, выбрасывая их сигареты в сторону. Лухан забирается руками под футболку парня и поглаживает его бока. Сехун ерзает от холодных ладоней, но сам же тянется к джинсам Лу. Они дразнят друг друга, пока не раздеваются полностью и пытаются отогреть себя контактом голых тел.  
  
— А вдруг парни поднимутся? – краснеет Се, не желающий опять палится перед Бэком и Чаном.  
  
— Ты думаешь, им есть до нас дело? – смеется Лу. – И я не уверен, что они вообще догадываются о существовании входа на крышу.   
  
Лухан свешивается с шезлонга и выуживает маленький тюбик лубриканта.  
  
— Весь день таскал, хотел попробовать. Нафига с разными вкусами делать, ума не приложу.   
  
Лухан тянется поставить засос на шее Сехуна, но тот закрывается руками.  
  
— Меня брат в прошлый раз чуть не раскусил, давай без следов, – просит парень.   
  
Лу молча кивает и опускается к замерзшим соскам. Он не засасывает их полностью, а легонько целует. Гуляющий по крыше ветерок прекрасно дополняет губы Лу.  
  
Парень поглаживает плечи парня и думает о том, что все тело Сехуна – один сплошной фетиш. Что узкие бедра и стройные ноги, что покатые плечи и крепкие мышцы.   
  
Лухан уже устраивается между разведенных ног Сехуна, как у кого-то из них звонит телефон.  
  
— Это брат, я должен ответить, – бросается к одежде Се.  
  
Лу не дает ему вырваться и переворачивает парня на живот. Сехуну неважно, смартфон успешно найден и уже печатается смска в ответ.  
  
 _ **Хён:** Вы там как? Успешно занимаетесь? _  
  
 _G2B_  
  
Лухан тем временем раздвигает ноги парня и быстрым движением смазывает отверстие.   
  
— О, а ты себя разрабатывал, я вижу, – довольно тянет Лу, вызывая у Се смущение. Младшему приходилось запираться в своей комнате, чего он раньше не делал. Приходилось врать Сухо, что он просто занят домашними заданиями и отвлекаться не может.  
  
 _ **Хён:** Уже? Время детское. Я думал, что вы не заниматься будете, а развлекаться _  
  
Лу растягивает вход парня, пока тот отсылает ответ.   
  
 _BON_  
  
 _LOL_  
  
 _J/K_  
  
Лу проникает в Сехуна, и приходит ещё одна смс.  
  
 _ **Чонин:** Пиши Хёну по-корейски, меня достало ему все расшифровывать! _  
  
Се стонет, когда член Лу проезжает по простате, но смс все же отправляет  
  
 _KMA_  
  
 _*G*_  
  
 _ **Чонин:** Мелкий, ты как со мной разговариваешь вообще?_  
  
Лухан перекидывает ногу через бедро Сехуна, чтобы было удобнее. Он практически впечатывает Се в непрочную пластмассу. А парень уже не попадает по клавиатуре на смартфоне, но упорно строчит ответ.  
  
 _У меня секс, придурок. Я буду об этом хёну говорить?_  
  
Шезлонг грозится развалиться от размашистых движений Лу, а Се стонет в голос, уже не заботясь о парнях внизу.  
  
 _ **Чонин:** Ну развлекайтесь там *S*_  
  
Сехун вцепляется в пластмассовые перекладины и выгибается в спине. Он сжимает член Лу, а сам изливается себе в руку. Лухан выходит и кончает на спину Се.  
  
 _*K*_  
  
Лу помогает парню подняться. Они подбирают одежду и спускаются на второй этаж. Из гостиной слышится какая-то ругань и возня.  
  
— Мы не будем им мешать, – утаскивает Лу Сехуна в их комнату.  
  
Хотя мешать нечему. Бэкки и Чанни продолжают играть в приставку. Только уже на желания.  
  
— Пак Чанёль, это не смешно! Ты обещал, значит должен выполнять! – злится Бэкхён, вырывая джойстик из рук парня.  
  
— Ну Бэкки, ну давай ещё один раз, ну пожалуйста, — ноет Пак, пытаясь дотянуться до заветной игрушки.  
  
Бэк молча встает и нажимает на какую-то кнопку на приставке.  
  
— На сегодня ты закончил играть. А теперь мое желание.  
  
Чанёль с шумом сглатывает, ибо Бэкхён разъярен не на шутку.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты побыл пассивом. Прямо сейчас. И прямо здесь, — озвучивает Бён.  
  
Пак таращит свои гляделки на парня, переваривая услышанное.  
  
— Но, но, но… Бэк, я же пожизненный актив, как это меня снизу…  
  
— Ты мне три раза проиграл и ещё отнекиваться собираешься? Тогда три раза я сверху, понял? – складывает Бэкки руки на груди, смотря на так и оставшегося сидеть на полу Чана.  
  
Паку не нравится эта идея. До Бэка у него пару раз были девушки. А вот сам Бэкхён достался ему полным девственником, и после их соединения ни разу не высказывал желание повставлять куда-нибудь свой член. Так что Чанёль, можно так сказать, просто опасался за свою задницу. Хотя нет, дурацкая гордость была более весомым аргументом.  
  
— Что сидишь, раздевайся, — командует Бэк и стягивает с себя футболку.  
  
Чанёль быстро избавляется от своей, а заодно и от джинс с трусами. Если терпеть унижение, то побыстрее, чтобы все закончилось.   
  
Бэкхён толкает парня на пол и задирает ему ногу на диван. Раскиданные вокруг подушки идут под поясницу парня.  
  
— Колени хоть согни, — ворчит Бэк, поднимаясь с пола.   
  
Он спокойно исчезает из поля зрения Пака, тогда как Чанёль колотит нервная дрожь – он голый валяется в гостиной в доме Лухана.  
  
— А вдруг кто-нибудь спустится вниз? – кричит он вслед Бэкхёну.  
  
— Ты думаешь им есть до нас дело? – отвечает парень из коридора, — Ну лично я считаю, что они там хунханятся. Или ханхунятся. Кто из них вообще сверху?  
  
— Лухан. И нафига ты выходил? – возмущается Чан.  
  
Бэк окидывает взглядом соблазнительное зрелище. Чанёль с разведенными ногами вызывает тонны похоти и извращенных желаний. Например, вставить ему какую-нибудь безобидную игрушку, но они такими вещами не пользуются. А эта блядская дорожка, которую Бён не успел ему сбрить из-за навалившихся дел. Чану в принципе все равно на интимную стрижку, а вот Бэкхёну не нравятся колючие ощущения.   
  
— За смазкой и резинками. Или ты хочешь по-жесткому без подготовки?  
  
Чан отрицательно машет головой всем своим видом показывая, что его вообще не вдохновляет идея поменяться местами.  
  
Бэкхён садится на колени между ног парня и проводит рукой по его мягкому члену. Бэк хитро улыбается и наклоняется к груди Чана, прикусывая замерзшие соски. Пак прикрывает глаза, терпеливо ожидая, когда же Бэкхён дойдет до основного. Но Бэкки не спешит. Он медленно вылизывает грудь парня, легонько массируя член. Он не старается возбудить парня полностью, просто расслабить его до нужного состояния.  
  
Бэкхён берет член в рот, неспеша посасывая плоть. Чан отдается своим любимым ощущениям и не замечает, когда около его ануса оказываются влажные пальцы Бэкки. Он мягко кружит вокруг сфинктера не спеша проникать внутрь. Пак напрягается так, что появившееся возбуждение начинает спадать. Он все же дергается, когда средний палец Бёна оказывается внутри. Чанёль всеми силами пытается уговорить себя, что в этом нет ничего такого, тем более это Бэкки и его тонкие пальцы. От таких пальцев точно не должно быть дискомфорта.   
  
— Где там наша простата? – сладко поет Бэк.  
  
Чанни кажется, что ему послышалось. Но когда парень повторяется нечто похожее, Ёль не выдерживает и ржет в голос.  
  
— У, как так можно вообще! – рыдает парень, чуть ли не колотя ногами в воздухе, да палец Бэкки его сдерживает.  
  
— Если бы ты помнил, как ты мой член называешь постоянно, — кривится Бэк, резко меняя положение пальца.  
  
Чанёль чуть не задохнулся от неожиданности. Его член одобрительно дернулся, давая сигнал, что парень таки нашел простату. Бэк замечает эффект и двигает пальцем, вызывая растерянный вздох у Чана. Бэкхён кружит, трет, вдавливает точку, наблюдая за изменениями на лице Пака.  
  
Чанёлю не хочется признаваться, но ему нравится. Один палец это очень даже круто, что же будет со вторым, спрашивается. Неожиданно, Бэкхён вытаскивает палец и раскатывает по члену Чана презерватив.  
  
— На, — кидает он смазку Паку. – Твоя очередь ко мне в задницу лезть.  
  
Чанёль вздыхает с облегчением, ему не придется ломать свою гордость. Перекидывая подушки под Бэка, он стаскивает с него штаны и ловко вводит пальцы, двигая их ножницами. Бэкхён гладит свои соски в ожидании, пока Пак не закончит.  
  
— Нет, деточка моя, хочу позу сменить, — внезапно говорит Чанёль.  
  
Он подтягивает парня за руки и ставит его на колени лицом к дивану. Чан раздвигает бедра Бэка и пристраивается к его заднице, садясь на пятки. Бэкхён упирается руками в диван и прогибается в спине. Чанёль держится за бедра парня и опускает его на свой член. Бэк вздыхает и ерзает на коленях Пака, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
Чанёль наклоняется покусать плечо Бэкхёна, когда начинает медленно приподнимать парня. Бэк практически падает на диван, когда Чан движется, плавно привставая на коленках.   
  
— Ёль, ну быстрее, — стонет Бэкки, пытаясь начать самостоятельно контролировать процесс.  
  
— Рано, — вредничает Пак.  
  
Бэкхён не сдерживается и стонет всякий раз, как член Чанни попадает по простате. Бэк отталкивается от дивана и опрокидывается на Чанёля, насаживаясь ещё глубже. Пак обхватывает его за талию и ускоряет темп на радость Бэкки. Бэкхён трется о широкую грудь парня, продолжая пошло стонать, и заводит руки наверх, чтобы вцепиться в короткие волосы Чанёля. Чанни шипит, тонкие пальчики чуть не выдирают ему здоровенный клок, когда Бэк кончает. Чанёль в отместку кончает Бэкки внутрь и не спешит выходить.   
  
Бён рвано дышит и кое-как сползает на пол.  
  
— Ёль, ты мудак, — оповещает парня Бэк. – Посмотри вокруг.  
  
Подушки с дивана разбросаны во все стороны, и на некоторых была белая жидкость.  
  
— Ничего не знаю, это твоя сперма, — сонно отвечает Пак, кладя голову на диван.   
  
Бэкхён пинает его в бедро и заставляет попрятать подушки, чтобы Лухан их утром не прибил. Кто знает, может он любил их и никогда бы не простил следов от спермы.  
  
— А теперь поднял свою жопу и пошли искать свободную комнату. И помни, нас тут не было, и вообще мы этот диван видим впервые, — командует Бэк, пихая Чанёля в задницу, пока тот полз по лестнице.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Прохождение Outlast: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP5k7I70qlI&;feature=plpp   
  
*Расшифровка переписки Се.  
  
G2B — ложусь спать   
  
BON — верь или нет  
  
LOL — громко смеюсь  
  
J/K — шучу  
  
KMA — иди в жопу  
  
*G* — хихикаю  
  
*S* -улыбаюсь

  
  
  
========== Загородная поездка: внеплановые затруднения ==========  
  
Просыпается Лухан рано, несмотря на то, что полночи они с Сехуном развлекались. Ну ещё бы, наконец добрались до нормальной кровати. Да и неприятные сны снились, хотя их содержание Лу не запомнил. Не надо было на ночь глядя в ужастики играть.  
  
Лухан думает, что проснулся первым, но спустившись вниз, застает на кухне хозяйничающих Пака и Бёна. Они лихо перекидывали друг другу продукты и приборы, как шеф-повара в кулинарных развлекательных шоу. Лу присаживается рядом со стойкой, разделяющей кухню и столовую, и наблюдает за парнями.  
  
Умиротворение, вот что дает наблюдение за ними. И в который раз он ловит себя на мысли, что такая компания благотворно на него действует. Ещё бы, они же были подточены друг под друга, только сейчас пообтесались зубья нужных шестеренок из-за простоя. Лу уже не часть их команды, а парни даже не в «Драконе».  
  
— Не вздыхай ты так горестно, — замечает Чанёль, разбивая очередное яйцо на сковородку.   
  
— Смысл вздыхать о том, чего никогда не будет? — вторит Бэкхён. — Да и потом, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что твое место в «Драконе» и нигде более.  
  
— И тем не менее вам даже не потребовалось оборачиваться на меня, чтобы прочитать мои мысли, — улыбается Лу.  
  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — хмыкает Пак.  
  
На запахи еды спускается Сехун и садится к Лухану на колени ждать завтрака.  
  
Бэкки как обычно ест больше всех, отбирая у Се последние гренки с сыром. И только вредина Бэкон может устоять против эгьё мелкого, просящего поделиться с ним нямкой.  
  
Посуду решают мыть по результатам "камень-ножницы-бумага". Проиграли Сехун и Бэкхён. Чанёль из солидарности остается помогать. Коварный олень по-тихому смылся в гостиную. Вчера он заметил, как Се случайно включил мини-камеру на приставке. Учитывая эпичность вчерашних криков, Лу ждет увидеть шикарную запись. Лухан не сдерживает нескольких смешков, когда пролистывает момент их игры в Outlast. Потом он перематывает лица Бэка и Чана, пока не понимает, что что-то на экране не то. Пустив запись в обычной скорости, Лу роняет челюсть на пол. Это надо было додуматься заняться сексом в чужой гостиной. Олень не был бы собой, если бы не воспользовался чужим проколом. Откопав в недрах бездонного ящика под приставкой флешку, Лухан копирует запись, а на приставке удаляет.  
  
На кухне стало на две тарелки меньше. Пак решил показать чудеса своей ловкости и неподрасчитал свои возможности.  
  
— Пока вы мне всю посуду не перебили, предлагаю обсудить меню обеда. Предлагаю пожарить барбекю. Как видите, запасы вы сожрали почти все. И когда только успели? — открывает Лу холодильник с почти пустыми полками.   
  
— Ребрышки! — кричит Пак.  
  
— Что ребрышки? — спрашивает Се.  
  
— Ребрышки на барбекю.   
  
Бэк дает Чану подзатыльник.  
  
— Я не хочу их готовить. И готовить буду я, вы слишком травмоопасные. Сосиски, венские, баварские, и другие. Только так и не иначе. И ещё картофель в мундире в углях.  
  
Все согласно кивают, потому что все равно хотели поручить готовку Бэкхёну. И тогда его обязательно надо слушаться.  
  
Лу собирает всех и выгоняет к машине — не надо облизываться на чужую приставку.  
  
Вчетвером они едут в минимаркет. Бэк и Лу командуют процессом, бегая от полки к полке. И вроде бы магазинчик небольшой, а продуктов набрали на четыре корзинки, и уже заканчивается пятая. Бэкхён с Чанёлем первыми выходят с пакетами, пока Лухан с Сехуном расплачиваются за остальное. Пак основательно загружает еду в багажник, пока Бён его подкалывает, опираясь на открытую переднюю дверь.  
  
Из автоматических дверей выходят Лу и Се. У дверей магазина резко останавливаются два черных Мицубиси Лансера, отбрасывая парней в сторону. Тонированные окна опускаются, из них высовываются два автоматных дула. Лухан успевает среагировать первым и валит Сехуна за большую бетонную вазу с цветком. Из машин начинают прицельно палить по BMW Пака и Бёна, пока один из приехавших побежал брать кассу. Бэкхён приседает за машину, офигевая от происходящего. Он хочет окликнуть Чанни, но видит, что парень не успел спрятаться.   
  
Чанёль ползком перемещается за багажник, оставляя за собой кровавые полосы. У Бэка все внутри обрывается.   
  
Бён приоткрывает дверь и вытаскивает из-под сиденья свой пистолет. Он очень рад своей паранойе. Лухан и Сехун скрыты за машинами, поэтому Бэк целится как можно тщательнее, чтобы не срикошетило к парням. Он успевает нажать курок пару раз, когда из магазина выбегает мужчина и ныряет в салон Лансера. Машины трогаются с места и уезжают на предельной скорости.  
  
— Бэк, быстрее, их надо догнать! — кричит Лухан, бросаясь к машине.   
  
— Куда поскакал?! — орет Бэкхён. — Помоги мне!  
  
Бён сидит подле Пака и вытряхивает из автомобильной аптечки содержимое. У Чанёля прострелены правые плечо и бедро. Бэк очень надеется, что навылет, и что основные сосуды не задеты.   
  
— Бэк, — прерывает Лухан, — вызови скорую, а мы с Се сейчас их догоним. Нельзя так просто спускать им это с рук.  
  
— Ты вообще думаешь головой или как?! — злится Бён. — Нам нельзя в больницу, не с его картой ранений в виде шрамов. А Сехун тебе зачем? Думаешь, он такой крутой, раз у нас учится, как бы не так! И уж тем более догонять двух Лансеров на изрешеченной машине я тебе не позволю. Нам повезло, что они бак не пробили. Чанни, давай, говори что-нибудь.  
  
— Я успел сфотографировать номерные знаки, мы их потом найдем, — Се кладет руку на плечо Лухана. — Хён, мы можем поехать в Сеул, есть проверенная больница.  
  
— Далеко, — отвечает Пак. — Заражение пойдет раньше чем мы доедем.  
  
— Лу, тут есть варианты поближе? — обреченно спрашивает Бэкхён. Даже если и есть, они не могут заявиться в организацию, принадлежащую «Дракону».  
  
Лухан пристально смотрит на Чанёля, над которым порхает Бэкхён, закрепляя жгуты.  
  
— Есть один человек, он не из семьи. Он может помочь. Парень надежный, проверенный, молчать будет. Это он мне посоветовал купить здесь дом, — наконец отвечает Лу. — Конечно, шансов застать его здесь очень мало, но все-таки сейчас выходные.  
  
Машину ведет Бэк, Лу показывает дорогу. Останавливаются они около обычного участка. Лухан долго с кем-то переговаривается по коммутатору, шипя и ругаясь, но их все же пускают. Бэкхён оставляет Сехуна в машине на всякий случай.  
  
— Лухан, я же уже много раз говорил тебе, что не являюсь настоящим врачом. У меня просто есть высшее образование в сфере программирования для медицинских приборов, — укоряет оленя хозяин дома, открывший им дверь.  
  
— Что абсолютно не мешает тебе быть охрененным врачом, не прибедняйся. Я прекрасно знаю, как ты умеешь штопать раны, — возражает Лухан.  
  
Бэк, чуть не роняет Чанёля, когда узнает в стоящем перед ним парне администратора из казино. Того самого, на которого обратил внимание Сухо.  
  
Втроем они затаскивают бессознательного Пака в гостиную и кладут на белый диван. Вообще вся гостиная белая, и несколько капель крови на белом ламинате смотрятся жутко. На журнальном столике уже разложены инструменты. Парень ловко орудует скальпелем, удаляя некрозные участки. Выглядит жутко, но уж лучше подпольный врач, чем государственная больница.   
  
— Лу, — зовет парня Бэк, — Можешь рассказать, кто он такой?  
  
— Его зовут Лэй. И он не в семье, — начинает Лу. – Вообще, он занимается финансами, но мы пользуемся тем, что он гений и может все. Он отлично знает человеческое тело, будь уверен, что Чанни ничего не грозит.   
  
— Не в семье? Не клеймен? — переспрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
— Именно. Не знаю почему, но Крис его бережет. Но мне бы не хотелось думать, что босс может испытывать к кому-то чувства.   
  
«Кроме Тао», — добавляет Лухан про себя.  
  
Бэку очень не нравится то, что Лу привел их практически в логово «Дракона». Лэй нравится Крису? Да пожалуйста, хоть вечная любовь с клятвами и свадьбой, им нет до этого дела. А вот заинтересованность Сухо в этом индивиде может создать проблемы. Но гораздо большей проблемой сейчас было ранение Чанёля. Сейчас они все были уязвимы для внезапных действий противника.  
  
— Я бы все-таки посоветовал обратиться в больницу, — заканчивает работу Лэй. — Важные кровеносные сосуды не задеты, но молодой человек успел потерять достаточно крови. Я сделал укол кетонала, чтобы снять боль. Ну, в общем, все что я мог, я сделал.  
  
— Лэй, я в тебе не сомневался, — хлопает по плечу парня Лухан. — Прости за диван. И ты ничего не видел, хорошо?  
  
— Я что-то видел? — искренне удивляется парень, тепло улыбаясь.  
  
Бэк переглядывается с Лу. Тот показывает пальцами «окей».  
  
— Я про то, что заходил к тебе с друзьями.   
  
— А, да, точно! — кивает Лэй. — Не беспокойся, твоих друзей тут не было.  
  
Пак пока что в отключке из-за препарата, его опять переносят втроем. Уже в воротах Лэй дает ещё несколько указаний, которые Бэкхён и так знает — не в первый раз Чанёль ранен.   
  
— Лэй, а у тебя все та же ручка на входной двери? — спрашивает почему-то Лухан.  
  
— Да, умная ручка, закрывающая автоматически дверь, выключающая свет, воду, газ. А что? — отвечает парень.  
  
— И ключи ты не взял?  
  
— Нет, я же дома… Ай! Ключи! Как я домой попаду? — Лэй наконец понимает, куда ведет олень.   
  
— Бэкхён, вы едете в Сеул без меня, а ваши сумки я потом привезу. Сам знаешь, что мне лучше не светиться, а тут ещё вот этот Единорог, — обращается к севшему за руль Бэку Лу.   
  
Бён кивает, они с Се прощаются с Луханом и как можно скорее едут домой, вернее, в больницу.   
  
У «Феникса» был свой госпиталь, которым приходилось часто пользоваться. Пока они доехали, пока Чанёля осмотрели, Бэк весь извелся. Пусть Лэй и сказал, что все не так плохо, но мало ли что.   
  
Ожидание заканчивается. Хирург, осматривавший Пака, сказал, что этот подпольный врач — гений. Как точно он удалил некроз — никаких последствий быть не должно. Бэк с Сехуном с облегчением остаются ждать Сухо.  
  
Лидер залетает в больницу, за ним еле поспевают Кай и Дио.   
  
— Что? Как? Где? Сехун, с тобой все нормально? — сыплет вопросами Сухо.  
  
— Все нормально, даже с Чанни. Давай не здесь, у нас слишком много проблем нарисовалось, — отвечает Бэкхён. Он еле сидит. Адреналин, гоняющий кровь все это время, спал, оставляя парня чувствоваться усталость от напряжения. Конечно, Чанёлю и раньше доставалось, даже похуже, но Бэкки каждый раз переживал.  
  
Сухо уносится говорить с врачом, а Дио подсаживается и обнимает Бэка.  
  
— С Чанёлем ведь точно все хорошо? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Ну, как хорошо. Два пулевых ранения навылет. В плечо и бедро. Бывало и хуже... Дио, что же теперь делать с этим ебаным пари, мы же без Чанни продуем, без вариантов, — начинает истерить Бён.  
  
— Я договорился, что мы можем забрать Чанёля для домашнего ухода, — возвращается Лидер. — И прекратить панику, разберемся.   
  
— Хён, давай они пока поживут у нас? Ну, на втором этаже,— неожиданно спрашивает Сехун.  
  
На него непонимающе глядят четыре пары глаз.  
  
—Я кажется глюки словил. Прости, что? — переспрашивает Бён.  
  
— А что такого? Второе дело нам никак нельзя проигрывать, а значит, Бэкхёну придется планировать все одному. Поэтому мы должны позаботиться о Чанёле, чтобы Бэка не беспокоить зазря, — тыкает всем в их недальновидность парень.  
  
Бэк активно кивает головой, показывая, что чем меньше у него будет забот, тем целее будут и его нервы, и нервы окружающих.  
  
— Хорошо, — после долгих раздумий соглашается Сухо. — Но в мою комнату не заходить.  
  
Чанёль ещё не пришел в себя, поэтому им одалживают карету скорой помощи.   
  
Бэкхён, попав на заветный тайный этаж, даже не обращает внимания, как он выглядит. Он просто крутится вокруг проснувшегося Чана, уложенного на сехуновскую кровать.   
  
— А ничего, что я твою кровать занял? — в который раз спрашивает Пак.  
  
— У меня есть вторая, сколько можно повторять? — поджимает губы Се.  
  
И чтобы они больше не спрашивали, идет открывать большой белый шкаф. Внутри оказывается матрас, а на стенке висят полки с книгами. В дверцы вмонтированы лампы.  
  
Бэк вздыхает, Сехун ещё такой ребенок, любящий спрятаться в укромном уголке. Немножко успокоившись, парень начинает рассматривать их временное пристанище. У Сехуна большой письменный стол и много-много электроники, от простых материнских плат, до полуразобранных системных блоков.   
  
— Се, а ты нам не говорил, что увлекаешься компьютерами, — замечает Бэкхён.  
  
— Я, вообще-то, программную безопасность изучаю, — язвит макне. Как же они его успели достать за последние полчаса. — И вообще, я не мог не рассказать, мы же с хёном в какой-то период жили на деньги, которые я выручал с ремонта электроники.   
  
— Значит, забыл, — спорит Бён. — Мы тут с Ёлем мучаемся, системы безопасности чужие еле взламываем, запароленные документы открываем и вообще страдаем, ибо с компами нас как-то не удосужились как следует познакомить, а тут такой недо-гений сидит и молчит! Я все Сухо расскажу, как ты скрывал особо важную информацию.   
  
— Сехун, ты очень плохой мальчик. Приговариваю тебя к анальной каре, — ржет Чанёль.  
  
— Не, анальная ему не страшна, давай что-нибудь другое, — отвергает Бэк, рассматривая бардак на столе. Кажется макне хотел совместить несколько гаджетов, только вот назначение полученной херни Бэкхёну было непонятно.  
  
— М, может опять перекрасим?  
  
— Эй, я вообще-то ещё тут, — обращает на себя внимание Сехун.  
  
Бэкки уже не слушает перепалку парней. Его внимание привлекло фото в рамке на столе. На нем были два мальчика со скейтбордами. Одного он узнает сразу – Сехун. Второй же кажется ему смутно знакомым. Взяв фото в руки, Бэк понимает, где мог видеть мальчика. Невинная жертва Криса, пострадавшая от его дурного настроения несколько лет назад. Тогда они с Чанёлем ничего не смогли сделать для неудачливого парня. Они хотели найти его и извиниться, может быть помочь чем-нибудь, но так и не преодолели свой стыд. Они могли остановить Ифаня. Но не хватило мужества это сделать.   
  
— Се, а кто тут на фото? — спрашивает Бён.  
  
— Мы с Каем, а что?  
  
— Да так…  
  
Кай! Кай, который трахнулся с Крисом, а потом обокрал! Кай — изнасилованный в общественном туалете мальчик! У Бэка мозги скрутились в трубочку, пытаясь осознать масштаб жопы. И опять таки стыда, вряд ли Кай смог забыть подробности того вечера, и наверняка помнил их лица. А они его даже не узнали. Позор им.  
  
Сухо заглядывает в комнату.  
  
— Спускаемся вниз, будем решать как действовать дальше. Сехун, ты тоже. Этот инвалид полежит и без тебя.  
  
— Если что, кричи, — говорит Чанёлю Се.  
  
В гостиной уже сидят Дио и Кай.  
  
— Вы хорошо запомнили нападавших? — спрашивает у Бёна и Сехуна Сухо.  
  
Макне кивает и протягивает телефон с фотографией.   
  
— Есть идеи кто это был?   
  
Парни отрицательно машут головами.  
  
— А если это «Дракон»? — Предлагает Лидер.  
  
— Ну нет, не думаю, — не очень уверенно отвечает Бэк. Он сомневается, что Лухан мог так себя подставить. А тем более Сехуна. Хотя они же были скрыты за машинами, и по ним не могли попасть. Все это очень странно.   
  
Их собрание прерывает зазвонивший телефон Сухо.  
  
— Ну надо же, только вспомнили о гаде, — комментирует он высветившийся номер Криса, — Я слушаю? Тогда прошу в скайп.  
  
Пока Лидер притаскивает в гостиную ноутбук, Бэкхён получает смс от Лухана.   
  
Олень: Вещи куда забросить? Рассказал Крису о перестрелке.  
  
К нам подъезжай, заберу. Разговор есть.  
  
Пока Фениксы решали что делать, Лухан возвратился в Сеул, заодно подбросив Лэя до дома. Лу первым делом едет в офис к Крису. Не дело оставлять ту перестрелку без расследования. Лухан пока не придумал, как объяснить, что делали Пак и Бён рядом с его домом, но он надеялся правдоподобно сымпровизировать.  
  
Лу без стука врывается в кабинет босса и стыдливо прячет глаза за раскрытой ладонью. И он ни разу не подсматривал, честное слово.  
  
Крис разложил Тао на рабочем столе и жестко трахал его, схватив за горло. Хуан, видимо, ловил запредельный кайф от нехватки кислорода. Они оба останавливаются из-за Лухана.   
  
— Ой простите, я тут с новостями. На трассе 95 в поселке был налет на минимаркет с расстрелом из автоматов. И угадайте, кто пострадал? Пак Чанёль. Так что он выбыл из игры. Временно пока что, но все же. И да, налет мутный, можно было бы разобраться, — тараторит олень и скачет из кабинета куда-нибудь, где Крис его не достанет.   
  
— Стоять! — орет Ву, выпуская шею Цзытао. Тот с жадностью ловит воздух и кашляет.  
  
Но Лу уже вне зоны. Он связывается с Бэком и договаривается, что подвезет вещи парней к ним на квартиру.  
  
Крис скидывает Тао со стола и поправляет ровные стопочки бумаг.  
  
— Что это сейчас было? — спрашивает Ифань.   
  
— Новости. Наверное резиденты доложили, а олень побежал тебе докладывать, — предполагает Хуан.  
  
— Да? Во-первых, он на два дня отпросился к себе загород. А во-вторых, этот город как раз по трассе 95, — бесится Крис.  
  
— Босс, успокойся, я следил за ним, ничего он нас не предает. Он себе телочку завел, теперь балуется регулярным сексом, — пытается успокоить его Тао.  
  
Хотя на самом деле Хуан просто подошел и спросил Лухана, куда он пропал перед лидерской встречей. Олень ему и наплел небылиц о своих похождениях.  
  
— Ну, будем считать, что ты все правильно увидел. Жди за дверью, сейчас устроим собрание, — приказывает Ифань.  
  
Крис удостоверяется, что его никто не подслушивает, и набирает запретный номер телефона. Личные контакты лидеров не поощрялись, максимум — скайп, но Ву хотел уточнить детали пари. Фениксу придется туго без Пака, и Крис не хочет побеждать с такой большой форой.  
  
— Я слушаю, — поднимает трубку Сухо.  
  
— Это Крис, — говорил Дракон. — Есть разговор.  
  
— Тогда прошу в скайп, — отвечает Феникс.  
  
Связь быстро устанавливается. Крис видит светлую гостиную на фоне вместо прошлого помпезного кабинета.  
  
— И что же заставило гордого лидера Дракона снизойти до конкурентов? — иронизирует Сухо.  
  
— Я слышал, твои люди пострадали. Если быть точным — Чанёль, — пропускает колкость Крис.  
  
— Да, верно, — отвечает Феникс, закусывая губу.  
  
— Может быть, отложим пари? Не хочу выигрывать только из-за того, что противник пошел третьесортным мусором.  
  
— Пак не единственный, кто умеет работать. Не стоит нас недооценивать, — отрезает Сухо. — Все произойдет вовремя. Есть несколько моментов, которые необходимо прояснить. В прошлый раз не было оговорено, как реагировать на внезапную встречу.  
  
— Пускай друг другу не мешают. Потом еще будут валить вину друг на друга, не разберешься. И надо как-то обезопасить себя от полиции, — вспоминает Ву.  
  
— Идея, — щелкает пальцами Феникс. — Обе группы может забрать вертолет.  
  
— Где мы возьмем вертолет?   
  
— У меня есть, — ухмыляется Сухо.  
  
— Не хочешь и его на кон поставить? — спрашивает Крис. Уж больно он давно хотел, да повода не было обзавестись летательным средством.  
  
— Против твоей коллекции автомобилей поставлю, — идет ва-банк Феникс.   
  
— Идет. Тогда до встречи. Перезвони мне через несколько дней, назначим дату, — договаривается Крис и отключается.  
  
— Итак, за сколько дней Пак встанет на ноги? — спрашивает Лидер у своих парней.  
  
— Месяца три, не меньше, — отвечает Бэкхён.  
  
— Бэк, что будешь делать? Один ведь не справишься? — поднимает проблему Сухо.  
  
— Придется справиться, — пожимает плечами Бён, — Что поделать, надо как-то выходить из ситуации.  
  
— Сехун, — обращается к макне Лидер, — ты ведь ничем не занят?  
  
— Хён, у меня это, зачеты. Извините, — опускает голову Се.  
  
— Неожиданно. И неприятно. Бэкки, тебе бы взять напарника. И только не Кая, он наказан. Нам нельзя проигрывать.  
  
Бэкхён тяжело вздыхает. Выбирать не из кого. Бэкки поднимает взгляд и видит, как Дио успокаивает расстроенного Кая. Идея появилась внезапно, она была настолько нелогична и невозможна, что просто просилась на реализацию.  
  
— Дио, поработаем вместе? — шокирует всех Бэк.  
  
— Я?   
  
— Ты умный парень, голова на плечах имеется, так что, думаю, справимся, — уговаривает Бён. — Я сворую сам, а ты будешь поддержкой. И план вместе составим, все продумаем, чтобы осечек не было.   
  
— Я же ничего не умею, — теряется Дио.   
  
— Бэкхён, ты уверен? Может быть, кто-нибудь из диггеров или новичков сможет? — переспрашивает Сухо. — Дио, конечно, умный парень, но физически не очень подготовленный.  
  
— Можно подумать, что мы там будем сквозь лазерные лучи пролезать, — фыркает Бэк. — Музеи хоть и охраняют, но не так сильно, как частные дома и организации. Все, что государственное — то легкодоступное. К тому же, нам не надо будет отбиваться от «Дракона». В общем, дело обещает быть проще, чем первое.  
  
— Ты так в этом уверен? — морщится Кай. Ему не хочется отдавать Кёнсу, вдруг что случится. Да и утверждение по поводу легкости сомнительное — в прошлый раз Пак тоже утверждал, что все будет легко.  
  
— Максимум, что может предложить «Дракон» — это Лухан. А у него очень большие проблемы с планированием операций. Остальные даже внимания не заслуживают, все же их клан специализируется на убийствах, нежели воровстве, — отвечает Бён.  
  
— Значит, решили. Дио, ты поступаешь в распоряжение к Бэкхёну немедленно, — приказывает Лидер. — И только попробуйте оступиться.  
  
Парни кивают. Бэк прощается с Дио до следующего дня, а сам поднимается к Чанёлю.  
  
— Ёль, ты как? — спрашивает парень, оказавшись с ним наедине. Сухо и Сехун внизу на кухне колдуют над обедом-ужином.  
  
— Терпимо, — отвечает Чан. — Чем встревожен? Предстоящим делом, или чем-то ещё?  
  
— Все сразу, — вздыхает Бён. — Первое, я позвал Дио поработать в этот раз. Надеюсь, я не ошибся. Второе, тебе не кажется подозрительным, что тебя подстрелили в поселке, где у Лухана есть дом? И третье, помнишь мальчика, которого изнасиловал Крис?  
  
Пак кивает. Это был единственный раз, когда Ифань взбесился до невменяемого состояния.  
  
— Вот, — Бэк встает и хватает фотографию со стола Сехуна. — Это Кай!   
  
— Ну нихуя себе, — шокируется Чанёль.  
  
— А ещё, тот парень, что тебя заштопал — это администратор из казино «Дракона», которым заинтересовался Сухо. Охренеть сколько совпадений.  
  
— Ты помешался на теории заговора, — успокаивает парня Пак. — Поговори с Лулу, поговори с Каем. И не выдумывай ничего. А когда я встану, тогда займемся этими проблемами более подробно.  
  
— Наверное, ты прав, — соглашается Бэкки. Без Чанни ему бы точно крышу от подозрений сорвало.   
  
Но жизнь продолжается, зачем забивать голову лишними проблемами.  
  
  
========== Единороги правят балом. ==========  
  
Саундтрек Ambassadors – Unconsolable  
  
Мои выходные опять не задались. Это уже традиция какая-то, впору ничего на выходные не планировать. Из-за этого в очередной раз прихожу в казино, чтобы сказать, что меня сегодня не будет. И заодно проверить их готовность к вечеру.   
  
— Лэй-щи, здравствуйте, — подбегает мой помощник. — Лухан-щи нас предупреждал, что вы не придете. Вы передумали?  
  
— Лухан? – «Я что, успел ему сказать? Когда? А, точно, он же меня подвез…» — Нет, не передумал. Решил проверить вашу готовность.  
  
Мужчина кланяется и ведет показывать залы. Все относительно прилично, так что пускай.   
  
Выходя из здания, я случайно отвлекаюсь и кого-то сбиваю.  
  
— Ой, это вы, — узнаю парня, игравшего недавно и слившего флеш-рояль. — Господин Ким, какая встреча.  
  
Парень на секунду зависает от моей улыбки, но быстро берет себя в руки.  
  
— Добрый день. Вот зашел узнать, будет ли сегодня игра с вами.  
  
— К сожалению, у меня дела, — продолжаю улыбаться. — Но вы можете воспользоваться тем залом, сегодня будут сильные гости.   
  
— Жаль, я хотел сыграть с вами, — поджимает губы Ким.  
  
Задумываюсь, насколько он меня старше. И старше ли? В прошлый раз он был в дорогом деловом костюме, а сейчас в рваных джинсах и кожаной куртке. Кто он, партнер Криса? Больше похож на пацана, укравшего у отца пропуск в наше казино.  
  
— Я бы мог удовлетворить ваше желание, если бы вы мне помогли. Вы на машине? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
Хочу ответить, что у меня нет машины в силу своей рассеянности, из-за которой никак не могу сдать на права, но как-то не солидно признаваться. А ехать мне на другой конец города.   
  
— Если подвезете, можем сыграть.  
  
— Никаких проблем, — тепло улыбается Ким и показывает мне на белую машину. — Прошу.  
  
В салоне очень комфортно, даже не скажешь, что владелец — молодой парень. Значит и правда сынок богатеньких родителей решил развлечься, а машину взял у отца. И флеш-рояль случайно вышел.   
  
Говорю адрес и вставляю наушники. Мне почему-то сразу стало все понятно и неинтересно. Если он потерпит до конца дня, будет ему «покер», как он этого хочет. А хочет он секса, не иначе. Они все его хотят почему-то.  
  
Ким поглядывает на меня из зеркала заднего вида каким-то обиженным взглядом. Или не обиженным, а очень внимательным, я не особо различаю оттенки эмоций. Но заговорить он не пытается, что очень хорошо. Мне пришла в голову идея как доказать теорему Ферма.   
  
— Ой, остановите, пожалуйста, я сейчас приду, — случайно вспоминаю, что мне нужен хлебушек. Как раз мимо супермаркета проезжали.  
  
Ким, наверное, сильно удивился, когда я вышел из магазина с одним батоном в пакете. А я опять забыл дома список нужных продуктов, поэтому не стал покупать лишнего. То, что хлебушка у меня нет, это точно, утром не смог сделать тосты.  
  
Парень подавляет смешок, когда я сажусь обратно.   
  
— Куда дальше, капитан? По тому же адресу, или ещё где нужно отметиться?  
  
— Пока туда же, если что-то вспомню, я скажу.  
  
Больше я ничего не вспомнил.   
  
Когда мы приезжаем на место, Ким удивляется ещё больше, чем после моей выходки с хлебушком.  
  
— Спальный район? Я подвез вас до дома?  
  
Киваю и зову за собой. Игры со мной так просто не проводятся. А я уже придумал, что он сделает, чтобы оплатить одну партию.  
  
За выходные я не успел убраться, поэтому нам предстоит домашняя работа. Ким внимательно выслушивает свое задание и кивает. Мне определенно начинает нравиться его послушность. Только думаю, не справится он с сортировкой одежды для стирки. Откуда богатенькому мальчику знать тонкости ведения хозяйства? Я вот, например, не знаю, хотя живу один примерно лет пять.   
  
Методично разбираю стол. Если я не буду его разбирать, он сломается под горой бумаги, которая имеет обыкновение на нем скапливаться. Рассортировываю макулатуру быстро, это я научился делать.   
  
— Эм, Лэй, клёвые у тебя трусы, — кричит из ванной Ким.  
  
Отвлекаюсь и иду к нему. Парень заставляет меня изумиться его скорости, все вещи лежат по отдельным стопочкам, которых раза в два больше, чем обычно выходит у меня. А сам Ким вертит в руках мои голубые труселя с единорогами.  
  
— Знаешь, после того, что я сделал, нам стоит перейти на «ты», — смеется парень.  
  
— Стоит, — соглашаюсь я. И вправду стоит, потому что скоро он попробует затащить меня в постель. — Как мне тогда тебя называть?   
  
— Можно Джун, — узнаю наконец его имя.   
  
Не дав парню расслабиться, прошу его вытереть пыль. Раз он такой шустрый, то пускай поработает. Я бы так быстро не справился. Ко мне часто не вовремя приходят идеи, я стараюсь их записывать. И это обычно выливается в очередную гору мусора на столе.   
  
— Спасибо за помощь, — благодарю с улыбкой, когда мы заканчиваем. Я прекрасно знаю об убойном действии моей ямочки на щеке, поэтому не теряю возможности этим воспользоваться. Сейчас главное усыпить его бдительность.  
  
— У тебя ещё не такой запущенный случай как у моего брата. Я к нему в комнату иной раз не рискую заходить, — смеется Джун.  
  
— Поможешь ещё? Вещи надо в прачечную отвезти.  
  
Ким кивает, мы берем отсортированную одежду и спускаемся.  
  
Меня хоть и называют гением, но с бытовой техникой я не дружу. У меня не то что стиральной машинки нет, я микроволновкой не пользуюсь, хотя стоит. Максимум, что я могу — это засунуть хлебушек в тостер.   
  
Прачечная, что недалеко от моего дома, с самообслуживанием. Я как обычно зависаю над дисплеем автомата, не зная, куда нажимать. На помощь приходит Джун, раскидывая кучки по разным барабанам и выставляя нужные режимы.  
  
— Давненько я в таких местах не был, — бормочет он под нос.   
  
Я не стал переспрашивать, это в принципе не мое дело и не мой интерес.   
  
— Сыграем? — спрашиваю, доставая колоду.  
  
— О, конечно. Что ставить будем?  
  
Я роюсь в рюкзаке, ища какую-нибудь символическую мелочь, и достаю пачку крекеров. Сам себя удивил, я не помню, чтобы клал печенюшки. Или клал?  
  
Сажусь на одну из машин, никого кроме нас нет, мешать не будем. Джун садится через одну и разделяет пачку пополам. Я сам становлюсь крупье, пообещав, что буду честным. Мне и не нужно ничего подтасовывать, карта сама ко мне идет хорошая. Ниже сета не собираю. Ну, или противник пугается моего напора и сам сбрасывает хорошую карту.  
  
Сдаю нам по паре карт. Договорились, что блайнд будет одна печенька и две. На префлопе ещё по одной поставили. Ким как-то странно на меня смотрит. Я бы понял, если бы он смотрел оценивающе, или с намеком на интим. Но Джун мной… Любовался?   
  
На флопе выпали бубновые валет и семерка, а ещё червовая восьмерка. Я опять забыл посмотреть какие у меня карты, поэтому спешно исправляюсь. Девять крестей и валет пик. Почти стрит, очень неплохо. И страховочная пара есть. Ставлю сразу пять печенек и смотрю на Кима. Он немного удивился, но ставку принимает.  
  
Открываю тёрн. Десятка пик и у меня полный стрит. У Джуна тоже есть шанс его собрать, но вероятность не такая уж большая. Всего шесть целых восемь десятых процента, что последней картой окажется девять, и шесть целых шесть десятых, что она уже у него есть. С этими картами моя удачливость играет против меня. Смотрю на Кима, он абсолютно спокоен. Мне тоже беспокоиться нечего.  
  
Не глядя открываю ривер, а сам смотрю на Джуна. У него какой-то странный сосредоточенный взгляд. Зря я в прошлую игру почти к нему не присматривался, он явно не простой богатенький сыночек.   
  
— Ты ставишь? — спрашивает Ким.  
  
Отмираю и гляжу на итоговую комбинацию. Крестовая семерка.   
  
— Олл-ин, — рискую я. Шесть целых восемь десятых процента, что у него есть девять.  
  
— Идет, — открывает карты парень.  
  
Я разочарованно смотрю на две пары.   
  
— Стрит, — резюмирую и придвигаю печенюшки к себе.   
  
— А? — удивляется Ким. Никогда не видел такого живого удивления. Вернее наигранного живого удивления. Джун смешно выпучил глаза и чуть приоткрыл рот. Я бы даже поверил, если бы не видел его усмешку, когда он показал свой флеш-рояль.  
  
— Пожертвуешь банкротам ещё крекеров? — просит Джун.  
  
Я знаю, что моя улыбка может тормозить мозговые процессы людей, но я не думал, что и на меня найдется такая управа. Он так мило улыбнулся, никогда таких людей не видел. Но что-то в его взгляде меня настораживает, не пойму что.   
  
Делю свои печеньки пополам и отдаю карты Киму. Может быть, на своей раздаче он и выиграет.   
  
Смотрю свои карты — валет и семерка черви. Два сердечка, как мило. В честь этого в два раза поднял ставку.   
  
На флопе выпали бубновая девятка и червовые восьмерка и двойка. Улыбаюсь Джуну, опять заставляя его зависнуть. Карта у меня неплохая, могу выиграть с флешем, с вероятностью двадцать процентов. Но никакой страховки в виде пар нет, нужно, чтобы Ким совершил ошибку.   
  
На тёрне выпадает крестовый валет. Продолжаю улыбаться Джуну, а сам ещё поднимаю ставку. Практически не видно, но он все же занервничал. Ким усиленно думает, хотя я ему активно мешаю. То мне станет жарко, что я снимаю худи, то лямка майки случайно упадет. Когда мне надо отвлечь Криса я всегда так делаю, хорошо, что на Джуна это тоже работает. Что подтверждает мою версию о его желаниях. В общем, я поднимал и поднимал ставку, пока Ким наконец не сдался и сбросил карты. Отправляю один крекер в рот, а то что-то есть захотелось.  
  
— Покажи хоть с какими картами шел? — просит Джун.   
  
У меня пара вальтов, у него пара девяток. Приятно, что я бы все равно выиграл. Хотя смотря какая последняя карта. Открываю и вижу туз червей. Мне впору запретить играть в покер, это уже выходит за все мыслимые и немыслимые закономерности статистики. Когда-нибудь кто-то меня обыграет, и это может закончиться плачевно.  
  
— Я даже не хочу спрашивать, как так у тебя получается, — комментирует Ким. — Ещё раз?  
  
Мы играем ещё несколько партий, пока стираются вещи. Джун ни разу не выиграл.  
  
— Ты все проиграл, давай отрабатывай, — веселюсь я, болтая ногами. — Вещи надо погладить.  
  
Ким усмехается, но покорно выполняет наказание. Никогда бы не подумал, что парень может так классно погладить вещи. У меня обычно не получается.  
  
Когда все готово, мы возвращаемся в квартиру. Уже дома я вспоминаю, что забыл купить продукты, список которых прикреплен на холодильник.   
  
— Ладно, спасибо за игру, это было что-то невероятное, — говорит Джун, намереваясь уйти.  
  
Я подвисаю. Причем не как обычно, случайно, а из-за его слов. Я только успел настроиться, что, придя домой, он начнет ко мне приставать. Тогда я не понимаю, зачем надо было мне помогать со стиркой, улыбаться, а после каждого проигрыша стрелять глазами. А ещё было обидно, что мои «случайные» раздевания его не завели.   
  
— Ты уже уходишь? — получается немного обиженно, хотя на самом деле это не так. Или так?  
  
— Да, пора, — кивает Джун и выходит за дверь.  
  
И почему он так спешит? Не свяжу же я его и не посажу насильно чай пить, которого все равно нет.   
  
Ким Джун слишком странный для просто парня, у которого есть деньги. Придется отказаться от той идеи, что он сын какого-нибудь бизнесмена. Но я пойму, кто он такой, я себя знаю. Если ко мне в руки попала загадка, она будет разгадана.  
  
***  
  
Сухо останавливается в подземном гараже своего дома, но выходить не собирается. День, проведенный с Лэем, выдался не таким, как ожидал Ким.  
  
Как и говорил Бэкхён, неизвестно откуда нарывший информацию, Лэй не работал сегодня. Именно Бэкки предложил этим воспользоваться и чем-то зацепить парня. Предполагалось, что Сухо выиграет пару партий, удивит Лэя и заставит его подумать над тем, кто же такой Ким Джун, что сумел обыграть гения математики.   
  
На деле же оказалось невероятно сложно противостоять светлой улыбке Лэя. Но ещё сложнее было удержать себя в руках и не вопрошать у неба, что происходит. Сухо всегда казалось, что нормальные люди начинают беседу, когда садятся к кому-то в машину. Или что нормальные люди заранее предупреждают, куда едут. В конце концов, нормальные люди не просят незнакомцев разобрать их грязное белье.   
  
Сухо хочет прийти в себя до того, как покажется на глаза Бэкхёну, потребующему полного отчета о «свидании». Хотя свиданием это назвать трудно, учитывая поход в прачечную. Чунмён давно не был в таких местах, обычно туда посылался Сехун, а сегодняшнее невинное развлечение напомнило то время, когда мальчикам приходилось жить без собственной стиральной машинки. Сгладил грустные мысли именно милашка Лэй, так мило прикладывающий указательный палец к губам во время задумчивости. И эти его случайные восклицания «печенюшка», когда он выигрывал очередную партию. От воспоминаний Сухо расплывается в широкой улыбке, щуря глаза.   
  
Ещё парня напрягала невероятная везучесть Лэя. Ему всегда приходили сильные карты, даже когда он блефовал и заставлял Сухо пасовать. А сопротивляться глазам, смотрящим не на тебя, а внутрь тебя, просто невозможно. И Чунмён не знает, что опаснее для его разума — ямочка на щеке, или легкая заторможенность, когда парня хочется потискать за щечки и потрепать по блондинистой голове. Сухо так только с Сехуном делает. И то, чтобы позлить младшего. Для Чунмена было открытием то, что Лэй ко всему прочему ещё и сексуален. Мило сексуален. У Сухо даже нет слов, чтобы описать его.  
  
Чунмён так увлекся созерцанием парня, что чуть не забыл обо всем на свете. Когда же он очнулся от неведомого притяжения, то позорно сбежал, успев увидеть на лице Лэя непонимание и удивление. Как будто он чего-то ждал, а Сухо этого не делал. Хотя Лидер сам себя не понимает — он забыл спросить телефон парня.   
  
Добравшись до дома, Сухо находит в гостиной Сехуна, щелкающего каналы телевизора.   
  
— Ты же говорил, у тебя зачеты.  
  
— Привет, хён. У меня перерыв, — вымученно отвечает младший.   
  
Лидер плюхается на диван рядом с братом.  
  
— Хён, как там у тебя?  
  
— Лучше, чем могло бы быть, но хуже, чем обещал Бэкхён, — отвечает Сухо, закрывая глаза.   
  
— Хён, а ты влюбился? — неожиданно спрашивает Се.  
  
— Ты что такое говоришь? Мне просто интересен этот человек, он слишком необычен для нашей жизни, — оживает Лидер, давая брату подзатыльник.  
  
— Ну а если бы ты влюбился и вдруг, это был бы кто-то из «Дракона»? Что бы ты делал? — допытывается настырный макне.  
  
— Повесился бы, — отмахивается Сухо. — И он не в клане, он свободный, Бэкки же говорил.  
  
— А если бы был? Что тогда? — наседает Се, обвивая брата руками, чтобы не сбежал. И приласкал. И сам успокоился.  
  
— Наверное, я бы смирился и попытался бы забыть этого человека, — неохотно отвечает Сухо. «Если бы ты знал правдивый ответ на этот вопрос, милый мой Сехун, вряд ли бы ты стал меня обнимать».  
  
— А если ну очень сильно полюбил бы? — продолжает спрашивать макне.  
  
— Сделал бы все возможное, чтобы разлюбить, — гнет свое Лидер. «Сделал бы то, что с тобой никогда бы не сделал».  
  
— Хён, а если как в «Ромео и Джульетте»?  
  
— Не знаю, Се, не знаю, — «Убил бы его».  
  
Сухо закрывает глаза, чтобы не выдать своих настоящих мыслей. Ему так хочется успокоить мальчишку, что его брат все ещё хороший и способен ради такого светлого чувства как любовь отбросить условности. Но это невозможно, Сухо четко понимает свое место в их мире и не может себе позволить лишнего. Хотя сегодня Лэй заставил его усомниться в его личном правиле «Влюбился — устрани слабость». И это лишь означало, что Чунмён сумел смириться с поступками Холли и Энди.   
  
— Но если как в «Ромео и Джульетте», то я бы, наверное, попробовал, — все же уступает брату Сухо.  
  
И действительно, почему бы не попробовать?

 


	2. Chapter 2

========== Танцы с бубнами. Странное искусство. ==========  
  
Второе дело было назначено на вечер среды. Группы «Феникса» и «Дракона» должны были незаметно украсть по экспонату из Национального музея и отвезти на оценку независимому эксперту. Проигравшие возвращают украденное в тот же день. В ходе переговоров был поднят вопрос о безопасности, и, к счастью, решение было найдено. «Дракон» должен был вырубить электричество в здании, «Феникс» — забрать обе группы на вертолете и прилететь в условленное место.  
  
Бэкхён хмуро жует бутерброд, захваченный из дома, стараясь сожрать его до того, как Кай приведет его в лабораторию Дио. Этот милый лупоглазик становится настоящим монстром, стоит кому-то попасть на его территорию, заставленную колбами, приборами и реагентами. Поэтому все из внутреннего круга запомнили непонятные правила поведения в лаборатории: не жрать, не дышать, не петь, носить белые халаты. Вообще, список был длиннее, но так как никому вообще ничего не разрешалось трогать, то запомнились только эти правила.   
  
— Халаты! — с порога кричит Дио.  
  
Кай мгновенно цапает с вешалки относительно целый халат, тогда как Бэку приходится выбирать из заляпанной желтыми пятнами мятой тряпочки и дырявым плащом-палаткой.   
  
Сам хозяин лаборатории гипнотизировал один из многочисленных приборов.  
  
— Постойте вон у той стеночки, я сейчас закончу, — командует Дио.  
  
Помня о том, что надо «не дышать» парни замирают, где было сказано. Химия представлялась Бэкхёну более веселым занятием, однако нудятина, которую постоянно заставал парень, не вдохновляла.   
  
Дио издает победный вопль и бросается к компьютеру, на экране которого появляется график, похожий на художественное изображение Гималаев.   
  
— Так, ага, ага, вот этот пик — это от этого, ага. Так! — бормочет под нос парень.  
  
Бён всей своей мимикой выражает полнейшее непонимание. На что Кай лишь закатывает глаза и говорит одними губами «не обращай внимания, он ничего объяснять не будет». Дио же вскакивает и наполняет пластиковую бутылку с пульверизатором прозрачной жидкостью из колбы.   
  
— А теперь, эксперимент! Всем отойти подальше, — с маньячной улыбкой командует Дио и подходит к стойке, на которой закреплено стекло.   
  
Он разбрызгивает жидкость на стекло. Она стекала вниз как-то странно, достаточно медленно для нормальной воды. На поверхности стекла начали образовываться пузырьки, постепенно вся поверхность, куда попала жидкость стала пористой. Дио берет железную палочку и легко протыкает субстанцию. Он собирает разваливающиеся куски, бывшие раньше стеклом, в ещё одну колбу и несет на другой стол.   
  
— Ещё чуть-чуть, только не дышите! — на полном серьезе просит Дио, перекладывая небольшое количество стекла в ячейку масс-спектрометра.  
  
Парни слушаются и задерживают дыхание. К их счастью, прибор может работать без наблюдения оператора.  
  
— Я, вообще-то, образно сказал, что дышать нельзя, — укоризненно смотрит на них Дио.  
  
Парни синхронно выдыхают, жадно хватая воздух.  
  
— Тебя хрен поймешь, — огрызается Кай. — Все, я его привел, не буду вам мешать.  
  
Он вылетает из комнаты, как будто телепортируется куда-то, оставляя халат колыхаться на вешалке.  
  
— Чего это он? — удивляется Дио.  
  
— Всего лишь нежелание лишний раз сдавать мозги на промывку, — хмыкает Бэк и рассказывает, как они втроем к первому делу готовились.   
  
— Да, это в духе Чонина. Ой! — проговаривается Кёнсу.  
  
Бэкхён хитро улыбается.  
  
— Все нормально, я знаю, кто такой Ким Чонин. Пока Крис с Сухо никак не могли договориться, я успел прошерстить прошлое Лидера.   
  
Дио подкатывает Бэку стул, а сам садится на табуретку и берет стопку листов бумаги.  
  
— Это, конечно, очень интересно, но нас ждет дело, — переводит разговор в другое русло парень.  
  
— В любом случае, мне есть, за что извиниться перед Каем. И чтобы закрыть эту тему, скажи, он не говорил что-нибудь про свою жизнь? Может, он с кем-то из нас уже встречался раньше, и…  
  
— Если ты намекаешь на то, как его изнасиловал Крис, а вы с Чанёлем просто стояли рядом, то да, рассказывал, — недовольно смотрит Дио.   
  
Бён в ответ поднимает бровь.  
  
— Я просто хотел узнать, насколько актуальными будут мои извинения.  
  
Дио лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Нас ждет дело, — напоминает он.  
  
Больше они к теме Чонина не возвращались.  
  
Собственно, тема предстоящего задания тоже не очень-то развивалась. Сначала они никак не могли определиться с тем, что красть. Потом у них возникли споры, как это можно реализовать. И в основном все упиралось в то, что Дио был не шибко подготовлен физически, чтобы покорять крыши и лазать по канализации.   
  
— Может быть, мне просто постоять на стреме? — робко спрашивает парень, когда Бэкки уже в голос воет от отсутствия каких-то вариантов.  
  
Бён смотрит на Дио уничтожающим взглядом и закатывает глаза к потолку. Далее его глаза блуждают по лаборатории в поисках хоть какой-то идеи. Коварная злодейка незамедлительно является, стоило только Бэку глянуть на результат эксперимента со стеклом.  
  
— А что ты тут изобрел? — спрашивает Бэкхён, кивая на установку.  
  
— Что? А, это. Да так, ничего особенного, просто синтезировал новый растворитель для стекла, — отмахнулся парень, будто бы это ничего не значило. — Сейчас анализы подойдут, посмотрим, насколько хороший.  
  
Дио отвлекается на свой компьютер, а Бэк тем временем гипнотизирует дырку в стекле.  
  
— Ты говорил, что случайно намешал галлюциногенные духи? — спрашивает Бён.  
  
— Ну да, есть такие. Только не галлюциногенные, а вызывающие временную паранойю, — отзывается Дио, беспрестанно щелкая мышкой.  
  
— Меняем объект, — говорит Бэкки. — Я знаю, как нам просто все провернуть, только тебе все равно придется освоить скалодром.  
  
— Ты все настолько хорошо продумал и уверен, что я справлюсь? — от удивления парень даже оборачивается на Бэка, хотя от своих графиков его обычно не оттащить.  
  
— Да. Будем использовать «Запахи Теней».  
  
***  
  
Лухан быстрым шагом улепетывает от Криса, который со своими длинными ногами превосходит резвого оленя в скорости. Они с легкостью лавируют между снующими туда-сюда слугами, едва не переходя на бег. Когда они были мальчишками, гонять друг друга по поместью было не в пример проще — Крис всегда ходил быстрым шагом, он же молодой господин, а вот Лу мог бегать сколько угодно. Но несомненным плюсом большого дома было то, что большинство комнат пустовало. Лухан надеялся найти какую-нибудь каморку и схорониться, пока босс не остынет и не забудет половину вопросов, которые хотел задать.  
  
— Гэгэ, а ты куда? — на пути Лу не вовремя возникает Тао и хватает старшего за плечи.  
  
— Пусти, я в жопе, — шипит Лухан, пытаясь вырваться.  
  
— Стоять! — их настигает Крис. — А вот теперь пошли.  
  
Босс хватает обоих и запихивает в первую попавшуюся комнату — те самые плюсы больших поместий, комната пуста ровно на столько, насколько удобно в ней убираться, а именно полностью.  
  
— А теперь объясни мне, какого черта? — рычит Крис, нависая над Луханом.  
  
— Что именно? — спрашивает Лу, абсолютно искренне не понимая, какую информацию с него требует босс. У оленя столько прегрешений, что невольно запутаешься, что кому знать не надо.  
  
— Почему ты уговорил пойти на второе задание Лэя?  
  
— А, — облегченно тянет Лухан. Это явно не тот вопрос, ответ на который придется экстренно стряпать из полуправды и недомолвок. — С ним будет проще.  
  
— Лухан, он же не член «Дракона», ты чем вообще думаешь? — трясет Крис парня. — А если у него опять случится рецидив?  
  
Рецидивы Лэя были известны всем и каждому в клане. И все считали, что именно из-за странного поведения милого китайца босс не спешил того клеймить.   
  
— Когда случится, тогда и будем думать. Отпусти, Крис! — воет Лу, ибо лапы лидера сжимают плечи со страшной силой.  
  
— Босс, ну пусть Лэй и в самом деле поучаствует. Не все же ему в казино сидеть, — заступается за Лухана Тао.  
  
Крис поднимает руки, показывая, что он за ситуацию больше не отвечает. Парням не известно до конца, почему их босс три года назад принял услуги абсолютного левого парня. Небольшие подробности все же были известны, например особые «приступы» китайца, и что он был достаточно обеспечен сам по себе, даже не смотря на свои выдающиеся способности, но это все были мелочи.   
  
Лу никогда по настоящему не интересовался, чем привлек Криса Лэй. Но ради успокоения Тао, кое-что раскопал, а именно медицинскую карту парня. О таких психических заболеваниях Лу даже не слышал. Это-то и заставило его приглядеться к Лэю повнимательней. Но, как показало наблюдение, парень был безобиден. Лухану ни разу не удалось увидеть его рецидив, но в разговорах с Крисом быстро понял, что это не так. Просто надо было не на те вещи обращать внимание. Так, например, рассеянность была признаком надвигающейся бури.  
  
— У Лэя все было хорошо в последнее время. Тем более от него ничего особого не требуется, всего лишь воспользоваться своим «великим студенческим» и устроиться в архивы, — оправдывается Лу.  
  
«Великим студенческим» шутливо назывались многочисленные дипломы Лэя. Он везде пытался найти применение своей математики, даже в историю с культурой полез. Учился он быстро, и ему не требовалось ходить на лекции все положенные пять лет. На этом и решил сыграть Лухан, подсадив Лэя в запасник музея якобы для наработки материала для диссертации.  
  
— Да делайте что хотите. Я вас вытаскивать не буду, — ворчит Крис и уходит.   
  
Лу облегченно вздыхает. Босс опять зациклился на незначительных вещах, абсолютно не замечая лухановских косяков в конспирации.  
  
— Гэгэ, может быть лучше было взять кого-нибудь с опытом? — осторожно спрашивает Тао.  
  
— Тебя что ли? — огрызается старший.  
  
— Ещё чего! — фыркает Хуан. — Мне хватило последнего раза.  
  
— Ну вот и славно.   
  
***  
  
В условленное время свет в районе Национального Музея Кореи исправно был отключен.  
  
Лухан как раз подходил к служебному входу, как дверь отворилась.  
  
— Лухан, здравствуй, — здоровается Лэй, кланяясь на девяносто градусов.  
  
— Да тише ты. Запасной генератор выключил?   
  
— Да, а также запустил на всякий случай «жучка» в систему безопасности.  
  
Лу кивает и проходит внутрь. Идея с запасниками пришла ему в голову абсолютно случайно, когда он просматривал виртуальную экскурсию по музею. Взгляд зацепился за выставку картин то ли восемнадцатого, то ли двадцатого века, но одну из них Лу узнал — такую же Крис купил за бешеные деньги и хвастался, что раздобыл оригинал Ким Хондо за смешную цену. Справедливо рассудив, что картин у художника много, а все они явно не поместятся в одном зале, то большая часть картин должна быть где-то в хранилище. А некоторые особо ценные оригиналы вообще могли спрятать, а выставить профессиональную копию. Тогда же Лухан обратился к Лэю за консультацией и решил привлечь парня на дело.   
  
— Я работаю в хранилище эпохи Корё, но пару раз заглядывал в живопись и присмотрел пару интересных образцов, — говорит Лэй, ведя напарника в подвальные помещения.   
  
— Угу, хорошо, а что персонал? Они заняты?  
  
— Да, я постарался , чтобы у них оказалось побольше дел. Вот это хранилище, — парень подводит Лухана к железным дверям с кодовым замком и... Просто открывает её.  
  
— Это как? — спрашивает Лу.  
  
— Электричество не работает, а запасные генераторы я испортил. Двери я заранее перекодировал, чтобы открывались автоматически с отключением света. Ладно, я пойду, постараюсь устроить себе алиби, — прощается Лэй.  
  
— А вернуть меня назад? — растерянно говорит в пустоту Лухан, понимая, что дорогу на крышу забыл спросить. И как теперь избегать персонал?  
  
Парень спокойно светит карманным фонариком и проходит вдоль железных стеллажей с секциями, в которых стопками лежат картины. Но его интересуют те, которые хранятся получше. Он доходит до стены, где стоят железные ящики с замками. Лэй позаботился и снял дубликаты со всех ключей. Лу просмотрел список, который составил парень и открыл один из ящиков. Ему ещё в интернете приглянулась «Танцовщица и музыканты», так что он выбирал недолго.  
  
Свернув полотно и убрав картину в тубус, Лухан осторожно вышел из хранилища, плотно закрыв дверь. Он не особо торопится, ведь с момента отключения света прошло не более часа, а он уже фактически закончил. Чтобы успешно слинять, придется ждать «Фениксов».  
  
Крис правильно рассчитал, посылая на дело именно Лу. Конечно, он не был самым успешным вором, но он единственный, кто мог перетерпеть кого-нибудь из соперников. А учитывая недееспособность Чанёля, знакомых лиц, которые пойдут на контакт, не будет, значит придется изворачиваться и подстраиваться под противника. С этим никто лучше хитрожопого оленя не справится.  
  
Лухан находит план эвакуации и проходит по нему к лестнице. Услышав шаги, он прячется за углом, надеясь, что люди пройдут мимо. К его удивлению наверх поднимаются Бэкхён и Дио, личная шлюшка Кая, которая не пойми зачем состояла во внутреннем круге «Феникса».  
  
— Эй, а подождать? — нагло выходит из своего укрытия Лу и взлетает один пролет лестницы, догоняя парней.  
  
— Бля, сученыш, напугал! — шипит Бэкхён, ударяя того в плечо.  
  
— Стерва, зачем дерешься? Идемте уже, быстрее закончим, больше вам будет времени на возвращение вещей.  
  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим.  
  
  
  
  
========== Танцы с бубнами. Полный разгром. ==========  
  
Ты можешь бежать, я настигну тебя  
  
Ты можешь бежать, я настигну тебя  
  
Ты можешь бежать (ты можешь бежать), я настигну тебя (я настигну тебя)  
  
Ты можешь бежать (ты можешь бежать), я настигну тебя (я настигну тебя)  
  
Ты можешь бежать, я настигну тебя  
  
Ты можешь бежать  
  
Lacuna Coil. Dark Adrenaline   
  
— Ползи быстрее.  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— А ты постарайся!  
  
***  
  
— А теперь ползи тише!  
  
— Не могу!  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Тогда я буду ползти медленнее!  
  
— Сука, почему тут такая узкая вентиляция!  
  
***  
  
Бэк всеми силами пинал Дио, чтобы тот побыстрее двигался. Они уже битый час ползали между потолком первого уровня и полом второго, разбрасывая тлеющие куски ткани, пропитанные новым составом психотропного вещества. Дым был практически без запаха, но, попадая в легкие и разносясь по организму через кровь, заставлял вырабатываться адреналин и усиливал подозрительность. В таком состоянии человека легко было напугать. Парней спасали газовые фильтры в заранее надетых масках, так что никакими запахами и подобными веществами они надышаться не могли.  
  
Дио был послан днем ранее в музей на разведку и стащил одну из раций охранников. А сейчас, наконец закончив раскладывать «мины», парни включают в переговорник запись.  
  
Темнота. Свет карманных фонариков. Шепот. Женский голос доносится из каждой рации. Испуганные охранники бегут куда подальше, гонимые не столько пугающим голосом, сколько процессами, протекающими в мозгу из-за дыма.   
  
Когда этаж пустеет, решетка вентиляции проваливается внутрь, и из ниши выпрыгивают двое парней в черном.  
  
— Вот та витрина, — шепчет Бэкхён, показывая на стеклянный ящик на подставке.  
  
Они посчитали, что золотая диадема эпохи государства Силла будет в самый раз для выигрыша.  
  
Дио вытаскивает из поясного кармана пульверизатор с растворителем и маленький шпатель. Он разбрызгивает жидкость и через пять минут снимает суспензию в подставленную Бэком коробочку.   
  
— А не будет ли это слишком, оставлять дырку в стекле? — спрашивает Дио.  
  
— Достал сомневаться, — вздыхает Бэк. — Все нормально, подумаешь — дырка. Все лучше, чем стеклорезом царапать.  
  
— А возвращать как будем?   
  
— А возвращать «Дракон» будет. Вот пусть они и думают, — огрызается Бён.  
  
На самом деле, он продумал действия, на случай если они лоханутся. Точнее просто решил не заморачиваться и оставить отверстие в стекле. Ибо если уж они лоханутся, тогда у них будут проблемы поважнее — их любимый взбешенный до невменяемого состояния Лидер.   
  
Дио аккуратно достает диадему и кладет на бархатное дно шкатулки. Бэк же проходится мимо витрин, разглядывая экспонаты.   
  
— Бэкхён, пошли, — зовет парень.  
  
— Да погоди ты. «Дракон» наверняка еще не закончил, а забирать нас будут только вместе. А я никогда в музее не был.  
  
Дио удивляется — каждый нормальный человек что-нибудь да посещал. Даже их в детском доме возили в «Рыбацкую деревню» в Самчхоке. А уж человек всю жизнь проживший в Сеуле просто не мог обойти своим вниманием достопримечательности.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, — ворчит Бэк. — Не было у нас времени по музеям бегать. Максимум — прийти на башню Намсан поглазеть.   
  
— Ну ладно, пять минут.  
  
Бён возвращается к своему занятию. Вместе с экспонатами он осматривает ещё и сами витрины, и как организована сигнализация — так, чисто профессиональный интерес. Вдруг Бэк замечает, что замок на одной из витрин открыт.  
  
— Эй, До, иди сюда, — зовет Бэкки и приподнимает стеклянную крышку.  
  
— Ты что… Ой! — удивляется Дио. — Это кто-то забыл закрыть, а мы как лохи делали дырку в стекле?  
  
— Ну, на взгляд диадема подороже будет. О, а эта штучка подписана как украшение к ней, — достает Бэкхён золотую безделушку. — Возьмем?  
  
— Ага, — протягивает парень шкатулку.  
  
Бён кладет туда взятое украшение и ещё парочку сверху, для комплекта. Почему бы не воспользоваться чужой оплошностью, тем более что им очень надо выиграть.  
  
Парни прекрасно знают, где сейчас большинство персонала — в подсобке, куда людей согнал параноидальный газ. Без всяких опасений они доходят до служебной лестницы и поднимаются наверх.  
  
— Эй, а подождать? — нагло раздается снизу.  
  
К ним скачет Лухан, размахивая черным тубусом.  
  
— Бля, сученыш, напугал! — реагирует Бэк, стукнув Лу по плечу.  
  
— Стерва, зачем дерешься? Идемте уже, быстрее закончим, больше вам будет времени на возвращение вещей, — бодро призывает Лухан и первым ускоряется на крышу.  
  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — ворчит Бён и бежит его настигать.  
  
Дио вздыхает и звонит Каю, чтобы вылетал. Сегодня он будет их пилотом, благо Сухо в свое время постарался, чтобы Чонин получил эти права. Вот они наконец пригодились.   
  
— А ты чего один? — шепотом спрашивает Бэкхён так, чтобы До не слышал.  
  
— Я не один, я с прикрытием, — отвечает Лу, — А ты чего с этой шлюшкой?  
  
— Да, выбрать больше некого было. И в отличие от всех остальных, у парня есть мозги.  
  
На крыше они оказываются без проблем, света по-прежнему нет. Вскоре они слышат шум вертолета, и на них падает веревочная лестница. Скоро исход этого дела станет ясен.  
  
***  
  
На месте их уже ждут лидеры и подпольный оценщик.  
  
— Лухан! — зовет подчиненного Крис и забирает у него тубус. — Мы первые.  
  
С чувством собственного превосходства Ву отдает краденное эксперту.  
  
— О, подлинник Ким Хондо, неплохо, — бормочет мужчина, вглядываясь через лупу в картину. — Да, это определенно подлинник. Не знаю, что может перебить этот экспонат, учитывая ваши условия.   
  
— Цену, назови цену, — требует Крис.  
  
Мужчина набирает число на калькуляторе и показывает лидерам. Сухо присвистывает и поджимает губы — двести пятьдесят тысяч долларов это вам не шутки.   
  
— Но я бы предложил меньше, так-то я назвал рыночную цену, — добавляет эксперт.  
  
— Бэкки, Дио, — подзывает Сухо.  
  
Те копошатся, и Бэкхён выкладывает на стол диадему, а Дио остается держать шкатулку.  
  
— О, как интересно. Золото. Настоящее! В каком зале вы это взяли? — восхищается мужчина.  
  
— В зале эпохи Силла.   
  
Оценщик долго охает, вертит украшение в руках, рассматривает через лупу-монокль и даже тянет попробовать на зуб, но вовремя останавливается.  
  
— Это определенно не подделка, я удивлен. Она стоит баснословно дорого, но вынужден огорчить — для такой вещи нужен свой покупатель, поэтому я не могу назвать точную цену.  
  
Сухо понятливо кивает и так мягко улыбается, что у Бэкхёна начинает дергаться глаз.  
  
— Нам ясны ваши сомнения. Какова цена.  
  
— При всем моем уважении, я бы не смог дать за неё реальную стоимость. Нужно в любом случае сначала выходить на покупателя, а потом уже торговаться. С данной вещью я буду только посредником, не перекупщиком. Так что вы бы заработали…  
  
Мужчина снова берет калькулятор и показывает сто двадцать тысяч долларов.  
  
— Только потому, что безделушка красивая, как предмет старины я не смогу толкнуть.  
  
— Есть! — слишком громко радуется Крис. — Ну что, подземелья можно считать уже мои?  
  
— Ага, сейчас, — вместо Сухо отвечает Бэкхён, пока его Лидер усиленно думает, — только покажем вторую часть наворованного, тогда и посмотрим.  
  
Дио открывает шкатулку и показывает всем присутствующим содержимое. Они опустошили всю витрину, решив перестраховаться. Как оказалось не зря.  
  
Оценщик приходит в восторг и начинает перебирать золотые подвески.   
  
— Это уже меняет дело. На полный комплект охотников много. Цена поднимается несущественно, но зато повышаются шансы найти покупателя. Тут уже есть стандартная цена. Жаль, вы не продаете.  
  
Третья цифра на калькуляторе заставляет уже Сухо прыгать в победном кличе.  
  
Шестьсот тысяч долларов.   
  
— Ю-ху! — бросаются обниматься Бэкки и Дио.  
  
Лухан смотрит на них и тихо бесится — мало того, что ему теперь пилить обратно, причем своим ходом, так ещё и рассовывать побрякушки по местам. И почему нельзя было украсть что-нибудь компактное.  
  
Бэкхён дает Лу указания, умалчивая о том, как они очистили этаж и вскрыли витрину. Вещество уже должно было выветриться, а дырка в стекле теперь не его проблема. На прощанье он не может сдержать злорадной улыбки.  
  
— Я в следующий раз отыграюсь, — мстительно шипит Лухан. И пофиг, что Бэк его обязательно сдаст Сехуну, но такой удар по своей гордости олень простить не может.  
  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим.  
  
***  
  
Чувствуя, что его преследует дежавю, Лухан снова подходит к служебному входу, и снова ему открывает Лэй.   
  
— Второй раз за вечер вырубает электричество, сотрудники забились в какую-то каморку и сидят там непонятно почему, — вместо приветствия говорит парень. — Какие результаты?  
  
— Продули, — бросает Лу. — Где тут зал эпохи Силла?  
  
Лэй ведет напарника по абсолютно пустым коридорам. Лухан не знает, что конкретно сделал Бэкхён, но надеется на лучшее — все живы, просто напуганы. Лишняя шумиха в их деле ни к чему.   
  
— А куда мы идем? — внезапно спрашивает Лэй.  
  
Лу спотыкается о какой-то постамент с вазой, едва не роняя экспонат.  
  
— В зал Силла.   
  
— А зачем?  
  
— Вернуть украденное, — подозрительно отвечает Лухан.  
  
— Ты украл?  
  
— Лэй, ты чего? — с опаской спрашивает Лу. — У тебя опять рассеянность повысилась?  
  
— Да? — удивляется парень. — А да, точно. Нам надо вещи вернуть.  
  
Лэй отбирает тубус и идет дальше. Лухану остается только не отставать и внимательно следить за поведением парня.   
  
В нужном зале не возникает никаких вопросов, откуда Бэкки и Дио сперли диадему.  
  
— И что теперь с этим делать… — задумывается Лу над неровной дыркой в стекле.  
  
В конце концов, он решает просто положить диадему на место, а там дальше пускай персонал сам разбирается с проблемой. Следующим вопросом становится, откуда взялись золотые цацки, потому что в стеклянном кубе было место только для украшения. Опустошенную витрину находит Лэй. Лухан в душе не ведает, как какая подвеска называется и раскладывает экспонаты наобум. Ну не совсем наобум, а ориентируясь на оставленные следы — полежав, золото немного отпечаталось на тканевой подложке. Лу так увлекся, что забыл об осторожности, а очнулся только, когда кто-то сдавил его горло.   
  
Лухан реагирует быстрее, чем успевает понять, что происходит. Он резко отталкивается от витрины, роняя нападавшего и себя на пол, и перекатывается в сторону.  
  
— Лэй? — Лу корит себя за беспечность, когда рядом находится почти сбрендивший напарник. Это все разочарование от проигрыша. Если бы не этот факт, Лэй бы душил кого-нибудь другого.   
  
Парень ничего не отвечает, просто растерянно хлопает глазами.  
  
— Я напал, да? Прости,— извиняется Лэй, поднимаясь. — Надо было раньше заметить.  
  
Лухан отстраненно подумал, что и он теперь тоже знает, как выглядит рецидив парня. Всего-то попытка кого-то убить.   
  
— Нет, я на самом деле могу кого-то убить. Тебе повезло, что ты профессионал, — прояснил Лэй, продолжая сидеть на полу.  
  
— Надо было слушать Криса, — резюмирует Лу.  
  
— Чжан-щи? — раздается с порога зала.  
  
Там стоит молоденький парень в толстых очках и вязаном свитере.   
  
— Чжан-щи, что вы тут делаете и кто этот парень? — подбегает непрошенный гость к Лэю.  
  
Он ещё что-то говорит, о том, что надо позвать охрану и что надо проверить все экспонаты, параллельно хватая Лухана за руку, но его слова обрываются на середине фразы. Лу равнодушно смотрит как перед ним падает тело со свернутой шеей. Напротив остается стоять Лэй с поднятыми на уровне плеч руками и с не совсем осмысленным взглядом. Лухану бы что-то сделать, хотя бы убежать, но он почему-то уверен, что обострение позади.  
  
Лэй встряхивает руками и прижимает ладони к щекам.  
  
— Отпустило. Теперь точно, — говорит он.  
  
— Что ж, теперь надо избавиться от тела, — вздыхает Лухан. Он уже смирился, что этим вечером ему не везет.  
  
— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, — удивляется Лэй.  
  
— Просто хочу, чтобы этот день поскорее кончился. Мне ещё Криса выслушивать.   
  
Лу берет тело за ногу и тащит к выходу, моля о том, чтобы это был их единственный труп за сегодня. Лухан так устал, что у него даже не было сил как-то возмущаться или истерить. И вообще, рядом с психами нужно вести себя тихо. Поэтому Лэй идет сейчас впереди.   
  
Запасники все так же свободно открыты, поэтому они без труда возвращают картину на место. А у Лухана к тому времени уже есть план, как избавиться от трупа.  
  
Они возвращаются и затаскивают тело в хранилище с вещами эпохи Силла, не особо заботясь о его положении.  
  
— Перекодируешь двери так, чтобы они закрывались намертво, — дает указания Лу. — У тебя алиби железное?  
  
— Да, железное. Но где здесь логика? Как оказался труп в закрытой комнате, если все видели Кима в начале вечера? — видит несостыковку Лэй.  
  
— Никто даже и не вспомнит, был этот парень с ними или нет. Вас же там не три человека, а больше. Это естественно, что люди склонны что-то забывать, — отмахивается Лухан. — Не бери в голову, я расскажу Крису об инциденте, он сможет замять.   
  
Лэй кивает, кланяется и спешит вернуться на свое место, проводив Лу до выхода.   
  
Лухан облегченно вздыхает, оказавшись на воздухе. Вроде бы они не оставляли улик, работали в перчатках, а полиция не должна особое внимание уделять происшествию, но все равно на душе неспокойно. Может быть из-за того, что «Дракон» все же проиграл, и исход пари зависит от последнего задания, или из-за того, что он увидел другую сторону Лэя? В любом случае это не то, над чем бы он хотел сейчас думать.  
  
Парень достает телефон и набирает любимый номер.  
  
— Се, как насчет завтра после пар прокатиться? Да, до парка. Хорошо, возьму плед побольше и те презервативы в пупырышку. Ага, до завтра.  
  
  
========== Бонус. Рождество. ==========  
  
Истории приведены в хронологическом порядке, никак друг с другом не связаны и кроме "Рождественского Дракона" никак не затрагивают основной сюжет.  
  
Одинокое Рождество.  
  
Маленькие мальчики украшали лысую елку старыми игрушками, когда домой вернулся Чунмён. Парень был расстроен больше, чем обычно, но он не позволял себе расклеиться раньше времени и показать брату как ему сейчас плохо.   
  
— Хён! — выскочил в коридор Чонин, выхватывая из рук старшего пакет с угощением. — А мы почти закончили!  
  
Вслед за ним вышел Сехун и обнял брата.  
  
— Хён, ты же не пойдешь вечером на работу? — шепеляво спросил младший.  
  
— Нет, не пойду. Меня оттуда уволили, — потрепал темноволосую голову Чунмён.  
  
Мальчики удивленно округлили глаза и уже хотели начать жалеть своего хёна, но он их опередил.  
  
— Эй, я все ещё работаю в книжном, еда у нас будет.  
  
Парень разогнал мальчишек по квартире продолжать готовиться к Рождеству, а сам встал у плиты.  
  
— Хён, хён, помоги подарок Сехуну завернуть, — пристроился к Чунмёну Чонин, мешаясь уже только одним своим присутствием. Мальчик-юла не отстал бы, даже если бы сейчас Северная Корея объявила о начале военных действий.   
  
Старший горестно вздохнул, но Чонину все-таки помог.  
  
— Стоять, опять с теткой подрался? — заметил припухшую губу мальчика Чунмён. — Лёд уже поздно прикладывать, давай хоть обработаю.  
  
Парень достал с полки аптечку, держа Чонина одной рукой — мальчишка мог сбежать в любую минуту, так не любил процедуры. Смазав припухлость зеленкой, Чунмён отпустил мальчика, который моментально исчез с кухни.  
  
— Хён, а мне теперь поможешь? — теперь уже Сехун решил помешать брату.  
  
Естественно, у Чунмёна просто не было выбора.  
  
Когда ещё были живы родители, на Рождество мальчиков водили в Лотте ворлд, баловали желанными подарками и разрешали не спать до самого утра. Сейчас же это было их первое Рождество втроем, и они откровенно не знали, что делать. Чунмёну очень сильно хотелось снова пойти в парк развлечений вместе с братом, но у них не было времени и лишних денег. Это желание, как и многие другие, оказалось в списке «выполнить потом». Потом — это когда появятся деньги.   
  
Парень приготовил праздничный ужин, рассервировал стол и пошел звать притихших мальчишек. Сехун и Чонин нашлись под письменным столом младшего. Они рассматривали старый фотоальбом и улыбались.  
  
— О, хён! А давай фото на память, — предложил Чонин и подвинулся, приглашая старшего поместиться между ними.  
  
Сехун выполз из-под стола, чтобы настроить мыльницу на автопуск, и забрался обратно, укладываясь на колени к брату.  
  
— Эй, а я! — возмутился Чонин и попытался спихнуть Се.   
  
Младший не собирался сдавать своих позиций и дал решительный отпор другу. Чонин был упрям не меньше, чем Сехун, поэтому снова бросился на младшего.  
  
— Таймер! Ну как всегда, — вздохнул Чунмён, когда фотоаппарат пропищал об окончании задержки и запечатлел момент потасовки мальчишек.   
  
Старший Ким вылез из-под стола и проверил фотографию. Все как и ожидалось — Сехун с Чонином дерутся, а сам Чунмён закатил глаза.  
  
— Хотя неплохо вышло, — улыбнулся парень и щелкнул катающихся по полу мальчишек. Эта драка и не драка вовсе, а так, игра.   
  
— Ха! Я победил! — нахально возопил Чонин, усаживаясь на попе Сехуна.  
  
— Так не честно! Хён! Спаси меня! — возмутился младший и колотит ногами по полу в попытке сбросить противника.  
  
— Пойдемте ужинать, — позвал мальчишек Чунмён.  
  
Без боя с едой не обошлось, так же, как и без боя на палочках. Смеясь и толкаясь, мальчики завалились в гостиную к телевизору. Младшие танцевали и кривлялись под музыкальное шоу, довели своего хёна до слез, а после втроем лежали на полу и смотрели какую-то ночную передачу.  
  
— Хён, а давай в следующем году снова будем вместе встречать Рождество? — спросил сонный Сехун, когда время было уже за полночь, а Чонин умудрился заснуть.  
  
— Неужели понравилось? — удивился Чунмён.   
  
— Главное, что рядом с хёном, — не терпящим возражение голосом ответил Се.  
  
Когда мальчики видят третий сон, обняв друг друга как игрушки, Чунмён выскользнул на лестничную площадку со своей заначкой — сигаретами. На самом деле его уволили ещё и с дневной работы.   
  
Затушив сигарету о подоконник подъезда, парень пообещал себе, что с этого момента бросит курить, чтобы больше не прятаться от младших.   
  
Рождественский Дракон.  
  
В «Драконе» Рождество любили и всегда отмечали. Кто первым ввел традицию отмечать западный праздник, никто не помнит, но елки в главном поместье ставят исправно.  
  
Молодой наследник терпеть не мог Рождество. Стоять среди взрослых и слушать вдохновляющую речь Лидера, потом сидеть среди уважаемых членов клана за праздничным обедом, безумно утомляло. Из года в год одно и то же, видеть одни и те же лица, есть одну и ту же еду, слушать одни и те же разговоры. Но ещё больше Ифань ненавидел то, что Лухан в этот день уделял внимание своим донсенам, а не Крису.  
  
Это было последнее Рождество перед тем, как Ифань стал Лидером. Старший Ву очень много болел, но стальную хватку не ослаблял. Тем не менее поздравительную речь вместо него говорил Крис. Отсидев положенные по правилам обязательные пятнадцать минут за обеденным столом, Ифань покинул общество старых маразматиков и гнусных прихлебателей.   
  
Крис не стал посещать вечеринку в одном из больших залов, что закатили простые шестерки, а сразу направился в свою комнату. Он уже успел выпить соджу, не так много, чтобы не понимать, что происходит, но и ясность ума не хотела возвращаться.  
  
— Пс, Крис! — услышал парень чей-то шепот. Его звал Лухан, выглядывающий из-за дверей одной из многочисленных пустующих комнат.  
  
— Ты чего на себя налепил? — удивился внешнему виду Лу Ифань. Парень нацепил большие мягкие оленьи рога и намазал кончик носа красной помадой.  
  
— У нас Рождество, между прочим — надулся Лухан. — Нам только тебя не хватает, заходи быстрее.  
  
Крис опешил от внезапного приглашения и, даже не задумавшись, что происходит, зашел в комнату.   
  
— Сюрприз! — прокричали Лухан, Бэкхён, Чанёль и Тао, забросав молодого господина конфетти.  
  
— Садись, все для тебя готовили, — Лу напялил на Криса красный колпак и всучил банку пива.   
  
Ифань уставился на парней. Кроме Лухана, рогатым был ещё Бэкхён, и его пиявка Чанёль. Малыш Тао же нацепил на себя странный меховой кардиган с леопардовым принтом, который хотелось снять и разорвать к чертям.  
  
— Вот, теперь играем! — раскручивает бутылку Лу. Её горлышко останавливается ровно на Цзытао. — Правда или действие?  
  
— Действие, — решительно ответил парень.  
  
Не успел Лухан придумать задание, как вмешался Крис:  
  
— Сними этот ужас, — приказал он, указывая на мех.  
  
Сказано это было таким тоном, что ни у кого не осталось ни малейшего сомнения, что Крис имеет право нарушать правила, несмотря на недовольное бормотание Лу. Так что Тао снял кардиган, оставшись в простой черной футболке. Он крутанул бутылку, и она указала на сидящего напротив Ифаня.  
  
— Правда или действие?  
  
— Правда.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание, на взгляд Криса абсолютно неуместное. Зачем вообще приглашать, если боятся.  
  
— Ну.  
  
— Ты натурал или гей? — выдавил из себя парень.  
  
— Би, — Ифань отхлебнул пива и покрутил бутылку.   
  
Не повезло Паку. Под суровым взглядом наследника он выбрал действие, о чем тут же пожалел.  
  
— Сбрей эти кудряшки. Бесят.  
  
Чанёль выпучил на Криса свои и без того большие глаза и схватился за шевелюру. Лухан, как наиболее резвый и трезвый из присутствующих выскочил из комнаты и притащил машинку для стрижки волос. Паку ничего не оставалось, кроме как исполнить приказ — наследника никому злить не хотелось. Чан долго примерялся, с какой стороны ему начать, чем взбесил Криса. Ифань не выдержал, повалил парня на пол, оседлал его бедра и сам взялся за стрижку. Когда рыжие кудри полетели на пол, Чанёль не выдержал и тонко всхлипнул. Никто не посмел вмешиваться.   
  
Крис с мстительным удовольствием наблюдал, как дрожат губы Чанёля в попытках сдержать рвущуюся наружу обиду. Неровно обритая голова выглядела маленькой после объемных завитков, а уши казались ещё больше чем обычно.  
  
— Дамбо, — хмыкнул Ифань и присосался к банке с пивом.  
  
Пак все ещё ощупывал голову, когда упертый Лухан предложил продолжить, чтобы хоть как-то замять неприятный инцидент. Настроение у всех упало, в отличие от Криса, но расходиться никто не собирался.  
  
Больше Ифаню не выпадало такого счастья, кроме одного раза. Ему задавал вопрос Лухан, что-то невинное и бессмысленное — лишь бы не провоцировать наследника. Получать задание от Криса досталось Тао, но он отделался новый прозвищем – панда, и был неимоверно счастлив. Ифань мог бы заподозрить, что парни мухлюют, специально раскручивая бутылку, чтобы она не останавливалась на Крисе, но он слишком налегал на алкоголь, чтобы замечать подобные вещи. Как и то, что от Лухана парни принимают только действия. Вот Бэкхёна и Чанёля он заставил поцеловаться. А Тао пришлось сесть на шпагат, чуть не доведя Криса до попытки изнасиловать своего диди.   
  
Ифань так увлекся заливанием в себя пива, что пропустил момент как Лу начал философствовать на какие-то странные темы.  
  
— … то я действительно горд, что принадлежу этой семье. Здесь мой дом, я люблю всех членов клана. Ну, с кем знаком, разумеется, — пошло хихикнул парень. — Мы ведь всегда помогаем друг другу, будь то задание или невинная шалость. Так что да, я счастлив.  
  
Ифань мог бы просто отпустить ситуацию и наслаждаться вечером не в компании старых зануд, но он не был бы собой, если бы все не испортил. Тем более он был немного пьянее, чем остальные.   
  
— Заткнись, олень! — процедил сквозь зубы Крис.  
  
— Э?  
  
— Задолбали! Говорите тут какую-то сентиментальную чушь. Да вы разуйте глаза! Какая к черту помощь? Какая взаимовыручка? Нет здесь ничего, и никогда не было!  
  
Ифань перевел дыхание, злобно оглядывая растерянных парней.  
  
— Если нет взаимовыручки, тогда какого хуя ты полез спасать меня и Чанни на нашем первом задании? — жестко спросил Лухан.  
  
— Потому что этого мудака надо было завалить в любом случае. Нет, ты реальный олень, раз не понимаешь, — ответил Крис.  
  
— Ифань, — начал Бён, но его прервали.  
  
— Бэкон, тьфу Бэкхён, не лезь, — заплетающимся языком рыкнул Крис. — Ты вообще в том деле был главной проблемой, из-за которой мне и прошлось выступить.  
  
Ифань не успел заметить испуганные глаза Тао и влажные Бэкхёна, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
— Ты абсолютно бесполезен, Бэкон. Тебе не стоило вообще пытаться что либо делать, а лучше сразу уходить из группы и заниматься чем-то штабным. А ты, чмо лысое, тяпка, раз позволяешь всем об тебя ноги вытирать. Всегда был и останешься. Ну почему, ну почему мне досталось руководить такими подчиненными.   
  
— Крис…  
  
— Заткнись, олень! Я должен повторять?  
  
— Ты пьян! — вставляет свое слово Лухан. — Ты сейчас помнишь только отрицательные моменты нашей работы. Но ведь не все так плохо! Я, Бэкки и Чанни неплохо справляемся, у нас все дела выполнены на отлично.  
  
— Кучка идиотов, — процедил Ифань и поднялся на ноги. — Как будто вы единственные устранители.  
  
Крис вывалился из комнаты и побрел куда подальше. А конкретно на крышу, где любил посидеть и подумать.   
  
Сидя на промозглом ветру и постепенно трезвея, Ифань думал о том, как же его бесят эти малолетки, вздумавшие говорить о дружбе. Крис достаточно насмотрелся на старших, чтобы понять — без четкого приказа никто и не подумает протягивать руку помощи своему случайному напарнику. Страховать своего постоянного партнера учили, и учили хорошо, а вот что делать во время разовых заданий не объясняли. С этим надо было что-то делать, но Крис ещё не знал что именно. А пока о взаимовыручке говорить рано. Но Ифань это исправит. В ближайшем времени.  
  
— Если нет взаимовыручки, тогда какого хуя я помогал тебе убивать старшего Бёна? — на крышу вылез Лухан, так и не снявший рогов с головы. — И какого хуя я не спросил об этом при Бэкхёне?  
  
— Я все изменю. Обещаю, — ответил Крис.  
  
— О, уже протрезвел? — обрадовался Лу, — Будешь? — предложил Мальборо.  
  
Ифань взял сигарету, но не спешил прикурить.   
  
— Кстати, — выдохнул тонкую струю дыма Лухан, — прикольные прозвища получились.  
  
— Ты о чем? — задумчиво переспросил Крис.  
  
— Ну, олень, бекон, Дамбо и панда. Хоть сейчас бери и записывай в профайлы.  
  
Ифань пожал плечами и наконец отобрал зажигалку у оленя.  
  
— Тогда смирись с тем, что я буду только так вас и называть.  
  
Снежинка на капоте.  
  
Старые часы размеренно тикали, позволяя Чену предаваться грезам и мечтам. Канун Рождества располагал к светлым мыслям, особенно если они касались их общей с Сюмином мастерской, да и вообще Сюмина.  
  
Выйдя из сладкого транса, Чен поспешил вниз, в гараж, чтобы помочь своему партнеру.  
  
— Мин, я пришел, — оповестил о своем прибытии парень, съезжая с перил лестницы.  
  
— А я почти закончил, — ответил Сюмин, выкатывая из-под машины.  
  
Это был Maserati Grancabrio MC , слишком дорогой для их скромной мастерской. Но только у них были необходимые запчасти по разумной цене. И то, что добыты они были не совсем честным путем, заказчиков не особо волновало.  
  
— О, как ты быстро. Я все время забываю, какой ты у меня способный, — проворковал Чен, обнимая парня со спины и мешая ему вымыть руки от масла.  
  
— Эй, мелкий, не забывайся, — фыркнул Сюмин, брызгая на донсена водой, — Вместо того, чтобы сидеть наверху и пялиться на мои часы, мог бы хотя бы что-нибудь полезное сделать.  
  
Чен провел носом по шее Мина, отвлекая своего хёна от нудежки.  
  
— М, Чонде, что ты делаешь? — прикрыл глаза Сюмин, тая под горячими поцелуями парня.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь занимался сексом в Мазерати? — спросил Чен.   
  
Мин повторно фыркнул и резко вывернулся, роняя партнера под кран с водой. Холодной водой.  
  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — рассмеялся старший и вернулся к машине.  
  
Он сел за руль и завел двигатель.  
  
— Прокатишь? — прыгнул на переднее сидение Чен.   
  
— Голову высуши сначала, а то простудишься.  
  
Не в их правилах кататься на починенных машинах, но устоять против Мазерати они не смогли. Сюмин натянул на голову голубую вязаную шапку с помпоном, надел пуховик и вернулся за руль. Обычно их возил Чен, но сегодня он сам попросил покатать.  
  
— Гони! — влетел в салон парень и встал во весь рост, держась за лобовое стекло.  
  
— Сядь и пристегнись, — сурово одернул его Мин.   
  
Они выехали из мастерской на не очень оживленную улицу. Их мастерская была не слишком близко к центру, к тому же, в канун Рождества все стремятся попасть поскорее домой. И только для них двоих неважно, праздник или нет, они всегда будут рады заказам.   
  
Бензина в баке не слишком много, так что далеко они не уехали. Сюмин остановился на набережной реки и выключил двигатель.  
  
— Хорошо так ездить, — заметил Чен, ловя варежками пролетающие мимо снежинки.   
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Мин, смотря на реку.   
  
— Только холодно, — заметил он через минуту.  
  
Чен коварно улыбнулся и вышел из авто.   
  
— Так пошли греться, — предложил он, открывая дверь Сюмину.  
  
Парни переместились к капоту, и Чен усадил своего партнера на нагретую поверхность.  
  
— Я думал, меня ждет нормальная прогулка, — фыркнул Мин.  
  
— Мне лень, — ответил парень и зарылся носом в воротник куртки Сюмина.  
  
Мин опять позволил ему оставлять на шее яркие засосы, а сам глядел как сверху падают снежинки.  
  
— Говорят, вода живая, — сказал Сюмин.  
  
— Ты это к чему? — спросил Чен, грея нос под голубой шапкой.  
  
— Что нет ни одной повторяющейся снежинки из-за этого. А от того, какой раньше была вода, зависит их форма.  
  
Чен пожал плечами и вернулся к своему занятию, не особо понимая, к чему вел Мин.  
  
Сюмин перевел взгляд на пару снежинок, упавших на красный капот. Они быстро растаяли, и парень не успел их рассмотреть. Мин поднял руку к небу и поймал на палец белый комочек. Несколько снежинок можно было рассмотреть, и они действительно были разные.  
  
— Просто я хочу понять, как мое прошлое вообще связано с настоящим, — задумчиво продолжил Сюмин.  
  
— Объяснил, так объяснил, — хмыкнул Чен. — Ты угнал машину, когда мы познакомились. Вот тебе и «вода».  
  
— Ты первый её угнал, — возразил парень.  
  
— Я первый в салон забрался, а вот завел уже ты.  
  
— С этим ты сам справился, я просто сидел за рулем.  
  
Они замолчали, не зная, что дальше обсуждать.   
  
— Минсок-хён…  
  
— Без моего имени, пожалуйста, — устало прервал Сюмин. — Я не в претензии, что ты принял меня на работу. Но ведь не ты же изменил мою жизнь.  
  
— Мин, а не все ли равно как скачет наша судьба и почему, если она нас устраивает, — заметил Чонде, кладя голову на плечо старшему.  
  
— Возможно. Но мне просто интересно.  
  
Они помолчали ещё немного, пока Чену не надоело, и он не захотел сам прокатиться за рулем. Бензина оставалось ровно на дорогу обратно.  
  
Приехав в мастерскую, Сюмин первым делом принялся убирать снег из салона.   
  
— А может все же секс? — поиграл бровями Чонде.  
  
— На холодных мокрых сиденьях? — возмутился Мин. — И нам же потом придется убирать в салоне если что.   
  
— Запишем на счет заказчика чистку, делов-то, — отмахнулся парень и вжал Сюмина бедрами в дверь машины.  
  
Старший нахмурился, но сразу же коварно улыбнулся. Он стащил с них обоих верхнюю одежду и кинул на заднее сиденье. А потом развернулся и нагнулся к приборной панели, включая в машине абсолютно бессмысленный для кабриолета подогрев — зато сиденья будут нагреты.   
  
Чен обхватил аппетитную задницу ладонями и легонько сжал. Сюмин потянулся к бардачку, приподнимая бедра выше, к тонким пальцам, и достал оттуда ленту презервативов.  
  
— Ого, — рассмеялся Чен.  
  
— Я знал, что тебе понравится.  
  
Сексом-то в машинах заказчиков они не занимались, но всякие разные мелочи воровали в обязательном порядке. Бессмысленно и бесполезно, зато приятно.  
  
Чен обнял своего хёна и поцеловал в изгиб шеи. Он забрался под свитер Сюмина, пробегая пальцами по груди, животу, поддевая ремень и касаясь блядской дорожки. Мин одобрительно фыркнул и призывно потерся бедрами о пах младшего. Чен медленно задрал свитер Сюмина, поглаживая бока парня. Сю помог снять его и расстегнул свой ремень.  
  
— Чонде, меньше нежностей.  
  
Чен усмехнулся и смачно хлопнул Мина по заднице. Он открыл дверь и бросил парня на задние сиденья, сдирая джинсы вниз. Чен уже давно завелся и ждал только этих слов, чтобы хорошенько оттрахать своего партнера.   
  
Сюмин оттянул трусы насколько смог и раздвинул ягодицы, проводя средним пальцем по сморщенной дырочке. Чен перебрался назад к парню, расстегнул свои джинсы, поставил одно колено на сиденье и пристроился сзади, сминая одной рукой аппетитную половинку. Свободной ладонью он обхватил подбородок Сю и протолкнул пальцы в рот. Мин без лишних намеков облизал пальцы.   
  
Чонде старательно разработал вход, заставляя парня тереться бедрами о влажную обивку сидений. Сюмин уже сам подмахивал, костеря Чена за его медлительность. Парень на каждую претензию шлепал по заднице старшего. Учитывая количество возмущений, кожа стала неимоверно красная и чувствительная, так что Чен не удержался и расцеловал следы.  
  
Добавив ещё своей слюны, парень приспустил джинсы и белье, раскатал презерватив по члену и вошел. Сю распластался по всему сиденью, не сразу входя в ритм парня. Подстраиваясь, он оперся на левую руку перед собой, правой придерживая и направляя Чена за бедра. Чонде вошел в раж, быстро двигаясь и пришлепывая по попке Минсока. И пусть Сю не любил свое имя, Чену ведь никто не запрещает в мыслях называть хёна так, как ему нравится.   
  
Чен вбивался в постанывающего Сюмина и наслаждался всем. Рождество, Мазерати, секс с партнером — что может быть лучше. А лучшим оказалось то, что Сю все-таки кончил на обивку. Чонде не был бы собой, если бы не дал себе несколько поводов для секса в чужой машине. Во-первых, надо же напакостить этому богатому баклану. Во-вторых, секс — это всегда хорошо, особенно с Минсоком. Ну, и в-третьих, подправив пару пунктов в квитанции можно неплохо подзаработать лишнего на тюннинг их собственной малышки.   
  
— Чонде, монстр, у меня теперь вся грудь горит.  
  
Сюмин всхлипнул в последний раз, когда вышел Чен, и повернулся к партнеру. На груди у парня было несколько красных пятен от трения об одежду и сиденья.   
  
— С Рождеством, — улыбнулся Чен, завязывая презерватив и прицельно кидая его в мусорку.  
  
— Да ну тебя.  
  
Парни оделись и стали приводить в порядок машину.   
  
— Минсок-хён, пойдем завтра погуляем?  
  
— Не называй меня Минсок. А то не пойду.  
  
В статусе «партнер» есть очень много преимуществ. Это больше, чем любовник и ответственнее, чем друг. А ещё это совместные авантюры, общий бизнес, одна тачка на двоих и одинаковые комплекты инструментов. Это Рождество под машиной вместе с гаечным ключом, это сломанный домкрат, который один не удержит, а двое уже нормально. Это игра в снежки, как будто вам по десять лет. Это одинаковые хитрые улыбки, одна продолжение другой. Это можно было бы назвать дружбой, но друзья не занимаются сексом друг с другом. Это можно было бы назвать любовью, но вся их страсть отдана машинам. Поэтому они партнеры.  
  
  
========== Дама червей ==========  
  
Сухо ликовал. Они сравняли счет с «Драконом». Он выторговал паузу в три недели перед третьим делом. Пак уже порывается встать с кровати, хотя Бэкхён против. А сам Сухо спешит устроить сюрприз Лэю.  
  
Ким решил рискнуть и завести интригу с холодящими кровь обстоятельствами. В конце концов, Лэй не попадал под условия Кодекса, и Крис не смог бы предъявить претензии.  
  
Звоня в дверь этого невозможного парня, Сухо старается вспомнить заготовленную речь. Он нервно проводит шариком старого пирсинга по зубам. Ким давно его не надевал, предпочитая носить небольшой туннель, но тут что-то ностальгия накатила.  
  
Лэй открывает сразу же и радуется, как будто сам позвал и никак не мог дождаться.  
  
— Наконец-то! — восклицает парень и затягивает Кима внутрь.  
  
Лэй не дает ему опомниться, как прижимает к стенке и набрасывается с поцелуем. Он вторгается своим языком, не давая и шанса на сопротивление. Сухо от неожиданности сдается сразу, расслабляясь и позволяя Лэю действовать согласно своей странной логике. Парень же находит пирсинг и всячески теребит его языком.   
  
Сухо не собирался начинать активные действия со второй встречи. Однако его руки сами обнимают стройное тело, а язык вторгается на чужую территорию. Лэй тихо постанывает, когда металлический шарик задевает нёбо. Ким очухивается, только когда холодные пальцы парня забираются под ремень джинс и касаются кожи над трусами.   
  
— Лэй, стой! Что мы делаем? — с трудом отстраняется Сухо.   
  
— М? — тянется к губам парень. — А что не так?   
  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком мало знаем друг о друге?  
  
Ким осторожно пятится к двери, держа Лэя за плечи, чтобы тот не приближался. Второй раз сбегать от парня ещё позорнее, но его атака была слишком внезапной. Сухо не прочь иной раз покувыркаться с кем-нибудь, но только не тогда, когда он настроен серьезно. Ну, настолько, насколько это возможно при его статусе.  
  
— О, так в этом все дело? Меня зовут Чжан Исин. Что-нибудь еще интересует? — отвечает Лэй с такой непосредственностью, что окончательно дезориентирует Сухо.  
  
— Нет, я не это имел в виду. Черт, Лэй, это все неправильно, понимаешь?  
  
— Правильно, неправильно, это все субъективно относительно отдельно взятого человека. Мне, например, нисколько не мешает заняться сексом с человеком, который мне интересен, ничего про него не зная. В процессе все пойму, — пожимает плечами парень.   
  
— Но ведь...  
  
— Ну что не так? — Лэй отходит на пару шагов, укоризненно смотря на Сухо. — Не хочешь меня? Секс с мужчинами не интересует?  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — ляпает Ким. — Я хочу, чтобы все было как у нормальных людей, не только секс.   
  
Исин подвисает, очаровательно хлопая глазами. Сухо сам не понимает, как это у него вырвалось, но оправдываться смысла он не видит. Возможно, он немножко преувеличил, до полноценного «нравишься» ещё далеко. Да и с «нормальными» людьми загнул. В общем, он надеется, что Лэй сам сделает какие ему нужно выводы, под которые потом Сухо как-нибудь подстроится. Хотя мысль сходу трахнуть этого милого парня уже не кажется дикой, особенно когда Ким рассматривает во что тот одет. Всего лишь майка и трусы с единорогами. Майка и трусы. Облегающая белая майка. И те самые трусы с единорогами.  
  
— А я не знаю, как у нормальных людей бывает. Читал много, но сам не пробовал, — подает голос Лэй.  
  
Сухо и сам имеет слабое представление обо всем этом. Единственный из всех знающих о подзависающей проблеме Лидера, кто имел нормальные отношения — это Сехун. Но никакой старший брат не захочет обращаться к младшему за помощью.  
  
— Для начала не следует держать гостя в коридоре, — командует Сухо, решая выглядеть уверенно, вдруг прокатит.  
  
Исин жестом приглашает его пройти в комнату, а сам отправляется на кухню, догадавшись, что гостей следует угощать. Хотя из еды опять только зеленый чай. Зато с родных китайских полей.  
  
Но Сухо сейчас и чаю рад. Пока он держит кружку, Лэй к нему не пристает, а сам парень ненавязчиво расспрашивает Исина о его жизни. Сухо сильно удивляется, когда узнает, что Чжану можно не работать — у него есть приличное наследство. А множество дипломов из разных университетов, причем не только Китая и Кореи, говорят о способности Исина этим наследством управлять. А ещё разговоры помогают не обращать внимания на трусы с единорогами. Лэй же про Сухо не расспрашивает.   
  
— Джун, а по правилам, на каком свидании обычно доходит до постели? — внезапно спрашивает Исин.  
  
— Ну, по-разному, классический вариант на третьем.  
  
— Тогда, считая первую встречу за свидание, у нас получается как раз третье, — подсчитывает парень.  
  
— Мне не отвертеться? — ухмыляется Сухо.  
  
— Неа, — улыбается Лэй, показывая ямочку. — Я пойду чашки отнесу, а ты готовься.  
  
Когда тебе прямо заявляют, что сейчас вы будете трахаться, как-то желания особого не появляется. Работая с Холли и Энди, Ким всегда знал, что если он у них ночует, то они втроем занимаются сексом. Но никто и никогда не говорил об этом прямо, максимум намеками. Логика Лэя как была недоступна для Сухо, так и осталась не разгадана.   
  
Пока Исин возится с чашками, Ким снимает носки, чтобы потом на них не отвлекаться. Он часто про них забывал, а в процессе ему жутко не нравилось ощущение чего-то лишнего. Презервативов у него с собой не было, но Сухо надеется на Лэя, хотя Лэй и предусмотрительность — понятия несовместимые.  
  
Исин быстро возвращается и, к счастью, приносит презервативы и смазку. Положив их аккуратно на диван рядом с Сухо, он забирается к парню на колени и нависает над ним.   
  
— Джун, ты ведь не против, если я буду активным, но приму тебя?  
  
— Нисколько, — ухмыляется Сухо.   
  
Ким притягивает к себе парня, и жадно целует. Язык Лэя снова находит пирсинг, Сухо аж мычит от кайфа. Поцелуй очень глубокий, и им ни капельки не хочется его разрывать. Лэй держит холодные ладони на плечах парня, едва пробираясь пальцами под ворот пуловера. Сухо лишь гладит поясницу парня, стараясь не спешить и не переходить ниже. Исин прижимается плотнее, и Чунмён чувствует, как оба их возбужденных члена касаются друг друга через ткань. Лэй прерывает поцелуй и переходит ниже, легко касаясь губами лица Сухо. Его холодные ладони обнимают шею парня, большими пальцами он поглаживает Кима под ушами.   
  
Сухо млеет. Влажные губы Исина не оставляют ни малейшего кусочка кожи без внимания. Ким не помнит момент, когда остался без пуловера, когда Лэй успел стащить с него джинсы и теперь сидит между разведенных ног парня и целует его член сквозь трусы. Сухо желает поскорее уложить своего мучителя, потому что не хочет показаться нетерпеливым мальчишкой, кончившим только от недоминета.   
  
— Мне нравится твоя татуировка, — замечает Лэй и проводит языком по контуру змеи.  
  
— А мне нравится твой язык.  
  
— Правда? — хитро смотрит парень.  
  
Он приподнимает белье и проводит кончиком языка по головке.  
  
— Исин, — вздыхает Сухо.  
  
Лэй загадочно улыбается и отстраняется. Ким протестует, но парень прикладывает указательный палец к его губам, намекая помолчать. Исин раздевается и берет смазку. Он возвращается на колени Сухо, чуть-чуть привставая, чтобы растянуть себя. Чунмён хочет подключиться, но его шлепают по рукам. Лэй заканчивает и надевает презерватив на член Сухо сам.  
  
Исин весь красный, а руки, что упираются в плечи Кима, все ещё холодные. Сухо помогает Лэю опуститься, придерживая его под ягодицами. Исин ловит губы Чунмёна своим и начинает двигаться, плавно скользя по члену парня. Сухо наконец получает желанное тело в свое распоряжение, но вопреки своим мыслям, он вторит тягучим движениям Лэя, нежно проводя руками по спине и заднице парня.   
  
Исин очень пластичен, он со стонами выгибается, когда член задевает простату, при этом царапая плечи Сухо. Ким подмахивает ему бедрами, так же плавно дроча его член. Нежные и медленные движения сводят с ума, будто и не было спешки Лэя в самом начале вечера.  
  
Сухо не выдерживает такого темпа, ему хочется разрядки. Он подхватывает Исина под бедра, полностью выходит и резко опрокидывает на диван.  
  
— Ух, — стонет парень, тяжело дыша.  
  
Чунмён резко входит и сразу начинает быстро двигаться. Лэй только раскидывает ноги и позволяет делать с собой все, что угодно. Исин стонет с каждым толчком, все повторяя «Джун, Джун». Сухо оставляет на теле парня множество засосов в отместку за царапины. Кончает он, зарывшись ладонью в светлые волосы Исина. Лэй додрачивает себе сам, а потом размазывает сперму по своему животу. Сухо тяжело вздыхает и слизывает его семя.  
  
— Однако как классно медленно заниматься сексом, — комментирует Лэй  
  
— Могу сказать, что я зря отнекивался поначалу.   
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы пошалить ещё немного? — улыбается Исин своей чарующей улыбкой.  
  
Сухо плюет на все правила и принципы и остается у Лэя на ночь.  
  
***  
  
Сухо поздно понял, что попал. Прошла всего неделя, как он переспал с Лэем, а парень занял все его мысли. Невозможный. Непонятный. Неожиданный. Сложный. Сухо нравились загадки, но не до такой же степени. А вот Лэю нравилась некая недосказанность. Как будто он сам хотел понять, кто такой Ким Джун. И как бы ни хотелось Сухо остановить эти игры с огнем, пересилить себя парень не мог.  
  
Сегодня Лэй запланировал приватную игру только для них двоих. На всякий случай около парадного входа были оставлены Бэкхён и Чанёль. Последний оправился после ранения, хотя еще заметно хромал.   
  
В сегодняшней игре Лэй хотел протестировать новенького крупье. Просто пробная игра, без ставок, точнее на все те же крекеры, которые стали негласной валютой Джуна.   
  
Шла третья партия, когда позвонил Бэкхён.   
  
— Сухо, шухер, Крис приехал.   
  
— Сколько у меня времени?   
  
— Ну, уже...  
  
Бесшумно открывается дверь, и входит Крис. Он застывает на месте, явно не ожидая увидеть своего противника в своем же казино. Лэй просто здоровается, не замечая реакции Ву. Сухо обещает Бэку скорую расправу и кивает Крису.   
  
— Рад встрече.   
  
— А я что-то нет. Лэй, что здесь происходит? — подходит к столу Ифань.  
  
— Тестирование крупье. Я же вроде предупреждал, что сегодня ничего не будет. Или нет?  
  
— Я про него, — указывает на Сухо Крис.   
  
— А что Джун? Он мне помогает. Он мой парень кстати. А, да, точно, — о чем-то вспоминает Лэй. — Крис, я от тебя ухожу, прости, что так поздно сказал.   
  
И Сухо, и Ву в шоке смотрят на парня. Инстинкт самосохранения у него либо отсутствует, либо сломался. Говорить лидеру влиятельной группировки, что его бросают это слишком смело.   
  
— Джун, значит, — кивает Крис и садится рядом с Сухо. — А чем же занимается господин Джун? Ты знаешь, Лэй?   
  
— Я не спрашивал, — пожимает плечами парень.   
  
— И ты не рассказывал, — обращается к конкуренту Ифань.   
  
— Как-то разговора на эту тему не было, — улыбается Сухо.   
  
— Лэй, в следующий раз будь внимательнее. Ты пригрел на груди настоящую змею.   
  
— Ой, а как ты узнал, что у Джуна есть татуировка со змеей? Вы знакомы?  
  
Сухо криво улыбается на поднятые брови Криса. Им обоим кажется, что Лэй в своей невнимательности превзошел самого себя. Ибо взгляды, которыми они одаривали друг друга на протяжении прошедших нескольких минут, говорят красноречивее слов.   
  
— Сам скажешь, или мне тебя представить?  
  
— Не откажусь от удовольствия тебя послушать.   
  
— Лэй, разреши представить, Сухо, лидер «Феникса».   
  
Парень смотрит на Кима, ища подтверждения. А потом задает один единственный вопрос:  
  
— А причем тут змеи?   
  
Оба лидера поднимают глаза к потолку. Обоих занимает, какой логикой Лэй пришел к такому вопросу. Оба удивляются, как он сумел не заметить важную информацию.   
  
Минут десять уходит на то, чтобы рассказать краткую историю Туннельных Змей и об их взаимодействии с «Драконом».   
  
— Ой. Какая неприятная ситуация получилась.  
  
— Действительно, — кивает Сухо. — Я, пожалуй, не буду вам мешать.   
  
Он уже хочет встать, как Крис его останавливает.   
  
— Зачем же. Вы просто играли. Какое мне дело, как развлекается в свободное время лидер Феникса.  
  
— Ой, а может быть, сыграем на троих? — внезапно предлагает Лэй.   
  
Сухо заинтересовала возможность узнать каков в игре Ву, и он соглашается. Крис тоже, видимо, ему самому хотелось пощупать конкурента.  
  
Начальные партии провели с печеньем. Дальше пошли небольшие суммы денег. Лэй ожидаемо выигрывал, даже не оставляя шансов противникам. Лидеры могли бы выиграть, если бы объединились, но это было выше всех возможных рамок. Они и так сдерживались, чтобы не спровоцировать друг друга и не наговорить гадостей.   
  
Первому надоело проигрывать Крису.   
  
— Я предлагаю закончить возиться с мелочью и сыграть по крупному. Что скажешь? — обращается он к Сухо.   
  
— Например?   
  
— Например, я поставлю это казино. Со всеми людьми.   
  
— Неплохо. Казино против, скажем, моего публичного дома. Вместе с Каем.  
  
— Смело.   
  
Сухо был прекрасно осведомлен о желании Криса что-нибудь сделать с мальчишкой. Ход был двойным. Это могло заставить Ифаня зациклиться на победе, что наверняка привело бы к ошибке. Прошлые встречи это только подтверждали. Но с другой стороны он предлагал Крису выиграть ловушку. Кай не дурак, он бы понял, что Лидер захотел иметь тайный доступ в «Дракон». Секретный ход из подвалов борделя знали только во внутреннем круге. Но был велик риск, что в Кае раскроют Ким Чонина. Это грозило опасностью для Сехуна. Учитывая феноменальные способности Лэя и его везение шансов на победу было мало, поэтому Сухо решил рискнуть. В крайнем случае, Сехуна всегда можно сослать обратно в Пусан.  
  
— А я что поставлю? — неожиданно спрашивает Лэй. — Каждый играет сам за себя, я не буду для Криса выигрывать у Джуна.   
  
Сухо пораженно сморит на парня. Он не ожидал такого благородства, они еще мало знают друг друга.   
  
— Ты на меня работаешь, — возражает Крис.   
  
— Но я не член «Дракона». Я волен распоряжаться свой жизнью, как захочу.   
  
— Тогда как насчет твоей свободы? Проиграешь, примешь мое клеймо. Выиграешь — получишь казино в свое распоряжение, плюс бордель, — предлагает после молчания Ву.   
  
Ким сжимает зубы, чтобы не возмутиться. Терять Исина он был не намерен. Не таким способом. Если при других раскладах можно было бы хотя бы вернуть парня через какое-то время, но только не с клеймом. Лидер «Феникса» не будет никогда связан с членом «Дракона», пусть даже и недобровольным.  
  
— Ты же не хотел меня клеймить, — поражается Лэй.   
  
— А сейчас перехотел. Тебя устраивает такая ставка?   
  
— Значит, если выиграет Джун, то меня заклеймит он? — уточняет Исин.  
  
— Он не выиграет, я обещаю, — фыркает Крис. — Но так да, правильно мыслишь.  
  
— Согласен, — сухо отвечает парень.   
  
Сухо чувствует, что сам начинает испытывать лишний мандраж. Получить Лэя себе навсегда, это просто сказка. Никаких лишних нервов, что вот-вот их застукают.  
  
Игра начинается.   
  
Молоденький крупье заметно нервничает, ставки слишком большие для него. Сухо смотрит сданные карты. Ему приходят десятка и король червей. Начало неплохое, как он считает, но и с лучшими картами Сухо проигрывал Лэю.  
  
Ставки делают стандартные по тысяче долларов, никто пока не рвется в бой. А вот когда открывают первые три карты, Сухо ощутимо плохеет, хотя по нему и не скажешь. Он в одном шаге от флеш рояля. От флеш рояля, который он слил в самой первой встрече с Лэем. Сухо даже не хочет просчитывать варианты, он собирается идти до конца, даже если ему не повезет.  
  
На столе лежат валет червей, десятка крестей и девятка червей. Сухо поднимает ставку в два раза. Ему нужна только дама червей. Очередная ебаная дама. Хоть в любви-то должно повезти.  
  
Ни Крис, ни Лэй не знают, как реагировать на повышение ставки. Им остается только принять ее, никто не собирается пасовать.   
  
Четвертой картой оказывается пиковый валет. Тут уже Крис с Лэем начинают поочередно повышать ставку, с чем уже вынужден согласиться Сухо. В итоге сумма в банке составила пятьдесят тысяч. Но Крису показалось этого мало. Он, смеясь, предложил победителю уехать на его личной машине — Aston Martin One-77. На что Сухо пообещал отдать новенькую машину Чанёля, если вдруг победит Крис. Паку обидно, а Лидеру хоть немного приятно. Он-то понимает, что нифига эта парочка не следила за входом в казино, вот и пропустила Ифаня.  
  
На столе осталась одна неоткрытая карта. Сухо искоса поглядывает на Лэя, но тот как обычно серьезно в прострации. Вроде бы и с ними, а вроде бы и нет. И не поймешь, какая у него карта пришла.   
  
Открывают последнюю, карту, но Ким на нее не смотрит, Он только на долю секунды сумел уловить удовлетворенный блеск в глазах Исина, но это было настолько мимолетно, что практически нечитаемо. Только проведя с ним неделю, Сухо научился улавливать мельчайшую мимику и эмоции.   
  
— Я ставлю банк, — резко заявляет Крис.   
  
Сухо переводит взгляд на него, все ещё не решаясь смотреть на стол.  
  
— С этим чертом только постоянно повышая можно выиграть, — поясняет Ифань. — Вы поддерживаете?  
  
Сухо опускает взгляд.   
  
Дама червей.  
  
Сухо застывает на месте, даже не решаясь поверить в то, что видит.   
  
Дама червей.  
  
Ебаная дама червей.   
  
Круче флеш рояля Сухо теперь только флеш рояль с червовым тузом. А это, на минутку, нужен червовый король, что находится у него.   
  
Он выиграл. Вне всяких сомнений.  
  
— Крис, а как на счет чтобы решить наше пари здесь и сейчас?   
  
— Вот даже как, — удивляется Ву. — Мне нравится эта идея.  
  
— А я тогда что поставлю? — возникает Лэй.  
  
— Забей, — хором отвечают лидеры.   
  
— Вскрываемся.  
  
Сухо не спешит показывать свои карты. Крис рвался к победе со стритом до дамы, а у Лэя было карэ из вальтов.  
  
— Если у тебя очень плохие карты, то лучше даже не вскрывайся. Все равно Лэй выиграл. И да, пари в таком случае продолжается, — цедит сквозь зубы Ву.  
  
Сухо молча бросает свои карты поверх остальных. Вкус победы сладок, особенно когда приз желанен.  
  
Он улыбается Крису мягкой улыбкой и протягивает руку.  
  
— Ключи от машины, пожалуйста. Жду завтра бумаги от нотариуса о передаче в мою собственность обговоренного выигрыша. И да, не забудь про свои автомобили, я сегодня пришлю за ними людей. Кажется, мы договаривались о пяти? Могу сделать скидку, Астон Мартин взять как один из них.  
  
— Да чтоб ты подавился, — рычит Крис и бросает брелок на стол.  
  
Он вскакивает и уже хочет унестись, как Сухо его останавливает.  
  
— Эй, дракончик, я могу дать тебе шанс отыграться. Интересует?  
  
— Смотря что ты предложишь, — напряженно отвечает Ву.  
  
— Завершить оставшееся дело. Но уже без всяких подземелий на кону, только твои салоны. Устраивает?  
  
— Устраивает. Я пришлю нотариуса, чтобы он заверил ещё и это условие, — злобно отвечает Ифань и выходит.  
  
Когда за Крисом закрывается дверь, раздается истеричный смех Исина.  
  
— Две тысячи шестьсот семьдесят третья, — стонет он. — Все закономерности статистики сегодня играли против меня.  
  
— Опять какие-то странные математические вычисления? — щурится Чунмён.  
  
— Ага. Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Ну что, когда татуировку мне будут делать? — спрашивает Лэй, все ещё находясь в истерике.  
  
— Забей, — бросает Сухо.   
  
Он вызванивает Бэкхёна и дает ему указание.  
  
— Машина Криса теперь моя. Отгони Астон Мартин на мою парковку и поднимайся наверх. Чанёль пусть ждет меня здесь.  
  
  
  
========== Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. ==========  
  
Пока Чанёль лежал в кровати, практически ничего интересного не случилось. Разве только «ебаный химик ебаным раствором разъебашил стекло к хуям». По крайней мере, этот комментарий к совместной работе Бэкхёна и Дио от самого Бёна Пак запомнил и отложил в копилку великих высказываний Бэка.   
  
Но это был единственный светлый лучик во всем беспросветном царстве подушек и одеял. Чанёль прошел все игры на всех приставках, что были у Сехуна. Он обожрался дорогой еды, которая была у братьев дома. Пак задолбал Бэкхёна мыслями вслух о большом и светлом будущем. Точнее просто о будущем, когда он уже встанет с кровати и сможет зажарить свой Бэкон, а то надоело бревно изображать. И Сехун подозрительно косился на них, боясь оставить одних в комнате. В принципе, правильно подозревал, но Пак Чанёль улик не оставляет, даже когда ему нельзя много двигаться.   
  
Веселье началось, когда Бэк пронюхал, что Лидер ездил к тому самому странному китайцу. Бён очень вовремя понял, что китаец может про них вспомнить. Слишком вовремя для человека, который сдал Сухо информацию по Лэю. И на основе этого развел истерию и паранойю, что когда-нибудь их спалят и всем наступит тотальный пиздец, начиная с Лухана и заканчивая Сехуном. Истерию удалось спокойно урегулировать минетом, паранойю пришлось перенаправить в другое русло. Так Чанёль убил ещё одного зайца — навел парня на мысль, что им нужна новая машина.  
  
Под предлогом того, что Лидера нужно прикрывать во время его встреч с его парнем, Пак настоял на своем возвращении в строй. И первым делом, что он сделал — так это потащил Бёна в автосалон.   
  
У Чанёля самой большой радостью после Бэкхёна были гонки. А так же тяга к красивым спорткарам. Последнее он мог себе с легкостью позволить при их заработке, но Бэк постоянно нервничал, говоря, что та или иная машина очень заметна. Ибо выбор Чанни чаще всего останавливался на эксклюзивных машинах. В этот раз он стоял на своем до последнего, вспоминая все возможные доводы. Решающим стало «у Лулу есть дача, а куда мы деньги тратим»? Так что теперь у них две машины для конспирации. Marussia B2 и Hyundai Solaris, чудо российского автопрома и отечественная незаметная легковушка. Огненно-красная красавица и скучная белая консервная банка. Хотя Чанёль мечтал о Hennessey Venom GT для себя и Pagani Zonda Cinque для Бэкхёна. Однако последнему было наплевать.  
  
И все было бы ничего, да только из-за споров о том, почему Марусю ещё ни разу не выкатывали, они проворонили появление Криса. А вот последующее развитие событий предугадать не мог никто.  
  
— … и потом, ты вообще ещё хромаешь. Ой, Лидер звонит, заткнись, — и Бэк принимает вызов. Услышанное его шокирует до степени каменнолицего Сехуна.  
  
Чанёль смотрит на прифигевшее лицо Бэкхёна, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не съязвить.   
  
— Ты видел авто Криса? — спрашивает Бён.  
  
— Эту крошку, которых существует всего семьдесят семь штук? Я на неё всю нашу неудавшуюся засаду слюнями истекаю, — фыркает Пак.  
  
— Её Сухо выиграл, — медленно, будто до него самого ещё не дошло, говорит Бэк. — И ещё четыре машины.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Рот закрой. О, смотри, Крис выходит. Я, пожалуй, не буду испытывать судьбу и заберу ключи, когда он уедет.  
  
Лидер «Дракона» дожидается своего водителя и уезжает. Бэкки бежит внутрь, чтобы забрать у Лидера ключи. Возвращается он буквально через полминуты, весь красный и возбужденный в прямом смысле этого слова.  
  
— Бля, Ёль, теперь всегда стучим, прежде чем к Сухо заходить. Всегда!  
  
— Ты чего?  
  
— Он мне отомстил! Отвечаю, специально своего парня прямо на покерном столе завалил. Они ещё правда трахаться не начали, но были близки! — тараторит Бэк, нервно теребя челку.  
  
— О, а тебе тут помощь не нужна? — ржет Чанёль, протянув руку к ширинке парня.  
  
— Руки прочь! Я ещё должен отвезти Астон Мартин на парковку. А ты сиди здесь и жди, пока Сухо закончит. Встретимся в штабе.  
  
Бён быстро целует парня и перебегает к спорткару. А Пак остается помирать со скуки. Зачем его оставили, он понятия не имеет. Лидер на своей машине, слежка уже явно не нужна. Хотя, если Крис сильно обозлился, он мог прислать кого-нибудь типа Тао, чтобы разобрались с наглым конкурентом. Но это всего лишь заразная паранойя Бэка.  
  
Чанёль практически засыпает, пока ждет Лидера. Сухо появляется спустя час и садится в Хёндай парней, чтобы дать указания.  
  
— Ну ты даешь, — зевает Пак. — Нельзя было помнить о больном мне и не шпилить своего китайца так долго.  
  
— За что? — вопрошает в потолок Лидер, прикладывая ладонь к лицу. — Никаких подколов, иначе я вспомню, что ты первое дело проиграл. Держи адрес. Поедешь прямо сейчас и выберешь мне четыре машины, пока только выберешь, заберем завтра. Не думаю, что Крис успеет куда-то перевезти самые ценные машины. В любом случае постарайся выбрать что-то соответствующее моему статусу, а не твоим вкусам.  
  
— Эй, а почему мой вкус забракован?  
  
— Видел я вашу Марусю. Слишком странная.  
  
Сухо возвращается в казино, оставляя Чанёля ворчать на тему профанства Лидера.  
  
Паку стыдно подъезжать к пафосной многоуровневой парковке на своем Солярисе. Но что поделать, если Крис уже успел отправить куда-то Ламборгини. Ёль своими глазами видел, как его водитель уезжал на этой детке. Внутри он застает лидера «Дракона» за безумно унизительным занятием — он командует Ченом и Сюмином, какие машины нужно спрятать посредством их хитрого дистанционного управлении.  
  
— Йо, Крис, я от Сухо за машинами, — громко здоровается Пак. — Ну как, много успел перегнать?  
  
— Я промолчу, — скрипит зубами Ву. — Напоминаю, я должен четыре машины.  
  
— Базара нет. Только пусть эти двое снимут свою электронику, а то знаю я их возможности, — указывает Чанёль на Чена с Сюмином. — А лучше покажите те, которые не успели нашпиговать.  
  
Крис машет рукой, отдавая переговоры в руки Чена. Тот проводит его по всем трем этажам, стараясь не слишком эмоционально комментировать, хотя получается у него это с трудом. Пак еле поспевает за ним, хромая на максимальной скорости. И если бы он не любил машины так же как Бэка, он бы вряд ли посмотрел все.   
  
Чан останавливается около Cadillac Ciel. Чен что-то говорит про эксклюзивный салон, но сразу же переключается на недостатки, которые, по мнению Пака, притянуты за уши. Все негативные комментарии к этим машинам притянуты за уши, так он считает. Но тут интерес один — сохранить для Криса самое лучшее.  
  
— Её, — ультимативно заявляет Ёль и фотографирует на свой телефон. — Это что бы вы не говорили, что не видели. Завтра заберем.  
  
— Сухо сказал, что все сегодня, — ворчит Крис.   
  
— Ничего не знаю. У него там дела. Интимного характера, — открещивается Пак. Когда Бэк рыл информацию по Лэю, Лухан естественно проболтался, что тот иногда спит с Ифанем. Не подпустить шпильку бывшему боссу Ёль просто не смог.  
  
— Не выебывайся, Пак.   
  
— А я что, я ничего, я просто выполняю свою работу, — пожимает плечами парень и обводит парковку взглядом.   
  
Этот уровень просто богат на интересные экземпляры. Он фоткает так же Koenigsegg Agera R, что на биотопливе, и Bugatti Veyron, о которой можно вообще ничего не говорить. Но эти две машины — одни из самых быстрых, устанавливали рекорды для книги рекордов Гиннеса. А его просили о совсем другом. Но как тут устоять, когда душа поет от созерцания олицетворения самой скорости.  
  
Повертевшись еще немного, Чанёль замечает то, что почему-то было спрятано от его глаз до этого. Машина, которая снится Ёлю вместо мокрых снов. Машина, чьи рекорды скорости выше двух названных. Hennessey Venom GT, голубая мечта Чанёля. Но в данном случае серый металлик. Сухо его точно убьет, но хотя бы дотронуться до этой детки он должен.  
  
— Вот это последняя, — снимает её Пак, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься обниматься с кузовом. — Завтра ждите.   
  
На автомате ведя Хёндай в сторону штаба, Чан отмечает, что завтра следует проверить все машины на наличие жучков и прочей нечисти. Кто знает, может Крис захочет отомстить.  
  
***  
  
Сухо все же не убил Чанёля за его выбор. Поворчал только, мол что с инвалида взять, да и отдал ему Хеннесси, чтобы прекратил ныть. Паку тут же досталось от Бёна, и заодно от Сехуна. Макне опять обломали с личным авто и послали учиться дальше. Чанёля с Бэкхёном тоже посылают, только домой, ибо задолбали мешаться Лидеру в его же собственной квартире.  
  
И в качестве наказания Пака посадили в приемной Сухо пугать приходящих своей улыбкой. Лыба была у него в целом милая, но не после миллионного поклона посетителю. Устрашающий эффект был на лицо — у Сухо боялись попросить лишнего, а отчеты переделывали прямо на месте, чтобы все было идеально. Бэкхён иногда прибегал и скрашивал существование Чанёля, но больше носился где-то в городе по поручениям Лидера. Сегодня он тоже отправился на поверхность.  
  
В Сеуле начали происходить странные вещи. На подконтрольных территориях «Феникса» стало появляться гораздо больше случаев насилия, чем раньше. Сухо грешил на пошатнувшийся авторитет из-за спора с «Драконом», но так казалось только на первый взгляд. Если бы это были стихийные случаи, то можно было бы легко все прекратить с помощью патрулей. Эта мера результатов не дала никаких. И только Бэкхён случайно заметил, что у нападений есть определенная логика. В дни происшествий в тех районах Лидер не появлялся, так же как и Кай или Чанни с Бэкки.   
  
По слухам, похожие случаи начали происходить и у «Дракона». Лу даже жаловался (а жаловался он Сехуну), что у Криса совсем крыша поехала, гоняет всех, подозревает в измене. Сухо и сам был готов признать такую версию, но не хватало улик.   
  
— Как же я, блин, заколебался бегать по этим подворотням, — громко возвещает о своем приходе Бэкхён.  
  
Бэк садится на стол в приемной, пока Ли не видит.   
  
— Что самое странное, я вообще не представляю, кто бы это мог сделать, — заявляет парень, доставая из кармана зажигалку с гравировкой в виде китайского дракона.  
  
— Ты снова куришь?   
  
— Что? Ах, нет, — Бён откладывает зажигалку в сторону. — Это улика с места. Ну, я надеюсь, что улика. Или наоборот…  
  
— Не понял, — Чанёль пересаживается за стол и обнимает Бэка со спины.  
  
— У Оленя была похожая. Другая, но то же с драконом. И вообще, им для клеймения трупов такие выдают.   
  
— У нас нашли труп с меткой дракона?  
  
— Нет, только эта зажигалка. Но я не думаю, что Крис настолько падла, что совершает диверсии во время нейтралитета из-за пари.   
  
— Согласен. Думаешь, его подставили?  
  
— Возможно. Я пока не буду высказывать свои предположения, после третьего дела расскажу, если все это не прекратится.   
  
Бэкхён откидывает голову на плечо Чанёля и забирается ладонью в отросшие волосы Пака. Чан целует его в шею и задирает футболку парня.   
  
— М, в открытой приемной. Ёль, совсем страх потерял, — мурлычет Бэк, выгибаясь под широкими ладонями.  
  
— Это не я страх потерял, это кое-то стыд дома забыл.  
  
Бэкхён разворачивается лицом к Чанни и чуть сползает, ставя ноги на подлокотники кресла парня. Бэк расстегивает джинсы и чуть приспускает их.  
  
— И совести у тебя совсем нет, я так полагаю, — комментирует Пак отсутствие на Бэкки белья.  
  
— Ну а кто в этом виноват?  
  
Чанёль пожимает плечами. К чему пустые разговоры, когда его парень хочет снять стресс. Он сжимает член в руке и пару раз проводит по стволу. Другой рукой он проникает под футболку парня, гладя шрамик на спине. Бэку хватает нескольких движений, чтобы возбудиться. Он закусывает ладонь, когда Чан ускоряется.  
  
— Моя развратная крошка, — шепчет Чанни, касаясь языком уздечки.   
  
Он берет в рот, помогая себе рукой. Его язык извивается вокруг члена, вырисовывая узоры вен, и сам парень чуть постанывает. Бэкхён упирается в столешницу и толкается Чанни в рот. Ёль придерживает парня, чтобы не сильно двигался, и вбирает член ещё глубже, до самой глотки. Он сосет в ускоренном темпе, быстро доводя Бэка до оргазма. Чанёль позволяет кончить в свой рот, чтобы ничего не запачкать.  
  
И тут из кабинета выходит Сухо.  
  
— Ну сколько можно!   
  
Чанёль вытирает губы ладонью, а Бэкхён прячет член в штаны.  
  
— Один-один, — комментирует парень, застегивая ширинки.   
  
— Нет. Ты не будешь начинать считать, сколько раз мы друг друга застанем в интимной ситуации, — ужасается Сухо.  
  
— А вот буду! Моя нежная психика пошатнулась, когда я увидел вас с китайцем.  
  
— Тогда пятьсот-один. Я сколько вас ловил в неположенных местах? То-то же.   
  
Чанёль хмыкает, вспоминая самые оригинальные угрозы Лидера. Но он сам виноват, что перетянул их в «Феникс». Сам же и говорил «люби кого хочешь, еби кого хочешь».  
  
— Как будто я имел в виду, что вы можете ебаться тут на каждом углу. Все, достали. Бён, в кабинет с докладом, Пак — брысь из приемной. В шесть в штабе на совещание.  
  
***  
  
Гостиная, Диван, Сухо, все как обычно, но только тихо.  
  
Просто Сехун заявил, что хочет провести последнее дело сам.  
  
— Для нас риск минимальный, если у меня не получится. А так я потренируюсь в спокойном режиме, — убеждает собравшихся Се. — Тем более Чанёль ещё не дееспособен.  
  
— Я этого инвалида и не пущу, — ворчит Сухо. — Ладно, допустим. Но одного я тебя не отпущу.  
  
— Это конечно. Я Кая возьму.  
  
Все выпадают в осадок от такого заявления, особенно Кай, ещё не успевший вернуть себе расположение Лидера.  
  
— Я могу подогнать офигенскую штуку, летающую микрокамеру. Будешь по смартфону палить, где его носит, — предлагает Чанёль.  
  
— Еще микрофоны с наушниками для больших расстояний, вдруг он по дороге потеряется, — добавляет Бэкхён.  
  
— А лучше поводок, — резюмирует Сухо.  
  
— Ну вас, он мне реально нужен, — обижается Сехун. — Я уже просмотрел чертежи здания. У меня даже три плана есть!  
  
Сухо ничего не оставалось кроме как одобрить решение макне.   
  
Кай с Дио сбежали быстро. Этих кроликов никто и не держал. Сухо сматывается на второй этаж, звонить Лэю. Бэкки с Чанни пользуются моментом и ловят Сехуна для разговора.  
  
— К чему такой энтузиазм, радужный ты наш, — елейным голосом спрашивает Бэк.  
  
— Да он задолбал, — кивает в сторону второго этажа макне. — Все со своим парнем носится, он так не вел себя, даже до получения в свои руки клана.   
  
Чанни и Бэкки понимающе кивают, хотя они ничего не поняли.  
  
— А недавно знаете что? Вот пусть мне потом достанется, но я его сдам. Он привел Исина сюда! Да! Я их утром застал, в одной постели. И угадайте, чем они занимались? — возмущается Сехун.  
  
— Прекрасно, а он ещё нас в смертных грехах обвиняет, — ржет Пак.  
  
— Я не понял, ты просто хочешь сбежать на время из дома? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
— Дело не в этом. Мне секса не хватает, а Лухан вечно занят. Он недавно сказал, что Крис поручил ему третье дело. Вот я и подумал, что можно совместить, раз уж мы не теряем Подземелья.   
  
Чанни с Бэкки уважительно кивают. Секс во время задания — это их стиль.  
  
— А Лулу об это знает?  
  
— Нет, я как-то не подумал… Слушай, Чанёль, а достань мне три микрокамеры. Одну для Кая, две для Лухана, чтобы я мог следить за обстановкой.  
  
— Молодец макне, хорошо соображаешь, — одобряют Пак и Бён. — Только Каю не спались, а то совсем замечательно будет.  
  
Договорившись с Сехуном, парни уезжают на Марусе кататься по вечернему Сеулу.  
  
  
  
========== Бонус. В ожидании новой главы. ==========  
  
Сехун спускается на кухню, чтобы найти завтрак. Одиннадцать утра, Сухо уже должен был приготовить. Позевывая и почесывая живот, он не замечает опасности за плитой.  
  
— Проснулся, наконец? — сладко спрашивает Лэй, поправляя фартук на голое тело.  
  
— Нет. Я, кажется, сплю, — отвечает Сехун, пялясь на упругую попу в розовых трусах.  
  
— Ой! Это я не тебе, я Джуна жду.  
  
— Я как бы понял, — морщится Се, окидывая кухню взглядом на предмет еды.  
  
Завтрака таки нет. Видимо, он не заметил из-за наушников, что эта сладкая парочка опять любила друг друга ночью.  
  
— Я вообще омлет готовил, можешь пока поесть, — показывает Лэй нечто черное.  
  
Сехун отказывается и заглядывает в холодильник.  
  
— Я всего-то добавил чернила кальмара, оно не сгорело, — обижается Исин.  
  
Се отмахивается и строит себе большой бутерброд. А ещё он помнит, что на верхней полке были заныканы хлопья.  
  
— Доброе утро, — заходит Сухо.  
  
Вид Лэя в фартуке его очень удивляет. Особенно флегматично хлебающий хлопья младший брат.  
  
— Уже ухожу, — ворчит Сехун и смывается в гостиную.  
  
Через десять минут очень ожидаемо раздаются громкие стоны Исина. Се уже и телевизор на полную громкость включил, и подушками закрылся, но ничего не помогает. Лухан в очередной раз отделывается смс, что очень занят, и они увидятся потом. К счастью Сехуна, заходит Кай оставить документы.  
  
— Пошли ко мне, потрахаешься с кем-нибудь, — предлагает парень.  
  
— Ты мне сейчас так посочувствовал? — язвит Се.  
  
— А ты будешь терпеть это вечно? — ухмыляется Кай. — Я-то сейчас домой вернусь и поймаю Дио, а ты тут будешь от них бегать. Кстати, а почему ты никуда не пойдешь?  
  
— Да ну, — бурчит Сехун. — Чанёль с Бэкхёном также развлекаются, подземелья меня не особо прут, у вас вообще бордель. Некуда.  
  
— А твоя «девушка»?  
  
— Динамит, — вздыхает Се.  
  
— Тогда приди к ней внезапно домой, завали и трахни — вот тогда не продинамит. Ладно, страдай сам, а я пошел наслаждаться жизнью дальше, — прощается Кай.  
  
В голове у Сехуна формируется очень интересная мысль, как устроить свидание с Луханом без его ведома. Главное, напроситься самому выполнять третье задание, остальное дело техники.  
  
  
  
========== Дело чести. Олений рай. ==========  
  
То, что придумал Сехун, даже Чанни с Бэкки не снилось. Просто расчистить Каю путь от системы безопасности и пустить его красть важный для обоих лидеров документ, а самому найти Лухана и затащить в ближайшую каморку. То, что Лу может не согласиться интересно провести время, почему-то не учитывалось.  
  
Суть дела была в том, чтобы забраться в Национальный Банк и обчистить ячейку, принадлежащую давнему противнику всей корейской мафии. Причем наперегонки. Сложное дело для новичка, но Сехун был умным парнем. С помощью своих учителей он довел план до ума, и теперь ему ничего не было страшно.   
  
Время начала задания было оговорено — час ночи. С этого момента начиналось все веселье. Здание банка охранялось все двадцать четыре часа в сутки, причем достаточно большое количество сотрудников работали ночью. Что они делали, ни Кай, ни Сехун не ведали и выяснять не собирались.   
  
Проникнуть ночью в здание было практически невозможно. Поэтому парни решились на подлый прием — воспользоваться туннелями и зайти через подвал. К их большому счастью, вход уже был сделан их предшественниками. Поэтому ровно в час ночи Кай и Се выползают из люка в заваленное хламом помещение и расходятся. За Каем посылается камера, а ещё две макне выпускает для исследования обстановки.  
  
Самая большая сложность в таком методе проникновения состояла в камерах наблюдения. Они висели на площадках лифтов, лестничных площадках, в главном фойе, в приемных директоров и, конечно же, на этаже с банковскими ячейками. Выход из подвала был на лестницу, где камера была ближе к нулевому этажу. К счастью, поднимаясь наверх, парни попадали в её слепую зону.   
  
— Прямо сейчас расходимся? — спрашивает Кай.  
  
Не удержавшись, он фыркает.  
  
— Чего ржешь? — шипит Сехун.  
  
— Просто у тебя вид как у киборга.  
  
— На себя посмотри.  
  
Оба в черном, в шапках и с новейшими очками ночного видения, напоминающие лыжные маски.  
  
— Бля, Се, я какую-то хрень включил. Ебанутые очки, какого фига они на движения глаз реагируют.  
  
Сехун отвешивает Каю оплеуху, хотя на самом деле просто выключает цифровое дополнение ОНВ. Просто нажать кнопку — это не для него.   
  
— Проверяем связь, а потом ты идешь первый, — шепчет макне в микрофон и подталкивает напарника вперед.  
  
Кай подходит к предполагаемой границе слепой зоны. Он сходу делает кувырок под камерой и распластывается вдоль стены, которая плохо просматривается. Откуда они узнали такие подробности? Просто Се очень хорошо подготовился.   
  
Кай с трудом, но проскакивает на следующую слепую площадку, совершив такой акробатический кульбит, что даже фигуристам с их тулупами не снилось.   
  
Он уже преодолел три пролета и четыре камеры, как его настиг голос из наушников.  
  
— Йехет.  
  
— Че надо? — злится Кай, он почти перепрыгнул дальше.  
  
— А позывной?  
  
— Охорат, бля. Что у тебя?  
  
— Камера, под которой ты сейчас стоишь, не работает.   
  
— А раньше ты сказать не мог? — психует Кай, выходя на открытое пространство.  
  
— Я это только сейчас через микрокамеру увидел. Давай быстрее выходи туда, где камер нет.   
  
Кай таки выползает на третьем этаже. Ячейки гораздо выше, но это небольшая остановка, чтобы дать Сехуну время добраться до комнаты охраны и отключить камеры.  
  
Неожиданно для парня, на этаже оказалось достаточно людей, хотя это был обычный офисный этаж, где столы работников стояли посреди этажа, разгороженные небольшими стенками. Две пары охранников курсировали по коридору, безразлично водя фонариками по полу. Кай еле успел спрятаться за каким-то столом. Ситуация была критической, его бы могли сто раз поймать, пока он перебегал от одного стола к другому. С Сехуном невозможно было связаться — услышали бы тут же. И кто только прислал этих мужчин сюда.  
  
Наконец, они ушли, сделав кругов пять по этажу. Кай разваливается звездой на полу и выдыхает.  
  
— Йехет, — вызывает Се.  
  
— Охорат. Видел?  
  
— Да. У меня почти так же. Можешь идти дальше. Будь внимательнее.  
  
— Ес, босс.  
  
Цель Кая на восьмом этаже. Но перед этим он оставляет тлеть под пожарной сигнализацией несколько бумажек и окурок сигареты, найденный прямо в офисе, в мусорной корзине. Ему должно хватить времени, чтобы подняться, пока охранники ячеек прибегут на тревогу. А то, что они прибегут — в этом нет никаких сомнений, их должностные инструкции обязывают.  
  
Дальше проблем почти не возникло — все согласно разработанному плану: дошел до нужного этажа, отвлек дежурного, который не пошел на пожар, ввел данный Сехуном код, нашел нужный коридор, открыл дверь…  
  
А дальше случился пиздец.  
  
Стена из красной лазерной сетки не дает пройти дальше.  
  
— Йехет.  
  
Никакой реакции от Сехуна.  
  
— Йехет!  
  
Кай начинает волноваться.  
  
— Сехун, бля, ответь!  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Да ебаный в рот, нахуй тогда эти наушники.  
  
Парень чувствует, как скрутило живот. Верный признак, что близится полная жопа. Он наедине с системой безопасности, а Се молчит. Кай старается не думать о том, что макне поймали.   
  
Парень пялится на непроходимую красную стену и думает, как ему быть. С одной стороны, эту хрень «Дракон» тоже не пройдет, если только они не додумаются, как её отключить. С другой, он уже один раз слажал перед Сухо, и снова терять лицо ой как не хотелось. Угроза лишить его бизнеса не была просто оброненной фразой.  
  
Кай не успевает додумать — он слышит, как кто-то идет ко входу. Парень прячется за дверью, в надежде, что это кто-то из «Дракона», а не охрана. К его несчастью, конкуренты не спешили появляться на горизонте, зато он мог лицезреть троих мужчин с пистолетами.  
  
— И кто открыл дверь?  
  
— Какая разница, если сквозь сигнализацию он не прошел. Запрем эту дверь и сделаем вид, что ничего не видели.  
  
— А если сюда кто-то проник?  
  
— Вряд ли он отсюда ушел. Останется здесь, пока утром начальство не придет. Тогда и поймаем.  
  
Дверь за охраной закрывается, и Кай остается один. Он переползает в угол за дверью, по старой детской привычке считая, что двойная опора защитит.  
  
— Се, ну где же ты, — шепчет парень.  
  
***  
  
Путь Сехуна лежит на первый этаж в комнату охраны. Как и Каю, ему попадается слишком много людей для столь позднего часа. Разведка докладывала, что ночью все гораздо тише.  
  
Первый этаж оказался богатым на коридоры и комнаты, так что Се легко прячется. Он рад, что оставил при себе две камеры, с ними он хотя бы видит, насколько свободен путь. К тому же цифровые примочки ОНВ здорово облегчают жизнь. Сехун ждет удобного момента и подбрасывает в коридор сонный газ — одну из разработок Дио. Сам заматывается шарфом и становится похожим на какое-то инопланетное существо. Так, прибегнув к радикальным мерам, он растаскивает сонных мужчин по кабинетам и запирает их всеми возможными способами. В комнате охраны тоже все заснули. Се их просто связывает и кладет в уголочке.  
  
Сехун ещё раз сверяется по смартфону, где Кай и лишние люди, и достает флешку с заготовкой. На ней несколько мерзопакостных программ, способных незаметно свалить даже систему Пентагона. Несколько кликов мышкой, и камеры отключены.  
  
Через компьютеры охраны Се выходит в общую виртуальную сеть банка. «Командная строка» имеет страшную силу, если знать, как её применять. Снять сигнализацию с самих ячеек не такое уж и сложное дело, но достаточно длительное. На флешке есть все нужные пароли, выдернутые ранее из базы данных сети, что заметно ускоряет процесс. Сехун надеется, что в системе нет скрытых элементов, которые не управляются через главный компьютер. Этого ему узнать не удалось.  
  
Последний набор комбинаций на клавиатуре, и вот уже все ячейки открыты и дожидаются, когда их посетит Кай. Се вызывает напарника и говорит ему двигаться дальше.   
  
Кай даже и не подозревает, что с этого момента начинает действовать один. Сехун активно приступает к реализации тайного плана по вылавливанию Лухана.   
  
Парень отключает переговорник, меняет аккумуляторы у своих камер, и пускает их к предполагаемым местам нахождения китайца. По подсказке Бэка Се примерно представляет, куда мог пойти парень. Это комната охраны, где засел Сехун, кабинет начальника охраны или директора, серверная, ну, и сами ячейки. Перед тем, как отключить камеры, Се проверил мониторы на наличие своего парня. На них он не отражался, но Сехун надеялся, что тот не проскочил быстрее «Феникса».   
  
К его огромному счастью, одна из летающих камер засекла, как Лухан заходит в серверную. Сехун удостоверяется, что не оставил улик, и спешит навстречу приключениям на свою задницу.  
  
Препятствий на его пути почти не попадается — все сбежались на «пожар», устроенный Каем. А железная дверь серверной совсем не проблема, когда карманный компьютер, подсоединенный к обычному кодовому замку, может открыть дверь в считанные минуты. Главное не перепутать клеммы «плюса» и «минуса».  
  
Счастливый Се открывает дверь, но даже не успевает позвать Лухана, как летит на пол от внезапной подсечки.  
  
***  
  
Для Лухана самым большим попадаловом стало не то, что Крис послал его исправлять прошлый промах, а то, что ему опять досталось работать с Тао. Чем руководствовался их босс, когда поставил их вместе, Лу не знал и понимать отказывался. Но выбирать не приходится.  
  
Проникают в банк они банально. Достаточно было переодеться в форму клиннинговой компании, что обслуживала здание, и заныкаться в комнату-склад с канцелярией. Дальше уже дело техники — дождаться условленного времени и разойтись со своими миссиями. Тао — проникнуть в ячейку, Лухану — отключить систему безопасности.   
  
Однако оказалось не все так просто. Лу то и дело приходилось прятаться в темных кабинетах, да и просто за углами. В банке почему-то было слишком много людей. И это даже не офисные работники. Хорошо хоть с мелкой неприятностью в виде камер безопасности на лестницах можно справиться с помощью «глушилки». Это была секретная разработка «Дракона», прибор, который с помощью радиосигналов стопорил запись картинки на камеру наблюдения. Временно, да и радиус действия был небольшой, но Лу хватало времени проскочить. У Тао была аналогичная.  
  
Лухан таки находит серверную. Взламывать систему безопасности для него — тот ещё ад, не Тао же это поручать. А почему он пошел именно в серверную, а не в комнату охраны? Да потому что Лу решил в первый раз в жизни забить на всякий план и довериться интуиции. И интуиция упорно доказывала, что охраной займутся Фениксы. В принципе, он мог бы даже не париться — кто бы ни выполнял задание, план составлял все равно Бэкхён, а значит, будет учтено все.   
  
Дверь тяжелая, железная, с кодовым замком. Лу подсвечивает себе фонариком и нажимает наиболее стершиеся кнопки. Просто и эффективно. Внутри гудит техника, ни зги не видно. Лухан плотно закрывает дверь и находит выключатель. Сюда вряд ли кто зайдет в такой поздний час, а он напрямую подключится к системе и запустит «червя». Стройными рядами стоит «железо», никакой мебели вообще. Расправившись со своей частью, Лу уже хочет уходить, но его привлекает шорох за дверью. Как будто кто-то пытается открыть дверь.   
  
Лухан вихрем проносится по комнате, уничтожая следы своего пребывания, вырубает свет и присаживается около двери, чтобы его не заметили, но у него была бы возможность действовать.  
  
Дверь открывается наружу, и входящий человек не замечает притаившегося сбоку парня. Лу делает подсечку, захлопывает дверь и берет на мушку парня, светя фонариком. Любимый Глок 26. Всегда с ним на заданиях.  
  
— «Феникс»? — с нажимом спрашивает Лухан.  
  
— Больно, между прочим.   
  
Парень снимает ОНВ.  
  
— Сехун? — восклицает Лу, разглядев лежащего перед ним парня. — Какого хрена?  
  
Лухан опускает пистолет и щелкает выключателем.   
  
— А сказать, что тебя послали на это задание не судьба?  
  
— Сюрприз хотел сделать, — отвечает Се.  
  
— Оригинально, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Сехун странно на него смотрит, чуть-чуть прикусывая язык.  
  
— Я сначала испугался, что ты меня на месте прикончишь без разборок. Это было круто.  
  
— Да брось.  
  
Лухану как раз для полного счастья не хватало, чтобы его парень увидел другую сторону милашки Лу. Ведь, правда, мог не узнать, а тем более с такими очками.  
  
— Тебе тут что-то надо? — спрашивает старший, обводя комнату рукой.  
  
— Если только тебя, — улыбается Сехун.  
  
— Чего? — Лу притворяется, что не расслышал.   
  
— Давай трахаться.  
  
— Прямо сейчас?  
  
— Нет, я тебя украду и запру у Кая в подвале. Ну, конечно здесь, у нас разве есть ещё варианты? — возмущается Сехун.  
  
— Мы же на задании. А, я понял, — недобро улыбается Лухан, — это все специально, чтобы мы окончательно проиграли. Не дождешься.  
  
Сехун закатывает глаза и пытается побиться головой о сервак.  
  
— За что? Почему у Бэкки с Чанни секс почти каждый день был, несмотря на его рану? Причем на моей кровати! И брат себе парня завел, я теперь вообще домой нормально зайти не могу. Лухан, дай мне секса!  
  
— Я тебе не дам, — ошарашенно отвечает Лу, чисто на автомате спасая свою задницу.  
  
— Ну так выеби меня!  
  
Лухан едва успевает подумать, какой Сехун бедняжка, как его опрокидывают на пол в страстном поцелуе.  
  
— Теперь мне больно! — рычит Лу, еле уворачиваясь от парня.  
  
— Мы с тобой точно ненормальные. Интересно, я когда-нибудь побываю в твоей кровати? — комментирует Се.  
  
— Это тебе больше всех надо, а я полностью вменяем, и меня как-то не тянет рисковать на задании, — выползает из-под парня Лухан и поднимается.  
  
Сехун смотрит на него снизу вверх, явно что-то замышляя.  
  
— Ну Лу, неужели ты оставишь меня одного? — томно шепчет парень, вставая на ноги и плавно подходя поближе.  
  
Он разворачивается спиной к Лухану и прислоняется к серваку.  
  
— Ты ведь хочешь этого, я знаю, — говорит парень, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
  
Лу готов проклинать свой язык, когда-то сболтнувший, что у него фетиш на ноги парня. И этот поганец сейчас нагло этим пользуется. Се чуть раздвигает ноги, прогибаясь ещё больше, заставляя Лухана неотрывно смотреть на красивые половинки.  
  
— Только подумай, от чего ты отказываешься. Когда ещё мы встретимся со всеми этими событиями. А тут я, на все готовый.  
  
— И куда делся парень, красневший, когда я делал ему минет в университете?   
  
Лу сдается. Ноги Сехуна — убийственная сила. Лухан подходит и резко задирает парню подбородок. Старший наклоняется к напряженной шее, шепча опасное:  
  
— Раз на все готовый, то не жди пощады, феникс.  
  
Се вскрикивает, когда Лухан вжимает его в стеллаж и больно кусает его шею. Лу практически разрывает ремень парня и спускает его штаны. Такой замечательный повод попробовать что-то новенькое, зачем себя сдерживать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, прошу, не надо, — притворно всхлипывает Сехун, поняв правила игры.  
  
Лухан зажимает ему рот рукой и двигает бедрами пару раз, имитируя секс. Он резко расстегивает куртку парня и поднимает его футболку наверх, заставляя взять край зубами. Лу продолжает покусывать многострадальную шею Се, щиплет его соски и просто наслаждается властью. Вредный мальчишка, мог бы и предупредить.   
  
Сехун под ним только тихонько скулит, не смея открыть рот.   
  
— Давай, попроси меня, — издевается Лухан.   
  
— Пожалуфта, мой флен…  
  
— Что-что?   
  
Все-таки это прекрасный способ выпустить пар. Лу реально испугался, когда Се так внезапно появился. Мальчишку надо наказать.  
  
—Пожалуйста…   
  
Лухан внемлет просьбе и сосредотачивает свое внимание только на члене парня. От мучительно медленной дрочки Сехун выгибается назад, прижимаясь к Лу. Се крутит бедрами, задевая эрекцию парня.  
  
— Да… — постанывает Сехун.  
  
Внезапно старший слышит, как его вызывает Тао. Но как отвлечься от изнывающего от желания Се? Ответ очевиден.  
  
Лухан толкает его обратно к серверу, шарит в карманах куртки парня и находит смазку.   
  
— Развратный мальчишка, значит, заранее подготовился, — хмыкает Лу. — Впрочем, как я и думал. Напомни мне в следующий раз показать свою кровать, мне кажется, нам уже хватит экстрима.  
  
Лухан быстро подготавливает парня и входит, не сняв одежду до конца.  
  
Сехун разжимает зубы и стонет в голос. Лу кажется, что прошла уже вечность, с тех пор как под ним так выгибалось любимое тело. Он со всей силы вбивает парня в стенку, не стараясь заглушить их стоны. Се просит ещё и ещё, Лухан же с жадностью берет то, что принадлежит ему. Это крики, стоны, просьбы, мольбы. Слишком желанный мальчишка, чтобы отвлекаться на выполнение каких-то там заданий. На секунду даже Лу посетила мысль о том, что надо сбежать в «Феникс» и перестать ебать себе мозг чужими проблемами, но быстро исчезла. К черту все мысли. Когда Сехун умоляет дать ему кончить.  
  
Лухан надрачивает Се, замедляясь с каждым движением, и кончает первый. Он никак не может отдышаться, а уже хочет повторить, только взглянув на забрызганную спермой задницу Сехуна. Но…  
  
Дверь, которую они забыли закрыть на замок, с грохотом распахивается.   
  
— Упс, — растерянно говорит Лу.  
  
Се кончает.  
  
— Это, блядь, что такое?! — произносит вошедший Тао.  
  
  
========== Дело чести. Спасение утопающих. ==========  
  
Кому из четверых неудачливых грабителей везет, так это Тао. Да, он тоже встречает на своем пути охрану, но это нисколько ему не мешает укладывать их штабелями по разным офисам. Правда, до ячеек он так и не доходит.  
  
Ему довелось подслушать один очень интересный разговор, который заставил его бросить выполнение дела и пойти искать Лухана.  
  
— Думаешь, они сегодня придут?  
  
— Шеф сказал ждать сегодня.  
  
— Ну усилили мы все посты, и что в итоге? Никто нас не атаковал.  
  
— Dos-атака была?  
  
— Нет, ничего.  
  
— Странно, такие люди как «Дракон» и «Феникс» серьезно относятся к своим делам. Может, информатор ошибся?   
  
— Понятия не имею, я даже не в курсе кто информатор.   
  
— Ничего, если они все-таки придут, мы поймаем и ящерку, и птичку. У нас самая лучшая система безопасности. К тому же, мы установили новый лазерный детектор в хранилище, копы примчатся сразу, как только в коридор войдут.  
  
Тао понимает, что их подставили. Учитывая, с какой секретностью Сухо и Крис обсуждали детали дела, шанс на утечку практически невозможен. В своих людях Хуан был уверен, и у него оставался только один вариант — их подставил «Феникс». Иначе, зачем Сухо дал Крису шанс выиграть. Лезть к ячейкам китаец посчитал бессмысленным, главное — убраться отсюда. Осталось только вытащить Лу с его места.  
  
Тао готов проклинать Лухана. Этот олень как обычно накосячил, причем непонятно как. Тао не видел, но был в этом уверен. Иначе как объяснить его молчание. Зачем, спрашивается, надо было брать наушники.  
  
Подходя к серверной, как к одному из возможных местонахождений Лу, Хуан слышит какие-то странные звуки. Тао подбегает к двери, достает пистолет и распахивает её. Олень нашелся, но только в непотребном виде.  
  
— Упс, — растерянно говорит Лу.  
  
Парень под ним кончает.  
  
— Это, блядь, что такое, — рассматривает окружающих Тао.  
  
Он в шоке не меньшем, чем застуканная парочка. К большому удивлению Хуана вторым парнем оказывается феникс, приложивший его цветочным горшком в том незабываемом деле.   
  
— Каким, блядь, образом, ты трахаешь феникса, — оживает первым Тао.   
  
— Так получилось, — лопочет Лу. Цзытао страшен в гневе, а сейчас он точно в гневе.   
  
Сехун пытается незаметно надеть штаны, но его останавливает пылающий взгляд ушуиста.  
  
— Тао, не пугай Се. Я сейчас все объясню.  
  
— Ты, блядь, Крису все будешь объяснять, а парня я сейчас прикончу.  
  
— Я расскажу Крису, что ты его любишь!  
  
Хуан шипит как рассерженная кошка. Он, наконец, заходит внутрь и плотно закрывает дверь.  
  
— Только попробуй что-нибудь вякнуть и я…  
  
— Не тронешь Сехуна, буду молчать, — возвращает себе уверенность Лу.   
  
Тао не находит что ответить.   
  
— Послушай, не мне тебе объяснять, какие правила у нас в семье. Я молчу про тебя, ты молчишь про меня, все довольны, — начинает убеждение Лухан.  
  
— Но он же феникс, — уже менее уверенно говорит парень. Когда Лу нападает, никаких своих убеждений не остается.  
  
— А ну и что? Нельзя? А приносить свою гордость в жертву боссу можно?  
  
— Не переводи тему. Так, стоп! Почему здесь феникс?  
  
И Се, и Лу смотрят на Тао как на больного.  
  
— У тебя мозги совсем закоротило? — с сочувствием спрашивает Лухан. — Мы с Сехуном встречаемся, он решил разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь и подловил меня здесь.  
  
— Нет, я это сразу понял, — отмахивается Хуан. — Только почему эта падла сейчас здесь, когда должен сидеть в своем гнезде и праздновать победу? Точно! Эта сука пришла поглумиться над нами, заодно тебя унизив?  
  
Лухан теряет дар речи от таких заявлений.  
  
— Какая нахрен победа, когда тут на каждом углу по три-четыре человека охраны, — взрывается Се. — Я еле прошел свой маршрут, что там Кай делает, я понятия не имею. Тут творится что-то странное! Я вообще хотел слить дело, мне нужно было с Лу увидеться.  
  
— Стоп, — командует Лу. — Четко и по порядку объясни, почему ты не на полпути к хранилищу, Тао. А ты, Се, заткнись пока, я потом с тобой поговорю.  
  
— Нас кто-то подставил и слил охране информацию, что мы сегодня грабим банк. Лично слышал.  
  
— И почему ты решил, что это сделал «Феникс»?  
  
— Ну а кто ещё? Я за наших уверен, никто не знал.  
  
— У нас тоже никто не знал, — возражает Сехун. — План разрабатывали я и Бэкхён, Сухо нас контролировал. Со мной работает Кай, а он точно могила.  
  
— Шлюх можно и разговорить, — огрызается Хуан.  
  
— Заткнулись оба, — приказывает Лухан. — Количество охраны увеличено, это точно. Так что я согласен, нас ждали. В невиновность нас или «Феникса» я поверю только тогда, когда мне покажут доказательства. Думаю, нам следует убраться отсюда и доложить лидерам, пускай сами разбираются.   
  
— А ещё у них новая хитрая сигнализация в хранилище, кто туда залезет, тот автоматически вызовет копов, — добивает Тао.  
  
— Блядь, — воет Сехун и включает переговорник.  
  
— Кай! Кай! Ответь!  
  
Драконы с интересом слушают одностороннюю перепалку, не понимая ни слова.  
  
— Не ори, я был занят. Так, камера рядом? Ага, у тебя в правом кармане запасной аккумулятор, поменяй. Как-как? Я положил. Ну да, я думал, что не понадобится. Ага, сейчас тебя увижу. Да все пиздец, копы скоро будут. Ты же залез? Ну вот. Кстати, что там. Ой, бля. Совсем пиздец.   
  
Се достает смартфон и жмет на экран.   
  
— Вижу тебя. Да, да. Ага.   
  
— Се, что происходит? — влезает Лу.  
  
— Кай в хранилище застрял. Пойду сейчас его вытаскивать, пока не поздно.  
  
— Никуда ты один не пойдешь!  
  
Сехун непонимающе пялится на парня.  
  
— Мы же вроде враги.  
  
— Спалят вас — мы тоже влипнем, так что уйдем отсюда вместе, вчетвером.  
  
— Я не согласен! А вдруг они нас кинут, — возмущается Тао.  
  
— Я обещаю, что мы выберемся отсюда, если ты будешь молчать про нас с Луханом, — обещает Се.  
  
Хуану ничего не остается, кроме как сдаться.  
  
Сехун меняет батарейки на своих двух камерах и выпускает их в коридор. Парни убирают за собой улики и достаточно быстро идут на выручку к Каю. Если бы Тао не настоял, они бы прятались каждый раз, как приближалась охрана, а так, он просто всех устранял. Тем более, парень одолжил ОНВ и теперь не парился по поводу того, что его могут запомнить — лица-то не видно.  
  
Последний рубеж — проходная с охраной перед хранилищем. Тао вихрем врывается в комнату, отправляя мешавшуюся мебель в полет, сбивает охранников с ног и вырубает.   
  
— Иметь Тао, который всех ушатает — восхитительно, — подводит итог Лухан.  
  
Сехун бросается к двери и быстро набирает код. Он летит по коридору к ячейкам и еле успевает затормозить перед лазерной стеной.  
  
— Йехет, бля, охорат, я тебя побью, когда вернемся, — раздается из угла.  
  
Кай сидит на полу, сняв ОНВ, и злобно смотрит на входящих за Се парнями.  
  
— Сехун, что за выходки? Почему они здесь?  
  
— Нас всех подставили, вот почему, — отвечает Лу. — Понимаю, сотрудничество не из приятных, но от того, как быстро мы выберемся зависят наши репутации и жизни. Так что советую заткнуться и объединить усилия.  
  
Кай корчит рожу.  
  
— Да правда подставили! Кто-то слил инфу, во сколько мы будем грабить хранилище, — нервничает Се. — Нужно добраться до лидеров, и уже пусть они решают, что делать. Тем более, скоро приедут копы.  
  
Спасенный обводит компанию взглядом. Он видит хитрожопую ящерицу, способную в любой момент отбросить свой хвост, и страшную машину для убийств. Не считая няшки Сехуна, который строит из себя саму невинность, хотя у него это не получается. Кай понимает, что без «Дракона», Се ни за что бы не добрался до ячеек один. Временно объединить усилия хоть и не хочется, но придется.   
  
— Ну, окей, как мы будем выбираться? На мой взгляд, чем меньше группа, тем больше шансов уйти, — соглашается парень.   
  
К удивлению всех, ему поддакивает Тао.  
  
— Если совместим наши возможности, шансов будет наоборот больше, — возражает Лухан. — На проработку плана у нас нет времени, но обсудить варианты мы можем. Итак, с нами Тао, который без труда расчистит путь.  
  
— Я тоже немного в этом шарю, — кивает Кай.  
  
— Тогда вы оба идете впереди в очках. Теперь надо подумать, каким образом выйти из здания.  
  
— Разве у вас не было продумано отступление?  
  
— Мы планировали залечь на дно и выйти уже днем, но сейчас это не прокатит, — отводит взгляд в сторону Лухан.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, мы могли бы позволить спуститься в подземелья, ты как считаешь? Се? Се, что ты делаешь?  
  
Сехун во время разговора подключился к найденной панели управления сигнализацией и что-то делал через КПК.  
  
— Вот так. Подарочек оставляю, — хмыкает парень, убирая стену насовсем.   
  
— И мы даже ничего не украдем? — спрашивает Кай.  
  
— Пускай поломают мозги что все-таки пропало, заодно могут найти документы, обличающие власть в коррупции.  
  
Парни расплываются в одинаковых гадких улыбках.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что они ебанутые, — шепчет Тао Лухану. — Как тебя угораздило вляпаться?  
  
— Отстань, меня все устраивает.  
  
Парни закрывают хранилище и направляются к лестницам. Сехун отправляет наверх и вниз камеры, и парни начинают спускаться. Они идут осторожно, постоянно сверяясь с данными с камер. Лухан даже не выпускает из рук пистолет, хотя это явно лишнее. Лишнее внимание к инциденту явно ни к чему.  
  
Как и следовало ожидать, хлипкая импровизация трещит по швам практически сразу. Сехун видит, как спускается охрана. Мужчины пока не видят неудавшихся воров, но спешить надо. Однако впереди находится другая группа, и уходить они не собираются. Идти вверх — загнать себя в тупик, идти дальше — попасться на нижних этажах, где количество людей больше. Времени подумать у них практически нет, Се принимает решение быстрее встретить группу, которая внизу, чем ждать, пока на них наткнутся те, что наверху. Кай и Тао вырываются вперед, а Лу быстро привинчивает глушитель.  
  
Внезапно оказалось, что в паре Кай и Тао неплохо работают. Когда подбегает Лухан, а Сехун скатывается по перилам, парни практически раскидывают охрану.  
  
— Бежим быстрее, верхние спустятся, будут преследовать, — командует Лу.  
  
Бравые коммандос несутся по ступенькам на максимальной скорости, окончательно забив на конспирацию. Уже нет никакого смысла прятаться. Они прекрасно слышат крики охраны, топот тяжелых ботинок, но не сбавляют темп, чтобы спрятаться. Вход в подземелья — вот отличное укрытие, никто их там никогда не найдет.  
  
Между вторым и первым этажом их уже ждут. Резко включается свет. Стоит человек семь, не меньше. Тао прыгает на них сверху, сбивая сразу двоих. Кай бросается следом, отправляя в нокаут одного, но тут же получая под дых от другого. Сехун натягивает шапку практически на нос, но его останавливает Лухан. Он последовательно стреляет в лампы, дезориентируя противника. Это дает парням время проскочить дальше. К их огромному счастью, охрана абсолютно потерялась в темном помещении и не смогла различить, куда делись четыре темные тени.  
  
Проникнуть в подвал — элементарно, забраться в подземелье — раз плюнуть. Парни на свободе, преследователи их не найдут, можно выдохнуть.  
  
Сехун отбирает свои ОНВ и находит фонари, пока Кай сползает по стенке, матерясь от напряжения. Лу и Тао реагируют спокойно, но им неуютно в темноте.  
  
— Вроде приближенный лидера, а страдаешь, что чуть не поймали, как девчонка, — комментирует Хуан.  
  
— Я, бля, работник штаба. Мне и не нужно такие задания выполнять.  
  
— Что же ты тогда поперся?  
  
— Он меня заставил! — воскликнул Кай, указывая на Сехуна.  
  
— Заткнись, а. Ты грехи замаливал, — огрызается парень. И про себя молится, чтобы Лухан не начал что-нибудь подозревать. Например, какое высокое положение в семье у Се.  
  
«Дракон» следует за «Фениксом», уже не так активно пререкаясь с хозяевами туннелей. Их нисколько не привлекают сырые стены и отсутствие всякого света. Но это только видимость, они ещё даже не дошли до основных магистралей. Хотя туда их никто и не пустит.  
  
— Тут где-то выход должен был быть? — говорит Сехун.  
  
— Сейчас посмотрим, — Кай светит на стены.   
  
Чуть вдалеке мелькает канализационная лестница.  
  
— Нонхёндон. В самый раз.  
  
— Вау, как это вы так определили? Магия членов клана? — удивляется Лухан.  
  
— Там табличка есть, — хмыкает Кай, освещая лестницу.  
  
Тао и Лу выпроваживают, желая им забыть этот проход, и заодно берут клятву, что не расскажут Крису, где выбрались. В любом случае их лидеру будет не до распрей за туннели.  
  
Им самим надо поспешить, чтобы лидеры смогли встретиться как можно скорее. Пахнет заговором третей силы, иначе как объяснить чье-то предательство. Только переходом на сторону противника.  
  
Парни доходят до главной магистрали и по встроенному переговорнику передают свои координаты, чтобы их забрала машина. Ну, хоть тут без каких-либо сюрпризов.  
  
Когда оба лидера получают информацию, их посещают абсолютно идентичные мысли. Кто-то третий слишком много на себя берет.  
  
  
  
========== Враги, трепещите! ==========  
  
Кто бы ни сорвал «Фениксу» и «Дракону» пари, он должен за это ответить. В одном из кланов завелась крыса, и её необходимо было уничтожить.   
  
И Крис, и Сухо понимали, что ограбление было сорвано не по вине попавших в ловушку парней. Они оба решились тайно встретиться, чтобы поговорить. О продолжении пари и речи быть не могло — это было слишком опасно.  
  
Они встречаются в богом забытом спальном районе на нейтральной территории в обычном караоке-кафе с приватными комнатами. Где пройдет встреча, знают только лидеры. Крис с собой взял Тао, как свидетеля, Сухо — Бэкхёна, как разработчика плана и просто человека, хорошо знающего «Дракон». И Лухан, и Кай искали предателя.   
  
Для большей конспирации и успокоения паранойи Бэка, «Феникс» приезжает на метро. Бён радуется, что они так и не воплотили в жизнь план с установкой видеонаблюдения по всему подземелью. А у них в клане нет хакеров уровня Сехуна или хотя бы Чанёля, чтобы подключиться к системе наблюдения метро.   
  
Сухо не знает, что говорить Крису, и какие у него мысли касательно подставы. Сам он считает, что и происшествия не случайны, их кланы пытались стравить. Какой-то третий клан вознамерился взобраться на верхушку их пищевой цепи, только вот он не учел всю силу «Феникса» и «Дракона». Сухо хотел бы предложить Крису временно объединить усилия и наказать выскочек, но это смотря что предложит господин Ву.  
  
Крис и Тао уже ждут в отдельном кабинете. Они не выглядят как крупные мафиози, просто молодые люди, пришедшие отдохнуть. Сухо и Бэкхён им подстать — ничем не отличаются от обычных студентов.   
  
— Давай не по протоколу и в более свободной форме все обсудим, — сразу переходит к делу Крис. — Со всем случившимся как-то не до правил.  
  
— Мы и так нарушаем несколько пунктов Кодекса, так что, какая теперь разница, — кивает Сухо.  
  
Заходит официант и приносит заказанное ранее «Драконом». Бэкхён сразу же начинает трепаться про видеоигры, создавая видимость обычного общения.  
  
— Кажется, мы переборщили с конспирацией, — замечает Крис.  
  
— Лучше так, чем терпеть протокол. Ты уже нашел виновных?  
  
— Лухан ищет. Это-то он точно не провалит.   
  
Бэк с Тао переключаются на еду. Хуан все равно ничего посоветовать не может, а Бён ел в последний раз тридцать часов назад. С поиском предателей время пропало абсолютно. И это прошел только день с момента провала. Едва вернувшись, Кай начал поиски. Пока никакого результата не было, но в этом вопросе на него можно было положиться.   
  
— Из тех, кто имеет на нас зуб, я могу вспомнить только пять-шесть семей, способных как-то навредить нам обоим, — рассуждает Сухо.  
  
— Я прикинул только трех. Невозможно, чтобы кто-то из шестерок знал о деталях задания, с нашей стороны утечка могла быть только сверху, — продолжает Крис. — А нашу верхушку не так-то просто переманить.  
  
— Чанёль с Бэкхёном вот легко перешли, — возражает Феникс.  
  
— Не напоминай мне про них, — раздражается Крис.  
  
Бэкхён с трудом сглатывает недожеванный кимбап под взглядом бывшего босса.  
  
— Бэк и так тут сидит как живое напоминание. Я при всем желании не могу не напоминать, — смеется Сухо.  
  
— А почему именно он здесь? Раз Кай ищет крысу, почему не взял новичка?  
  
— Макне еще рано, — хором заявляют оба феникса.  
  
К вопросу сопровождения они больше не возвращались.   
  
И Сухо, и Крис согласны, что с этой ситуацией им нужно разбираться вместе. Их собственные расследования, касаемые случаев насилия, зашли в тупик. Улики, которые якобы должны были указывать друг на друга, не проходили никакую проверку даже на простую логику. Но без раскрытого предателя было очень сложно строить предположения о тех, кто за всем этим стоит.  
  
— Нам нужно что-то, что выведет нашего противника из тени, — подводит итог Крис. — Что-то, что заставит его сделать необдуманный шаг из-за наших действий. Но я даже не представляю, какая это должна быть провокация, чтобы они поняли — стравливать нас — плохая идея.  
  
Повисло молчание. Из всех допустимых Кодексом решений ничего не подходило. А на любой нормальный вариант находился пункт, за который бы старейшины объявили оба клана вне системы, и тогда бы все семьи получили разрешение уничтожить конкурентов. А против них всех не выстоять даже с полным слиянием двух кланов в один.  
  
— Союз? — предлагает неожиданный вариант Сухо.  
  
Крис удивляется. Потом осмысливает предложение. А затем улыбается.  
  
— Тогда мы нарушим сразу несколько пунктов Кодекса, — говорит Ву.  
  
— Но согласись, этого никто не ждет, — улыбается в ответ Феникс.  
  
Бэкхён недоуменно переводит взгляд с одного лидера на другого. Какое объединение, если они друг друга не переваривают от слова совсем.  
  
— И это выгодно нам обоим, что самое главное, — соглашается Крис.  
  
Выгодно? Бэк читает такую же растерянность на лице Тао. Выгода в том, что члены двух семей перегрызут друг другу глотки, прежде чем наступит мир. Если он вообще наступит. Хотя, Крис получит, наконец, доступ к подземельям. А в чем выгода Сухо?   
  
— Признаюсь честно, я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Ву.  
  
— И это взаимно, — кивает Сухо.  
  
— Значит, сработаемся.  
  
Бэкхён сидит с охреневшим видом от таких разговоров.   
  
— Есть один пункт, неучтенный в Кодексе, — говорит Крис, потирая подбородок, — устный договор. Только как реализовать его, чтобы мы не подозревали друг друга в его нарушении?  
  
— Форма ведь может быть любой, верно? — спрашивает Феникс. — Кажется, у меня есть идея, как нам заявить об объединении публично и при этом не нарушить Кодекс. Нам нужно по козлу отпущения с каждой стороны.  
  
— И для чего же?   
  
— Они принесут клятву друг другу, и будут гарантом её выполнения, — поясняет Сухо.  
  
— Я все равно не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — сдается Крис.  
  
— Свадьба, — с улыбкой говорит Феникс.  
  
— Свадьба?  
  
Бэкхён и Тао синхронно пинают друг друга под столом. Такого решения проблемы они не предполагали.  
  
— Да, свадьба.  
  
***  
  
Оленем Лухан был только для своих. Остальная масса называла его Штурмбанфюрер. Хитрый, расчетливый, умеющий смотреть в душу. Да, правую руку лидера иной раз боялись сильнее самого Криса.   
  
Лухан не сомневался, что сможет найти предателя. Не для того он убил столько лет на развитие своей агентурной сети, чтобы слажать, когда она понадобится. И это была ещё одна причина, почему Крис ему все прощал — знать, что говорит чернь очень полезно, когда требуется держать руку на пульсе. Агенты Лу даже не догадывались, что они его агенты.  
  
Лухан начал свое расследование с допроса Тао. Конечно, Хуан определенно не виноват, но вдруг он где взболтнул лишнего. Его информация ничего не дала. Так же, как и агентурные сведения. Все наперебой утверждали, что впервые слышат об ограблении банка. И валят всю вину на «Феникс». Лу был бы последним дураком, если бы поверил в полную невиновность своих людей. Не бывает так, что все вокруг согласны с одной идеей. Может, кого-то взбесило, что Крис влез в разборки с «Фениксом» и в итоге почти потерял Салоны Ян. А может, кто-то просто недоволен его политикой.   
  
Из того, что знал Лухан, картина выходила следующая: есть третий клан, желающий стравить «Дракона» и «Феникса». Есть шпион этого клана, скорее всего — завербованный из ценных сотрудников, который сливает инфу своим боссам. Кто мог знать о деле помимо Лухана, Тао и Криса.  
  
Лу уже не может спросить у лидера, тот как раз на встрече с «Фениксом», кто может быть подозреваемым. Но ему кажется бессмысленным искать предателя среди низов. Скорее всего, кто-то хочет подсидеть Криса и занять его место с помощью третьих сил.  
  
Когда дед Криса ещё только получил первый инфаркт, перед тем как отойти в мир иной, в клане начали плести интриги с целью захватить власть. Крис как законный наследник не собирался допускать переворотов и поручил Лухану с Тао разобраться с этим. Кого-то они убили, кого-то запугали, к кому-то применили методы убеждения, но угроза была устранена. Возможно ли, что кто-то с того времени решил вновь поднять голову?  
  
У Лу было несколько кандидатов. Первый — самый старший из нынешних членов семьи — глава китайского филиала. На днях он был в Сеуле, и как раз перед самым делом отбыл обратно в Пекин. Вполне возможно, но зачем тогда было уезжать?  
  
Второй — дальний родственник Криса, которого просто называли дядюшкой, чтобы не путаться в родственных связях. Тогда, шесть лет назад, он активно выступал против племянника, ни капли этого не скрывая, но сам к власти не стремился, а поддерживал отца Криса. Убив старшего Ву, они избавились и от его неумелых интриг. В живых он остался только благодаря своей убедительности. Дядюшка смог доказать, что жить ему хочется больше, чем следовать своим убеждениям. Кто знает, может он решил поменять свои взгляды.  
  
Третий — предшественник Лухана. Это был самый последний помощник Лидера Ву, достаточно молодой для своей должности, но амбициозный. У него были выдающиеся способности в администрации, но никаких в тактике. Поэтому Крис за конкурента его и не считал. Вполне возможен и этот вариант.  
  
И последний, четвертый — старый тренер Лухана, Бэкхёна и Чанёля. Его не устраивала нынешняя политика. Вслух он не высказывался, но Лу и без слов все знал — он был прилежным учеником. Но этот вариант был отброшен почти сразу — преданность клану была у этого мужчины запредельная, он просто не мог подставить свою семью под угрозу.  
  
Первый вариант Лухан после долгих раздумий тоже отбрасывает — старику недолго осталось, его вряд ли интересует что-то кроме собачьих боев.  
  
Позвонив своим подопечным, Лу узнает все подробности личной жизни «варианта номер три». Бар, бордель, ничего особенного. Лухан приходит в его комнату и разводит на приватный разговор. Никакой дурак, будь он даже не в своем уме, никогда не откажет Лухану. Себе дороже.  
  
Мужчина не дурак, но даже до него доходит выпросить жизнь в обмен на чистосердечное признание. Однако он говорит вовсе не то, на что рассчитывает Лу. Да, было много финансовых махинаций. Лухан и так про них знал, но спускал с рук, ведь мужчина хорошо вел дела поместья. Самое большое прегрешение — передача информации о патрулях третьим лицам за достаточно круглую сумму. Но про банк мужчина не знал. Лу с чистой совестью дает ему ночь на сборы, чтобы утром выпроводить его из поместья.  
  
Вариант с дядюшкой остается единственным. Но теперь есть хотя бы косвенные улики — среди прочего словесного мусора испуганного мужчины Лухан услышал, как этот Ву встречался с теми же людьми. Подробностей этого контакта не было, но Лу уже не собирался выяснять что-то ещё. Ему и так все было понятно.  
  
Лухан проверяет Глок, прежде чем постучаться в комнату дядюшки. Мало ли, тем более мужчина уже наверняка догадался, что его ищут. Лу прячет пистолет за спину и заходит.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Ву Веймин.  
  
— Добрый, Лухан.  
  
Мужчина сидит в расслабленной позе, держа руку под подушкой.  
  
— Я вижу, вы меня ждали.  
  
— Отнюдь. Я думал, что протяну до завтра.  
  
Лу ухмыляется. При обычных обстоятельствах — обязательно. Но сейчас Лухану нужно наказать ублюдка, из-за которого чуть не пострадали Сехун и Тао.  
  
— Вполне возможно, что Крис решит казнить вас прилюдно.   
  
— А мне кажется, что тут ты в корне неправ. Может, ты захочешь мне помочь.  
  
Лу напрягается из-за слишком самоуверенного вида дядюшки. Если у него есть какой-то козырь, его нужно вытащить на свет как можно скорее.  
  
— Как будто у вас есть, что мне предложить, — Лухан чуть ли смеется ему в лицо, пытаясь оставаться уверенным.  
  
— Я знаю твою миленькую радужноволосую тайну, — противно хихикает Веймин.  
  
Лу реагирует мгновенно — простреливает подонку ногу, выбивает ногой его пистолет из руки и приставляет дуло к виску.  
  
— Сука, что ты видел?!  
  
— Я знаю, что Крис велел достать предателя живым!  
  
— Насрать, отмажусь. Что ты видел? — орет Лухан.  
  
— Отпустишь меня, тогда скажу, — скулит Ву, пытаясь остановить кровь.  
  
— Хуй тебе, а не свобода. Семью подставил, так имей смелость отвечать!  
  
— Ты сам предатель! Якшаешься с фениксами, трахаешь одного из них и ещё смеешь что-то говорить про семью?!  
  
— Я убью тебя, если ты сейчас же не скажешь все!  
  
Лухан стреляет в пол, совсем близко от носа мужчины, и тот скулит как последняя собака. Лу наступает на больную ногу и приставляет пистолет уже ко лбу.  
  
— Я дал им твои координаты! Они должны были убрать только тебя, но никто не ожидал, что с тобой будут фениксы! — визжит Ву. — Отпусти, я ничего не скажу про твоего мальчишку, я хочу жить!  
  
Лухан проявляет милость и даже завязывает рану оторванным подолом дорогого халата жертвы.  
  
— Решать, жить тебе или умереть, будет Крис. И я советую тебе молчать о моем секрете. Мало ли, Крис тебя помилует, а ты проболтаешься. Нехорошо будет, — мило улыбается Лу, ещё раз наступая на его ногу. — Не буду тебе докучать, а ты пока постарайся вспомнить все, чтобы Крис тебя простил.  
  
Для Лухана это слишком опасный свидетель, но выбора особого нет. Его нужно оставить для Лидера. А вот то, что в курсе их противники — беда катастрофическая. Причем не факт, что Веймин сдаст своих подельников.   
  
Крис приезжает со встречи довольный и даже чуточку веселый. А после доклада Лу так вообще расцветает в радостной улыбке.  
  
— Я с ним с глазу на глаз поговорю, никому не входить.  
  
Для Лухана это были самые мучительные полчаса. Тао тоже ждет под дверью и как-то странно поглядывает на товарища.  
  
— Слышь, Олень, — шепчет Хуан.  
  
— Сам ты Панда.  
  
— А он того стоит?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Сехун.  
  
Лу отвешивает ему знатный пинок и шипит что-то нецензурное.   
  
— Я просто к тому, что если стоит, чего ты не ушел к ним, — бурчит Тао.  
  
— Я не могу вас, олухов, бросить. Да и кто кроме меня может разобраться с нашими людьми? Я же нашел предателя.  
  
Тао что-то ворчит себе под нос, когда раздается выстрел. Из комнаты выходит Крис, пряча пистолет обратно под свитер. Лухан вздыхает — одним свидетелем меньше. Но с Веймина сталось бы заложить его перед смертью. Лу лишь надеется, что Крис как обычно не отвлекался на такие мелочи, как пытающийся что-то сказать предатель.  
  
Лидер достает телефон и куда-то звонит.  
  
— Сухо, я знаю, кто под нас копает. Семья Цилинь. Да, нашли, но с вашей стороны он тоже есть. Срок небольшой. Ищите, пока реализуем то, что обговорили.  
  
Лухан удивляется. Ладно, тайная встреча нарушает Кодекс, но зачем ещё больше нарываться?   
  
— Лухан, пошли. Мне надо рассказать тебе детали следующего задания.  
  
— Это по поводу нашего противника? — оживляется Лу.  
  
— Не совсем. Скорее это подготовка к основному действию.  
  
Крис не выказывает ни грамма каких-либо недовольств в сторону Лухана, из чего тот делает вывод, что про Се он не узнал.  
  
Ву приводит его в свой кабинет, сажает в кресло и дает в руки бокал виски.  
  
— Что-то мне не нравится подготовка, — нервно смеется Лу.  
  
— Предупреждаю твою просьбу заранее. Лухан, в интересах семьи ты должен жениться.  
  
— Что?! — Лу от неожиданности роняет виски на ковер.  
  
— Да, — Крис кивает каким-то своим мыслям. — Жениться на двоюродной сестре Сухо.  
  
  
========== Непростое решение. ==========  
  
Лу готовит кофе на двоих, пока Сехун плещется в душе. На душе неспокойно. Он все тянет и тянет объяснение, стремясь поймать утекающее время. Лухан не слышит писка кофемашины, когда смотрит в окно. Не так он хотел проводить утро с Сехуном.  
  
Се неслышно подходит и целует старшего в голое плечо. Лухан поворачивается за ускользнувшей из-под его носа чашкой, которую утащил Сехун. Младший нежно улыбается, несмотря ни на что.   
  
— Лу, ты какой-то не такой, — говорит Се. — Успокойся, ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
— Сомнительное утверждение, — отвечает Лухан, отбирая чашку и отставляя ее в сторону.  
  
— Лу, — начинает Сехун, касаясь его щеки.  
  
Лухан делает шаг назад, чтобы не поддаваться на нежности Сехуна. Он должен закончить все здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Нам надо расстаться, — говорит Лу, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
  
Тридцать шесть часов назад.  
  
— Да. Жениться на двоюродной сестре Сухо.  
  
— Каким, блядь, образом у Феникса появилась сестра, и почему я?! — вскочил Лухан.  
  
Крис усадил его обратно и протянул новый стакан.   
  
— А кто, если не ты? — сказал босс, доверительно положив руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Действительно, — хмыкнул Лу, справившись с первым шоком.  
  
Он осушил виски и протянул стакан для повтора.  
  
— Мог бы и рассказать, что было на встрече, прежде чем сообщать такие новости, — попытался укорить Криса Лухан. — Мои нервы и так в разболтанном состоянии, а тут без подготовки ведут меня под венец.  
  
— А с чего бы тебе возмущаться? — удивился Лидер. — Разве у тебя кто-то есть?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — потер шею Лу. — Ну, точнее, просто партнер, но это чисто секс.  
  
— Тогда и нечего выпендриваться. Никто не заставляет тебя бросать этот «чисто секс», — улыбнулся Крис.  
  
На вкус Лу, Лидер был ну очень спокоен, что никак не вязалось с текущей ситуацией. Не иначе как с «Фениксом» все прошло хорошо.  
  
— Как там Сухо?  
  
— Мы идем в обход Кодекса, будем устанавливать свои правила в этих играх, — ухмыльнулся ещё шире Ву. — Пока не могу рассказать всех деталей, нам много нужно ещё уточнить.   
  
— Будем показывать остальным, что с нами не стоит связываться? — подхватил улыбку Лухан.  
  
— Обязательно. После свадьбы обязательно все будет. Молодец, что так быстро нашел предателя, теперь у нас есть преимущество. Я буду в городе, а тебе поручаю выступить перед семьей, объяснить смерть дядюшки.  
  
— Какова наша версия? — уточнил Лу.  
  
— Правдивая, — бросил Крис, выходя из кабинета.  
  
Лухану показалось, что Лидер хотел поскорее избавиться от этого разговора. То ли что-то скрывал, то ли о чем-то догадался. Или Веймин все-таки проболтался, а Лу повезло, что нужен был жених на свадьбу.  
  
Лухан со злости кинул стакан в стену, и тот разлетелся на мелкие кусочки. Почему он? Почему не кто-то из старших и мудрых, почему Лу, который не готов к женитьбе? Или кузина Сухо малолетка, поэтому ей нужен мужчина по возрасту? Почему вообще должна быть эта свадьба, и что подумает Сехун?  
  
Утром Лухан провел собрание, где рассказал о предательстве Веймина, напустив туман и не рассказав о сговоре с «Фениксом». Просто на всякий случай, чтобы не провоцировать людей. Пускай Крис сам придумывает, как объяснить свадьбу.  
  
Лу сбежал быстрее, чем кто-либо успел это заметить. Тао в поместье тот не нашел, видимо Панда поехал за Крисом. Лухан хотел спросить о встрече лидеров, ему необходимо было знать подробности. Оставалось только позвонить Бэкхёну.  
  
Бэк его послал, почти прямым текстом. Потом извинился, сказал, что уже занят подготовкой свадьбы, и что пусть Лу сам спрашивает у Криса. Таким образом, оленя все кинули и оставили наедине с проблемами.  
  
Он чуть не попал в аварию, неловко свернув около своего дома. Все из-за забитой разными проблемами головы. Квартира Лу была в элитном спальном районе, в одном из домов, где любили селиться семейные пары с детьми. Никто бы никогда не подумал, что в таком доме может жить отчаянный мафиози.   
  
Быстрый душ помог выкинуть из головы лишнюю панику, но не успокоиться. Было одно проверенное годами средство, чем Лухан и собирался воспользоваться, — общественный транспорт.  
  
Лу выбрал самый пустой из автобусов и забрался на последний ряд. В наушниках играет Nickelback, капюшон натянут почти на нос, ничто не отвлекает от тяжких дум.  
  
Зачем нужна свадьба? Очевидно, что это сговор Криса и Сухо в обход Кодекса, поэтому такого рода союз не будет ему противоречить. К тому же для мафии семья священна в любом её проявлении, кроме тех случаев, когда ее члены сами нарываются. Так что этот брак будет отличным способом примирить две враждующие семьи, хотя бы ради одного дела. Вполне возможно, что лидеры получили и какую-то личную выгоду.   
  
Но причем здесь Лухан?   
  
Крис всегда его прощал. Это началось ещё в детстве, когда молодой наследник не видел дальше своего носа, а Лу научился получать выгоду из любого поступка Ифаня. После, именно Лухан был главной поддержкой Криса в борьбе против наставника. Собственно, первым трупом у Лу был старший Бён.   
  
Лухан всегда знал маленькие секреты своего босса, а Крис в благодарность делал вид, что Лу не косячит. Конечно, последние проколы с проигрышами «Фениксу» просто спустить с рук было сложно. И вполне логично, что на роль жениха Крис выбрал именно того, кому больше всех доверяет.  
  
Но есть одна большая проблема — Лухан любит Сехуна. Любит отчаянно, с готовностью жертвовать собой везде и всегда (но только не задницей). Поэтому мысль связать себя с кем-то другим претит Лу. А отказаться — невозможно.  
  
Семья «Цилинь» — одна из трех уважаемых семей Китая. Полгода назад они начали укреплять свое влияние в Корее. Китайский филиал «Дракона» часто сталкивался с ними, но сильных конфликтов никогда не было. Сеульские офисы «Цилиня» не представляли интереса, да и никто не думал, что чужаки попытаются влезть дальше, чем следовало. Да, они были сильны на родине, но корейская мафия тоже не лохи. И «Дракону», и «Фениксу» вполне по силам дать отпор самостоятельно, так почему же союз? Крис ненавидит Сухо, зачем ему наступать на свою гордость. Или же за сговором стоит какой-то тайный смысл?   
  
Лухан часто задумывался, чем же различаются их семьи, и как это влияет на их работу. В «Драконе» была сильна дисциплина и субординация. Каждый знал свое место, каждый работал на благо семьи и приносил пользу. В «Фениксе» же, как увидел Лу, было больше свободы, менее регламентированы отношения. И их строгие правила, и свобода фениксов приносили один и тот же результат — обеспечивалось влияние клана. Будь то четкая структура подчинения или искренние узы семьи, это работало. Лухан бы хотел, чтобы «Дракон» научился взаимопониманию, а «Феникс» взял немного жесткости. Тогда бы они вместе стали самыми великими кланами мафии в мире.   
  
Катался Лу долго. Одно он знал точно — чтобы решиться на что-то, ему нужно увидеть Сехуна.  
  
Се долго не брал трубку, а потом говорил шепотом. Они договорились встретиться, и Лухан отправился домой за байком.  
  
В кафе, на месте встречи, уже сидел Сехун. Взъерошенные обесцвеченные, наконец, волосы, криво застегнутая рубашка и объемный рюкзак в руках. Его вид был настолько поникшим, что и без слов было понятно — ему все рассказали. С каким-то отчаянием он смотрел на Лу, пытаясь передать во взгляде какую-то мысль. Но Лухан не понял.   
  
Лу осторожно присел за столик, боясь нарушить свое едва обретенное равновесие, которое пошатнулось при виде парня.   
  
— Объяснения не нужны, — сказал Лухан.  
  
Се кивнул и хотел что-то сказать, но парень напомнил ему об их правиле — семью не вспоминать. Разговор не пошел, Лу не знал, что говорить, Сехун думал о чем-то своем. Тишина была нагнетающей, что Лухану захотелось выйти на воздух.  
  
— В банке ты случайно сказал, что хочешь слить дело, — вспомнил Лу. — Зачем?  
  
— А смысл? — пожал плечами парень. — Даже при проигрыше мы бы оставались в плюсе — туннели все равно наши. Так какой смысл был стараться?  
  
— Дурак совсем, — удивляется Лухан. — Это же твоя семья, как ты мог так безответственно отнестись к заданию? Неужели у тебя нет и капли гордости, чтобы выполнить дело до конца хорошо? А честь клана? У тебя же брат тоже в семье, разве он поступает так?  
  
— Ну нет… — запнулся Сехун. — Но от моей выходки ничего бы не было, честное слово.   
  
— Никогда не бывает идеальных планов. Вспомни, чему тебя учили парни. У них всегда есть запасной вариант, а то и два. Больше так не делай.  
  
Се кивнул, хотя весь его вид говорил о несогласии с нотациями.  
  
— Ну не обижайся, я же за тебя волнуюсь. Прокатимся? — неожиданно предложил Лу, сам от себя такого не ожидавший.  
  
Сехун опять молча кивнул.  
  
Вечерело. По городу зажигались огни, а они неслись по удивительно пустым улицам, пугая прохожих и нервируя водителей. Чувствуя, как прижался к нему Се, Лухан захотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Чтобы не было никаких семей, противостояния и прочего.   
  
Накрапывал дождик, и надвигалась огромная темная туча. Ливень полил без предупреждения, делая невозможной быструю езду. Парни за секунды промокли до нитки, поэтому Лу предложил поехать к нему. Сехун с радостью согласился.  
  
Лу не любитель высот, и квартира у него на третьем этаже. Достаточно большая для одиночки, с тремя комнатами и дизайнерскими интерьерами. У Лухана часто накапливаются большие суммы, которые он, от нечего делать, тратит на ремонт.   
  
Сехун на правах гостя первым согревался в душе, пока Лу предупреждал свою простуду. В вещах старшего Се смотрелся невероятно мило, особенно в старом рождественском свитере с оленями. Пока Лухан отмокал в душе, его голову посетил целый ворох бесполезных мыслей. И что Сехуна нужно поскорее доставить домой, и что ему Крис открутит голову, если узнает, и что Бэкхёну лучше на глаза не попадаться — он же обещал первым их прибить. Решив обсудить вопросы безопасности с младшим, Лу вышел в халате на голое тело, совершенно забыв про его подростковые гормоны. Се нашелся в спальне, бесстыдно лежащий на чужой кровати. Конечно же, у Лухана не получилось поговорить. Сехун понял внешний вид парня по-своему и просто завалил его на себя.  
  
— Лу, хочу тебя, — прошептал младший, зажимая его между ногами.  
  
Лухану ничего не оставалось, кроме как выбросить все из головы и сдаться. Опять.  
  
Се целовал длинную шею старшего, мешая сосредоточиться, прижимался к нему, жадно требовал контакта. Лу с трудом, но снял с младшего спортивки и перехватил инициативу, впившись в губы. Скользнув ниже к ногам, парень не удержался и куснул ногу около трусов. Эти чертовы молочные бедра, что снились Лухану в эротических снах, теперь он мог наяву оставить на них свои метки. Сехун постанывал под ним, пытаясь снять его халат. Лу сам разделся и стащил с парня свитер. Перед оленями было немного стыдно, что они увидели столь пикантную сцену.   
  
Лухан сел на колени и притянул Се за бедра поближе. Он наклонился за поцелуем, попутно снимая белье младшего. Лу шепнул найти в тумбочке смазку, обвел ладонями его ягодицы, покусывая при этом ключицы. Се еле справился с заданием, попутно постанывая от возбуждения. Лухан вдоволь исцеловал тело парня, пока подготавливал его.   
  
Сехун выгибался у него в руках, отдаваясь пылко и страстно. Лу утонул в эмоциях своего мальчика, наслаждаясь каждым стоном, каждым толчком. Лухан неистово толкался, вжимая Се в матрас, хотел получить сполна этого дивного наслаждения. Кончили они почти одновременно.  
  
Сехун был чему-то безумно рад. Лу забил на свой неприятный разговор, решая его отложить. Младший быстро заснул в его объятиях, оставленный на ночь из-за дождя. А вот Лухан заснуть не мог. Се мог возбудить его одним словом, одним движением, и это было опасно. Если он изменит своей жене с ним, то простым наказанием не обойдешься — только смерть смоет позор предательства. В самом худшем случае начнется война кланов. Лу не мог подвергать своего мальчика такой опасности. И лучшим решением будет изолировать их друг от друга. Вряд ли Сехун это понимал, иначе бы не нарывался на секс. Но обиженный ребенок спасет сам себя, когда начнет игнорировать мерзкого оленя.  
  
Утро наступило для Лухана рано. Он почти и не спал, боялся смириться со своим решением.  
  
Лу готовит кофе на двоих, пока Сехун плещется в душе. На душе неспокойно. Он все тянет и тянет объяснение, стремясь поймать утекающее время. Лухан не слышит писка кофемашины, когда смотрит в окно. Не так он хотел проводить утро с Сехуном.  
  
Се неслышно подходит и целует старшего в голое плечо. Лухан поворачивается за ускользнувшей из его рук чашкой, которую утащил Сехун. Младший нежно улыбается, несмотря ни на что.   
  
— Лу, ты какой-то не такой, — говорит Се. — Успокойся, ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
— Сомнительное утверждение, — отвечает Лухан, отбирая чашку и отставляя ее в сторону.  
  
— Лу, — начинает Сехун, касаясь его щеки.  
  
Лухан делает шаг назад, чтобы не поддаваться на нежности Сехуна. Он должен закончить все здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Нам надо расстаться, — говорит Лу, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
  
Се замирает, удивленно смотря на парня.   
  
— Нет. Но как же…  
  
— Ты сам все знаешь, — отрезает Лухан. — Я не буду ничего тебе объяснять, за подробностями к Бэкхёну.  
  
— А мы не могли бы…  
  
— Нет. Даже слышать никакие предложения не хочу, — качает головой Лу. — Поверь, я делаю это для тебя в первую очередь.   
  
Сехун обиженно сопит и уходит в спальню. Он возвращается полностью одетым.  
  
— Бэкхён с Чанёлем за мной заедут, — говорит Се.  
  
— Встретим их на улице.  
  
Сехун хочет возразить, но под тяжелым взглядом парня затихает.  
  
Они ждут на детской площадке, в такое раннее утро никто на улицу ещё не вышел. Се не хочет разговаривать и постоянно отворачивается. Он даже садится на качели, только чтобы Лу был подальше.  
  
Чанни с Бэкки приезжают быстро.   
  
— И как это понимать? — напускает на себя грозный вид Бэк, подходя к парням.  
  
— Все просто. Мы расстались, — поясняет Лухан.  
  
Шок на лице Бэкхёна непередаваем. Чанёль от него не отстает, но у него хватает ума взять Се за шкирку и грубо запихнуть в салон. Видимо, им очень не понравилось отвлекаться от подготовки на Сехуна.  
  
— Хён, что это значит? — спрашивает Бэк.  
  
Лухан грустно улыбается.  
  
— А то и значит, — вздыхает парень. — Бэкки, я не дурак, я прекрасно понимаю, что стоит за этой свадьбой. Нам нужен союз, это факт. И раз, других кандидатур не нашлось, я женюсь на кузине вашего лидера.  
  
— Хён…  
  
— Молчи Бэк, дай сказать. Сехуну я не могу этого объяснить, мы ещё в самом начале договорились не лезть в наши дела, которые касаются клана, но вы же все равно ему все расскажете. Так постарайся объяснить ему то, что я сейчас скажу тебе.  
  
Лу делает паузу, собираясь с мыслями, заставляя Бэкхёна страдать от любопытства и непонимания — что там олень себе выдумал.  
  
— Я — «Дракон». Я — единственный, кому Крис может хотя бы немного доверять. Эта свадьба — мое своеобразное наказание за все те провинности, что босс однажды спустил мне с рук. Меня ждет большая ответственность, я даже не могу оценить масштаб той жопы, куда меня пихает Крис. Мне придется отвечать за весь «Дракон» перед вами, а перед Крисом — за вас. Мы с этой несчастной девочкой будем буфером между двумя враждующими семьями. Сколько ей, кстати?  
  
— Как Сехуну, — ошалело отвечает Бэк.  
  
— Отлично, мне будет проще, — слабо улыбается Лу. — Бэк, я не имею права отказывать Крису, это мой долг как его подчиненного. Как бы сильно я не любил Се, но быть преданным своей семье — это не просто слова. Да, я правда люблю Сехуна, и то, что я от него отказываюсь, это даже не из-за нашего табу на любовь. Я нужен Крису. Сейчас. Ты должен понимать, что я чувствую, ведь «Феникс» для тебя такая же семья.  
  
Лухан переводит дух и продолжает. Он старается объяснить свои мотивы, хотя по виду Бёна уже понятно, что это лишнее. Но ему нужно выговориться.  
  
— Я исполню свой долг и не буду жаловаться. За свою госпожу можете не волноваться, вся моя любовь, которая не досталось Сехуну, будет у неё. Я сделаю для неё все, чтобы только груз ответственности давил на неё меньше. Я создам для неё новую семью, которую она тоже захочет защищать, как «Феникс», раз решилась на такой серьезный шаг. Именно поэтому мне нельзя видеть Се. Я должен полюбить свою невесту.  
  
— А сможешь?   
  
— Сомневаюсь — качает головой Лу. — Но попытаться надо. В любом случае, для меня не проблема будет сыграть любовь, ты же меня знаешь.  
  
Лухан счастлив, что сказал это. Бэкхён не даст пропасть его исповеди и расскажет Се все, что нужно.  
  
— Хён, я уверен, тебе воздастся за твою жертву, — кладет ему руку на плечо Бэк.   
  
— Хотелось бы верить.  
  
Лу ещё стоит и смотрит, как отъезжает Хёндай, увозя Сехуна. Для них это было самым правильным развитием событий.  
  
  
========== Опрометчивый поступок. ==========  
  
Не только Лухан рыл носом землю, чтобы найти предателя. Кай тоже из кожи вон лез, чтобы не подвести Лидера. К счастью, с полученной от «Дракона» информацией дело пошло быстрее.  
  
Когда Сухо получил имя предателя, он не особо удивился. Поступок этого человека не противоречил мнению о нем, что, наоборот, расстраивало, ведь Лидер надеялся на его преданность. Публичную казнь Сухо отверг сразу — у предателя могли быть сочувствующие. Зато очень вовремя вспомнилась старая заброшенная шахта в туннелях, которую нашел Чанёль, но забыл пометить на картах.   
  
Этот человек стал информатором «Цилиня» после перестрелки, в которой пострадал Пак. Можно сказать, что активные действия конкурирующей семьи начались именно с этого момента. Предатель боялся за свой доход. Чанёль был одной из ключевых фигур в пари, лучший из лучших, и его отсутствие в выполнении заданий могло дать Крису шанс выиграть. Без туннелей «Феникс» бы быстро прекратил свое существование, а предатель лишился бы денег. Обычная человеческая жадность.  
  
Сухо решает проверить шахту и зовет Ли на экскурсию. С собой он берет свой Вальтер, вдруг придется отстреливаться от летучих мышей.  
  
Ли хоть и развил службу обслуживания туннелей, но все равно не любил находиться в подземельях. Мужчина заметно нервничает, даже до дрожи в руках, от чего свет фонаря постоянно прыгает.   
  
— «Дракон» уже нашел предателя, — начинает разговор Сухо.  
  
— Они сказали кто?   
  
— Ву Веймин. Он был недоволен политикой Криса и хотел встать во главе клана, надеясь на помощь посторонних. Поэтому Веймин и связался с «Цилинь».  
  
— Это серьезный противник, — нервно замечает Ли.  
  
— В Китае — определенно да. Но здесь, в Корее, у них нет достаточной поддержки, чтобы влиять на ситуацию, — объясняет Лидер.  
  
Мужчина молчит, будто бы ему и так все понятно.  
  
— Веймин захотел убрать Лухана, чтобы подкосить Криса. Он попросил своих покровителей устроить ему несчастный случай. Но вот незадача, вместо того, чтобы убить Лухана, они стреляют в Чанёля.   
  
— Невероятно! Как же он там оказался? — восклицает Ли. — Это получается, что Бён и Пак в тайне общались с нашим врагом? Да они предатели!  
  
— Я бы не был столь категоричен, — качает головой Сухо. — По крайней мере, слышать это из твоих уст довольно забавно.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
Мужчина начинает пятиться, пока Лидер не видит.  
  
— То, что ты почувствовал, как запахло жареным и захотел обезопасить свою жопу.  
  
Сухо разворачивается и достает пистолет. Ли в панике бросает фонарь и бежит в темноту. Действия говорят лучше слов — Кай верно нашел предателя.   
  
Сухо не просто так вел Ли по туннелям. Это была ловушка. То, что мужчина бросил фонарь — только на руку. Он не заметит нужный поворот и попадет точно в коридор с шахтой. Лидер слышит, как Ли спотыкается, и идет на звук.   
  
Мужчина еле успевает подняться, как Сухо приставляет пистолет к спине.  
  
— На твоем месте я бы молил о скорой смерти.  
  
— Нет, прошу, не надо, — Ли падает на колени перед Лидером. — Я хотел разорвать с ними контакт после вашего выигрыша в казино, но мне не дали. Честно, я хотел только поддержать «Феникс».  
  
— Я не могу тебя простить. Ты помешал исполнению третьего дела.   
  
— Да брось, что такого важного там было? — нервно смеется Ли. — Туннели все равно остались с нами.  
  
— Мои люди. Они не должны подвергаться необоснованной опасности, — мягко улыбается Сухо. Мужчина понимает, что ему крышка.  
  
Он вскакивает, но его останавливает придвинутый вплотную Вальтер.  
  
— Знаешь, терпеть не могу, когда мне переходят дорогу, — говорит Лидер. — Тебе придется умереть, хочешь ты этого или нет, и именно в этом месте. Жаль, ты не можешь оценить всю иронию момента.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что здесь…  
  
— Да, — улыбается Сухо. — Обернись, там, в шаге от тебя старая шахта. Именно туда упала Холли. От моей пули.  
  
Ли издает абсолютно немужественный писк и хочет сделать шаг вперед, но ему не дает пистолет.  
  
— И как хорошо, что Чанёля можно отвлечь так, что он забудет про работу. Он хороший сотрудник, но я не люблю, когда мои секреты раскрываются.   
  
Ли бросается на Лидера, тот стреляет не глядя, фонарь падает, освещая зияющую дыру в земле. Мужчина паникует настолько, что пытается кинуть Сухо в шахту. Лидер не поддается, делает подсечку и снова стреляет наугад. Ли падает вниз, освещенный фонарем.  
  
— Не попал, — констатирует Сухо, слыша протяжный крик падающего человека. — Но будет знать, как пытаться подставить моего брата.  
  
Глубину шахты никто не знал, но никаких выходов из нее найдено не было. Что ж, придется мужчине помирать одному в темноте от кровотечения. А если бы не двигался, то Сухо бы убил его сразу.  
  
Лидер возвращается домой через подземелья. Смаковать вкус скорой победы лучше всего в одиночестве.  
  
В гостиной уже второй день бардак. Везде куча макулатуры, каталоги, постоянно звонят телефоны, Кай отсыпается на Диване. Свадьбу нужно подготовить в кратчайшие сроки, чтобы посторонние не вмешались.   
  
— Нашли? — спрашивает Сухо.  
  
— Наверху, — указывает Бэкхён.  
  
Лидер поднимается и заходит в комнату Сехуна. Парень ожидаемо спрятался в своем чудо-шкафу с книжками. Се злобно смотрит на брата и выбирается наружу.  
  
— Ты поступил безответственно, сбежав. Хорошо тебя вовремя нашли, — жестко говорит Сухо.  
  
— А что, если я не хочу? Что если мне не нужна эта свадьба? — огрызается макне.  
  
— Она нужна «Фениксу», и ты, как честный член семьи, должен слушать своего Лидера, — отрезает старший.  
  
— Но я ее даже не знаю!   
  
Сехун плюхается на стул и опускает голову.  
  
— Хён, у меня есть любимый человек, отпусти меня, пожалуйста.  
  
— Вот как, — мягко улыбнулся Сухо. Таким Се его видел в первый раз. — Братика ты, значит, уже не любишь.  
  
— Нет, хён! Это не то, что ты подумал! — вскидывается Се.  
  
— Значит, ты отправишься на свою свадьбу и женишься на девушке из «Дракона». Так ты принесешь гораздо больше пользы, чем я буду постоянно волноваться о твоих заданиях. И не смей больше сбегать, иначе запру, и до конца подготовки даже в университет не выйдешь.   
  
Лидер оставляет парня одного. Как будто ему так хотелось заставлять парня это делать, но Сехун сам во всем виноват.   
  
Се никогда раньше не выказывал своих желаний, всегда стараясь доставлять брату как можно меньше проблем. Суровое детство научило его не просить больше, чем он заслужил. Сехун всегда слушался брата, надеясь, что со временем он ему пригодится. И вот, казалось бы, отличный повод скрепить союз с «Драконом» браком между кланами. Но нет, обязательно будет проблема. Если бы не Лухан, Се даже не заикнулся об отказе, а с радостью побежал бы выполнять просьбу брата. Все из-за Лу. Он совратил младшего, вскружил голову, и ,в итоге, Сехун вообще перестал думать о долге перед кланом. Даже убежать хотел, вещи собрал, но Лухан его опередил со своим категоричным «нам надо расстаться». Хорошо, что опередил, иначе бы Се совершил глупость и предложил побег. А Лу бы его послал и посмеялся напоследок.  
  
К нему заходит Бэкхён и приносит ужин.  
  
— Зря ты так с братом, — комментирует Бэк. — Ты бы знал, как он умеет злиться.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Сехун.  
  
Давно, когда он только вернулся обратно в Сеул, Се копался во внутренней сети Феникса и обнаружил у менеджера Ли записи с камер наблюдения. Как оказалось, это были камеры из тайной комнаты. Сехун бы прошел мимо, такое жесткое порно он не смотрел, если бы не узнал на паре превью брата. Сухо сам никогда не участвовал в игрищах, только смотрел и иногда указывал что делать. И эти его советы превосходили все остальные видео вместе взятые. Но самым большим потрясением для парня было найти запись, где Сухо издевался над Каем. Испуг был мимолетным, а вера в брата так сильна, что до сегодняшнего дня Се и не вспоминал про темную сторону Сухо.  
  
— И на Лу не обижайся, он хотел тебе только добра.  
  
— Что-то я не уловил его мысль, — хмыкает Сехун.  
  
— Понимаешь, — подбирает слова Бэкхён, — этот союз очень важен для наших семей, у нас есть общий враг, которого надо приструнить. А скрепить его мы можем только устным договором, потому что другие варианты запрещает Кодекс. Но так как лидеры до конца друг другу не доверяют, то они придумали устроить обмен клятвами от выбранных лиц. Это большая ответственность, вы с этой девочкой будете отвечать перед обоими кланами.   
  
— Но почему именно я? — стонет Се.  
  
— Сухо тебе доверяет, как себе. Ведь ты его родной брат, возможно даже наследник.   
  
— Это все так сложно, — качает головой парень. — Мне кажется, я не справлюсь.  
  
— А подумай об этой бедной девочке, — возражает Бэк. — Она будет одна, без родных и друзей, в незнакомом городе. Се, никто не просит тебя в неё влюбляться, но попробуй стать для нее хотя бы другом.   
  
— А раз никто не просит влюбляться, то мы можем снова встречаться с Лу? — оживляется Сехун.  
  
— Нет, сдурел? — возмущается Бэкхён. — Это же официальный, зарегистрированный брак, пусть и по расчету. Это верх аморальности иметь любовника при жене. Лухан, оказывается, умнее тебя, сразу подумал о последствиях. Измена жене будет равносильна измене всему «Дракону».  
  
— Черт. Надо извиниться перед Луханом.  
  
— Обязательно, — кивает Бэк. — На свадьбе и поговорите, а пока, отдай симку.  
  
Сехун жалобно смотрит на парня.  
  
— Давай-давай, думаешь, отдал телефон, а симку на свою разобранную технику вставишь? Фигушки. Радуйся, что интернет оставили.  
  
Бэкхён спускается в гостиную и отдаёт симку Сухо.   
  
— Чанёль уже ушел?  
  
— Только что. Пришлось даже пинками выгонять, — отвечает Лидер.  
  
— И все-таки это была плохая идея поручать ему и Тао организовывать оформление места для свадьбы, — качает головой Бэк.  
  
— Нужно же им когда-то помириться, иначе на свадьбе нас ждет не одна драка, — пожимает плечами Сухо.  
  
— Без менеджера Ли будет туго, — ворчит Кай, которого уже разбудили и заставили проверять списки гостей. — У него классно выходило все организовывать.  
  
— Будем справляться своими силами, — отрезает Лидер.  
  
А сил немного. Всего лишь пытающиеся убить друг друга Чанёль и Цзытао. Всего лишь занимающиеся приглашениями Кай и Дио. Всего лишь Бэкхён, который составляет план мероприятия, заказывает цветы, повара, снайперов, на всякий случай. Всего лишь Сюмин и Чен, непонятно что делающие.  
  
— Дио, напомни, это ты помогаешь Каю с бухгалтерией? — спрашивает Сухо.  
  
— Эм, ну да, — отрывается парень от заполнения приглашений.   
  
— И бизнес-план наших новых предприятий тоже ты делал?  
  
— Да, — Дио не понимает, к чему клонит Лидер.  
  
— Тогда назначаю тебя менеджером. Отбирай у Бэкхёна половину работы, а Кай и сам справится с гостями.  
  
— А может, я все-таки спать? — жалобно просит Кай.  
  
— Нет! — рявкают на него Дио и Бэк, и так раздраженные, что тот не помогал им раньше.  
  
— А предателя раскрыл-таки я, — ворчит парень, но больше не возникает.  
  
  
========== Крах системы. ==========  
  
Нет ничего более бесполезного в мире, чем жених перед свадьбой.   
  
Терри Пратчетт. К оружию! К оружию!  
  
День свадьбы приближался неумолимо. Лухана почти никто не трогал, чему он был искренне рад. Лу отдыхал в свое удовольствие, рефлексировал и настраивался на семейную жизнь. Ну, например, старался хотя бы убирать носки с пола и находить к ним пару. А что ещё оставалось делать? Свадебный костюм ему принес Тао, машиной его обеспечит Чен, а Сюмина назначили шафером. Мальчишника не было из-за «военного положения», но Лухан все же надрался за пару дней до краха его холостой жизни. Накануне не стал рисковать, чтобы не пугать девочку перегаром. Пару раз порывался позвонить Сехуну и лично все рассказать, но телефон парня был вне зоны доступа. Это Лу отрезвляло и напоминало о возложенной на него ответственности.  
  
Сюмин приезжает рано утром, запихивает Лухана в смокинг и везет к месту казни. Ну, для кого-то к месту бракосочетания. Единственное, что радует Лу в этот судный день — красная Ауди R8, как у его любимого Тони Старка.   
  
Его высаживают около шатра жениха. Напротив стоит шатер невесты, соединенный с первым закрытым коридором. Рядом уже стоят шикарные машины, бывшие когда-то собственностью Криса — «Феникс» приехал в обновках. Лу запихивают в его шатер, и Крис дает ему текст клятвы, чтобы тот выучил. Свадьба начнется с первым ударом колокола (хотя колокольни тут и не было, звук пустят через колонки). Со вторым Лухан должен выйти в коридор и встретиться с невестой. И только после третьего удара они должны были вместе идти к алтарю.  
  
Сценарий никак не напоминал ни традиционные свадьбы, ни христианские. Но на то это мафиозный праздник, чтобы делать все по своим правилам. Обычно жених встречал гостей и получал поздравления, чего Лу делать абсолютно не хотелось. Зато вместо этого у него оставалось время собраться с духом. Да и между звоном колокола успеть познакомиться с невестой.  
  
— Гэгэ? — под шатер робко заходит Тао.  
  
— О, серийный убийца пожаловал. Чего такой грустный? Праздник же, — ядовито здоровается Лухан, внутри злорадствуя, что не у него одного хреновое настроение.  
  
— Я признался Крису. Вчера, — склоняет голову парень.  
  
— И ты ещё жив? — удивляется Лу. — Хотя чему я удивляюсь, — бормочет под нос.  
  
Хуан кивает.   
  
— Он даже ничего по этому поводу не сказал, просто отложил разговор, пока со свадьбой не разберемся.  
  
— Я с ним поговорю, причем даже сегодня, — обещает Лухан. Хоть кто-то может в этом мире стать счастливым? Чанни с Бэкки не считаются — они читеры.  
  
Лу остался без завтрака, поэтому выгоняет Тао притащить еды. Хуан достает только поднос канапе, за что и оказывается побит листочком с клятвой.  
  
— И все же ты крут, гэгэ, — говорит Цзытао с набитым ртом. — Ради семьи расстаться с парнем — это сильно. Я вот не могу отказаться.  
  
— Знал бы ты, чего мне это стоило, — бормочет Лухан. — Нужно уметь расставлять приоритеты, а твоя влюбленность в Криса делу не мешает.   
  
— Я уверен, тебе воздастся за твою жертву.  
  
Лу вздрагивает. Бэкхён сказал то же самое, явно намекая на что-то, и Тао повторил, слово в слово. Был ли в этом какой-то тайный смысл, и его ждет какой-то бонус к женитьбе? Его невеста — сестра-близнец Сехуна? Тогда понятно, про какого брата он упоминал. Хотя, это уже из раздела фантастики, Се — и родственник лидера? Да за ним бы следили как за хрустальным и не пускали бы в одиночку на задания. Хотя почему именно он учился у Бэкки с Чанни, у элитных устранителей? Или фамильярное обращение с правой рукой лидера? Странности, незамеченные ранее, всплывали наружу.  
  
Звонит колокол. Тао тут же исчезает, сославшись на необходимость быть среди гостей. А Лухан остался наедине со своими мыслями. Лу чувствовал подвох, но в чем именно его обманули, никак понять не мог. Это его бесило. Как так, предателя он вычислил, а обычный сговор без особой конспирации — нет.  
  
Лухан меряет шагами палатку, дожидаясь второго сигнала. Умиротворяющая музыка на фоне только раздражает. Лу опять набирает Сехуна, но тот сбрасывает вызов. Неужели настолько обиделся? Или вот он — подвох.  
  
Колокол звонит во второй раз.  
  
Лухан набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и откидывает в сторону полу шатра. Сейчас он решит все загадки, лишь бы успеть до третьего звонка.   
  
***  
  
Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Сехун больше не сбегал и даже не просил телефон назад. Он послушно выполнял все требования, не задерживался нигде после вуза, никого не отвлекал и был просто паинькой. За исключением маленькой мести брату.   
  
Лэй был таким же гиком как и Се, поэтому у них легко получилось преодолеть недопонимание, возникшее ранее. Теперь уже Сехун висел на Исине маленькой коалой и не подпускал к нему никого, особенно Сухо. А Лэй, святая простота, так ничего и не понял.   
  
В день свадьбы Се кажется, что он едет не на свою свадьбу, а как минимум к какому-то монарху. Что Чанёль на Хеннесси, что Бэк на Кёнигсегге, а Каю так вообще перепала Бугатти Вейрон. Столько пафоса в своем клане Сехун никогда не видел. Причем сам ехал вместе с братом на Кадиллак Сиель.  
  
В шатре Се получает инструктаж, как будет проходить церемония. Бэкхён повторяет все по третьему кругу, чем раздражает не только макне, но и Лидера.  
  
— О! — прерывается Бэк, зажимая ухо. Наверняка там наушник, такое мероприятие без высоких технологий просто никуда.  
  
— Едут. Ладно, будем считать, ты все запомнил, — говорит Бэкхён и уносится наружу.  
  
Сехун бурчит что-то о том, какой же Бэк приставучий параноик.  
  
— Сехунни, ты все еще злишься? — нарушает молчание Сухо.  
  
— Я понимаю, что для всех нас значит этот фарс, но мне все равно обидно, что ты даже не спросил моего мнения, — отвечает Се.  
  
— Крису нужен был ответ, кого ещё я мог назвать? — возражает Лидер. — Бэкхёну или Чанёлю не доверяют в «Драконе», а Кай слишком импульсивен для такой ответственности. А ты — мой брат. Тебя пока никто не знает, но твой статус уже будет подсознательно вызывать у людей доверие.   
  
— Хён, я ничего не знаю, политикой клана вообще не интересовался, как я буду со всем справляться? Я только и могу, что следовать урокам Бэкки с Чанни, у меня не получится, — выдает свои сомнения Сехун.  
  
— Я верю в тебя, — улыбается Сухо. — Ты же мой брат, наш макне, ты все сделаешь правильно.  
  
Се хмыкает и закрывается листком с текстом.  
  
— Если бы ты меня просто попросил, а не приказывал, я бы все сделал.  
  
Сухо пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты бы легко отказался от Лухана.  
  
Сехун вскакивает, в шоке смотря на брата.  
  
— Откуда?..  
  
— Бэк рассказал. Не думал же ты, что со свадьбой вам удастся это утаить? — пытается успокоить его Сухо. — В конце концов, ваша выходка могла поставить под удар всех, развязав войну наших кланов.   
  
— А что Крис? Он знает? А Лу не пострадал? — сыпет вопросам взволнованный Се.  
  
— Тише, с ним все в порядке. Я уговорил Криса вас помиловать.  
  
— Свадьба — это расплата, да? Хён, ты дурак, — падает на стул макне. — Тебе надо было с самого начала меня шантажировать Луханом, тогда бы я и слова не сказал.  
  
— Даже для меня это слишком, — отводит взгляд в сторону Лидер. — Манипулировать твоими чувствами к этому парню… Что я, не понимаю что ли, что такое любовь.  
  
Сехун сжимает ладонь брата. Се понимает, что ему уже пора повзрослеть и думать своей головой, а не надеяться на старших. Не надо было устраивать подростковый бунт с побегом, обижаться на Лухана и злиться на брата. А теперь поздно сожалеть, совсем скоро ему предстоит взять под свою ответственность чужую жизнь, и тут он уже не сможет спрятаться за чужими спинами.  
  
— Ты же простишь братика, да, Се? — спрашивает Сухо, обнимая парня.  
  
— Конечно, хён.  
  
— Тогда пообещай больше не приставать к Лэю.  
  
Звонит колокол. Лидер желает удачи и выходит.  
  
Сехун неожиданно для себя полностью успокаивается. Подумаешь, свадьба. Вот вместе с Лэем взламывать Министерство Обороны — вот это экстрим.   
  
Внезапно звонит возвращенный телефон — это Лухан. Се одновременно и хочет и не хочет взять трубку. Он мог бы поблагодарить Лу за то, что косвенно вставил ему мозги, и узнать, как он поживает, не сильно ли досталось от Криса. Но мало ли, что у оленя в голове, зачем он звонит. Если Лухан хочет предложить все бросить и убежать — Сехун просто не сможет отказаться. Парень сбрасывает вызов, понадеявшись, что Лу потерпит до конца церемонии.  
  
Второй звонок. Время знакомиться с невестой.  
  
***  
  
Лухан выходит в коридор и застывает в немом шоке.   
  
— Количество неожиданных встреч с тобой зашкаливает, — неуверенно комментирует Лу. — Такого я, бля, не ожидал.  
  
Напротив него стоит Сехун с открытым ртом.  
  
— А где моя невеста? Сбежала? — спрашивает младший.  
  
— Какая ещё невеста? Где твоя сестра?   
  
— Какая ещё сестра? Нет у меня никакой сестры. Только брат, — возмущается Сехун.  
  
— Как нет? А как же моя невеста — двоюродная сестра Сухо? — удивляется Лу.  
  
— У нас нет двоюродных сестер, — разводит руками Се. — Так стоп. В смысле твоя невеста? А моя?  
  
— Чего? — только и может сказать Лухан. — Остановимся на минутку и прекратим задавать тупые вопросы. Начнем сначала. У Сухо есть сестра?  
  
— Да говорю же, нет у нас никого! — начинает беситься Се.   
  
— У кого у вас? — переспрашивает Лу. — Подожди… Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
  
— Я брат Сухо. Родной и единственный, — рубит правду Сехун.   
  
Пазл сложился. Теперь Лухан видит, где его наебали. Сначала он начинает дико ржать, отпуская истерику на волю, чуть ли не валясь на земле в припадке, пока Се пытается его успокоить.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что эти козлы нас обманули? — сквозь слезы говорит Лу. — Они сказали нам, что надо жениться на девушке, а сами держали нас подальше друг от друга, чтобы мы ни о чем не догадались.  
  
— Но, как же… — бормочет Сехун. — Как же расплата, как же традиционная семья, да мы парни, в конце концов!  
  
— Им нужен устный договор. Не все ли равно кого сводить? — понемногу успокаивается Лухан.  
  
— Если так, тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, — стонет Се.   
  
Несколько дней назад. Встреча лидеров.  
  
— Есть один пункт, неучтенный в Кодексе, — сказал Крис, потирая подбородок, — устный договор. Только как реализовать его, чтобы мы не подозревали друг друга в его нарушении?  
  
— Форма ведь может быть любой, верно? — спросил Сухо. — Кажется, у меня есть идея, как нам заявить об объединении публично и при этом не нарушить Кодекс. Нам нужно по козлу отпущения с каждой стороны.  
  
— И для чего же?   
  
— Они принесут клятву друг другу, и будут гарантом её выполнения, — пояснил Феникс.  
  
— Я все равно не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — сдался Крис.  
  
— Свадьба, — улыбнулся Сухо.  
  
— Свадьба?  
  
Бэкхён и Тао синхронно пнули друг друга под столом. Такого решения проблемы они не предполагали.  
  
— Да, свадьба.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — переспросил Ву. — У тебя есть доверенное лицо, девушка, которую можно сосватать за одного из наших парней?  
  
— Почему обязательно девушка? Нам же не нужна настоящая свадьба. Это всего лишь фарс, чтобы подразнить старейшин, — объяснил Сухо.  
  
— Ну, если посмотреть с этой стороны… Значит, нам нужно выбрать по члену семьи. Мы должны им доверять, и при этом они должны быть лояльны к другому клану, — задумался Крис.  
  
— Ещё они должны быть ценными для нас лично, чтобы мы позаботились об их охране как следует.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, кто мог бы подойти на эту роль, — сказал Ву.  
  
Тао дернул босса на рукав свитера.  
  
— Крис, а может это… Ну… Лухан? — предложил Хуан.  
  
— Лухан? — удивился Ву.  
  
Он что-то забормотал себе под нос. Бэк послал убийственный взгляд Тао, спрашивая, что тот задумал. Панда скорчил странную рожу и что-то показал руками.  
  
— А в этом есть логика. Женихом с моей стороны будет Лухан, — внезапно сказал Крис.   
  
Какая логика, Бёну не очень понятно, но задумку Тао он раскусил.  
  
— Тогда я сейчас тоже выберу, — кивнул Сухо. Правая рука «Дракона» его устраивает полностью.  
  
— Макне! — воскликнул Бэкхён, пока Лидер не начал думать.  
  
— Что макне? При чем здесь он? — не понял Сухо.  
  
— Доверенное лицо, ты им дорожишь, в разборки наши он почти не попадал. Ну чем не кандидат? — перечислил Бён. Лишь бы Лидер согласился, тогда всем будет счастье.  
  
— Аргументируй подробнее, — мягко улыбнулся Сухо. Бэк понимает, что попал.  
  
— Ну, э… Он твой брат?  
  
— Это не аргумент, — отрезал Лидер.  
  
— Э… — не нашел, что ответить, Бэкки.  
  
— Они с Лу встречаются, — влез Тао.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Сухо.  
  
— Что?! — рыкнул Крис.  
  
— Бля, — приложил руку к лицу Бэк.  
  
— Тао, потрудись объяснить, — приказал Ву.  
  
— Я их запалил, когда они трахались прямо посреди дела, я больше ничего не знаю, клянусь, — протараторил Хуан.  
  
Сухо посмотрел на Бэкхёна. Тот окончательно уверился в том, что скоро станет трупом. Потому что не уследил за макне, потому что позволил парням встречаться, потому что не доложил Лидеру.  
  
— Я правильно понимаю, что ты в курсе происходящего? — спросил Сухо у Бёна.  
  
— Я могу все рассказать, только давай в более приватной обстановке, — покосился на выясняющих отношения драконов Бэк.  
  
— Нет, прямо сейчас. Думаю, Крису тоже будет интересно послушать, чем занимаются его подчиненные, — приказал Лидер.  
  
Ву кивнул, оставляя в захвате Панду, которого душил до этого.  
  
Бэкхёну пришлось выложить все от и до. И то, как они с Луханом столкнулись после того скандального дела. И то, как застукали любовников в квартире, и как потом ездили к Лу за город. Не забывает Бэк упомянуть, что на третье дело Сехун вызвался, чтобы увидеть Лухана.  
  
— Ну, допустим, у них и правда любовь, — сказал Сухо, — но я одного не понимаю — почему вы с Паком не предупредили меня? Это мой младший брат, черт возьми!  
  
Бэкхён вздрогнул. Лидер прищурил глаза, и он уже не улыбается. Но это не означало, что виноватым можно подыскивать место на кладбище. Лидер просто обдумывал, как их всех наказать.  
  
— Мы должны их проучить, — обратился к Крису Сухо. — И да, пускай оба несут ответственность перед семьями, их поженим.  
  
Ифань кивнул.  
  
— Я бы предпочел это обдумать как следует, но эта идея выглядит здраво. Скажем спасибо Тао за информацию.  
  
Панда сжался под тройным убийственным взглядом. А ещё он представил, что ему сделает Лу, когда узнает, кто подставил оленя.  
  
— Кстати, шикарная конспирация. Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя есть брат. Если честно, я до сих пор не знаю твоего настоящего имени, — признался Крис.  
  
— Ну, раз мы скоро станем родственниками... В знак доверия скажу. Авансом. Ким Чунмён.  
  
Ву довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— А я знаю, что мы сделаем с Луханом и Сехуном. Лу мы скажем, что он женится на двоюродной сестре Лидера «Феникса», а Сехуну можно сказать, что его ждет китайская аристократка. Эти двое сделают так, чтобы они ни о чем не догадались, — предложил Крис, указывая на Тао и Бэка.  
  
— Идеально, — ухмыльнулся Сухо. — Не забудем Чанёля, как одного из виноватых. Кстати, о нем. Что будем делать с Паком и Хуаном? Они своим поведением могут сорвать мероприятие.  
  
На Тао снова убийственно посмотрели.  
  
— Я постараюсь держать себя в руках, — сдавленно пообещал Цзытао.  
  
Наше время.  
  
— Я убью того, кто нас сдал, — обещает Лухан.  
  
— Давай сначала поженимся, а потом придумаем месть. Хотя, есть у меня одна идейка, — ухмыляется Сехун.  
  
Фоновая мелодия сменяется перезвоном колокольчиков, предвещающих начало действия.  
  
— Наш выход, — говорит Лу и берет Сехуна за руку.  
  
Третий звонок.  
  
  
========== Театр абсурда. ==========  
  
Они выходят под колокольный звон. Плечом к плечу, высоко подняв головы, как будто они здесь короли положения, а не заложники ситуации.   
  
Парни идут между рядами людей, по левую руку «Феникс», по правую — «Дракон». В конце их ожидает арка, увитая лозой, стоящая на деревянном помосте.   
  
Сехун поглядывает в сторону брата, отмечая оживление среди внутреннего круга. Чанёль с Бэкхёном еле сдерживают конский ржач, пытаясь строить серьезные мины. Прибить бы их, или хотя бы проучить разок, да некогда про это думать. На стороне «Дракона», наоборот, подчеркнутая серьезность, которая не соответствует торжеству — фарс есть фарс, и на взгляд Се, такие лица уместны лишь на похоронах.   
  
К алтарю выходит Чен, приглашая женихов подойти ближе. Рядом с ними встают их шаферы — Кай и Сюмин, держа каждый по кольцу.   
  
— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы почтить вниманием союз двух лиц, — начинает Чен.  
  
По толпе прошелся тихий гул, как будто члены семей все ещё не смирились, но возникать не желали.   
  
— Не просто союз, а целый Союзище!   
  
Крис грозит увлекшемуся парню, и тот сразу возвращается к своему тексту.  
  
— Два честных и открытых сердца, полных решительных и храбрых стремлений защитить свои семьи, решились соединить себя узами брака.   
  
Сехун замечает отделенную от всех группу людей, недовольно взирающих на фиктивную свадьбу. Наверняка, это приглашенные из других кланов.   
  
— Мы с трепетом относимся к их непростому решению, поэтому давайте же выслушаем их. Прошу, клятвы женихов! И первому даю слово Лухану, правой руке Криса, великолепного лидера «Дракона»! — возвещает Чен и подставляет микрофон.  
  
Лу поворачивается к Се.  
  
—Я обещаю Тебе и всем вокруг быть любящим другом и партнером в браке. Говорить и слушать, доверять и ценить Тебя, уважать и беречь уникальность друг друга. Поддерживать и делать сильнее Тебя на протяжении всех жизненных радостей и печалей. Я обещаю делиться мыслями и желаниями на протяжении того, как мы будем строить нашу совместную жизнь. Мы построим семью, в которой будет царить гармония. Равных Нам не будет никого. Наша сила — в непохожести, Наша цель — защитить себя. Я клянусь перед этим небом и перед этими людьми, что не предам и подставлю плечо, когда потребуется. Во имя Мира.  
  
Губы шепчут «Я люблю тебя», парни смотрят глаза в глаза, уже не обращая внимания на окружающих.  
  
— Прошу вторую клятву от необыкновенно хорошо скрытого брата лидера «Феникса», Сехуна!  
  
— Это не будет легко, — тихо начинает Се. — Это будет действительно трудно. Нам придется работать над этим каждый день. Но я хочу это делать, я хочу быть с тобой, протягивать руку помощи, прикрывать спину и выступать впереди, когда потребуется. Я буду рядом и смогу найти силы поддержать тебя. Я клянусь, что отныне и навсегда, я твой полноправный партнер.  
  
Сехун заканчивает срывающимся голосом, а Чен объявляет их мужем и мужем. Кай с Сюмином подсовывают кольца, обычные обручи из белого золота, без гравировок или камней. Се кажется нереальным, что у него на пальце кольцо, а у Лухана аналогичное. Разве мог он представить, что будет жениться, когда только увидел красивую девушку на банкете. И пусть Сехун сам играет роль девушки, почему-то он чувствует себя именно женихом, а не невестой.  
  
Первым подходит поздравить Сухо, ловко проскальзывая мимо Криса вперед.   
  
— Ну как тебе невеста, братик? — смеется Сухо, обнимая Се.  
  
— Можешь забыть, что я пообещал не трогать Лэя, — ворчит макне.   
  
Сухо здоровается с Луханом и благодарит за проявленное терпение и выдержку. К Сехуну подходит Крис.  
  
— Поздравляю, теперь вам не потребуется смущать окружающих в самых неожиданных местах, — пожимает ему руку Ву.  
  
— Я бы не был столь уверен, что Лу станет пользоваться ожидаемыми местами, — шутит Се, проверяя реакцию Криса на пошлый намек.  
  
— В «Фениксе» настолько свободные нравы, что спальни и кровати вы просто игнорируете? — кривится Ву, явно намекая, что в курсе развлечений и Чанни с Бэкки, и Сухо с Лэем.   
  
Сехун пожимает плечами и не успевает ответить, как его сминают в объятиях те же Бэк и Чан. Возмутившись от вопиющего неуважения к собственной персоне, Крис пытается высказать свое царское неудовольствие, но его в который раз за сегодняшний день прерывают. И не кто-нибудь, а Лухан.  
  
— Убью, суки! — парень бросается на Бэкхёна, протягивая руки к его горлу. Се вовремя перехватывает его поперек туловища, а Чанёль загораживает Бэка.  
  
— Это не я, это Тао! — по-бабски визжит Бён, прячась за широкой спиной Пака.  
  
— Тао!   
  
Искомого субъекта в округе не наблюдалось.   
  
— Никуда он отсюда не денется, — ворчит Лу.  
  
Сехун горько вздыхает и выводит парня к толпе, которая желала их поздравить. «Феникс» с «Драконом» пока ещё не сильно желали контактировать, и слова поддержки они получают только от своих. Поток людей не желал прекращаться, а Се уже устал улыбаться в большинстве своем незнакомым людям. Вдобавок, Лу куда-то исчез.  
  
Кое-как расправившись с поздравлениями, Сехун пытается найти знакомые лица. Перехватив у официанта бокал с шампанским, Се направляется к бордовой макушке Бэка, как его зажимают в объятия.  
  
— Мелким пить нельзя, — отбирает бокал объявившийся Лухан и залпом его выпивает.  
  
— Я уже взрослый, — возмущается Сехун.  
  
— Мне твой брат приказал держать тебя в трезвости и сохранности. Видимо, чтобы единственному остаться разрулить нашу большую пьянку, — хихикает Лу, чмокая парня в щеку.  
  
— А ты, я вижу, уже успел выпить, — обижается Се.  
  
— Да брось, радоваться надо, что так легко отделались, — улыбается Лухан. — Смотри, там стол с подарками. Я уже давно на него заглядываюсь, пошли, посмотрим.  
  
Сехун обреченно вздыхает, понимая, что быть ему сегодня трезвым. Совсем чуть-чуть пьяный олень вызывает желание следить за его выходками, дабы потом не было стыдно.   
  
Разноцветных коробок слишком много. Видимо, каждый член семьи решил показать свое внимание. Подарки от более привилегированных людей на видных местах, всякой шушеры — сзади или на земле. Се понятия не имеет, что могли подарить совсем незнакомые люди. Но от знакомых опасается открывать ещё больше — зная Чанни с Бэкки, можно не сомневаться в какой-нибудь подставе. Да и Кай особой серьезностью обычно не отличается.   
  
— Еда, — стонет Сехун, открывая подарок Дио. Тот подарил набор дорогого сорта кофе.  
  
— Кстати о еде, пойду, принесу, — одобряет желание младшего Лу и ускакивет в сторону столов под навесами.   
  
Се облизывается на аппетитные шедевры кулинарии, ведь о его питании последние несколько дней никто не заботился. Пока Лухан набирает тарелки, Сехун открывает коробку от Бэка с Чаном, чтобы в случае чего суметь спрятать. Подозрения оправдываются, Се видит очень страшную вещь. Женское кружевное красное белье. И он не сомневается, кому достанутся стринги, Лу не упустит такую возможность поэкспериментировать над младшим. Сехун прячет подарок в оставшейся куче и с непринужденным лицом открывает коробку Кая.  
  
— Стейк отпад, — возвращается Лухан, жуя на ходу. — Что это тут у тебя?  
  
Се не сыплет проклятьями только из-за того, что ему заткнули рот мясом. А так бы побежал убивать гада.  
  
— Вау, набор «молодого господина», — хихикает Лу, рассматривая плетку. — Скажи мне, чей подарок, и я засуну ему это в жопу. Не люблю плетки.  
  
Выбирая между мертвым Каем и живым, Сехун выбирает мертвого.  
  
***  
  
Официальная часть прошла хорошо. Приглашенные лидеры других кланов, в том числе и «Цилиня», скупо поздравили Сухо с Крисом и поспешили удалиться. Союз заключен, Кодекс не нарушен, придраться не к чему, а начинать открытую конфронтацию опасно.   
  
Сухо как никто другой знает, что пьянка сближает, поэтому алкоголь льется рекой. Конечно, многие не понимают причин перемирия, но со временем они должны либо осознать выгоду, либо смириться.  
  
Накануне оба лидера провели всеобщее собрание. Крис с трудом, но все же убедил старшую группировку своего клана, с молодняком было проще. Сейчас, наблюдая за своими людьми, он с удовольствием видит, что контакт начинает налаживаться. Пока ещё рано говорить о чем-то конкретном, но никто друг на друга с оружием не бросается. И этому способствует внезапное отсутствие Тао и Чанёля. Если с первым все было понятно — прятался от праведного гнева Лухана, то пропажа второго вместе с Бэкхёном намекала на пошлые мысли. И да, Сухо успел в красках расписать, чем эта парочка занимается в неположенных местах.  
  
К удивлению Криса, Сухо сидит в одиночестве за столом, рядом с ним нет даже Лэя.   
  
— Удивительно, но пока все гладко, — подходит к нему Ву. — Только никого из твоих приближенных парней я не вижу.  
  
— Посмотри под соседним столом, — как-то странно говорит Феникс, тяжело дыша.  
  
Крису приходится обойти весь ряд, чтобы его манипуляции не выглядели странно. Задрав скатерть, он обнаруживает Бэка с Чаном в позе «69».   
  
— Бля, — только и может сказать Крис. К такому жизнь его не готовила. Желание спрашивать, где мерзавец Кай, тут же пропадает.  
  
— И так всегда, — грустно комментирует Сухо.  
  
Ву переводит взгляд на союзника и чуть не садится на землю. Под столом сидит Лэй и самозабвенно отсасывает Сухо. Теперь понятно слишком прерывистое дыхание Феникса и раскрасневшиеся щеки.  
  
— Привет, — как ни в чем не бывало здоровается Исин и возвращается к своему занятию.  
  
Сухо закрывает лицо рукой, а Крис возводит глаза к небу.  
  
— Что вам так неймется, — риторически спрашивает Дракон.  
  
— Скучно, — отвечает Феникс.  
  
Крис уходит, не желая видеть разврат. Отойдя к машинам, чтобы проверить свой подарок новобрачным, ему попадаются Кай и Дио в своей машине, занятые понятно чем. На Ву напало такое раздражение, что ему срочно потребовался Тао для разрядки. Для тумака и хотя бы минета.   
  
Удостоверившись, что Лухан активно бухает, и ему нет никакого дела до болтливой панды, Крис идет на поиски. Местность была достаточно открытая, так что прятаться Тао было практически негде. Если только он заранее не оборудовал себе норку на случай взбешенного парнокопытного. Ву стучит по столу, под которым заныкались Чанёль и Бэкхён, и снова заглядывает к ним.  
  
— Я, конечно, не извиняюсь, что прерываю, но где может быть Тао? — спрашивает Крис.  
  
Пак что-то нечленораздельно мычит, так как рот у него занят, и машет в сторону пруда у подножия холма. Бён же в ответ матерится, что не стоит отрывать его парня от минета, и вырывает скатерть, снова закрываясь от мира.   
  
Ву спускается к воде и тут же находит Хуана. Парень сидит прямо на берегу в дорогущем костюме, понятно от какого дизайнера, и кидает камушки в воду.  
  
— Ты заставил тебя искать, — вместо приветствия говорит Крис.  
  
— Подумаешь, — бросает Тао, явно нарываясь.  
  
— Пошли, сделаешь мне минет под столом, — Ву тянет парня за рукав.  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
Крис в шоке останавливается. Чтобы Тао и перечил? Этот любитель побыть рабом отказывается выполнять приказ?  
  
— Не понял, — выдает Ифань.  
  
Хуан разворачивается и зло смотрит на босса.  
  
— Ты обещал выяснить наши отношения, без этого никуда не пойду.  
  
— Но не здесь же, — теряется Крис.  
  
Тао молча отворачивается и продолжает кидать камушки. У Ву просто нет выбора, если он не хочет получить потом мозговыносящий скандал. К тому же его уже поймал Лухан и накапал на мозги, что пора во всем сознаться.  
  
— Ладно, что ты хочешь услышать, — сдается Крис.  
  
— Что со мной будет дальше, когда ты меня казнишь, и что придумаешь в оправдание? — шокирует босса Тао.  
  
Любовь — это табу, за которое наказывают. И Хуан конечно решил, что оно его ждет. Вот только Крис не любит разбрасываться ценными кадрами. Тем более, когда ценные кадры ценны не только за способности. Да, Тао временами ведет себя как испорченный ребенок, с трудом сходится с людьми и вообще работает хорошо только по профилю. Но без Панды Крис не видит своего будущего. Без нытья о шмотках, без разнообразного оружия в шкафах, без странного секса. И как Ифань мог не догадываться, что на самом деле чувствует Тао. Они бы могли упростить жизнь друг другу, но нет, Крису потребовалось все усложнить с самого начала из-за дурацких опасений по поводу табу. Ифань — босс, ему вообще никто не должен указывать, что делать. А так он своими собственными руками завел их болезненные отношения в тупик, из которого сложно выбраться.  
  
— Ничего не будет, — вздыхает Крис, садясь рядом.  
  
— Что, слишком ценен, чтобы меня лишаться? — язвит Тао.  
  
Но иногда выйти из тупика можно, разрушив его.  
  
— Потому что мне тогда придется пойти за тобой, — отвечает Ифань.  
  
«Дракон» и «Феникс» начинают новую страницу истории корейской мафии. Лидеры сами устанавливают новые правила игры. Традиции, опирающиеся на свежие взгляды. Прогресс, черпающий силу в наследии. Пора меняться самому, чтобы изменить что-то вокруг себя.  
  
Взгляд Тао говорит красноречивее слов — он ни черта не понял.  
  
— Люблю я тебя, идиот, — вздыхает Крис. — Извиняться за сволочизм не буду, мы оба виноваты.   
  
Если бы Хуан был девушкой, он бы находился в предынфарктном состоянии. Но нет, он просто выдает непонятный писк и продолжает пялиться на Ифаня.  
  
— Пошли! — наконец отмирает Тао.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Под стол, минет делать! — чуть ли не кричит дурной камикадзе, вскакивая и таща Криса.  
  
Ифань в мыслях посылает Лухана на хуй, тем более есть конкретный адрес. Дурная Панда на радостях отчебучит что-нибудь несуразное, а Крису потом краснеть. Нет, он рад, что признался, такой груз с души свалился. Но пока ещё слишком рано шокировать остальных. Хватит пока и фарса со свадьбой.  
  
Тао все же удается вдолбить, что пока ещё надо вести себя тихо. Так что к столу по соседству с Сухо и Лэем Хуан подходит первым и проворно забирается под скатерть. Феникс косится на него с подозрением, в то время как Исин, как обычно, ничего не замечает. Усевшийся за тот же стол Дракон делает вид, что все в порядке.  
  
— Я вижу, тебе тоже скучно, — комментирует Сухо.  
  
— О нет, мне скучать некогда, — скалится Крис.  
  
Тао спешит приступить к делу. Ифань чуть раздвигает ноги, давая ему место для действий. Хуан проводит руками по бедрам босса и зубами расстегивает ширинку. Несколько поглаживающих движений сквозь белье, и член Криса встает. Ифань старается сидеть с невозмутимым лицом, чтобы никто не догадался, но, черт побери, противный Феникс искоса поглядывает. И Крис не может не отметить промелькнувшую зависть. Все же у Ифаня большой. Тао берет сразу на всю длину, обвивая член мягким языком. Он с оттяжкой двигает головой, успевая ещё и облизывать внутри вены, головку. Чертов длинный язык, из-за которого Крису тяжело держать каменное лицо. Хуан умеет довести босса до умопомрачения. Крис запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, кончая Панде в рот.  
  
Сухо вздыхает и качает головой. Разврат в общественных местах заразен, и первые разносчики ещё не вылезли из-под своего стола.  
  
— О, привет, Тао, — «просыпается» Лэй.  
  
Лидеры синхронно закатывают глаза.  
  
— Так-то два-один получилось, — комментирует Сухо, показывая язык.  
  
Крис снова закатывает глаза, отмечая озорной пирсинг.  
  
— Что, прости? — переспрашивает Ву.  
  
— Это дурацкая игра Сехуна считать всякую ерунду, кто больше, — поясняет Феникс. — Дурость абсолютная, но привязывается.  
  
— А я не против. Раз наше соперничество сошло на нет, то небольшая игра скрасит наше существование, — выпинывает Тао из-под стола Крис. Хватит с них на сегодня.  
  
Сбоку раздается кряхтение, и на свет выползает Чанёль.  
  
— Семь-четыре, и ты сосешь, — поднимается он, застегивая ширинку.  
  
— Семь-пять, мудло, ты забыл про машину, — шипит Бэкхён, появляясь следом.  
  
— О нет, только не это, — стонет Сухо.  
  
— В любом случае ты сосешь. У меня теперь рот не закрывается, — жестикулирует Пак и хватает со стола салфетку.   
  
— Ты уже сдаешься? — ехидно спрашивает Бэк, поправляя бордовую челку, смотрясь в ложку.  
  
— Нет! — громко басит Чанёль, пугая окружающих. — Но мне нужен перерыв.  
  
Сухо опускает голову на стол от их разговора.  
  
— Теперь я даже рад, что они не со мной, — комментирует Крис.  
  
— А я только хотел предложить забрать их обратно.  
  
Мимо них проносится Кай, которого преследует Лухан на заплетающихся ногах, помахивая плеткой. Лидеры в очередной раз ловят фейспалм с подчиненных.   
  
— Хён, тебе Кай сильно нужен? — подлетает к столам Сехун.  
  
— В целом да. Сейчас нет.  
  
— Спасибо, — макне уносится вслед за мужем.  
  
Лидеры переглядываются, понимая, что кого-то надо спасать. И этот кто-то скорее всего Кай. Они встают и включаются в погоню.   
  
Кай же огребал не за свой подарок, а за то, что не вовремя про него напомнил. Се и Лу мирно сидели, олень пытался нажраться, взывая младшего к состраданию, а макне довольствовался соком, ибо все высокоградусное отбирал Лухан. После очередной попытки Сехуна глотнуть шампанского, он уже было собирался напомнить о своих погубленных нервах, как появился Кай с пошлыми шутками про ролевые игры. Дошутился.   
  
Парней ловят около парковки, когда Кай уже пытается спрятаться за Дио. Шатающегося Лу удерживает Сехун, пытаясь отобрать у старшего плетку. Крис хватает оленя под руку, и тот сразу затихает. Сухо показывает макне, что все в порядке, и отсылает виновника погони прочь.  
  
— О, а я думал ещё и за тебя чуть-чуть отомстить, — пьяненько хихикает Лухан, пальцами показывая насколько «чуть-чуть» была бы месть.  
  
— Забыли же об этом, — вздыхает Крис, отвешивая оленю подзатыльник. — В любом случае, вам можно ехать домой.  
  
Лу, шатаясь, разворачивается к Се и виснет на нем со счастливым визгом.  
  
— А домой ко мне или домой к Сехуну? — все же соображает Лухан. — Это же получается, что Сехун живет с Сухо, и я теперь тоже? Какая бредятина.  
  
— Ну уж нет, мне такого счастья не надо, — возмущается Сухо и достает из внутреннего кармана конверт. — Вот мой вам подарок. Здесь адрес и активационная карточка для кодового замка. У вас теперь своя собственная квартира.  
  
Конверт переходит в руки Лу, что вызывает волну негодования у Се, сдерживаемую только присутствием Ву.  
  
— А на чем мы едем? Я так понимаю, что тут большинство уже бухие, — спрашивает Сехун.  
  
— На этом, — теперь Крис достает из кармана связку ключей и кидает младшему. — Мой подарок.  
  
— А я пьяненький, — комментирует Лу. — Зато понятно, почему Се сегодня язвенник-трезвенник.  
  
Сехун с волнением смотрит на свою давнюю мечту, ключи от машины, и поворачивает к Сухо.  
  
— Хён, правда, можно? Теперь у меня своя машина будет? — младший бросается на брата и сжимает его в объятиях.  
  
Сухо сдавленно протестует, пытаясь отмахнуться ещё и от полезшего обниматься Лухана. Его спасает только то, что Се хочет поскорее увидеть подарок. На звук сигнализации он находит Чарджер 1969 года.   
  
— Тот самый! — восклицает Сехун. — Да Чанёль изойдет кровавыми слезами, когда узнает!  
  
— Мужик, — уважительно тянет Лу. — Я потом тебе байк куплю, он круче.   
  
Лидеры провожают молодоженов и отправляются выполнять запланированные дела. Свадьба свадьбой, но у них общий враг на носу, нужно готовиться. За своих людей они не беспокоятся, никому и в голову не придет устраивать организованное нападение на веселящихся мафиози, только нарвутся на ещё большие неприятности. К тому же вооруженную группу ещё на подступах к месту действия отстреляют снайперы. Проверив общую ситуацию и удостоверившись, что Тао не бьет морду Паку, а всего лишь в обнимку с ним на радостях нажирается, лидеры тайно уезжают обратно в Сеул. У лидеров нет права на отдых.  
  
Сехун разгоняется на трассе по максимуму, радуясь обретенной свободе. Собственная квартира, собственная машина, собственный муж. Красота.  
  
— Может, я все же в навигаторе адрес наберу, — говорит под руку Лу.  
  
— Я знаю, где это, — отмахивается Се и разгоняется ещё больше.  
  
Они приезжают в элитный спальный район, где во всех стеклянных высотках есть подземный гараж, дворецкий, собственная химчистка и услуги клининга. Как раз таки дворецкий перетаскивает коробки с подарками из машины в лифт. Лухан выглядит удивительно трезвым для человека, выпивавшего за двоих.  
  
— Это ещё фигня, а вот спаивать посла Таиланда было сложно, он пил как слон. А я ещё в юбке был, и он ко мне приставал. Ты, главное, держи меня, а то упаду, — отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Лу.  
  
В лифте им показывают отдельную панель для их карты. Никто кроме них, или тех, кто будет знать код, не попадет в квартиру. Се уже предвкушает пентхаус как у брата, когда как Лухана начинает потряхивать.   
  
— О нет, — стонет Лу, когда двери лифта открываются.  
  
Парни выходят в некое подобие холла. Прямо перед ними огромное панорамное окно.  
  
— Последний этаж, бля, — бурчит Лухан, перетаскивая коробки.  
  
— Да ты быстро привыкнешь, меня сначала тоже это напрягало у брата, — ободряет его Се, пиная подарки в сторону предположительно гостиной. — И ты разве не пьян, чтобы быть похрабрее?  
  
— О точно, я же пьян.   
  
Но Лу продолжает в полголоса материться, прячась на большом белом диване, стоящем тут же, пока Сехун идет рассматривать квартиру. Это очень большая квартира, во весь этаж, с большими комнатами. Коридоры отсутствуют. Кажется, что одно большое пространство, поделенное перегородками так, что можно почти свободно пройти по периметру квартиры, только кухня отделена дверями. В центре, где нет доступа к окнам, Се находит тайную комнату — гардеробную и огромную ванную, отделанную белым мрамором с длинным умывальником, душевой кабиной, самой ванной и двумя унитазами. Шикарная квартира, как раз для таких пафосных и опасных парней как они.   
  
— Лу! Тут есть лестница на крышу! — радостно кричит Сехун.  
  
— Уйди, пративный! Только через мой труп! — доносится с дивана.  
  
— Я вообще-то не звал наверх, — улыбается Се, возвращаясь к Лухану.  
  
Парень уже более свободно валяется на диване и перебирает подарки. Что-то он скидывает в кучу, что-то аккуратно откладывает.  
  
— Здесь есть комнаты и без окон, — шепчет Се, склоняясь над ним.  
  
— Хочу туда, — мурлычет Лу. — А ещё спать, у меня была очень ебанутая неделя.   
  
— Ну спать все равно напротив окна, так что разрешаю подольше зависнуть в ванной, потому что тебе безопасно там или в гардеробной.  
  
— У нас есть гардеробная? — оживляется Лухан. — И что это ты ведешь себя как строгий муж, а?  
  
— Я и есть муж, — Сехун демонстрирует кольцо на левой руке.  
  
— Ладно, муж, веди.   
  
Отправив Лу в ванную, Се плюхается на кровать и смотрит на открывающийся вид. Сквозь облака прорываются розовые лучи заходящего солнца. На соседних высотках пляшут блики, меняющиеся из-за движущихся облаков. Сехуну нравится рассматривать панораму, как будто он стоит над городом, поднявшись из той ямы, где они были с братом. Сейчас, находясь в этой квартире, совсем не обжитой, несмотря на обилие дизайнерских украшений, Се чувствует умиротворение. Спасибо брату за такой щедрый подарок.   
  
Рассматривая в свете заката свое кольцо, Сехун только сейчас понимает, что произошло. Муж, у него теперь есть муж, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. Правда, жену обещали, но и такой вариант сойдет. Вообще, Лухан был идеальным вариантом, потому что он уже столько лет варился в мафиозной кухне, что наставить зеленого Се ему не составит труда.   
  
Сехуну так хочется сказать Лу, что он чувствует. Это даже больше, чем просто любовь, это какое-то окрыление. Это чувство, будто можешь горы свернуть. Он хочет рассказать больше о себе, о брате, ведь теперь они одна семья, да и самому выяснить то, что раньше скрывалось из-за их условий. И так хорошо, что Лухан быстро собрался перед алтарем и не дал Се впасть в панику непонимания.   
  
— Я почти трезв, — со вздохом наслаждения, наконец, появляется Лу, завернутый в большой белый халат. — Иди тоже, там ещё халат есть.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь закрыть шторы, — говорит Се, останавливаясь в дверях.  
  
— Я помню, как ты мечтал потрахаться, глядя на ночное небо, — улыбается Лу.  
  
Сехун пищит и бежит поскорее мыться, чтобы получить сладенькое.  
  
Когда он выходит, его взору открывается невероятная и очень сексуальная картина. В полумраке заката Лухан развалился на кровати, раскинув ноги, затянутые в красные чулки, прикрепленные к поясу. Одной рукой он посасывает свои пальцы, второй неспешно гладит член сквозь не прикрывающие ничего красные стринги. На полу валяется тот самый пеньюар из набора Чана с Бэком. Теперь понятно, кто заныкал подарок.  
  
— Ебать, — только и может сказать Се.  
  
— Еби, — разрешает Лу.   
  
Лухан проводит мокрым пальцем по груди, достигая неприкрытой головки эрегированного члена. Он спускается дальше, отодвигая ниточку стрингов и поглаживая анус. Лу расставляет ещё шире ноги, как бы приглашая Сехуна начать действовать.   
  
— Я уже почти завершил прелюдию, хочешь пропустить и все остальное? — дразнится Лухан, сгибая одну ногу в колене.  
  
Се рычит и сбрасывает с себя халат. Он усаживается между разведенных ног и зависает, не решаясь присоединиться. Лу хрипло стонет, возвращая руку, чтобы смочить еще, но его останавливает Сехун, подставляя свои пальцы. Лухан жадно сосет их, ведь смазки у них нет — никто не додумался подарить, как будто они с Се таскают все с собой.   
  
Сехун вставляет первый палец, поглаживая бедро чуть выше чулка. Лу одобрительно стонет и поглаживает себя, уделяя внимания соскам. Се склоняется к животу, пока добавляет второй палец и присасывается к коже над поясом. Лухан мычит и сгибает ноги в коленях, когда парень массирует простату.   
  
Настолько непривычно видеть самоуверенного оленя, стонущим от простых пальцев, что Сехуну сносит голову. Он прекращает ласки и срывает зубами стринги, вырывая застежки чулок с корнем. По тонкому капрону идут стрелки, что Лу хнычет, жалея классную вещь.  
  
— Да мы потом ещё сто таких купим, — заводится Се, стягивая зубами порванную тряпочку. Лухан остается в одном чулке и бесполезном поясе.  
  
— Это лимитка Виктории Сикрет, таких больше нет, — остается только удивляться, откуда Лу известны такие подробности. Правда, Сехуна это заботит сейчас в последнюю очередь.  
  
Се приподнимает бедра старшего, собирает смазку с членов, потому что слюной пользоваться не айс, и, наконец-то, всаживает Лухану почти по самые яйца.  
  
— Ох, Се! — стонет Лу, подхватывая ноги под коленями.  
  
Сехун склоняется и целует своего мужа, делая первый толчок. Лухан аж прикусывает ему губу. Се вцепляется в его бедра и размашисто вбивается в раскрытое тело. Первый секс у человека в роли актива — он отрывается, как может.  
  
Внезапный смех Лу заставляет его остановиться.   
  
— Хватит ржать! — от неожиданности Сехун выходит из мужа.  
  
— Но ты пыхтишь как паровоз, — заливается Лухан.  
  
— Ты пьян, — возмущается Се.  
  
— А ты меня сбиваешь.  
  
Лу перекидывает свою ногу на противоположное плечо Сехуна, опрокидывает его на спину, а сам садится сверху. Лухан проводит языком по ключицам парня и пару раз надрачивает ему. Он приподнимается на коленях и принимает в себя член Сехуна. Лу ведет, сам решает, в каком темпе двигаться, позволяя Се только держаться за ягодицы. Он то наклоняется, скользя по Сехуну и царапая того поясом, то практически откидывается назад, позволяя проникать как можно дальше. Лу дразнится, облизывая губы и сдерживая парня на спине, и в тот же момент наклоняется, чтобы поставить засос на шее.   
  
— В режиме пассива я буду залипать на твои ключицы, — томно простанывает ему на ухо Лу, оставляя ещё одну отметину.  
  
Се действительно громко дышит, он никак не может совладать с собой и снова стать ведущим в их партии. Но сбить Лухана с лидерского настроя не просто. Тем более не тогда, когда мозги отказываются соображать, отдавая пространство под одну единственную мысль: «Лухан насаживается на мой член».   
  
Лу упирается Сехуну в грудь одной рукой, ускоряя темп и надрачивая себе. Се сжимает в руках ягодицы, помогая ему двигаться, и кончает первый. Лухан пачкает их животы и скатывается на свободное место.  
  
Сехун пытается отдышаться. Даже просто на спине, не сильно подмахивая, он запыхался. Но это был самый лучший свадебный подарок. Лу задирает ногу с единственным чулком и потихоньку его снимает, тогда как из задницы вытекает струйка спермы.  
  
— А кончать в меня было не обязательно, — ворчит парень, вытирая разодранным бельем сперму с животов.  
  
Се шмыгает носом, смущенно помалкивая. Он просто пропустил момент.  
  
— Так, ты в душ, а я в ванную. Как хорошо, что есть и то, и то, — командует Лухан. — А потом спать, хватит на сегодня. И я надеюсь, ты успел насладиться видом из окна, потому что без штор было в первый и последний раз.   
  
Сехун протестующе мычит. Он как-то и забыл из-за такого сексуального Лу, что есть бонус в виде панорамного окна. Но против мужа не попрешь.  
  
  
========== Без лидерских замашек. Игра на выживание. ==========  
  
Лухан просыпается от солнца, лезущего в глаза. Рядом лежит Сехун, зарывшийся лицом в подушку. Чувствуя потребность посетить ванную, Лу встает с кровати. Его не смущает нагота, даже несмотря на то, что окно во всю стену, а шторы они не закрывали. Кому может понадобиться подглядывать за шестидесятым этажом. После ванной Лухан все же накидывает халат. Хоть он и опасается окон, но желание посмотреть дом все же появляется.   
  
Внезапно до него доносится странный звук, как будто шипение масла, а ещё запах вкусной еды. Понимая, что дверь в ванную он знает, а за второй дверью может быть кухня с домработницей (а почему бы ей не быть в такой квартире, где будут жить два не умеющих готовить парня), Лу идет на звуки. Какого же было его удивление, когда вместо женщины филиппинского происхождения он видит за плитой самого Сухо.  
  
— Доброе утро, — здоровается Феникс.  
  
— Доброе. А разве в комплекте с Се прилагался его брат? — от шока хамит Лухан.  
  
— Только на первый день, в качестве бонуса, — улыбается Сухо. — Я ещё вещи его привез.  
  
Лу садится за высокий стол и внимательно следит за движениями парня.  
  
— И как мне вас теперь называть. Братец Сухо? Или господин Лидер? — спрашивает Лухан.  
  
— Можно без церемоний, Чунмён, — отвечает Сухо, выкладывая к овощам на сковородке лапши.  
  
— О, а Крис тогда разрешит себя звать Фань-Фань? Какая прелесть.  
  
— За Криса я бы не стал отвечать, но после того, что вы с Се вытворяли вчера… — Сухо поворачивается и хитро смотрит на Лу.  
  
— Как, блин, можно было увидеть, чем мы вчера занимались? — офигевает Лухан. Ведь вокруг только высотки.  
  
— У меня пентхаус напротив, — показывает Чунмён, и Лу оборачивается. Все равно ничего не должно быть видно, — и охотничий бинокль, — добавляет Сухо.  
  
— Бля…  
  
— В общем, закрывайте шторы. Я от себя полночи потом не мог отогнать Лэя. Ему тоже чулок захотелось.  
  
Лухан закрывает лицо руками и падает на стол. Почему-то ему стыдно перед Сухо, хотя обычно ему незнакомо это чувство.   
  
— Знаешь, после Чанёля с Бэкхёном меня уже ничто удивить не может, — успокаивает его Чунмён.  
  
— Я догадываюсь, — вздыхает Лу. — Значит вы, — он прерывается и исправляется под иронизирующем взглядом, — ты О Чунмён?  
  
— Ким. Сехун сменил фамилию на фамилию матери, когда я стал Лидером.   
  
— Вот как. Я бы хотел кое-что уточнить, — Лухан придвигается поближе к парню. — Наша с Се семья, она такой же фарс, как и все остальное, или же что-то большее, чем просто одна жилплощадь на двоих?   
  
— Это уже вам решать, — ухмыляется Сухо. — Но мы с Крисом думали, что вы не остановитесь на просто совместном проживании. С учетом этого и разрабатывался план.  
  
— То есть я уже часть вашей с Се семьи? Так просто? — удивляется Лу.  
  
Чунмён откладывает лопаточку и присаживается напротив него.  
  
— Вас никто не заставляет шпионить для своих кланов, это не ваша задача. Наоборот, вы должны будете хранить наши секреты. Что-то, конечно, будет рассказываться, но какие-то вещи ради целостности союза лучше утаить, не правда ли.  
  
— Шпионские игры меня пугали больше всего, — облегченно вздыхает Лухан. — Я-то рассчитывал, что хоть какая-то дистанция с женой будет, а с Се такого не получится.   
  
— Просто не думай о плохом, — советует Сухо. — Мы создаем новый формат существования клана, поэтому нам важно понять, как традиции смогут ужиться с новаторством.  
  
— А мы с Се типа кролики, ну спасибо, — дуется Лу, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Вы и так кролики, — улыбается Чунмён, возвращаясь к плите.  
  
Лухан не может не согласиться. Вскоре на запах еды выходит и Сехун, недоуменно пялясь на брата.   
  
— Я все ещё сплю, и хён готовит нам завтрак? — бормочет Се.  
  
— Да, спишь, и свадьба тебе тоже приснилась, — подкалывает Лухан.  
  
— Один-ноль, — морщится Сехун, а Сухо закатывает глаза.  
  
Завтрак напоминает душевные семейные посиделки, хотя на самом деле так оно и есть. С братьями оказалось очень просто расслабиться.  
  
— Вот я не верю, что Чунмён может быть строгим лидером. Не после сегодняшнего, — наконец ноет Лу. — А в страшилки Бэка вообще сложно поверить.  
  
— Он просто дома белый и пушистый, а на работе тот ещё садист, — сдает брата Се.  
  
— Тебе-то откуда знать, — хмыкает Сухо.  
  
Сехун смущается и прячет глаза в пол, бормоча что-то непонятное.   
  
— А было бы интересно узнать, как ты пришел к власти, — спрашивает Лухан. — Столько слухов ходит, и ни один мне не подтвердили.  
  
— О, эту историю полностью не знает никто, — улыбается Чунмён, пытаясь скрыть лицо за кружкой.   
  
— Такая жуткая? — с любопытством придвигается Лу.  
  
— Такая кровавая, — отвечает Сухо.  
  
С другой стороны к нему прижимается Сехун, молча прося рассказать. Лухан же строит умилительную моську, не раз отработанную на Крисе.  
  
— Изверги. Ну ладно, слушайте.   
  
***  
  
Сухо рассматривал карты подземелий и отмечал карандашом белые пятна. Эти места либо просто обходили стороной, либо еще не исследовали. Долбежка басов в клубе ему не мешала, тем более, что дома обязательно бы помешал Сехунни.   
  
— Поймал! — налетели на парня.   
  
Это не совсем трезвый Энди нашел напарника.  
  
— Сухо, а чего это ты делаешь? А с нами посоветоваться? — проворковал парень, прижимаясь ближе.  
  
— Хочу попробовать свои силы, — улыбнулся Сухо.   
  
— Один? Не, тут ты один не пройдешь, а Холли нас не послушает. Я уже пробовал туда пролезть, — тыкнул в выбранное Сухо место Энди, — оно офигительное, но нуна пообещала мне голову свернуть, если я туда сунусь.  
  
— А если нуна не узнает, — предложил Сухо. — Тем более мы пойдем вдвоем.  
  
Энди завопил, что он согласен, и бросился душить напарника.  
  
***  
  
Сухо судорожно вытряхнул ключи из рюкзака. Звонила Холли, вся в слезах, толком ничего не смогла объяснить, поэтому парень побежал выяснять, что случилось. Девушка имела стальные нервы, и то, что ее расстроило или напугало, должно было быть, по меньшей мере, концом света. Да даже в этом случае она бы просто пожала плечами и спряталась в туннелях. Поэтому Сухо никак не мог попасть ключами в замочную скважину, беспокоясь, что Холли не реагировала на звонки в дверь.  
  
Ворвавшись в квартиру брата и сестры, парень нашел ее в ванной, полуголую, пытающуюся отмыть рубашку от чего-то красного и рыдающую.  
  
— Нуна, что случилось, — подлетел Сухо.   
  
Девушка не реагировала, все продолжала бессмысленно тереть ткань и глотать слезы.   
  
— Холли! — позвал парень, разворачивая ее к себе лицом.  
  
Она продолжила рыдать, не обращая внимания на трясущего ее Сухо. Холли среагировала только после мощной пощечины, да и то не так, как ожидал парень.  
  
— Его нет, Энди больше нет, — сквозь слезы провыла девушка. — Его убили…  
  
На этих словах она снова сорвалась на безудержные рыдания. Сухо отволок ее на кухню и заварил один из чаев ребят, успокаивающий. После второй кружки Холли смогла остановить слезы, а на третьей уже смогла начать рассказ. Энди ушел день назад, не предупредив куда. В целом, ничем не примечательное событие, бывало он пропадал один в подземельях, когда сестра ленилась, но у Холли нервы были не на месте. Она подозревала, что парень пошел исследовать заброшенные шахты недостроенного метро в одиночку. Она строго-настрого запретила туда приближаться, да и таких заданий не вывешивали на доске. Уж больно опасной была заброшка, того и гляди либо грунт с потолка свалится, либо подземные воды выйдут наверх. Когда же она спустилась вниз, чтобы успокоиться и убедиться, что с Энди все хорошо, то на вызовы по внутренней рации он не отвечал, хотя был в зоне доступа. По маячку на рации она без труда пошла по маршруту брата, понимая, что он все-таки полез куда не надо. Опасаясь, что его где-то засыпало, и он лежит без сознания не известно сколько часов, Холли практически бежала, даже умудрилась пропустить сигнал, что нашла нужное место. Оглядываясь и не видя следов Энди, она споткнулась и упала в какую-то лужу. Посветив фонариком, она чуть было не бросилась назад. Энди лежал в крови с огнестрельным ранением. Глаза остекленели, изо рта вывалился язык, по лицу уже ползали личинки. Уж на что Холли была крепкой девушкой, но от такого зрелища ее вырвало. Трупы она видела только мышиные и один раз парня, которого убил Сухо, но тот был свеженький. Вызвать диспетчерскую по рации Холли так и не смогла, позорно сбежав.  
  
— Его убили из-за меня, это моя вина, — прошептала девушка, утыкаясь Сухо в плечо.  
  
— С чего ты решила? — так же тихо спросил парень, перебирая ее волосы.  
  
— Я ввязалась в игру за право стать лидером «Змей».   
  
— Ты?! — воскликнул Сухо в шоке. — Но зачем тебе это нужно?  
  
Холли хмыкнула.  
  
— Да какая теперь разница. Я просто хотела избавить нас, диггеров, от связи с мафией. Но я, пожалуй, откажусь.  
  
— И даже не будешь мстить за смерть брата?   
  
Девушка недовольно посмотрела на Сухо.  
  
— А смысл? Мы вместе хотели освободить нас всех от этих ебаных мафиозных правил, а теперь я осталась одна. Если…  
  
Сухо поймал ее вопросительный взгляд и без слов понял.  
  
— Я поддержу тебя, во что бы то ни стало.   
  
Холли шмыгнула носом и обняла парня. Он запустил руку ей в волосы, мягко массируя голову, зная, что она от этого ещё больше успокаивается.  
  
— Спасибо, — Холли оторвалась от парня и потянула в комнату.  
  
Сухо все понял без разговоров, притянув девушку в нежный поцелуй.  
  
***  
  
Однажды, до драматических событий, Энди, Холли и Сухо взялись за проверку маскировки залазов. Один из ходов стал очень заметен на поверхности, поэтому его необходимо было укрепить. Обычная работа, ничего не предвещало, как говорится.   
  
Залаз был в одной из заброшенных шахт метро, которую ещё не присоединили к основным магистралям туннелей, и поэтому централизованного света не было. Напарники спокойно переговаривались, когда раздался выстрел и один из фонарей погас. Холли с Энди быстро выключили оставшийся свет и потащили Сухо прятаться.  
  
— Что это было? — прошептал парень.  
  
— Проникновение. Нас инструктировали, что чужие кланы могут захотеть попасть в туннели, но мы никогда ещё не сталкивались с этим, — объяснила Холли.  
  
— Так вот зачем нам пистолет, — дошло до Сухо.  
  
Стрелявший человек, наконец, достал свой фонарь и начал искать ребят. Чтобы не быть подстреленными, словно в тире, они побежали в темноту туннеля. Противник побежал за ними на звуки, видимо, чтобы устранить ненужных свидетелей. Без света в туннелях очень легко заплутать. Сухо очень старался не отстать от напарников, но они были на своей территории, тогда как парень ещё не до конца освоился. В итоге он отстал или завернул не туда, не суть важно. Главное, что брата с сестрой поблизости не было.  
  
— Цып-цып-цып, я знаю, ты здесь, маленькая дрянь, — раздался грубый голос.   
  
Сухо присел под трубой, надеясь, что преследователь не посветит на него фонарем. Мужчина вроде бы прошел мимо, и парень хотел было расслабиться, как луч осветил старое потрескавшееся зеркало, висевшее для регулировки движения по путям метро, теперь заброшенным. И в нем, естественно, отразился спрятавшийся Сухо. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять низкий старт и припустить в обратном направлении. Только теперь ему в спину светил фонарь, и он видел, куда бежал. Мужчина не спешил тратить патроны, но преследовал парня. К счастью Сухо, при свете он уже мог вспомнить, куда вел тот или иной проход. Вскоре должен был быть поворот в тупик, но сразу за ним находилась ниша, где лежали саперные лопаты на всякий случай. Сухо хотел там спрятаться, а потом оглушить преследователя.  
  
Парень сбросил рюкзак, тем самым надеясь хоть чуть-чуть задержать мужчину, и нырнул в поворот. Ухватившись за черенок лопаты, он затаился. Мужчина завернул за ним, но прошел мимо. Сухо заколебался, размышляя, а не убежать ли ему опять, но все-таки выскочил, замахнувшись орудием. Он совсем немного опоздал, противник уже поворачивался, поняв, что тут тупик. Сухо не мог изменить направление удара, поэтому он пришелся не по голове, а по руке с пистолетом. Мужчина взвыл и выронил оружие, чем и воспользовался парень. Пистолет был удобный, с привинченным фонариком, поэтому Сухо видел, куда целился.  
  
— Кишка тонка, — выплюнул слова мужчина, бросаясь на парня.  
  
Сухо выстрелил.   
  
Когда Холли и Энди пришли на звук выстрела, они увидели, как их напарник методично обыскивал труп. Если бы не дрожащие руки, то ничего бы не выдало нервозности Сухо.  
  
— Я тут это… — парень попытался рассказать, но запнулся, его всего трясло.  
  
Холли обняла Сухо, поглаживая его по голове, а Энди продолжил осмотр.   
  
— Круто ты его, я бы не смогла, — успокаивала парня Холли.   
  
— Да ты дракона уложил! — воскликнул Энди, найдя клеймо на внутренней стороне локтя.  
  
Они не выполнили основного задания, но им пришлось тащить труп в центр. Напарников похвалили, но в подробности не вдавались, выписав премию на всех троих.  
  
— Держи, — Энди протянул Сухо захваченный пистолет, — трофей хороший. Это Вальтер, пусть и старенький, но такие живут долго.   
  
— Зачем мне? — отшатнулся парень.  
  
— Личное оружие ещё никому не мешало, — поддержала брата Холли. — Будешь нас защищать в случае чего.  
  
***  
  
Игра на выживание за место лидера «Туннельных Змей» стала самым запоминающимся зрелищем. Когда Лидер Ли огласил правила, всем стало не до шуток. Убивай, или тебя убьют. Проблема заключалась в том, что конкуренты не знали друг о друге и не могли открыто начать охоту. Вопреки ожиданиям Лидера, многие отказались участвовать, а те, кто остался, решили положиться на свои собственные силы и не образовывать коалиции с предполагаемыми противниками. А ведь в умении провернуть интригу и заключалось испытание. Холли тоже не стала вычислять конкурентов, чтобы образовать временный союз. У неё уже был Сухо, который вызвался помочь ей построить новую систему, их личную империю диггеров с великолепной лидершей во главе.   
  
Они не знали, сколько их всего. Они не знали, в каком направлении искать — среди диггеров, старых членов мафии, бывших наследников. Поэтому, Сухо предложил реализовать опасный план — сделать камин аут Холли, объявить её единственной выжившей конкурсанткой, все равно никто не знает точного количества участников. Оставшиеся непременно бы захотели убрать наглую девчонку.   
  
Единственное, что могло им помочь в поисках — это жетоны. Всем участникам выдали армейские брелоки с их именами. Победитель должен был собрать их все.   
  
Холли появилась в клубе со значком на цепочке, под руку с Сухо в самый разгар очередной вечеринки. Те, кто слышал о правилах, расступались перед ними, остальные подчинялись стадному чувству. Она как королева прошлась и разделила зал. В тот вечер никто не задавал вопросов, все молча стелились перед ней, не замечая, как перекосило её спутника.  
  
***  
  
Звуки шагов заглушались эхом капающей воды. Круги света от фонарей медленно передвигались со стены на стену, то Сухо и Энди исследовали заброшенную шахту. Пока все шло хорошо, они даже не дошли до опасного места.  
  
— И ещё раз спасибо, что позвал меня с собой, — в очередной раз поблагодарил Энди.   
  
Сухо продолжил обмен любезностями, незаметно оказываясь на полшага сзади парня. Энди ничего не замечал и спокойно шел дальше, поглощенный предвкушением нового места. Эйфория никак не отпускала парня, что было достаточно опасно для непроверенного маршрута.  
  
Сухо отстал уже на целый шаг и вытащил из рюкзака Вальтер с наверченным глушителем.   
  
— Энди, — позвал он.  
  
Парень повернулся и недоуменно уставился на нацеленный на него пистолет.  
  
— Что это… — Энди не успел даже договорить, как пуля прошла сквозь его голову.  
  
Сухо принялся обыскивать труп в поисках жетона. Неожиданно для парня его не оказалось. Это либо означало, что Сухо просчитался, и его напарники не участвовали в гонке, либо жетон был у них дома. Парень в спешке выбрался на поверхность, собираясь привести себя в порядок и навести ревизию в доме Холли.   
  
***  
  
План Сухо работал идеально. Холли хорошо играла роль наживки, и количество жетонов увеличивалось с каждым днем. По его же предложению собранную коллекцию прятал он сам, чтобы снизить риск воровства. Но они все никак не могли найти убийцу Энди. Это напрягало Холли больше всего, ведь ее брат не был доверчивым придурком, чтобы пойти с незнакомцем в заброшку. И вряд ли он пошел бы туда один.  
  
В один из дней Сухо шепнул ей, что, наконец, нашел убийцу и уже заманил его в ловушку, которая вот-вот захлопнется. Нужно только, чтобы они с Холли отправились в туннели, а жертва пойдет за ними.   
  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком долго идем, — спросила девушка, когда прошло достаточно времени, а ни убийцы, ни подготовленной ловушки не было видно. А ещё они достали фонари.  
  
— Ну, место должно быть поукромнее, — ответил Сухо даже не обернувшись.  
  
— И я не помню этого коридора, он есть на карте? — не унималась девушка.  
  
— Нет, я случайно его обнаружил. Кстати, пришли.  
  
Парень остановился посреди странной комнаты и поставил фонарь в центр. В углу зияла дыра шахты, заставляя держаться от нее подальше.  
  
— Устрашающий элемент, — понимающе покивала Холли, отвлекаясь на осмотр помещения. — Ну и когда придет убийца?  
  
Она и не заметила, как Сухо достал пистолет.  
  
— Он здесь, — сказал парень.  
  
— Где?  
  
— Перед тобой.  
  
Сухо неприятно оскалился и поднял Вальтер. Он оттянул ворот рубашки и вытащил из-под нее цепочку с жетоном.  
  
— Сука, ты мне врал! Ты… Ты предал нас! — взвизгнула Холли, отступая назад.   
  
— Не могу с этим поспорить.   
  
Сухо сделал шаг вперед, заставляя девушку отшатнуться.  
  
— Ты специально убил моего брата, чтобы использовать меня! — догадалась Холли. — Подумать только, какая же ты мразь.  
  
— Признаться честно, я думал, что это Энди захотел стать лидером, все же ваши махинации проходили под его именем, — поморщился Сухо. — Но я ошибся, и мне пришлось менять план. Хотя, вышло очень даже неплохо.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? У нас же были отношения, общая работа, тебе нравилось быть с нами.  
  
— Ты просто встала на моем пути.  
  
Парень выстрелил. Девушка захрипела, подаваясь назад и рефлекторно взмахивая руками. Сухо попал ей в горло. Она почти свалилась в яму, но парень успел сдернуть у неё с шеи запачканный кровью жетон.   
  
— Осталось двое, — пробормотал Сухо, провожая взглядом летящий вниз труп.  
  
***  
  
Лидер Ли зачем-то собрал большую часть клана в клубе. Никто не видел Холли в зале, равно как и её вечного хвоста в лице Сухо. Среди простых людей находились и два пока ещё живых кандидата.  
  
Ли поднялся на сцену, чтобы произнести речь.  
  
— Эти недели вы сражались за мое место. Кто-то из вас подошел к заданию серьезно, очень многих кандидатов я не вижу среди нас. Я не следил за всеми, но могу сказать, что они меня разочаровали. Я увидел трусость. И попытка спасти свою жопу. Я не хочу видеть на своем месте никого из вас.   
  
По залу прошел недовольный гул. Кто-то выкрикнул о нечестных условиях, кто-то о жестокости правил. Ли пришлось кричать, чтобы его услышали.  
  
— Да кто вам доверит дела мафии, если вы не хотите пачкать свои руки! Обязанности лидера не сводятся только к тому, чтобы поддерживать инфраструктуру подземелий. Это ещё и теневой бизнес, причем в первую очередь! А ещё нужно уметь поддерживать связи с другими кланами, которые в данный конкретный момент мечтают о наших туннелях, и в случае чего вам придется защищаться самим. Никто из вас не показал, что может все это сделать. Те, кто выжил, тупо отсиделись. Такую победу я не засчитываю.  
  
Ли уже хотел было завершить удручающее мероприятие, как двери зала распахнулись. На пороге стоял Сухо, один, на его шее висел жетон, а второй, окровавленный, он держал в руке. За пояс был заткнут пистолет, что только убеждало всех в серьезных намерениях парня.  
  
— О, ты все же убил эту девочку. Жаль, она была хорошим работником, — покачал головой Ли. — Но ты опоздал, с одним-то жетоном тебя явно ничего не светит.  
  
— Неужели, — улыбнулся Сухо и достал из кармана приличную связку цепочек.  
  
По залу прошелся ропот, мол, вот тот, кто добыл все жетоны, вот он — победитель. Вслед за недоверием вперемешку с восторгом послышались и недовольства, и сомнения в способностях Сухо.  
  
— Послушайте все, — громко выкрикнул парень, выходя на середину зала, — диггеры, вышибалы, чиновники, мне плевать на ваши дела. У меня личные мотивы занять свое место. Но подумайте сами, если уж Лидер Ли не просчитал мои действия, смогу ли я вести клан в том направлении, чтобы ваши жопы и дальше были в безопасности?  
  
— Это ничего не доказывает! — крикнули из толпы.  
  
— Возможно, — кивнул Сухо, — но чтобы вам, диггерам, принес отказ от поддержки мафии, как хотела Холли? Вас бы перебили те, кто уже давно точит зуб на наши подземелья. А вы, детки стариков, бывших членов элитных групп из нашего клана? Захотели поиграться и доломать то, что не доломали ваши родители? Опять же, вас бы уничтожили более сильные семьи. Я молчу про остальных, но в конечном итоге при вашем эгоизме нас растопчут как муравейник и даже не поморщатся. Нам нужна новая сила, и я построю ее, опираясь на подземелья. Я подниму наш клан из руин, и тогда никто и никогда не будет участвовать в таких бредовых ситуациях, когда подозреваешь любого, даже соседа за столом.   
  
От пламенной речи парня повисла звенящая тишина. Никто и не задумывался, что может случиться в отсутствие Ли, как будто новый Лидер по умолчанию будет проводить политику старого.   
  
— Хорошо, но все ли у тебя жетоны? — спросил Ли.  
  
— Не все, но сейчас будут.  
  
Сухо замахнулся связкой и выбил одного парня из толпы. Он без лишних слов вытащил свой пистолет и выстрелил в него. Это был один из последних наследников старой эпохи. Сухо покопался у него в карманах и достал жетон. Обведя взглядом толпу, он нашел самый трусливый взгляд, по которому видно было обладателя жетона. Парень навел на него Вальтер, и тот безропотно отдал свою цепочку, повесив на дуло пистолета.   
  
— Ну, вот и все, — мягко улыбнулся Сухо, от чего у окружающих чуть не подкосились ноги. Им было страшно.  
  
Вертя на пистолете последний жетон, Сухо подошел к пока ещё Лидеру Ли и бросил ему под ноги всю связку.  
  
— Что ж, поздравляю Лидера Сухо с победой, — провозгласил Ли.  
  
  
========== Бонус на годовщину. Месть страшна. ==========  
  
— А он нас не убьет?  
  
— Если он не убил нас за то, что мы тайно встречались, то сейчас тем более нет.  
  
Так, впервые Лухан пытается сначала подумать, а потом делать. Сехун предложил очень интересную каверзу, как досадить Сухо, чтобы тот ни о чем не догадался, а им было приятно. И впервые Лу сомневается в благополучности исхода. Но Се не остановить. Поэтому они идут в квартиру Сухо творить свою месть, благо идти три минуты.   
  
Сехун в лифте набирает код, и они поднимаются наверх. Лухан с опаской ожидает очередные огромные панорамные окна, но не все так страшно. Вдоль них стоят монолитные тумбочки, закрывающие низ окон, что дает иллюзию подоконников. Лу вздыхает и позволяет утащить себя по лестнице на второй этаж.  
  
— Вау, — офигевает олень, заходя в спальню.  
  
Либо Сухо компенсировал маленький рост большой кроватью, либо что-то другое. Просто огромная, круглая, да из такой кровати и вылезать не стоило.  
  
Се с разбежки прыгает на нее, перекувырнувшись и приземлившись на колени.   
  
— Я знаю, ты хочешь этого, — улыбается Сехун.  
  
Лу фыркает, но запрыгивает на кровать и встает в полный рост.  
  
— Я не верю, что мы делаем это, — сдерживает смех он.  
  
Се поднимается за ним, мягко перенося вес с ноги на ногу. Его глаза сужаются в темные щелочки от пакостной улыбки.   
  
Первый прыжок совсем не большой, так, на пробу матраса. Пружинит он хорошо, поэтому следующий получается сильным, таким, что Лухана едва не сносит. Притворно возмутившись, олень подпрыгивает как настоящее парнокопытное и, приземлившись, роняет Сехуна. Тот в долгу не остается и подсекает мужа. Лу падает прямо на него. Се сталкивает его на матрас и запрыгивает сверху.  
  
— Мы, кажется, не планировали совершать акт сексуального вандализма на кровати твоего брата, — хихикает Лухан.  
  
— Он как бы занят на работе, не спалит, — отвечает Сехун и присасывается к губам Лу.  
  
Тот ничего не имеет против и вытаскивает его рубашку из штанов.   
  
Они самозабвенно целуются, жмутся друг к другу, в общем, активно мнут постельное белье и совсем не замечают открывшейся двери и двух пар глаз.  
  
— Так. Я, кажется, подарил вам целую квартиру для ваших игрищ, что вы тут забыли?! — срывающимся от бешенства голосом спрашивает вернувшийся домой Сухо.  
  
Сехун с Луханом разлетаются по разные сторону кровати от неожиданности. Перед ними Чунмён с нервным тиком ищет что-то тяжелое, чтобы запустить в наглецов, а позади хихикает Лэй в костюме горничной.  
  
— А вот ролевые игры это уже извращение! — пищит Се и тут же пытается увернуться от летящего в него тапка.  
  
— Кто бы говорил! Сами же с женским бельем играетесь, — возмущается Сухо и кидает в него вторым.   
  
— Я тут вообще не причем, это Бэк подарил! — оправдывается Сехун, скатываясь с кровати и скрываясь под ней.   
  
Лу под шумок уже давно под кроватью, еле сдерживает смех. Чунмён пытается пролезть с той стороны, где скрылся Се, который за это время успевает вытолкать Лухана наружу и выбраться сам. Пока Сухо дает задний ход, они сбегают, оставляя Лэя хохотать над ситуацией.   
  
Сехун запихивает Лу в соседнюю комнату и закрывается на замок.  
  
— На работе, не спалит, — пытается отдышаться Лухан.  
  
— Кто же знал, — трясется в беззвучном смехе Се и сползает по стене.  
  
В дверь прилетает что-то тяжелое, наверное, даже лидерский кулак.  
  
— Йа! Я пароль сменю, если такое ещё хоть раз повторится! Оборзели!  
  
В коридоре слышится возня и голос Лэя. Кажется, кого-то увели успокаивать традиционным способом — трахаться. Сехун стонет что-то в духе «ну вот опять» и прячет голову в колени. Лу-то что, Лу пофиг на звуковое сопровождение. Это не тот случай, когда на соседнем футоне Чан шпилит поскуливающего Бэка. А вот комнату рассмотреть хочется. Потому что и так понятно, что тут жил Се. Кому ещё может принадлежать железный хлам и старые ноутбуки?  
  
— А ещё у меня есть Нарния, — говорит Сехун, когда замечает, чем занят муж.  
  
Лухан не заставляет себя долго думать и открывает указанный шкаф.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но я ещё никогда не делал это в шкафу, — двигает бровями Лу и забирается на матрас. — Сидеть приходилось, но, увы, одному и голым.  
  
— Ну, голым ты сейчас будешь, но уже не один, — фыркает Се, запрыгивая сверху.  
  
— Только смазки у нас опять нет, — замечает Лухан, но эту мелочь они переживут.  
  
Их прерывает глухой звук. Сехуну приходится открыть шкаф, чтобы понять, откуда он доносится. Это опять Сухо стучит в дверь, и на этот раз он намерен достать парней.  
  
— Выметайтесь из квартиры, иначе я за себя не отвечаю, — говорит Чунмён, вытаскивая Се за ухо из комнаты.  
  
Лухан выходит с гордо поднятой головой и сам спускается по лестнице.  
  
— Что, присутствие нас в соседней комнате отбивает все желание? — оборачиваясь, коварно спрашивает Лу, находясь уже почти в гостиной.  
  
Сухо дает брату пинка и с криками «чтобы я вас тут больше не видел» выгоняет охамевших парней.  
  
Шалость удалась.  
  
Через час они несутся на Сузуки Хаябуса по трассе в сторону загородного поместья «Дракона» для восстановления справедливости. То есть, Лу был в штабе «Феникса», теперь и Се увидит тайное место. А заодно и комнату Лухана. Ну, и про месть они не забывали, все же Тао надо проучить.  
  
В ворота они въезжают с громким ревом и разбросанным во все стороны гравием, за что Се всячески проклинает Лу — трясет, просто ужас. Лухан с величественным видом снимает шлем, как будто весь двор полон народу, а не только один садовник, сидящий спиной к въезду и пропалывающий клумбу. Сехун практически скатывается с сидения, у него затекла попа от долгой езды. Как только Лу умудряется столько ездить.  
  
Се едва поспевает за внезапно ставшим широким шагом мужа, стараясь подражать в походке. Но как надо задирать подбородок у него не получается, приходится делать морду кирпичом и не глазеть по сторонам, хотя хочется. Поместье поражает своей величиной. Для Сехуна вся эта древность никак не связана с обычным жильем, поэтому он никак не понимает, как Лухан может тут жить, даже иногда.   
  
Они, наконец, доходят до комнаты Лу. Се ожидает увидеть супер традиционный интерьер или полный хай-тек, но никакого буйства дизайна не наблюдается. Классический низкий столик, свернутый футон в углу, шкаф-купе, плазма на стене, одинокий цветок, почти завядший на подставке.  
  
— Ай, Бегоника завяла, — цокает языком Лухан и утаскивает горшок в ванную.  
  
Сехун садится на пол, за столик, ожидая мужа.  
  
— Ты уже придумал как Тао проучим? — спрашивает он, когда Лу возвращается.  
  
Олень мотает головой и усаживается напротив. Между ними ставится спасенный цветок. Он интересный, то, что Се принял за цветки, оказываются розовыми листьями с зеленой каемкой.  
  
— А знаешь, есть идея, — Лухан как-то странно смотрит на растение. — Надо только спальный мешок найти.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— По дороге объясню.  
  
Вручив цветок Сехуну, Лу зарывается в шкаф и достает так необходимый ему спальник. Схватив мужа за руку, Олень выбегает из комнаты и несется в одному ему известном направлении. Се с горшком в руках чувствует себя как минимум глупо. Они прибегают к отдельным строениям, как позже объясняет Лухан, тренировочным залам. Тао как раз должен находиться в своем личном зале. А бегония в руках Сехуна – стратегическое оружие. Сработало один раз, сработает и во второй. Главное — отвлечь Хуана.  
  
С чем Лухан с блеском справляется. Пока он выпытывает подробности их с Крисом разборок, Се подкрадывается сзади и разбивает горшок о красноволосую голову. Тао падает, удар был качественным. Они зачем-то его раздевают догола и запихивают в спальный мешок. Сехун с удивлением обнаруживает метку дракона не под ребрами, как у Лу, а на стопе, под суставной косточкой.   
  
— Крис, значит, с Тао, — уточняет Се.  
  
— Это нужно оставить между ними, — кивает Лухан.  
  
— Два-два, — подсчитывает Сехун, когда на него взваливают оглушенное тело.  
  
— Чего это?  
  
— Я тебя в штаб наш привел — ты мне поместье показал, мы спалили Сухо и Лэя, я узнал про Тао и Криса, — поясняет Се.  
  
Лу фыркает, но соглашается.  
  
Тао они подбрасывают Ифаню в комнату. Раз Хуан здесь, то и босс где-то рядом.  
  
Лухан отводит Сехуна в большую гостиную и заваривает им чай по китайским традициям. Се чуть не умирает от тягомотины и еле сдерживается от зевоты. Двери раскрыты, хорошо виден внутренний двор с работниками, поэтому ему нельзя терять лицо. И хоть дожидаться чашку было мучительно, Сехун наслаждается вкусом чая, что приготовил Лу.   
  
— Красота, — шепчет олень.  
  
Проходящая мимо прислуга не наглеет, но иногда Се ловит на себе завистливые или испуганные взгляды. Ещё бы, спокойно пьет чай в такой опасной компании. Не все ведь были на свадьбе и знают, как выглядит молодой Феникс.  
  
— Йо-йо-йо, какие люди, — в комнату заходит Сюмин.  
  
Лу фыркает в чай.  
  
— А ты опять ешь по ночам, щеки раньше тебя видно.  
  
Пока они обмениваются колкостями, Сехун стремительно теряет каменное выражение лица. Оскорбления не обидные, но смешные, но от таких перепалок легко падает авторитет, а Се всегда считал, что в «Драконе» главное — держать правильное лицо на публике.  
  
— Расслабься, это всего лишь Баоцзы, — хлопает Сехуна по плечу Лу.  
  
— Я так Кая обычно стебу, но вы же вроде взрослые люди…  
  
Его прерывает взрыв хохота.  
  
— Если эта личинка тролля — взрослый человек, то я балерина.  
  
— Ты не балерина, ты олень!  
  
Они чуть ли не катаются по полу от смеха.  
  
— Я зачем тебя нашел, — приходит в себя Сюмин, — твой заказ уже привезли.  
  
— Серьезно? Я же только вчера позвонил.  
  
— Это магия вне Хогвартса, — хмыкает Сю. — Так что поезжай за новой деткой.  
  
— Тем более что Тао может очнуться, — кивает Лухан.  
  
Он молниеносно собирается, закидывает Се на мотоцикл и укатывает со скоростью ветра. К чему такая спешка Сехун не понимает вообще, но на все вопросы Лу отмахивается. Они возвращаются в Сеул, но едут не домой, а в один из автосалонов «Дракона». Там Лухана встречают с распростертыми объятиями и проводят в вип залу. На постаменте, в специальном освещении стоит красный Ducati 848 EVO.   
  
— Я тут на свадьбе тебе байк пообещал. Пусть и пьяный был, но надо выполнять.  
  
Сехун с трепетом подходит к мотоциклу.   
  
— На меня слишком много счастья за такой короткий промежуток времени свалилось, — говорит он.  
  
— Значит, заслуживаешь, — Лу подходит со спины и целует его в шею.  
  
Они уезжают каждый на своем мотоцикле и гоняют наперегонки по Сеулу.  
  
  
========== Быть «Драконом» — великая честь. Новый лидер. ==========  
  
Головная боль настигает Тао, когда он пытается открыть глаза. Он слишком много выпил на свадьбе, чтобы утро провести бодрячком. Не с первой попытки разлепив веки, Хуан видит перед собой белую подушку. Это необычно, потому что у него дома черное белье. Кое-как перевернувшись с живота на спину и переждав волну головной боли, Тао осматривает комнату. С трудом, но он понимает, что лежит в своей комнате, но в лидерском доме, который Крис купил для них пятерых. Ощупав себя, китаец обнаруживает, что спал в одежде. Пообещав себе больше никогда не пить на спор с Паком, Тао по стеночке вваливается в ванную.   
  
Освежившись и переодевшись, парень спускается вниз. В обеденной сидит Крис, по виду, собравшийся куда-то ехать — в рубашке и строгих брюках, пиджак висит на спинке стула. На столе рассервирован очень плотный завтрак из ресторана.   
  
— Доброе утро, — бросает Тао и падает напротив босса. — Какой необычный завтрак после пьянки.   
  
— Уже обед, — невозмутимо отвечает Ву.  
  
Хуан ищет глазами часы, а Крис встает и идет к холодильнику. Перед Тао ставится баночка холодного пива и бутылка минералки.  
  
— А как я сюда попал? И почему я спал одетым? — спрашивает он, утолив жажду.  
  
— Водитель привез, а почему ты не разделся — ты сам вспоминай.  
  
Тао прикладывает к голове банку и пытается восстановить ход событий.   
  
Вот он обнимает Бэка, нарываясь на ревность мерзкого Пака. Вот они с Чанёлем уже вместе бухают. Вот они связывают Кая и запихивают его в бывшую Бугатти Криса. Кажется, они хотели утопить пленника в озере, но их что-то отвлекло, и жертва была забыта.  
  
Крис фыркает.  
  
— Что смешного? — ворчит Тао.   
  
— У тебя было такое же выражение лица после той недельной вечеринки по случаю моего вхождения в права наследника, — смеется Ву.  
  
Хуан лишь отмахивается. Тогда они скорее старались забыть предшествующие этому событию ужасы. По крайней мере они с Луханом точно набухались до отшиба памяти.   
  
***  
  
Крис сидел в кафе и ждал Лу и Тао. Конечно, заполненный Старбакс не лучшее место, чтобы проводить тайную встречу, но у него все продуманно. То, что за парнем следили сторонники его отца, было ясно как божий день. Ифань и не сомневался, что папаша приказал им убить сынка при удобном случае.   
  
Около недели назад у Лидера Ву случился инфаркт. По завещанию следующим главой должен был стать Крис, но у такого решения появились противники в лице отца Ифаня, Цземина. Дед еще был жив, но ему осталось недолго. Сторонники сына лидера, а не внука, решили помешать Крису принять пост. Что именно собирался сделать отец, Ифань мог только предполагать, но готовился к худшему.   
  
К столику еле пробрались Лухан и Цзытао. Получив относительную свободу благодаря Крису, парни окунулись во все прелести молодежной жизни, экспериментировав с одеждой и прическами. Лохматый черноволосый панк Тао и Лу со светлыми волосами и макияжем глэм-рокера выделялись из толпы. Крис знал, что они появятся именно так, но не опасался привлечь к их столику внимание. Наоборот, оно могло их спасти, следовавший за Ифанем хвост не решился бы на активные действия из-за большого количества народа.   
  
— Тебя пасут, — заметил Лухан, вгрызаясь в купленный сэндвич.  
  
— Знаю. Они в кафе?  
  
— Наших тут точно нет. Можешь спокойно говорить, что за дело.  
  
Лу и Тао нужны Крису, чтобы помочь ему удержать позиции наследника и стать главой. Ифань мог убедить старейшин клана в своей пригодности, но никто не отменял радикалов, с которыми договориться было бы сложно. Задача парней состояла в физическом устранении сторонников Ву Цземина, либо в перетягивании их на свою сторону.  
  
— Я не буду с ним работать, — возмутился Тао, гневно косясь на Лухана.  
  
— Поддерживаю, — закивал Лу. — Мы с Чанни и Бэкки сами справимся.  
  
— Их лучше не брать, — поморщился Крис. — Подкидыш с улицы и сын Бёна не вызывают у меня доверия.  
  
Парни уставились на будущего босса с непониманием. Для Тао Бэкхён был первым и единственным другом, больше его ничего не связывало с «Драконом». Лухан как постоянный напарник Пака и Бёна верил им больше, чем себе.   
  
— С трудом, но я могу понять твою точку зрения, — сказал после минуты молчания Лу. — Но они живут и тренируются вместе со мной, в их преданности тебе я уверен. Что за ребяческое отношение к делу?  
  
— Я не хочу видеть их среди своих приближенных. А вы ведь понимаете, что в случае удачи мы окажемся в одной лодке, — ответил Крис, посмотрев на парней тяжелым взглядом. — Рядом со мной будут только проверенные люди. Дурные наклонности старшего Бёна могут проявиться в любой момент, а Пак просто не наш.  
  
— Панда тоже не наш, но это не помешало тебе выбрать его, — возмутился Лухан под активные кивки Тао.  
  
— И мы все китайцы, — сказал Ифань.  
  
— Зашибись логика, — развел руками Лу. — Ну, раз ты так уперт, я, пожалуй, не буду нарушать приказы.   
  
Лухан вытащил Тао из кафе. Им ещё предстояло составить список.  
  
***  
  
Мафия проникает во все сферы жизни, естественно, что политика тоже оказалась затронута. Один из депутатов, Чо Боман, был связан с «Драконом», но не являлся членом семьи. Поддержка в парламенте была не лишней, и с его мнением считались. Чо был сторонником Цземина и открыто высказывался против Криса, считая его слишком молодым и избалованным.   
  
Политиков легко переубедить, важно подобрать правильные слова, но в последнее время он начал выходить из-под контроля, что не нравилось верхушке клана. Чо стал слишком много о себе думать. Поэтому они без зазрения совести решили его устранить.  
  
Тао уже успел проявить себя в делах с убийствами и считался успешным новичком. Пока что лучше всего ему удавались проникновения, над техникой убийств ещё стоило поработать. В офисе Чо всегда толпилось много посторонних, желающих вступить в партию хватало. Хуан сидел в коридоре около кабинета жертвы и изображал заинтересованность в происходящем. На парня не обращали внимания — таких же, как он, было много. Дождавшись, когда Чо пойдет в туалет, Тао проскользнул за ним. Конечно, в здании есть камеры наблюдения, и совершать убийство в офисе просто безрассудно. Но политик умрет не сегодня.   
  
Хуан ловко сделал подножку мужчине и сам же его придержал за грудь. На мечевидном отростке грудины находится смертельная точка, ее повреждение опасно. У Тао в руке была спрятана длинная игла. Чо сильно споткнулся, поэтому удар на точку пришелся значительным.   
  
Тао бесшумной походкой, легко избегая столкновений с людьми, вышел из здания. Дело сделано, мужчина умрет в течение нескольких дней. За углом его ждал Лухан на своем первом мотоцикле — черной Honda CB 400.   
  
В составленном списке осталось шесть имен из семнадцати.  
  
***  
  
Лухан свернул в переулок и остановился у бара. Сидевший сзади Тао быстро спрыгнул, проворчав что-то про неудобный транспорт.   
  
У Лу была назначена встреча с одним из колеблющихся сторонников Криса. Хэ Фэншань был одной из ключевых фигур в автобизнесе клана. Он занимался контрабандой и доставлял машины в салоны, с которыми был заключен контракт. Центры продаж, к сожалению, не были собственностью семьи, но защиту они получали как и другой клановый бизнес. Господин Хэ был предан Лидеру Ву, поэтому Цземин не сильно старался перетянуть его на свою сторону. А зря, потому что контрабандист рассматривал предательство завещания старика Ву. Из личного разговора Криса и Хэ, Лухан знал, что Фэншань в открытую сказал Ифаню про недоверие к его кандидатуре. Но до конца отбросить вариант с Крисом во главе Хэ не спешил — хотел посмотреть, что может сделать молодой наследник. Лу надеялся на свое красноречие и на веру Фэншаня в слухи, гуляющие в семье. Осталось четыре имени в списке.   
  
Лухан ухмыльнулся, глядя на чопперы Ямахи, на которых приехала свита Хэ. Скоро все мотоциклы мира будут у него. Он приказал Тао остаться снаружи, а сам зашел в бар. Там его отвели в вип комнату, которая оказалась бильярдной. Хэ уже играл с кем-то, хотя Лу приехал вовремя. Он сел следить за игрой, дожидаясь первого слова Фэншаня.   
  
— Так значит, Ифань выбрал тебя своим приближенным? — спросил Хэ, примеряясь сделать удар.  
  
— Я всегда был его приближенным, — ответил Лухан, прикуривая сигарету.  
  
— Детям курить нельзя.  
  
— Вы видите в комнате детей? — махнул рукой с сигаретой Лу.  
  
Мужчина хмыкнул и все-таки сделал удар. Шар отскочил от борта и остановился у самой лузы. Ход перешел противнику.  
  
— Про тебя ходят слухи определенного характера, неужели Ифань тебе доверяет? — Хэ присел рядом.  
  
Лухан вскину бровь, делая вид, что совершенно не понимает, о чем вопрос. Начало не очень хорошее, мужчина настроен иронично и явно не собирается принимать молодняк всерьез.   
  
— Все, что вы хотели сказать Крису, — выделил имя Лу, — можете сказать мне. Ваши слова будут переданы в той же форме и с той же интонацией.  
  
— Сопляки не будут стоять во главе «Дракона».   
  
Хэ вернулся к партии, оставив Лухана давиться от бешенства. Слишком наглые слова нельзя было спустить с рук. Он достал новую сигарету и повертел в пальцах. Да, для старших они выглядят слишком вызывающе, поэтому такое отношение. Что к Ифаню, спустившему в свое время кучу бабла на разную ерунду, что к Лу, пользовавшемуся положением своего отца и дружбой с Крисом, чтобы развлекаться в перерывах между заданиями. Их же обвиняли в развращении Тао, потому что без них парень не был столь непослушен и вызывающ. Нужно было что-то менять, чтобы старшие начали воспринимать их как самостоятельную силу, а не только как «мальчиков для неважных заданий».  
  
Хэ выиграл. Возможно, его люди просто подыграли, потому что на взгляд Лухана ни один из ударов не был профессиональным.   
  
— Передай Ифаню, что меня не запугать пустыми слухами, — бросил парню Фэншань. — И перебежчика Сяобо Цземин не собирается прощать, когда станет главой.  
  
— Значит, вы определились со стороной.  
  
— Да, — ухмыляется Хэ, — с нейтральной.  
  
— А давайте сыграем. — Лу все же прикурил сигарету и с вызовом посмотрел на соперника. — Притворимся, что я не слышал, как вы высказались в пользу господина Ву. Но, раз вам все равно, кто станет главой, то вы можете уделить мне время на одну партию.  
  
— Хочешь поставить обещание на кон? — заинтересованно прищурился мужчина.  
  
— Именно. Если я выиграю, вы поддержите Криса прямо сейчас.   
  
— А если выиграю я?   
  
— От лица Криса я могу пообещать, что когда он станет главой, то вы сможете попросить что-нибудь, — сказал Лухан, пристально глядя на Хэ.  
  
— Какая самонадеянность! — хохотнул мужчина. — И это я про твою уверенность в выигрыше Ифаня.  
  
Лу выдохнул дым колечком, он только этому научился и считал, что это выглядит пафосно и круто.  
  
— Хотите уйти просто так? Не показав зазнавшемуся пацану его место?  
  
— Какая самокритика. Черт с тобой, играю. Разрешаю разбить пирамиду.  
  
Лухан взял протянутый кий и потушил сигарету в пепельнице. Он долго примеривался к битку, пока Хэ не начал торопить парня, намекая, что партию они сыграют только одну, без повторов. Лу ухмыльнулся и под нудежку мужчины с блеском разбил пирамиду. В лузу закатилась четверка.  
  
Игриво посматривая на собравшихся в зале людей, Лухан обошел стол в поисках удачного места. Примериваясь забить пятерку в угловую лузу, Лу выгнулся так, что его пятая точка оказалась перед глазами Хэ. Задравшаяся футболка открыла ремень с кобурой, в которой был Глок 26 — единственный подарок отца Лухана, сделанный без намеков.   
  
— Не то, чтобы я верил во все эти слухи, просто интересно — попытался отвлечь его Фэншань, — Ким Интэ вы убили?  
  
Ким Интэ — один из лучших киллеров клана. Он никогда не получал ранения на заданиях, всегда выполнял работу четко, без изъянов, и обладал непререкаемым авторитетом. Лу пытался склонить его на сторону Криса, но Ким оказался крепким орешком. Он тоже считал, что дети не достойны управлять «Драконом». Уговоры не помогли, пришлось отвлекать его, пока Тао подкрадывался со спины.   
  
— Кто знает, — Лухан загнал следующий шар в лузу, — но он даже дома не снимает бронежилет.  
  
В отражении зеркальной лампы Лу отметил, что Хэ перекосило от этого замечания. Ещё бы, откуда Лухану знать подробности про бронежилет. А вот оттуда, что попытка достать печень стилетом обломалась об титановую пластину.   
  
Лу по очереди забил все свои шары, ни разу не сделав фола. Фэншань так и метал молнии, с неприязнью смотря на парня. Загнав восьмерку в центральную лузу, Лухан выпрямился и откинул челку со лба.  
  
— Я выиграл, — сказал Лу.  
  
Хэ так и не подошел к столу.  
  
— Поздравляю, — процедил он.   
  
— У нас был уговор. Когда вы выступите с заявлением?  
  
Фэншань недобро оскалился и щелкнул пальцами. Двое его подчиненных взяли Лухана на мушку.   
  
— Никогда я перед детьми преклоняться не буду. И никто не будет. Цземин узнает, как вы смешно пытаетесь убедить всех вокруг, что чего-то стоите.  
  
Он развернулся и вышел, подчиненные последовали за ним, кроме тех двоих.   
  
— Я убил Бён Ёнхо! — крикнул Лу в попытке остановить Хэ.   
  
Мужчина даже не обернулся. Лухан бросился на пол, перекатываясь под стол, и выхватил пистолет. Сделав пару точных выстрелов в ноги, он побежал к двери, пока парни не очухались. На улице он столкнулся с озабоченным Тао, пытающимся узнать, что делать дальше.  
  
— Некогда объяснять, он отказался! — крикнул Лухан, седлая байк.   
  
Крис приказывал всех отказавшихся устранить в назидание остальным.   
  
Он стартанул сразу же, не дожидаясь напарника — Хэ уже успел отдалиться на своем Ламборгини. Краем глаза Лу отметил, что Тао не постеснялся взять один из чопперов оставшихся в баре парней.   
  
Лухан разогнался почти сразу же до максимума. Вечерняя трасса не была оживленной, но Лу все равно приходилось лавировать, чтобы догнать спорткар. Да и куда ему на четырехсоткубовой Хонде угнаться. Мимо промчался Тао с трудом удерживая руль: тяжеловат мотоцикл для подростка.   
  
Рядом появились шестерки Хэ на своих Ямахах. Они взяли их в полукруг, стараясь сместить к обочине. Ламборгини все отдалялась и отдалялась, оставляя парней в отчаянии придумывать, как выходить из ситуации. Единственного провала допускать не хотелось, тем более, что тогда все их усилия пойдут прахом — Фэншань сумеет убедить старейшин клана выбрать Цземина.  
  
От Тао стали шарахаться, уж очень сильно он вилял. Лу даже не был уверен, умел ли Хуан управлять мотоциклом. Понимая, что нужно как-то отвлечь противника, Лухан скрепя сердце решил пожертвовать своим первым любимцем. Лу свистнул Тао и кивнул в сторону, мол, дави их. Парень послушался и кое-как повернул руль.   
  
Мотоциклы перед ним расступились, водители матерились на парня. Лухан воспользовался моментом и подъехал вплотную к Тао. Вырвавшись из полукруга, Лу перепрыгнул на чоппер, толкнув Хонду назад. Кто-то столкнулся с мотоциклом, кто-то не справился с управлением, но противников стало меньше.  
  
Лухан перехватил руль. За ними гнались оставшиеся парни, но Хэ мог и не заметить, что на Ямахе его шестерки был кто-то другой. Ламборгини не ускорялась, а даже сбавила скорость. Видимо, Фэншань их перепутал. Лу поехал быстрее, пока Хэ не прозрел. Нужно было приблизиться и снова передать руль Тао — тот пока стрелял плохо. Придерживая левую руку Хуана, Лухан целился одной рукой, молясь всем богам, чтобы пуля попала. Он выстрелил в заднюю шину, машина завиляла. На большой скорости Ламборгини сильно занесло, она развернулась почти перпендикулярно дороге. Лу выстрелил в тонированное стекло наугад. Они еле избежали столкновения с машиной. Проехав немного, Лухан обернулся посмотреть, что там. Ламборгини потеряла управление и выехала на встречку, на полном ходу врезавшись в лесовоз.  
  
***  
  
В списке осталось двое. Это отец Криса и учитель по стрельбе. Последний поддерживал Цземина только из-за возраста официального наследника.   
  
Старшего Ву было бесполезно просить уступить дорогу. Крис даже и не стремился это сделать. Цземин не упустил бы потом случая насолить сыну, так что Ифань просто предупреждал неприятное стечение обстоятельств.  
  
Лухан уже имел некоторое количество преданных ушей, через них он узнал адрес тайного логова Ву. Они пошли втроем. Крис едва заметно нервничал, все-таки уважение перед родителями в нем воспитали. Тао волновался ещё больше, причем непонятно почему — он убил достаточно влиятельных людей, чтобы перестать нервничать. Один Лу был спокоен. Он просто верил в Криса.  
  
Свет в квартире горел только в одной комнате. Тао взобрался по пожарной лестнице и залез в другое окно. Сориентировавшись, что Цземин как обычно в это время в душе, он открыл входную дверь ожидавшим его парням.   
  
Когда мужчина вышел, Лу и Тао скрутили его сразу же и отволокли к сидевшему в полумраке Крису.  
  
— Ты рано, — усмехнулся Цземин.  
  
— В самый раз. — Ифань наклонил голову, рассматривая стоящего на коленях мужчину.  
  
— Я надеялся нанести ответный удар. Фэншань, увы, не справился.  
  
Крис бросил взгляд на Лухана. Тот ему не рассказывал о том, что они были в опасной ситуации.   
  
— Тогда ты должен понимать, что мои парни так просто не сдаются, — сказал наследник, перекладывая себе на колени пистолет.  
  
Тао толкнул голову Цземина ниже, чтобы тот не вел себя настолько вызывающе.  
  
— Сколько вас? — спрашивает мужчина, будто надеясь на отсрочку неминуемого. — И десять наших парней не смогли бы убрать Интэ. Хотя, если один Лухан смог подбить Фэншаня…  
  
— Я был с Лу! — возмутился Хуан, снова ударяя Цземина.  
  
— Кроме меня, Лухана и Цзытао никого нет, — с улыбкой сказал Крис.  
  
Мужчина в шоке уставился на Ифаня, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. По всем канонам и схемам в таком масштабном деле нужно очень много людей — координаторы, киллеры, компьютерщики, переговорщики. Это целый клан внутри клана, и чтобы всех этих людей заменили два парня, которые и план продумать нормально не могут.   
  
— Невозможно! Я думал ты действительно нашел преданных сторонников, поэтому смирился… Они сожрут тебя с потрохами без преданного внутреннего круга! — воскликнул Цземин. — Старейшины не упустят возможности прибрать управление кланом и сделать тебя марионеткой.  
  
— А кто сказал, что я позволю собой управлять? — возразил Крис. — Выбранный тобой учитель научил меня, как бороться с системой. Став главой, мне ничто не будет мешать изменить некоторые правила под себя. Старейшины могут лишиться права голоса, если не будут слушаться.  
  
Выбирая только Тао и Лу на это сложное дело, Ифань руководствовался не только вопросами доверия, но и личной приязни. Бэкхён был ему неприятен как память о Бён Ёнхо, а Чанёль не соответствовал стандартам клана. Лухан был почти как брат, они вытаскивали друг друга из немалого количества передряг. Тао был личной мечтой, которую хотелось иметь поближе к себе, чтобы никуда не исчезла. Больше никто не вызывал в нем теплые чувства, кроме деда.   
  
Крис поднял пистолет. Desert Eagle сорок четвертого калибра, личное оружие старого Лидера Ву.  
  
— Возможно, это будет слишком поздно, но… Прости меня?  
  
Крис ничего не ответил. Он кивнул парням, и те отошли. Цземин не двигался, опустив глаза в пол, но держа спину ровно. Для Ифаня эти извинения были пустым звуком. Слишком много между ними стояло. Выстрел слышали все в округе.   
  
Они действовали на чистом везении, иногда без четкой схемы, на одной лишь интуиции. Они были молоды и могли позволить себе неоправданный риск.  
  
***  
  
В зале совещаний собрались все шишки «Дракона». Стоял оглушительный гул, никто не понимал, что будет дальше. Лидер умер в больнице, а его сына нашли убитым. Внук, он же официальный наследник, был где-то в Сеуле, причем никто не знал, где именно.  
  
С мнением Лидера Ву всегда считались, и его решение сделать наследником великого клана своего внука было принято как и подобает — с уважением и твердыми намерениями исполнить волю босса. К тому же воспитание Ифаня было на порядок лучше, чем у безответственного и импульсивного Цземина. Сомнение вызывал только возраст Криса. Но старейшины собирались это исправить — помогать ему, подсказывать решения, оставаясь в тени. Сделать из него марионетку.   
  
Двери распахнулись, и в комнату уверенной походкой вошел Ифань в сопровождении Лухана и Тао. Гул постепенно сошел на нет, пока они шли к свободному месту главы.  
  
— Почему сидим? Лидер уже пришел, — грозно спросил Крис так, что все тут же вскочили.   
  
Они еще никогда не видели Ифаня таким властным и уверенным в себе.  
  
— Мой дед мертв. Следуя его последней воле, я принимаю на себя роль вашего лидера и клянусь следовать Кодексу до конца своих дней, — стандартное обещание в устах Криса звучало как вызов.   
  
Он сел в кресло деда, Лу и Тао заняли места по обе руки, и только тогда собравшиеся отмерли и вернулись на свои места.  
  
— Господин, позвольте предложить вам помощника, который… — начал было один из старейшин, но был прерван.  
  
— Представляю вам мою правую руку — Лухана. Это решение не обсуждается.  
  
Гул вернулся на свое место. Старики были возмущены, что им отрубили возможность повлиять на нового лидера. И на каждое высказывание Криса об изменениях шум поднимался все больше и больше. В конце концов им пришлось сдаться, потому что слухи про действия Ифаня перестали казаться им пустой болтовней. Пойдешь против Лидера, а на следующее утро не проснешься.   
  
И только отец Лухана втихаря показал мальчишкам большой палец. Он гордился сыном.  
  
  
  
========== Каждому по заслугам. Часть 1. ==========  
  
«Цилинь» обосновался на заброшенной текстильной фабрике в пригороде Сеула, на берегу реки Хан. Завод был небольшим, цеховых зданий сохранилось мало, большая часть стояла без крыш. Пригодными для эксплуатации остались ткацкий и химический цеха, а также здание администрации. Большая часть людей расположилась в администрации, в других же помещениях разместили склады. С одной стороны их прикрывала вода, по бокам были другие заброшенные промышленные здания. Переходы между цехами просматривались с каждого угла их места обитания. Удачная дислокация, если требуется держать оборону. Большие группы будут расстреляны снайперами, а с маленькой приходить не резон.   
  
Но они не знали, кому перешли дорогу.  
  
«Дракон» не прощает обидчиков. В его распоряжении большие людские ресурсы и огромный опыт на теневой арене. Тот, кто смеет бросать вызов «Дракону», не имеет никаких шансов.  
  
«Феникс» умеет мстить. Каждый выпад в его сторону обернется большой бедой для нарушителей спокойствия. Зная все тайные ходы подземелий Сеула, возможности «Феникса» становятся безграничными.  
  
***  
  
Заброшенная промзона достаточно большая, это не только облюбованный «Цилинем» завод без присмотра. И пусть текстильная фабрика удобна в плане эксплуатации, но подъездные пути к главным воротам просматриваются только из здания администрации.   
  
За поворотом остановились две черные легковые машины — Hyundai Equus и Ford Mustang Boss 302. Если припарковать их впритык, то рисунок на багажнике одной плавно перетечет в рисунок на другой. Огненная птица следует за хвостом ленточного дракона, который в свою очередь гонится за ней.   
  
Сюмин и Чен пока только ждут, и ожидание выматывает.   
  
***  
  
Рядом с ткацкой удачно расположилась бумажная фабрика, такая же пустая и разрушенная. Даже забор у них общий. Но прикрытие для проникновения хорошее, и с той, и с другой стороны стоят какие-то постройки. За одним из таких зданий пристроился неприметный серый фургончик с антенной на крыше. Это переговорный пункт объединенной команды карателей «Дракона» и «Феникса».  
  
Снаружи ничего не слышно, но в машине шум, гам, ругань, последние проверки и полная анархия, несмотря на наличие двух лидеров. Бэкхён ругается на Сехуна, который еще не все летающие камеры выпустил, на Тао, который спокоен как танк, на Дио, который переспрашивает очевидные вещи, и на Чанёля, который ещё хромает, но свою винтовку тащить хочет сам. Первыми идут они с Хуаном, будут зачищать путь для Лидеров.   
  
Парни застегивают бронежилеты, перчатки, и Бэк в последний раз проверяет карманы на наличие важных вещей. Лухан отпускает шутку, что с такой паранойей ему нужно сидеть в бункере за железной дверью. В нервной обстановке ржать очень легко, поэтому смех вспыхивает как лесной пожар. Обиженный Бён первым выпрыгивает, за ним выскальзывает уставший ждать начала Хуан. Вылезший Чанёль хлопает дверью фургона, чтобы неповадно было ржать, но та отскакивает обратно. Тао за спиной мерзко хихикает. Хоть они и пришли к перемирию на свадьбе, но любить друг друга не начали.  
  
Они крадутся вдоль забора, к реке, где была замечена дыра при предварительном исследовании территории. Охраняет её только один человек — с реки никто через ограждение не полезет, кому нужна заброшенная промзона. Бэкхён снимает охранника одним выстрелом, его подхватывает Цзытао и аккуратно прислоняет к забору. Они появляются на вражеской территории как три неслышные тени и расходятся по своим точкам: Чанёль и Бэкхён в центральное здание, на снайперскую точку, Тао — в корпус со складом и гаражом, смежный с административным.  
  
***  
  
В фургончике вовсю наблюдают за парнями. Микрокамер привезли много, обзор замечательный, они стоят везде, где только получилось их посадить. Поэтому следить за периметром будут аж три человека — Сехун, Лэй и Дио. Остальные ждут своего часа.  
  
Кай весь вертится, он еще не забыл провал в банке. Сейчас он будет сопровождать своего лидера, что усложняло ситуацию. Нет, Кай не волновался за Сухо, ему не хотелось упасть в грязь лицом перед ним. Перед «Драконом» такого пиетета не было. За Дио Кай тоже волнуется. Как-никак, тот участвовал всего один раз в задании, да и то оно было не кровавым. Сейчас, мало ли, вдруг у Бэкхёна с Чанёлем не получится начать достойно, и придется валить.  
  
Лухан освобождает карманы от лишних вещей. Если Бён как хомяк набирает лишний груз, пытаясь предусмотреть все, то Лу надеется на свою находчивость. Поэтому кроме Глока и запасных патронов в кармане остается только стилет. Глушилка для камеры, мини бомбочки, шприцевой пистолет, какая-то флешка, непонятно как оказавшаяся в кармане, и другие вещи, что сунул ему Бэк, остаются лежать в фургоне. Вот теперь Лухан готов к сюрпризам.  
  
Крис сидит в царской позе, развалившись на единственном большом компьютерном кресле. Его не волнуют вопросы выживания, в Тао он уверен. Он продумывает речь для корейского лидера «Цилиня». Смакует слова, двигая губами, запоминает удачные фразы, представляет контраргументы противника. Эта мысленная пикировка распаляет его донельзя, заставляя чуть ли не дрожать от предвкушения.  
  
Сухо стоит, прислонившись к двери, и взирает на товарищей по оружию спокойным и уверенным взглядом. Речи давным-давно заготовлены, а он как терпеливая змея будет ждать момента для удара. «Цилинь» так просто не отделается, как они могут надеяться. Никто не видит легкую улыбку на лице Сухо.   
  
***  
  
Бэк и Чан передвигаются чуть ли не ползком от постройки к постройке. Хоть они и пробираются с тыла, но в их сторону смотрит один снайпер. Точнее, должен смотреть, по докладу Сехуна все три снайпера заняты распитием спирта, утащенного из химической лаборатории.   
  
Поправив ремешок чехла с винтовкой, Чанёль рывком перемещается к крыльцу. Нога побаливает, но не критично. Бэкхён больше волнуется, чем ему на самом деле больно. Они узнают у Сехуна расположение сил в здании и проникают на первый этаж.  
  
Это бывший ткацкий цех, в нем три этажа: два с высокими потолками и последний почти чердак. На третьем снайперы, на втором химическая лаборатория по производству наркотиков, на первом охрана здания. А ещё железная лестница, железная дверь второго этажа и железные полы — удачное место для производства и хранения больших денег.   
  
На первый этаж парни врываются внезапно, даже не дав охране опомниться. Двое мужчин получают пулю сразу, ещё трое успевают выхватить пистолеты, но выстрелить уже не удается. Бэкки и Чанни не сильно стараются сохранять тишину — те же железные двери надежно глушат любой шум. Хорошая находка в плане обороны обернулась помощью для нападения.  
  
Уложив трупы под лестницу, парни поднимаются по ней, чтобы зачистить второй этаж. Неожиданно тяжелая дверь начинает медленно открываться. В плане было выманить охранников, устранить и потом заняться зачисткой лаборатории. Но планы никогда не бывают идеальными.  
  
Чанёль бесшумно вытаскивает выходящего мужчину из проема и стреляет в него, пока Бэк придерживает дверь. Пак проскальзывает внутрь, ожидая увидеть напарника новоявленного трупа, но того на месте не оказывается. Это может стать проблемой. Чанёль знает, что на первом этаже должны были сидеть только четверо мужчин, разведка докладывала об этом. Пак решает, что пятый и был вторым охранником второго этажа. Чан сигналит Бэку заходить, а сам скрывается за столом у входа. Кажется, местные не особо следили за работой, а больше играли в покер.  
  
Бэкхён ныряет за пирамиду синих бочонков с реактивами, пока химики увлечены синтезом и не видят проникновения. Он стреляет в стеклянную посуду, отвлекая лаборантов, чтобы они вышли на удобные для стрельбы места. Сотрудники ничего не подозревают и собираются у осколков, строя предположения, кто разбил колбы. Они даже не замечают, что на месте охраны сидит Чанёль. Китайцы не успевают сообразить, что произошло, как их убивают. За производство наркотиков Кодекс требует полное уничтожение клана. Это не тот вид теневого бизнеса, который приветствуется в Корее.  
  
***  
  
Тао проскальзывает позади охраны. Он словно бесшумная тень скользит от одной раскуроченной железяки к другой. Вход в гараж находится напротив торца здания, где работают Чан и Бэк. Хуана не видно из наблюдательных пунктов противника, маршрут просчитан лично им самим. Подкрадываясь со спины к двум охранникам у склада, Тао вытаскивает из-за плеча тонкий меч и поражает первого мужчину. Второго он устраняет из пистолета с глушителем.   
  
Дио докладывает, что Бэкки с Чанни зачищают второй этаж. Делать следующий шаг еще не время. Тао косится на вход в здание за ним. Все тихо, но лучше спрятаться. Он убирает меч обратно в ножны за спину, оттаскивает трупы в сторону и присаживается за дверью. Клинок у него был особенный, сделанный по заказу в Японии. Похож на катану, но короче, специально, чтобы можно было и в помещении легко с ним управиться. Верный товарищ повидал много крови.   
  
Хуан выжидает. Ему хорошо видно административное здание. Мало целых стекол, поэтому некоторые окна заколочены фанерой со стороны территории. Те снайперы, что там сидят, следят только за входом. Удивительная безалаберность, на его взгляд. Никто даже не проверяет, стоят ли люди на посту у гаража.   
  
Ожидание затягивается. Тао начинает нервничать, что Бэк и Чан где-то застряли. Не любит он работать в команде, всегда приходится подстраиваться под других. Вот, из гаража выходит мужчина в бронике, следом второй. Хуан сверяется с часами — для смены караула рано. Они говорят про то, что один из людей, что ушел в ткацкий цех, задерживается. Тао понимает, что Чанёль и Бэкхён напортачили. Он убивает тех двоих и складывает с предыдущими. Придется ему начинать следующую часть самостоятельно.  
  
***  
  
Бэкхён проходится по лаборатории. Поверх железных плит пол залит еще бетоном, и шаги гулко отдаются в помещении. Снизу железо, дверь железная, убойная конструкция, может выдержать многое. Слабо защищены только окна, закрытые фанерой.   
  
Чанёль отвлекается на рассматривание химической посуды. А то Дио к своей запрещает приближаться. Бэк оставляет его развлекаться, а сам приближается к дальнему углу с какой-то дверью. На схеме, которую составили с помощью разведки и летающих камер ее не было. Для проверки он открывает ее, не рассчитывая, что там что-то опасное.   
  
Иногда, настороженность отключается, и Бён попадает впросак. Так и сейчас, он просто поднимает пустые руки из-за направленного на него пистолета. Бэкхён пятится под наступлением мужчины, лихорадочно соображая, как выйти из ситуации без потерь.   
  
— Оружие на пол, руки за голову, — приказывает мужчина.  
  
Чанёль растеряно смотрит на происшествие. Он-то думал, что второй охранник убит. Бэкхён медленно вытаскивает пистолет и так же медленно кладет рядом с собой. Пак за ним расстается со своим оружием.   
  
— И все? Давайте, выворачивайте карманы.   
  
Бэкхён внутренне ликует. У него в кармане перцовый баллончик. Сначала он вытаскивает запасные патроны и складной нож. Чанёль тоже расстается с содержимым. Мужчина подходит ближе к Бэку, потому что у того не кончается запас вещей. Воспользовавшись моментом, Бэкхён молниеносно вытаскивает баллончик и брызгает ему в лицо. От неожиданности мужчина отшатывается, и Бён выбивает пистолет ногой. Чанёль поднимает свой и стреляет.  
  
— И что это было? — язвительно спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
— Ну, а кто знал, что он где-то спрятался, — нервно огрызается Пак.  
  
Он идет смотреть, что было за дверью. Банальный туалет.   
  
— Блядь, — с чувством ругается Бён. — Чуть операцию не загубили.  
  
Бэк не может удержаться от пакостного желания погромить посуду напоследок. Он разбивает все пустое стекло и фарфор, не трогая закрытые склянки. Но это все равно потом погибнет в огне, так что, какая разница, хулиганят они или нет.   
  
А вот на третьем этаже все спокойно — снайперы делом не занимаются. Бён специально несколько раз переспрашивает. Чанёль натягивает смоченную водой повязку, Бэкхён делает то же. Он забрасывает дымовуху, специально сделанную Дио для этого случая. Голоса мужчин затихают, и они начинают кашлять. Пак врывается первым и стреляет в ближайшего мужчину. Один из снайперов тянется к рации, но падает от пули Бэка. Последнего убивает Чанёль.  
  
Бэкхён брызгает спреем, чтобы разогнать дым. Этот состав тоже Дио намешал, чтобы парни побыстрее избавились от завесы. Чанёль стаскивает трупы в угол и распаковывает свою винтовку. Бён может воспользоваться имеющимся на точке оружием, а Паку удобнее со своим. Он ставит винтовку на штатив и прикладывается к прицелу, проверяя обзор. Бэк ворчит, ругая хлам, который используют в «Цилине».   
  
Он вообще ругается, потому что предыдущая оплошность была непозволительна. И почему, спрашивается, они не уточнили количество людей в комнате. Идиоты, которые возомнили себя богами. Чанёль на это только пожимает плечами. Он осматривает свою позицию. Не самое удачное расположение для снайперской точки, тем более для охраны территории. Видно внутренний двор и ворота, но они далеко. Но, если учесть, что в административном здании комнаты, выходящие внутрь, почему-то не используют, становится понятна причина — наркотики так удобнее защищать.   
  
Бэкхён ругается с Сехуном по какому-то вопросу. Чанёль не заморачивается, но по обрывкам слышит, что Тао уже работает над следующей частью, не дождавшись их. Хронометраж нарушается, и у лидеров остается меньше времени на свой выход. Пак шумно вдыхает — этот Хуан никогда не сможет работать по плану.   
  
Рев мотора заставляет парней отвлечься на окно. Во двор врываются машины Чена и Сюмина. Слишком рано для их выхода.  
  
***  
  
Тао осторожно заглядывает за дверь. Пустота. Только черные Мицубиси стоят вдоль стен. Хуан даже заходит полностью, чтобы увидеть других людей. Но никакой дополнительной охраны нет. Тао из любопытства заглядывает в незакрытый багажник ближайшей машины. В него уложены пакеты с белым порошком и множество баночек с таблетками. Наркотики, как он понимает. Кажется, их скоро повезут на продажу.   
  
В глубине есть дверь, по данным разведки ведущая в подвал с коридором в административный корпус. Оттуда доносятся шаги и громкие разговоры. По обрывкам фраз Тао примерно понимает, почему почти никого не встретил. У «Цилиня» день сбыта очередной партии наркотиков, поэтому большую часть людей бросили именно на это дело. Хуан прячется под машиной, собираясь немного подслушать.   
  
— Первая продажа должна пройти без накладок, помните. — Говорят на китайском.   
  
— Ну и кто нам может помешать? Все отвлечены на скандал с «Фениксом» и «Драконом».   
  
— Цыц. Копов нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Тем более, что с местными мы договориться не смогли. Делаем все тихо. Все, расходимся по машинам, пятая, шестая и седьмая — догружаться, остальные едут.  
  
Тао прошибает холодный пот. Взять наркотики они могут только в корпусе, где орудуют Чанёль и Бэкхён. Если они справились с задержкой, то их ждет еще большая непредвиденность. Хуан может только нажать на кнопку на радиопередатчике — дать сигнал Чену и Сюмину.  
  
***  
  
Сюмин удивляется раннему сигналу, но молча машет Чену, что пора ехать. Он следует за партнером, не особо страшась за ситуацию. Раз говорят ехать, значит, все готово.  
  
Чен на Хёндае пробивает ворота, проносясь мимо запоздалых пуль снайперов. Сюмину приходится петлять, чтобы не попасть под обстрел, он въезжает во двор фактически боком. По плану они должны попасть под еще один обстрел — инсценированный Чанёлем и Бэкхёном, как будто они и есть снайперы «Цилиня». Только ничего не происходит. Сюмин уже начинает думать, что сигнал Тао был случайностью, вдруг в драке кнопка случайно нажалась. Но из гаража на них несутся машины противника, и только тогда первая пуля из ткацкого цеха врезается в землю. Чен ещё дразнит Мицубиси, а Сю уже газует на выход, решая, что маневр удался.   
  
Он разгоняется, отмечая в зеркале, что партнер едет следом. За ними в пылу азарта гонятся люди «Цилиня», пытаясь на большой скорости прицелиться. Чен сзади виляет из стороны в сторону, дразня преследователей. Сюмин устремляется вперед, оставляя парня заигрывать с противником.   
  
Они уводят их подальше от Сеула. Погоня идет в ровном темпе, в них стреляют, отставать и возвращаться не собираются. Еще Чен подливает масла в огонь, дразня всеми доступными способами. Сю в зеркало видит, как он то притормозит, то резко перестроится в другой ряд.   
  
Впереди уже видно туннель, Сюмин сбавляет скорость, пропуская Чена вперед. Теперь уже на его хвосте три машины. Он кнопкой сменяет подставные номера на издевательскую надпись «Догони меня кирпич». По кузову царапает пуля, пролетая мимо. Сю скрипит зубами от досады — ему нравится его Мустанг.   
  
Чен влетает в туннель на всей скорости, оставляя Сюмина позади. Он притормаживает на въезде, следя, чтобы погоня не отставала, и снова набирает скорость. В идеале им требуется уничтожить все машины. Но подготовленные ловушки не самые убийственные, такие, чтобы можно было подстроить несчастный случай. Так что на летальный исход Сю не надеется.   
  
К нему почти вплотную подбирается одна из машин. Стрелки высовываться не рискуют, но Сюмин чувствует, что как только они выедут из туннеля — ему хана. Впереди виднеется Чен на выезде, сзади вторая машина тоже приближается. Сю ничего не остается, кроме как вжать педаль газа в пол и нажать на кнопку, активирующую ловушку.   
  
Он успевает проскочить, две другие машины тоже. С потолка обваливаются ранее подвешенные на ремни с дистанционным управлением бетонные блоки. Водитель третьей пытается их объехать, но все зря. Мицубиси подпрыгивает, кренится на бок и падает, проезжая по инерции и врезаясь в стену. Летальный, не летальный, но машина испорчена точно.   
  
Сюмин вылетает из туннеля, все так же с хвостом. Он догоняет Чена и резко сворачивает в сторону, надеясь, что преследователи разделятся.  
  
***  
  
Первым из фургона выскакивает Лухан. Он бежит к проходу, чтобы проверить территорию. Все в порядке, лидеров можно вести. Чанни с Бэкки чуть задержались, а Тао, наоборот, поспешил. Теперь они никак не могут согласовать свои действия с тем, что происходит.   
  
Сзади ворчит Кай по поводу того, что это не его дело — скакать по заброшкам, пытаясь не попасть под чужую пулю. Он бы обязательно получил нагоняй от Сухо, но тому немного тяжко. Он — единственный из четверых, кто не привык бегать с оружием по чужим территориям.   
  
Неожиданно Лухан слышит рев мотора. Он знает эту детку — Сю показывал. Это значит, что Чен и Сюмин начинают свою фазу, до которой еще не скоро. А сигналить им должен был Тао.  
  
— Я говорил, что он все испортит! — немного истерит Лу.  
  
— Нет времени ругаться, прячемся, — приказывает Крис.  
  
Они скрываются за брошенной транспортировочной машиной, надеясь, что их никто не заметит.  
  
Под звуки стрельбы хлипкие ворота сбивают две легковушки. Они провокационно кружат по двору, и из гаража вылетают три вражеские машины. В них стреляют запоздавшие Чанёль и Бэкхён, имитируя деятельность вражеских снайперов. Из машин высовываются стрелки, но резвые легковушки уже газуют обратно. Мицубиси преследуют их и скрываются за поворотом. Часть «Цилиня» отвлечена, но как же Тао справится с остальными?  
  
  
========== Каждому по заслугам. Часть 2. ==========  
  
Чен мчится вперед. Его преследует одна из Мицубиси, вторая сворачивает за Сюмином. Это им и надо.   
  
Чен не дает Мицубиси ни подрезать его, ни отстать. Он хороший гонщик, не раз на городских трассах показывал, кто хозяин города, и ему не составляет проблем держать необходимый баланс.   
  
Завидев впереди мост, Чен ускоряется, забывая о хвосте. Перед самым въездом он вспоминает о погоне и притормаживает, не посмотрев в зеркало. Ну, и получает поцелуй в бампер и лихую пулю сквозь салон в лобовое стекло. Его машину подбрасывает вперед, и Чен залетает на мост, едва не теряя управление.   
  
Еще два выстрела пролетают мимо. До парня вдруг доходит, что он участвует в смертельной гонке и выживет кто-то один. Чен начинает резко вилять из стороны в сторону, путая Мицубиси, и хватается за шипы на соседнем сиденье. Петляя, он выкидывает их из окна, прямо под колеса преследователей. Они на полной скорости протыкают колеса, судя по заносу с одной стороны. Машина не успевает тормозить, ее закручивает, и на приличной скорости она пробивает ограждения моста.   
  
Чен даже останавливается, рискуя стереть покрышки. Громкий всплеск сопровождается столбом воды. Убедившись, что никто не всплыл, парень находит шипы и прячет в багажник. Он возвращается, чтобы встретиться с Сюмином.  
  
***  
  
Тао слышит рев машин. Чен и Сюмин его поняли и вступили в игру. Китайцы сначала не понимают, что это и откуда, но командир выбегает посмотреть. Возвращается он мгновенно и приказывает пустым машинам двигаться наперерез и уничтожить чужаков, чтобы те не сорвали продажу. Оставшиеся люди проверяют свой груз и ждут, пока ЧП уладят.   
  
Тао понимает, что в одиночку убрать двенадцать человек даже для него слишком. Они рассчитывали на другое количество людей. И взрывчатку не заложить — сначала должны пройти лидеры. И вот засада — они должны зайти с минуты на минуту, а ничего еще не готово. Хуан перекатывается под другую машину и ложится на живот. Ему еще повезло, что его прикрытие не поехало попадаться в ловушку.   
  
Две машины с его стороны, одна напротив. Командир китайцев что-то обсуждает с пятью людьми, еще трое стоят у одиночной машины, двое загораживают Тао нормальный обзор, один куда-то отходит. Выскакивать и крушить — означает совершить бессмысленное самоубийство. Это точно не входит в его планы. Вооружены китайцы средненько. Но у них в паре метров лежит оружие помощнее. Вопрос в том, вспомнят ли они про него и добегут ли.   
  
Тао достает свой пистолет и делает четыре выстрела: в ближайшие ноги. Китайцы не понимают, что происходит и почему их товарищи падают на пол, корчась от боли.   
  
Десять живы, двое ранены, ноль убитых.  
  
Хуан выскальзывает из-под машины, пригибаясь за багажником. Пока несколько человек пытаются помочь первым жертвам, их командир поднимает рев. Тао выскакивает и парой выстрелов устраняет еще двоих. У него остается два патрона. Не давая опомниться противникам, он быстро меняет пистолет на клинок и бросается вниз. Тао коротко замахивается, пронзает первого, ранит руку второго, забегает за другой автомобиль и снова стреляет. Один патрон в обойме.  
  
Четверо живых, трое раненых, двое убито, три при смерти.  
  
Первым очухивается командир и стреляет. Хуан высовывается и отвечает тем же, но мажет. Он без патронов, но противник же не в курсе. Они явно не спешат это проверять. Тао оказывается близко к воротам, тогда как китайцы могут сбежать в коридор. Хуан не камикадзе, но иногда нужно отключать голову. Он еще раз высовывается оценить обстановку, но живые прячутся, а раненые ерзают на полу. Прилетает пара пуль, и Тао скрывается обратно. Он не знает, что делать, в такой тупик Хуан еще ни разу не попадал.  
  
В зеркале заднего вида мелькает какое-то движение, и Тао успевает вовремя перекатиться в сторону. Командир таки рисковый оказался. Хуан ударяет мечом снизу и перерубает ему руку. Взмах сверху – и тот валяется уже без дыхания.  
  
Трое живых, трое раненых, шесть убито.  
  
Тао снова бросается на пол, защищаясь от пуль противника. Идей нет вообще.   
  
***  
  
За Мустангом мчится Мицубиси, Сюмин не успевает избегать пуль, потому что сбавил скорость. Они едут по непримечательному городку, сбивая по пути из-за заносов плохо стоящие баки. Хорошо еще, что пешеходы успевают спрятаться.   
  
Сюмин еле вписывается в поворот, задние колеса заносит. Он проезжает маленький переулок, дрифтуя, и с трудом разворачивается нормально. Время теряется. Мицубиси почти дышит в бампер. Сюмин газует в сторону стройки, радуясь, что доехал. И все бы ничего, но сзади внезапно воет полицейская сирена.   
  
Мицубиси дергается в сторону, но они выезжают на дорогу, с которой не свернешь. Им остается нестись вперед. Сюмин видит полицейские машины, но они еще далеко. Он выжимает из Мустанга максимум, уже не думая выполнять план, а просто уйти от полиции. Сюмин влетает на стройку черной молнией, за ним машина «Цилиня». Его подбрасывает на неровной дороге, приходится сбросить скорость. Из Мицубиси не стреляют, и то ладно. Сюмин видит строительные леса, которые они заранее подпилили, и устремляется к ним. Он сбивает первые столбы, выруливая на свободное пространство. На противника сверху сыпется тяжелый строительный мусор. Сюмин не хочет останавливаться и проверять, для него главное не попасться полиции.   
  
Выбравшись со стройки, он петляет между домов, но полиции не видно и не слышно. Сюмин притормаживает и вываливается из машины. Ноги подрагивают от адреналина, руки не слушаются. Эта гонка была самой сложной в жизни Сюмина. Особенно, если учесть, что он обычно сидит рядом с Ченом и дрожит от страха, когда тот ведет машину как сумасшедший. Сюмин выдыхает и возвращается за руль — пора к Чену. Но больше чем за себя, парень волнуется за возможно убитую подвеску.   
  
***  
  
Когда машины скрываются с глаз, Лухан молниеносно оказывается под дверьми гаража. Пока ничего не слышно, но с минуту на минуту должен начать действовать Тао. Если, конечно, в состоянии действовать.   
  
Сначала раздаются крики боли, потом отборный китайский мат, опять крики и выстрелы. Лу понимает, что это работа Хуана, но заглянуть опасается. Стрелял ли Тао, сколько у него осталось патронов, Лухан узнать не может. Совсем близко слышится звук падения тела и снова выстрелы.   
  
Рядом присаживается Крис и остальные. Он кивает на вход, без слов спрашивая, что там. Лу секретными жестами показывает, что неизвестность — это полная жопа, и по-пластунски заползает внутрь. Быстро оценив обстановку, Лухан перемещается к Тао. Они ругаются жестами, Лу передает запасной магазин, и Хуан возвращается. Он перекатывается к противоположной машине, в него стреляют. Лухан видит, как Тао открывает дверь и сквозь салон стреляет в одного из «Цилиня».   
  
Предпоследний пытается сбежать в коридор, но падает от пули Лу. Остается ещё один, и он не заставляет себя ждать. Китаец с диким криком выбегает откуда-то из-за угла с винтовкой в руках, но парни среагировать не успевают — тот падает замертво. Оглянувшись к воротам, они видят Криса с пистолетом.  
  
***  
  
Смотреть на мониторы и следить за периметром — дело нехитрое. Только нудное. Дио неотрывно пялится на свои экраны, Лэй сосредоточен на всем сразу и ни на чем конкретно, а Сехун хочет выть от однообразия. Поболтать не выходит, его игнорируют. Наблюдая одним глазом за мониторами, Се копается в кучке вещей, что выложил Лухан. Мало ли, что муж интересного носит. Среди странного хлама типа микро кубика-рубика, Сехун находит потертую флешку. Любопытство у макне всегда было зашкаливающим, только раньше его удавалось сдерживать. Теперь, ощутив вкус вседозволенности, парня иной раз было не удержать. Так и сейчас, он быстро достает свой ноутбук и подключает флешку.  
  
Сехун ожидает увидеть как минимум фотки голого Лу. Иначе, зачем ему таскать инфу с собой. Или суперсекретные дела Дракона, но это Се можно посмотреть, в отличие от личных файлов, из-за которых олень может взбрыкнуть. Уже была парочка прецедентов.  
  
Но один видео файл вводит Се в ступор. Единственное предположение — порнушка. А после бдсм с участием Кая и Сухо его ничем не удивишь. Конечно же Сехун открывает видео.   
  
Звук оказывается включён, так что фургон содрогается от истеричных воплей. Дио с Лэем даже отрываются от мониторов. А потом они оба ржут над записью реакций Чанёля, Бэкхёна, Лухана и Сехуна при прохождении аутласта. И Се готов провалиться сквозь землю, таким нелепым кажется его лицо на видео. Ну как так можно было — игрушка же элементарная. Стыд и позор бравым устранителям.  
  
Дио с Лэем возвращаются к наблюдению. Изредка они перебрасываются фразами. Дио, оказывается, любит ужастики и легко их проходит, а Лэй просто не замечает давящей атмосферы.  
  
Сехун на них безосновательно обижается. Он молча пролистывает игры Бэка с Чаном, гневно зыркая в сторону старших. На видео должно быть что-то ещё. Не будет же Лухан таскать с собой свой позор. И это что-то находится. В самом конце идут кадры с сексом Чана и Бэка.  
  
Сехун не знает, что хуже — почти инцест Сухо и Кая или Чанёль снизу. Се включает наушники, чтобы остальные не услышали. Бормотание Бэкхёна эпично, но ржать во время порно верх неудачи ролика. Хотя хоум-видео – оно такое. С косяками и фейлами.  
  
Се так переживает за анальную девственность Пака, что забывает смотреть на мониторы. К счастью для всех, Чан остаётся невинен, а на мониторах отображается большой взрыв. Все в норме, это Тао.   
  
— Заставьте меня это развидеть, — тихонько стонет Се.  
  
Зато у него есть рычаги для шантажа, на всякий случай.  
  
***  
  
Подземный коридор ведет в административное здание, в блок настоящих химических лабораторий. Сейчас они пустуют, хотя Крис предполагает, что в них должны были проводиться эксперименты с новыми видами наркотиков. Но им же лучше, как ни крути.  
  
Первым идет Лухан, проверяя помещения с пистолетом. В конце Кай, как наихудший стрелок, но хороший боец врукопашную. Они идут молча, спеша поскорее достигнуть цели.  
  
Раздается взрыв, и помещение немного трясет — Тао уничтожил склад с оружием и гараж. Скоро он к ним присоединится. Начинается отсчет в десять минут, за которые они должны успеть убраться с места, дабы не быть пойманными полицией. Вполне вероятно, что копы вообще не приедут, но чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
  
«Цилинь» играет подло, поэтому Крис убеждает себя в том, что такое скрытое проникновение обосновано. Но все равно, в глубине гложет червяк сомнений, что они столько правил Кодекса нарушили, и никакое уничтожение наркодиллеров их не спасет от всеобщей опалы. Да, Ву этого боится, но пойти против всех кланов Кореи сразу даже у Сухо смелости не хватит.   
  
Охрана их не особо задерживает, а Тао потом за ними приберет. Руководители корейского филиала с легкостью попадают в расставленную ловушку — главный вход они закрыли самостоятельно, а бежать можно только прямиком в руки «Дракона» и «Феникса».   
  
Появление врагов действует на «Цилинь» как парализатор. Они и не догадывались, что могут оказаться в западне. Кай и Лухан скручивают беспомощных людей, и лидеры берут главного поговорить с глазу на глаз.  
  
Китаец даже не пытается оправдываться. Он хмуро смотрит на врагов и упорно молчит. Те не хотят терять время, и многозначительная пауза выходит короткой.  
  
— Ваше появление на нашей территории было явно лишним, не находите? — со странной мягкой улыбкой спрашивает Сухо.  
  
Криса всего передергивает от его вида, хотя причин для волнения в принципе нет. Просто вымораживающая улыбка. Видимо, их оппонента тоже пробирает, потому что он зачем-то начинает оправдываться.   
  
— Вы влезли в чужую страну и даже не удосужились изучить наши правила, — прерывает поток бреда Ву. — Тогда бы вы знали, что за производство и распространение наркотиков любой клан, который поймал вас на горячем, имеет право без выяснения обстоятельств устроить вендетту от лица корейской мафии.  
  
— Но, но…  
  
— Причем очень кровавую, — вставляет свое слово Сухо. — К тому же, вы покушались на членов наших семей.  
  
— Но я всего лишь выполнял приказ Главы! — срывается китаец. — Мы все здесь просто пешки, никто ни за что не отвечает!  
  
— Каковы дальнейшие планы «Цилиня»? — резко спрашивает Крис.  
  
Местный глава затыкается и удивленно смотрит на него. Он напряженно молчит, видимо решая, что ему делать.  
  
— Глава хотел после Кореи перейти на Японию, — лепечет болтливый трус. — Но после провала нас бы ждало новое дело здесь, я думаю. Другие кланы.  
  
— Экспансия на восток, значит, — кивает Ву. — В вашем стиле хотеть большего, чем можете откусить.  
  
— Я могу рассказать обо всех планах, что знаю, а взамен вы отпустите меня? — наглеет на глазах китаец.  
  
Крис морщится, Сухо закатывает глаза. Предательство невероятного уровня — один пытается сбежать с потонувшего корабля. Для Ву это неприемлемо, для Сухо, видимо, тоже. Они обмениваются понимающими взглядами. Но при этом Крис хочет отпустить главу корейской группы, изувеченного, но живого, в качестве посылки для верхушки «Цилиня». Они разрешают ему говорить, хотя прекрасно понимают, что его слова практически ничего не стоят и вряд ли соответствуют действительности.   
  
Однако время поджимает. Ву уже хочет исполнить свои намерения, но Сухо его опережает. Он стреляет в китайца практически в упор, противоположная стенка оказывается заляпана кровью. Сухо молча достает из кармана флакон и разбрызгает содержимое на мертвое тело. По комнате расползается запах елового костра и граната.  
  
— Убивать было необязательно, — шипит Крис.  
  
— А ты разве не понял, зачем я это сделал? — спрашивает Феникс, протягивая дорогую зажигалку и аналог монеты, которую используют в «Драконе» для отметки трупов. — Кстати, это как раз подделка «Цилинем» вашего почерка. Взял на всякий случай.  
  
Ву отклоняет фейк и достает свой комплект. Привычка носить на дела все необходимое. Сухо что-то царапает на ножке стула, на котором сидит труп и буквально заливает его своими духами.  
  
— Наши метки опять вместе, — говорит он, когда Крис ставит клеймо на шее мертвеца.  
  
— Как в деле с Каном, да.  
  
— Я подумал, что раз мы начали устанавливать свои собственные правила, то почему бы не запугать всех окончательно.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Общественность может начать думать, что Кана убили мы вместе, а скандал устроили, чтобы прикрыть зарождающийся союз. Тогда старейшины точно побоятся настраивать против нас остальных — мало ли, какие тузы у нас еще есть.  
  
Ву с удивлением смотрит на Сухо. Такое не приходило ему в голову. Идея проста, но в то же время действенна. Где правда, а где ложь, кто разберет. Они — два лидера сильнейших кланов Кореи. Крис олицетворяет собой традиции и приверженность строгим правилам. Сухо — это веяние нового времени, демократии и свободы выбора. Их непременно будут бояться. Если они, конечно, смогут найти общий язык.  
  
— И «Цилинь» точно не полезет вмешиваться в наши дела, — соглашается с идеей Ву. — Почему я раньше думал, что мы не сможем сработаться?  
  
— Аналогично, хён. Мы смотрели на предоставленные маски, а не вглубь, вот и попались, — улыбается Сухо.  
  
— Не называй меня хён. Это слишком неформально и сокращает между нами дистанцию, — огрызается Крис, выходя из комнаты.   
  
К Лухану с Каем уже присоединился Тао, и они успели что-то не поделить.  
  
— Наш мир, наши правила, что тебя пугает? — наседает Феникс. — Мы же родственники, пусть и не кровные. Может, не будешь обижать своего донсена?  
  
Лухан, услышав заявление, ржет как олень, показывая свои зубы.   
  
***  
  
Сехун передает Бэкхёну, что лидеры закончили. Тот пинает успевшего прикорнуть Чанёля и собирает вещи. Они спускаются на второй этаж и закладывают взрывчатку, после того как их товарищи скрываются за забором. Бэк и Чан выходят через ту же дыру и уже не застают фургончик с аппаратурой. Те едут туда, где все оставили свои машины, чтобы не спалиться. Их же машина расположена недалеко.  
  
Бэкхён шагает вприпрыжку, спеша покинуть место преступления. Несмотря на все косяки, они сработали очень хорошо. Боссы довольны, а это самое главное. Чанёль открывает машину и кладет винтовку в багажник. Бэк чуть задерживается, оглядываясь назад. Склад, где они сидели, взрывается, не оставляя и шанса уликам сохраниться.  
  
Он уже хочет сесть в машину и поскорее уехать, пока полиция не приехала, но ему на нос что-то капает. Бэкхён поднимает голову и видит мелкие белые точки, кружащиеся в небе.   
  
— О, первый снег, — удивляется он. — Рано что-то.  
  
— Так декабрь скоро, — отвечает Чанёль.  
  
— И правда.  
  
  
========== Эпилог. ==========  
  
Молодая семья, состоящая из двух геев, с боем отвоевывает право на одиночество во время выходного. «Цилинь» получил по заслугам, так нафига Крису Лухан?  
  
Сехун катит тележку по гипермаркету, судорожно вертя головой. Лу в первые же секунды ускакал в бесконечные лабиринты за одним ему известным хером. Се боится, что тот может потеряться. Или он сам потеряется.   
  
Его внимание привлекает отдел с дешевой одеждой, в котором стоит большая корзина с распродажей. В голове щелкает мысль и Сехун сворачивает туда.  
  
— Нафига ты выбираешь футболку на два размера больше? — внезапно вырастает из ниоткуда Лухан.  
  
Сехун подскакивает от неожиданности. Милая мордашка мужа полна скепсиса, оно и ясно, ведь футболка — розовая.  
  
— Чтобы ты в ней дома ходил?  
  
Лицо Лухана в этот момент бесподобно. Он выпучивает глаза и дрожащим пальцем тыкает в дешевую тряпку:  
  
— Еще раз, нафига?  
  
— В доме должна быть большая футболка, чтобы она сексуально спадала с плеча и не закрывала ноги, — поясняет Се. — Так всегда в американских романтических фильмах показывают.  
  
— Нафига мне розовая футболка, сползающая с плеча и не закрывающая ноги? Ты их вообще видел или нет? Думаешь, будут из-под футболки торчать стройные ножки лани? А хуй тебе, там волосатые накачанные окорока.  
  
Сехун фыркает, но футболку кидает в тележку. Схватив Лу, чтобы тот опять не исчез, парень сверяется с составленным списком и едет к готовым блюдам. Их способности в готовке заканчиваются яичницей и кипяченой водой, а жить-то как-то надо.  
  
Уже дома, после разбора пакетов, Се выставляет на стол бутылочки с разными соусами и кладет к ним футболку.  
  
— Нафига ты пачкаешь эту ебаную футболку кетчупом, — опять лезет Лухан.  
  
— Чтобы ты носил.  
  
— Ты все ещё думаешь, что я буду носить розовую футболку, которая сползает с плеча, не закрывает жопу, да теперь ещё и перемазанную?   
  
Сехун отвлекается от своего грязного дела. Он с удивлением смотрит на возмущенного Лу. Как тот не понимает — это же романтика, грязная футболка любимого человека.   
  
— Уже нет. Ее буду носить я, — передумывает Се, капая соусом с еще большим энтузиазмом.  
  
— А, то есть твои ноги подходят под определение стройной лани. Хотя да, чего это я придираюсь, — кивает Лухан. — Рисковый ты парень. Не боишься оголять передо мной свой зад. И нечего на меня так смотреть. То, что я дал тебе один раз, не означает, что ты теперь всегда сверху.  
  
***  
  
Крис дописывает план развития для фирмы, которая скрывает их основную деятельность, и устало прикрывает лицо ладонями. Для подставного бизнеса требуется идеальная налоговая отчетность, чтобы никто не посмел копнуть глубже. Поэтому он делает вид, что является крупным начальником в офисе на шестнадцатом этаже.  
  
Крис берет другие бумаги, которыми он не занимался из-за «Феникса» и «Цилиня». Черточки расплываются, и кажется, что они подмигивают и корчат рожицы. Дверь бесшумно открывается, и в кабинет тенью проникает Тао. Ву не отрывается от работы, поэтому появление парня у его ног становится внезапным. Тао опирается спиной на ящики стола, прижав к себе колени. Крис чувствует его взгляд, тот, который бывает, когда они наедине, теплый и мягкий. Ифань уже не может сосредоточиться на делах полностью, но и обращать на Хуана внимание тоже чревато. Так он будет ждать, а иначе просто помешает. Странные у них сложились отношения, которые требуется разгребать. Да только как, если завистники не дремлют и мечтают донести до старейшин какую-нибудь оплошность босса. И это не считая кучи дел, таких как налаживание совместного бизнеса с Сухо. Нельзя отвлекаться.  
  
Крис, не глядя, треплет волосы Тао и продолжает заниматься бумагами.   
  
***  
  
Казино все же остается за Сухо. Тот его честно выиграл. Он с удовольствием исследует новые владения, тем более что ему всячески помогает Лэй.  
  
Они закрываются в бильярдном зале, чтобы отдохнуть от суеты предыдущих дней. Исин сидит на зеленом столе, обхватив Сухо ногами. Парни раздевают друг друга, не переставая целоваться, будто ненасытные звери. Лэй отстраняется, чтобы снять брюки, и Сухо запускает ладонь под трусы с единорогами.   
  
Они сознательно портят мебель. Этот стол изрядно поцарапан, а сукно в некоторых местах дырявое. Выкинуть не жалко – можно и желание удовлетворить.   
  
Исин сползает на пол и разворачивается к Сухо спиной. Он ложится грудью на стол и расставляет ноги, позволяя парню делать, что душе угодно. Сухо склоняется к ягодицам и проводит по ним языком. Он дрочит член Лэя, пока растягивает его, и шепчет какую-то ерунду на ухо.   
  
Надев презерватив и прикусив плечо Исина, Сухо медленно входит в него, нежно оглаживая бедра. Но ему сложно сдерживаться, когда парень выдает музыкальное сопровождение своим голосом. Сухо срывается и яростно вбивает Исина в стол. Лэй нежно стонет в такт толчкам. От его действий Сухо долго не выдерживает. Он кончает первым, а после помогает и Лэю достигнуть оргазма.  
  
***  
  
— А я сказал нет!  
  
Персонал клуба уже не обращает внимания на выкрики нового менеджера. А все из-за Кая. Тот желает больше времени проводить со своим парнем, который утонул в делах и выбираться не собирается. Дио с ответственностью подошел к новому делу, стараясь разобраться в отчетности клуба. А ведь помимо этого полно других забот, более важных: скоординировать работу диггеров, распределить между устранителями работу, проверить поступающую к Сухо почту, уйма всего. Менеджер Ли как-то с этим справлялся и не жаловался, и Дио не желает оказаться хуже.  
  
— На моем столе мы уже несколько раз занимались сексом, почему на твоем нельзя? — ноет Кай, пытаясь усесться на вышеозначенном столе.  
  
— Здесь?! — возмущается Дио, взмахивая руками и показывая на рабочее место. — У меня везде бумаги, и пока я с ними не разберусь, я отсюда не выйду.  
  
Младший обреченно стонет и оставляет в покое мебель. Он обходит парня со спины и обнимает вместе с высокой спинкой стула.  
  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание?  
  
Дио отвлекается от изучения дебета и кредита и грызет ручку. Заманчивое предложение, чтобы отвадить приставучего парня.  
  
— Обрежь косички, — предлагает он. — Нет, лучше покрасься в белый.  
  
— Почему в белый? — возмущенно удивляется Кай. — Это потому что я черный?  
  
***  
  
По гоночному треку мчится тюнингованная машина неопределяемой модели. Только абсолютный автомобильный задрот смог бы узнать в неоновом звере Мазда 3. Фантазия Чена и золотые руки Сюмина творят чудеса.  
  
Они гоняют без особой цели, просто выгуливают машину. Чен за рулем, и он совсем не замечает показаний спидометра, поэтому его партнер держится за дверь, стараясь не шевелиться. Когда младший ведет, хочется повесить табличку «осторожно, псих» и свалить из машины при первой же возможности. Но Сюмин почему-то всегда остается. Потом Чен будет его приводить в чувство сексом, после которого останется чувство неземного удовлетворения. Но это потом, а пока старший готов потерпеть.  
  
***  
  
Бэкхён всасывает кожу у кадыка Чанёля, сидя у него на коленях. Тот запускает руки под его трусы и сжимает ягодицы. Бэк постанывает с занятым ртом, продолжая терзать шею парня и царапать татуировку на спине. Пак двигает бедрами, подбрасывая Бэкхёна и давая ему ощутить силу его возбуждения. Бэк плавно стекает с коленей на пол и освобождает член Чанёля из трусов.   
  
Бэкхён сжимает его в кулак и надрачивает, следя за реакцией парня. Видя его довольную рожу, Бэк облизывает головку и теребит кончиком языка отверстие уретры. Он всасывает конец, медленно продвигаясь к основанию, стреляя глазами наверх. Чанёль как ненормальный улыбается и вплетает свои пальцы в волосы Бэкхёна. Он надавливает на голову, заставляя быстрее взять полностью. Бэк ухмыляется, не выпуская член изо рта, чем вызывает возбужденный вздох. Он размашисто движется, помогая себе рукой, и обрисовывает языком рельефные вены. С громким чмоком Бэкхён отстраняется, сбрасывая с головы руку, но продолжает дрочить, вопросительно глядя на Чанёля.  
  
— Нет, я хочу войти, — отвечает на немой вопрос он.  
  
Бэк кивает и перед тем, как подняться и снять белье, снова лижет головку. Он забирается обратно на колени, беря с подлокотника смазку. Выдавив геля на свои и пальцы Пака, Бэкхён заводит руку за спину и проникает в сжатое колечко мышц. Один палец, два, он разводит их ножницами, просто растягивая себя. Чанёль добавляет свой палец внезапно, загоняя на всю немаленькую длину. Он находит простату, второй рукой дрочит член Бэкхёна. Их пальцы мешают друг другу разрабатывать вход, так что Бэк отдает это дело Чанёлю. Он вцепляется в плечи Пака и размеренно двигает бедрами навстречу пальцам.   
  
Чанёль тяжело дышит ему в ключицу. Он немного сползает вниз, пристраиваясь под Бэкхёном. Пак входит в него, направляя руками, и тянется к его губам. Они нежно целуются, пока Бэк привыкает, руки Чанёля блуждают по бедрам парня. Бэкхён постанывает в губы и начинает медленно приподниматься. Он скользит по члену, сжимая его на выходе. Чан поглаживает его тело, спускаясь к ягодицам и сжимая их. Бэк слишком медленный. Шлепнув его, Чанёль с напором насаживает парня на член, продолжая целовать раскрытые губы. Он проезжается головкой по простате, вызывая короткий стон, и ускоряется. Бэкхён стонет громче, уже сам ускоряясь. Бэк тянется к своему члену, дрочит, его руку накрывает Чан, помогая.   
  
Бэкхён кончает, замедляясь. Чанёль дает себе пару секунд полюбоваться на счастливое лицо партнера и собирает сперму со своего живота. Бэк перехватывает его руку и слизывает семя с пальцев. Провоцирует. Пак снимает его с члена и скидывает на пол, ставя на колени. Бэкхён пошло машет задницей, приглашая, и прогибается в спине навстречу. Чанёль врывается в растраханную дырочку, наваливаясь сверху и широко расставляя ноги. Он держится за бока парня, не давая ему двигаться самому, и грубо толкается, ища быстрой разрядки. Бэкхён все равно постанывает. Чанёль кончает в Бэка, не желая пачкать многострадальный ковер. Отдышавшись пару секунд, Чан подхватывает парня на руки и идет в ванную.   
  
После они лежат на героическом диване, выдержавшим больше секс-марафонов, чем кровать. Тихо бубнит телевизор, свет выключен, и парни едва не проваливаются в сон.  
  
— И что теперь делать будем? Жиром заплывать? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Сухо и Крис помирились, Сехуна мы обучили, молодняк вроде сам справляется, Цилинь предупредили. Дела кончились.  
  
Чанёль задумывается и чешет голову.  
  
— Давай не будем заморачиваться и спросим у Сухо. Какая-нибудь фигня обязательно найдется.  
  
  
  
  
========== Бонус. Мандарины. ==========  
  
— Лови мандаринку.  
  
— Да я уже обожрался, спасибо.  
  
Бэкхён икает, сгребая в кучу оранжевую кожуру.   
  
— И я. — Чанёль засовывает в рот три дольки к уже находящейся там половине мандарина. — Пофему у наф так мнохо мандариноф.  
  
— Потому что кто-то идиот и залез не на тот склад.  
  
Бэк кивает на коробки, возвышающиеся до самого потолка.   
  
— Может, пора появиться перед Сухо и сознаться, что мы провалили задание? — предлагает Чан.  
  
— Спасибо, я все еще надеюсь провести Рождество здоровым.  
  
В мусорке высится удручающая гора очистков.  
  
— Меня скоро начнет тошнить даже от запаха, — стонет Чанёль, выплевывая косточки.   
  
— Скоро этот запах сменится на еще более неприятный.   
  
— Может, все-таки признаемся?  
  
— Чанёль!  
  
Из гостиной доносится трель рингтона, поставленного на входящие от Сухо. Парни дергаются и замирают, пока мелодия не замолкает.   
  
Первый провал за всю карьеру больно ударил по их самолюбию. Точнее, Чанёль считал этот провал первым, хотя Бэкхён мог перечислить минимум два-три. Но только этот был самым позорным и идиотским. Какой-то дебил перепутал склады во время экстренного ускорения операции, и, вместо хранилища с контрабандным оружием, они влезли в соседний. Не глядя перетаскав большое количество коробок без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, парни дали деру под шквал огня подоспевшей охраны. Они решили сначала заехать домой, оценить новые игрушки, а может и себе парочку оставить, но обнаружили издевательски вкусный сюрприз. С тех пор Чан и Бэк пару дней притворяются, что никого нет дома, а новостные ролики об ограблении овощной базы не про них.   
  
Дом разорвало трешовой записью стонов Лухана на диктофон, подложенный в гнездышко кроликов. Чанёль фыркает мандариновым соком и кашляет.  
  
— Тяжелая артиллерия пошла. Если звонит Лу, то уже все в курсе и ржут над нами.  
  
— Все, кроме Сухо, — уточняет Бён.  
  
Лухан названивает и названивает. Парни истерически смеются, представляя оленьи выражения лица. А потом ржут как лоси, подрисовывая под него Сехуна.   
  
— Я, кажется, знаю, куда деть остатки мандаринов, — выдает Бэк, коварно поглядывая на пирамиду.  
  
— Я улавливаю твою мысль, — поддакивает Пак.   
  
— И забрать, наконец, диктофон.  
  
***   
  
Сехун надувает щеки, дожидаясь, когда же лифт поднимется в пентхаус. Едва двери разъезжаются, он шагает вперед, не глядя под ноги. Сехун спотыкается и летит на пол.   
  
— Что за?..   
  
На полу валяется перевернутая коробка, из которой выкатились мандарины. Рядом стоит такая же, но закрытая. Нахождение в прихожей коробок, которых раньше не было, наводит на мысль о поехавшей крыше. Сех поднимается и собирает фрукты. Пока он стоит с задранной к верху задницей, на лифте поднимается Лухан.  
  
— Какой чудесный вид! Ты готов уступить сегодня свою очередь?  
  
Лу проходит в квартиру, не отказывая себе в удовольствии шлепнуть Сехуна.  
  
— Ты не покупал мандарины? — спрашивает О.  
  
— Они у меня! — кричит Лухан.  
  
— Тогда что это за коробки?!  
  
Сехун поднимает одну, а вторую подпинывает по направлению к кухне. Добравшись, он сбрасывает килограммы на стол под нос мужа.  
  
— Вот. Не твое?  
  
— Зачем мне столько? Подожди, мандарины, овощная база, Чанёль с Бэкхёном...  
  
— Хочешь сказать, это гостинец после неудачного дела?.. Ты куда?  
  
Лу бросается в спальню, где оставил в тумбочке диктофон, найденный под кроватью. Кому еще, кроме неугомонной парочки, нужно за ними шпионить. На самом деле еще Сухо, переживающему за брата, и Тао, желающего насолить Лухану и подставить его перед боссом. Но диктофон под кроватью это не в их духе.  
  
Адской машинки нет. Лу оставил ее специально, чтобы подбросить Бэку. А перед этим они с Сехом немножко пошалили.  
  
— Я не успел стереть последнюю запись! Сехун, срочно, план перехват! И откуда у них взялась карта от нашего лифта?  
  
***  
  
Пока Сухо подсчитывает убытки, Кай валяется на Диване и изображает мыслительную деятельность. Под бубнеж хёна ему хочется спать, тем более, что ночью было жарко. Не в том смысле, что они с Кенсу не вылезали из постели, а пришлось побегать по борделю, разбираясь с проблемами. Кенсу вообще предпочитает спать в клубе, чтобы не тратить время.  
  
Мимо проходит Исин в трусах, сбивая Кая с мысли. Как же хочется потискать кого-нибудь, можно даже попу этого парня. Но тогда ему влетит ото всех сразу.  
  
— Мандаринчиков никто не хочет? — предлагая Чжан, подкидывая фрукт.  
  
— Откуда у нас мандарины? — не отрываясь от бумаг переспрашивает Сухо.  
  
— Бэкхён принес. И, кажется, он просил про них не вспоминать. Там, кстати несколько коробок, надо бы съесть, пока не испортились.  
  
Сухо стонет, закрывая лицо бумагами.  
  
— Так вот что они вместо оружия взяли, — догадывается Кай. — Никто не угадал.  
  
— Было бы иронично, если бы они взяли гранаты.  
  
— Было бы куда более иронично, если бы на этом складе было оружие, а не фрукты. Уволю, — огрызается Сухо. — Нет, лучше понижу, будут улицы патрулировать.  
  
— Зачем так жестоко? — Кай прикидывает, сколько раз Бэк и Чан воспользуются одной из тематических комнат в его заведении, чтобы снять стресс от идиотской работы, причем бесплатно. — Наложи запрет на посещение наших и драконовых заведений.  
  
— А в чужие? — уточняет Исин.  
  
— Не пойдут, Бэк — жадина.  
  
У Сухо звонит телефон, высвечивается номер Сехуна. Лидер включает громкую связь и погружается в бумаги.  
  
— Хён, тебе мандарины не нужны?  
  
***  
  
Озябший Тао лежит распятый на кровати, дожидаясь вышедшего в другую комнату Криса. Иногда срочные дела застают в самый неподходящий момент и приходится бросать связанного любовника с кольцом на члене. Цзытао борется с желанием выкрутиться из веревок, которые босс никогда не умел вязать, и смириться с участью умереть от невозможности кончить из-за эрекционного кольца. Яйца гудят, а любая попытка подергать ногами для проверки пут вызывает боль. Тао так может и без детей остаться, хотя в его положении вообще и с боссом Ву в частности, этого не случится. Еще и глотать трудно, шарик кляпа слишком большой.   
  
За стеклом что-то скребется. Цзытао отвлекается от своего состояния, оборачиваясь к окну. На улице торчит черная шапка, из-под которой выглядывает бордовая челка. А квартира Тао не на первых этажах. Он мычит, но не достаточно громко чтобы вызвать Криса или спугнуть взломщика. Цзытао дергает руками и ногами, освободиться не выходит почему-то, так еще и член загорается новой вспышкой боли. И не понятно, от телодвижений или осознания позора. Не открываемое снаружи окно распахивается и через подоконник вваливается…  
  
— Ыыхёён! — мычит Тао.  
  
— Упс, а ты чего дома? — беззаботно спрашивает ни капельки не смущенный Бён Бэкхён собственной персоной. — Я тут коробку с мандаринами положу и уйду, не обращай на меня внимания.  
  
Тао бьется в путах, шумя как можно сильнее. Стыд и позор быть застуканным в таком состоянии именно Бэком. Цзытао не питает иллюзий о том, что о его предпочтениях никто не знает, но эта ситуация задевает его гордость. Ему удается освободить руку, когда Бэк вытаскивает с улицы третью коробку.  
  
— Тао, ну нельзя пять минут подождать молча? — Крис резко входит в комнату, заставляя участников идиотской мизансцены замереть.  
  
Бэкхён швыряет коробку в мужчину и рыбкой прыгает в окно. Коробка неудачно раскрывается, и мандарины обстреливают Криса.  
  
— Ценный улов, — фыркает мужчина, поднимая фрукт. — Интересно. — Крис задумчиво вертит его в руках. — А мандарин в тебя влезет? Судя по нашей любимой анальной пробке — да.   
  
Тао сдергивает кляп.  
  
— Это уже перебор! Хватит с меня рукояток мечей, швабр и прочих посторонних предметов, мы же уж все обсудили и поняли, что тебе не нравится меня подавлять!  
  
Крис садится на кровать и стискивает его горло.  
  
— А еще мы поняли, что тебе нравится, когда тебя подавляют. Тао, лежи и не возникай, а то будем заниматься приторным ванильным сексом.  
  
Заскулив, Цзытао возвращается на исходную. Крис чертовски прав.   
  
— Ну что, сделаешь мне сок?  
  
Тао думает, хорошо, что Бэкхён притащил не апельсины.  
  
***   
  
Недалеко от фуникулера на лавочке сидит Бэк в ожидании своего парня. Туристические автобусы то и дело привозят новых людей. Для Бёна непривычно сидеть на виду в столь людной обстановке. Морозит, даже пуховик плохо спасает.   
  
Кто-то натягивает сзади Бэкхёну капюшон на голову. Бэк стряхивает его, выгребая заодно снег, когда из-за спинки скамейки выпрыгивает Чанёль.   
  
— Не смешно, — бурчит Бён. — Я отморозил себе задницу.  
  
— Велика беда, я ее согрею.  
  
— Если тебе в кайф трахать кусок льда, то, пожалуйста.  
  
Пак сгребает его в объятия и закрывает их капюшонами от посторонних глаз. Скрытые тканью и мехом, они целуются, отогревая замерзшие губы.   
  
— Я прощен? — шепчет Чанёль.  
  
— Чего так долго?  
  
— Чен и Мин погонять хотели, пришлось закидать парней их же мандаринами, чтобы отстали.  
  
— Я надеюсь, это была последняя коробка?  
  
— Можешь не сомневаться.   
  
Бэк неуклюже встает и тянет парня за собой. Билеты на подъемник уже куплены, остается пережить несколько неприятных минут с кучкой людей в кабинке. Если бы их можно было перестрелять. Бэкхён нащупывает в кармане замочек, напоминая, зачем они прутся на гору в разгар дня. Чан обнимает его сзади, пока никто не обращает на них внимания. Он утыкается в ворот куртки и сопит. Бэк млеет, предвкушая, что Чанёль опустит руки ниже, заберется под пуховик и будет медленно его мучать. В голове проносится сцена, как Пак получает по рукам, а Бён шипит игривое: «Извращенец». Или же Бэкхён позволяет довести себя руками до оргазма, но содрогается от мысли, что потом ему ходить в мокром белье на холоде. Но Чанёль идет дальше и шепчет:  
  
— Хочешь мандаринку?


End file.
